I Am
by EvoIIICE9A
Summary: Life started out as a semi normal teenager for Itachi but one day, his life was turned around by a fateful meeting and became a bounty hunter. [ItaxDei, ItaDei] [Warnings: AU, Yaoi, Language, Violence, Sexual Content, Adult Situations, Drug Use, Abuse]
1. Prologue

**Series:** Naruto  
**Setting:** AU  
**Rating:** M  
**Word Count:** 1,127

**Random Stuff:** The idea for this one came from watching Domino, a movie loosely based around Domino Harvey, child to a famous actor who turned bounty hunter. Excellent movie I highly recommend it.

**Bonus Writer Note:** I don't know if I will ever put the rest of this up, all depends how I feel. I am very critical of my writing especially when you role play against an amazing writer everyday and it took me years to put something up online that I wrote and that was to my own Live Journal so this is a big step for me... I think I'm going to hyperventilate and pass out now!

* * *

**I Am… Prologue**

Low humming drone of the overhead flickering lights illuminated the room, the electric buzz sounded erratically with each flash, changing the room between light and dark. Slick lips wrapping about the cigarette, skin sticking to the butt before being dragged away knocking ash onto the floor, filling the room with the toxic smoke as it rolled through the air searching for its escape. There were two people in the cramped room which resembled a small break room that might have belongs to a janitor, small cheaply made chipboard table covered with dirt stained once white covering, two flimsy metal chairs and a row of half smashed in lockers. The setting was one of those dank places that below minimum wage slobs would sleep, not one thing in the room was clean. It was truly hell.

"You should confess now, save yourself the hassle. I will tell the judge that you cooperated so the death penalty will be taken off the table"

Another thick cloud of smoke filled the air, straight at the direction of the women watching on, promptly responded with a slender hand swiping at the smoke to clear her immediate vicinity. The instigator, a raven haired man apathetically looked straight past her into the one way mirror in front of him, the reflection that looked back was cut and bruised. Thin trailed of dried blood tarnished his pale skin, the deep red standing out predominantly in one spot, a deep gash from the side of his head that had trickled and dried giving the illusion that he might have cried a bloody tear but it was nothing of the sort.

"Why don't you tell me what happened? If you are innocent you have nothing to hide"

The man remained quiet, stubbing his cigarette out into the ashtray in front of him, sliding it across the table with two fingers. From behind the man gave the illusion of being of the opposite gender, trim figure, perfectly proportioned toned back that was now covered with bloodied bandages carefully wrapped around his ribs and shoulder, his long mid back length onyx hair loosely tied into a pony tail. The front told a different story, his face chiseled in the correct places, the defined lines running diagonal from the corner of his eyes out to his cheeks, the permanent scowl from narrowed eyes showing the predominant male gene in him.

"So you can twist the facts to weave your deceit . You can not think I would be so gullible" he calmly spoke, turning his head away as the light flickered off again.

Ten grueling hours he had been in there without a word uttered before that, the interrogators incessant questioning silenced temporarily with the words finally spoken.

"I am not here to do that Itachi. Tell me the truth, that's all we want"

He kept a vacuous face even thou he was huffing at the ignorance this women displayed. The threat tactics didn't work for the first ten hours, telling what they believed was his side of the story but now the innocent plea for a quest for the truth. The truth wasn't as simple as the straight facts. To understand the tale, he would have to go back to the beginning.

---

My name is Uchiha Itachi, twenty years old. Unlike most people in my position I do not have a sob story about my life, I was not orphaned as a child nor what I abused in any way other than a few good stiff beatings around by my father when I fell out of line. I am here because I chose to be.

My upbringing was one of opportunities, born into a well renown family that was respected by many, living my life comfortably in the luxury of riches and power with my father being highly respected. I had a loving mother and a younger brother who adored and worshipped me for my every action. Basically I was born into the world with the silver spoon already in my mouth before I had been cut from the womb. My legacy was already in motion as soon as the doctor announced they were going to have a son.

Childhood, the best private schools money could buy, unlimited resources, my every whim catered for to nurture my ever growing intellect. Not only where they blessed with a son but a declared prodigy, excelling in everything mental and physical. Hoards of people lining up so they could get close enough to hope to have a taste, wanting to rise in the social ranks just by being at my side… but I despised the sheep.

Every one of them replications of the other, no personalities of their own with each of them acting in sequence to the others thinking that their actions would be noticed. They weren't. I didn't speak to them, want to know them, I was content in my own world. Words like anti-social, emotionally challenged, withdrawn, mentally unbalanced were thrown around as a way to label something they didn't understand.

This might have been true, more so as since I have only ever cried once in my life, that was when my cousin Shisui maliciously killed himself right in front of me. No one ever saw the tears being I was the only one around, suspicions thrown onto me just for an out, a scapegoat was all I was to them. The truth has never been revealed to this very day. This was the day I stopped caring about everything and everyone, even my brother who had held a big part in my heart was slowly being pushed out. I was completely numb.

My goals, preordained from birth. My life was to be like one of them, law enforcement was passed down from generation to generation but how can work in a job for that you don't believe in? I had no drive to save lives, to prevent tragedy, to serve and protect. I did not feel anything at all. My entrance two years ahead of schedule with my brilliant mind and elite skills honed since I could walk. My exit one month later. Broken nose and three cracked ribs of a superior officer promptly left to a discharge, proving they didn't take psyche evaluations seriously. Sharp mind, lighting reflexes, cat like agility, physically prowess, mentally unstable.

And then I met them by fate. For the first time in my existence I was drawn into this world with no sense of morality involved, no social boundaries, no discrimination. I stepped into the world of infinite possibilities, this was where I was meant to be. From that day onwards my future was written on my own accord with no one's hand guiding me to my goal, this is who I am.

I am a bounty hunter.


	2. Chapter 01

**Series:** Naruto  
**Setting:** AU  
**Rating:** M  
**Word Count:** 2, 795  
**Warnings:** Language, yaoi-ish intentions.  
**Summary:** After running into some trouble, Itachi is later propositioned by an unknown man with an offer he can't refuse.

**  
Bonus Writer Notes:** There... one chapter. Now I can never say that I haven't put something out for the mass public and easy accessible for others.I still feel really awkward about posting this. The prologue was just a muck around from boredom so I never really planned to continue it... until I got bored again and then I had a secret driving force behind writing more.

Ultimately this is ItaDei so not a fan of the pairing then don't bother me about it**  
**

* * *

**I Am… ****Chapter 01**

Three years earlier…

The loud music pumped furiously through the speakers making his head pound back in the same rhythmic beat, his ears ringing with the overbearing thump of the bass, bodies surrounding him with the sensual movement of their hips and arms up in the air swinging in what they thought was in time with the music. The pounding picked up faster as the beats per minute increased, the room coming alive with their gyrating becoming rapid, from behind slender arms grasping his chest, a women's leg hoisted up high over his thigh almost dry humping him where he stood. Her lips moistening with her tongue as it flicked out between her lips moving in closer to his, trying to nip for a kiss with a dazed moan of wanting but quickly changed to a gasp of shock as she fell on the ground, nothing there to support her as he pulled away.

God, Itachi hated raves. They were nothing more than a rampaging orgy mixed in with drug cocktails but barely shy of his seventeenth birthday, it was a temporary escape. His hands slid over the slick vinyl of his pants trying to wipe his sweaty palms while he approached the bar, his drug of choice… energy drinks. Taking a seat at the bar with his back to the counter he poured the cool liquid down his throat to quench his dry throat but only to stop mid mouthful with another pair of hands feeling over the V line of his partly unbuttoned shirt. A shift of his eyes over to the source, a man easily mid to late twenties more than likely assuming he was a confused rich kid seeking refuge for an anonymous fuck. Those thoughts were incorrect on some parts but Itachi did nothing against the other males actions, staring vacantly out into the crowd of ravers leaving him to explore his almost of age body.

Even as his fingers harshly pinched at his nipple he still didn't react, same stoic face the entire time until he moved in for a kiss, tongue flicking out of his mouth before his lips could even touch, wanting to taste the sweetness. His head diverted to the side, do what he wanted to his body but he would not let his mouth be invaded by someone he didn't know. However, not satisfied with the reaction he received the intoxicated man grabbed harshly at his necklace and pulled him over to his face roughly while his other hand grasped at his ponytail, yanking his head in an attempt to get him to submit. Itachi wore the same face the entire time.

Advances were cut short with the thunderous sound of an explosion, followed by high pitched squeals as the music suddenly stopped. The DJ booth smoldering with a hole straight through it, smoke wafting upwards being watched by the crowd curiously wondering why it had happened. Itachi's eyes looked at the area, a flash of blonde hair breezing by with an ear to ear grin, disappearing into the masses out of sight.

"Akihiro Ebisu you are coming with me" announced a voice right next to him in a firm tone but it underlined with smugness.

His head turned slowly to see who was bold enough to make a statement like that, a familiar clicking sound hit his ears but before he had a chance to see who this person was his body was ripped from its seat with a tight restraint around his neck. Circular glasses reflected light giving him a glimpse of who was behind him, he knew that sound was familiar as the shotgun he was holding clearly in view as cold steel was pressed against the top of his chest. Well it looked like that anonymous fuck was no longer that as it was pretty much assumed that _he_ was Ebisu and _he_ was using him as a bullet shield.

Itachi remained calm, too calm for someone in that situation while the rest of the group vacated the premise abruptly screaming in terror on the way out, leaving a few strays that were too high to care. Ebisu yelled and cursed at the unknown man behind him, the gun shoved harder into his ribs as he made demands for the other to back off. But neither were willing to do so with the stand off still continuing. The grip on his throat was tightening as the man's hand shook in fright, cutting off his airway making it extremely hard to breath but Itachi didn't even gasp for air once.

His eyes closed for a fleeting moment, that was all he needed to make him think that he was losing consciousness, letting him drop his guard for that split second with his finger loosening off the trigger worried that he had just lost his leverage. Suddenly pulling back from the choke hold, Ebisu didn't have time to react with the gun already pried from his hand, his face sliced open down his cheek from the hard smash against the counter top and then straight to the floor. He cried out in pain with his face laying in a puddle of his own blood, a swift boot to the back to push him down to the ground as the gun in Itachi's hand had the firing chamber removed and thrown onto the ground all in that one instant.

The other man choked in shock to see this teenager do something as extraordinary as what he had just witnessed and all without a flinch. He bared his teeth at Itachi in a grin while his shotgun poised straight at Ebisu's head when he was finally was released for the others foot. "Hey kid, that was something else. Weren't you scared?" he called out as he walked way.

Itachi turned around with his gaze fixated on his feet, slowly looking up at the man with not one sign of emotion on his face at all. "You can't be scared if you don't fear death" he spoke, turning on his heel and heading out the door without even getting a clear glimpse of the other man.

_That was the first time I met him and certainly wasn't the last._

A week later…

"Come Itachi stop fucking around. You never take me serious"

A deflected kick, side step from a punch, jump back landing in fight stance once again. There was no need to put effort into it since his younger brother obviously wasn't even trying either. Itachi knew Sasuke was better than he was letting on, always craving for attention from their father for some kind of recognition but why should he receive it when he was holding back his potential. He didn't need to tone it down when it was just the two of them, inside Itachi knew that he wanted to beat him to prove that he was just as skillful but Sasuke lacked that rage to do it.

Twenty minutes left and today's training will be over, part of their daily workout regime scheduled by their father. The youngest dripped with sweat as he wiped the stinging liquid from his eyes, slightly out of breath as he steadied himself in position, planning on taking that strike as soon as he caught his brother off guard.

The doorbell chimed in the backyard with the looks of visitors of some sort had arrived, Itachi's head looking over through the glass patio doors of the house to see if he could make out who might have been outside as a shadow loomed around the closed curtains. Seeing this as his chance, a quick instep and a silent charge towards him, fist pulled back for his sneak attack waiting for that blow when…

"Huh?" he exclaimed wondering why he hadn't connected with his yet. Looking down, Sasuke could see why as Itachi had a firm grip on his wrist, his eyes not even focused in his direction as he still intently watched whoever was outside with another ring of the doorbell.

His cheeks puffed in annoyance as he huffed, pulling his wrist away and crossing his arms. "Come on nii-san you can at least act weak to show me some pity" but Itachi wasn't into giving people what they want, if they wanted it bad enough they would earn it.

Sasuke went into the house first since today's training was obviously over, head going straight into the fridge to find refreshments as Itachi breezed by him and towards the door, cautiously turning the handle and pulling open the door a fragment. His head peeked around the Victorian style wooden door with his eyes peering straight ahead at first, staring straight at someone chest before looking up to match the height.

"Uchiha Itachi?" asked the man who was clearly taller than him as he pushed the door open, met with a huge teeth baring grin. Itachi's arms crossed protectively over his chest, showing no interest in him at all even thou he asked for him by name but then again his name had gotten around a few times regarding various incidents so it was nothing new to him.

His eyes scanned over the man with the silence between the two of them… possibly in his late twenties. The tight fitting khaki tank top he wore clearly accentuated the bulging muscle but he wasn't a body builder with a tattoo of a curled shark on his arm as well as a variety of scars of size and shape revealed on the exposed flesh. There was a few possibilities that came to mind but his main analysis came to the conclusion that he had been a in prison for some time, before that military forces.

Smirking followed by a huff of entertainment, the man pulled the sunglasses down the bridge of his nose revealing that harshest set of piercing gold eyes he could imagine. It was even enough to make the Uchiha step back as they were accentuated with his short spiky navy hair and the way they were trailing over his body deviously, Itachi could only wonder what his true intent was. He removed his sunglasses fully, tucking the wing over his neck lining of his top as he held his hand out to him, permanent grin on his face as he announced himself. "Nice to meet ya kid, My name is…"

_Hoshigaki Kisame. Age, late twenties. I didn't care to ask him exactly since I have never intended to bond with him in the way of becoming friends. Served three years in a military prison for the murder of some foreign dictator , the charges were later drop from lack of evidence. From there he went freelance bodyguard with anyone who is every famous sorted after him, if there was a superstar that needed protecting Kisame was there… at a hefty price. In other words he was nothing short of a legend and worthy of becoming my mentor._

His eyes dropped in distaste looking at the hand offered out towards him, blatantly ignoring him which finally made the man bring it back in muttering "…Ok" in an oafish tone.

"That was some impressive work you did before kid. I suggest you should come and work for me"

A brief glance up at the man and an arrogant huff stating his replying, closing the door in his face but a huge size 12 boot firmly planted between the door frame and the huge door preventing it from closing. Itachi looked down at it and then back up again, that trademark grin from the man was back with a slight cackle like he was trying to tell him that he knew something that he didn't.

"Gee kid you are the antisocial type aren't ya" he announcing pushing the door open and knocking Itachi back slightly as he bounded through making himself at home. His eyes shifted behind him at the younger Uchiha walking through the house with a bottle of water, stopping abruptly as he saw the large man looking at him. A glance over his shoulder at what he was eyeing off, Itachi's head slowly looked back over at his direction .

"Who the hell is that nii-san?" he asked, taking a mouthful of the water.

"No one. He is leaving" Itachi flatly replied, keeping his eyes fixated on the man. Sasuke walked off and let the both of them be with more entertaining things in mind anyway as Itachi crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for him to take the hint he basically spelled out for him and go on his way.

Kisame however was a bit thick headed when he chose to be, strolling around the rooms in awe at the house. The clean décor, the unnecessary overprice collectors items carefully placed in each room, the grand size of the place, if he was a thief he would have had a field day in there. Picking up a few trinkets he carefully examined each one 'Holy shit is that real gold?' and put them back down, turning around slowly as he felt the Uchiha's onyx glare on his back.

"How long as if been…" the intruder started in a soften tone he had used previously, raising a look of suspicion from teenager. His voice didn't stay that way for long as he continued, his eyes narrowing as he walked up closer to him. "Since you have seen your father?"

Even at the mentioning of his father, Itachi didn't lose his composure but he would have been lying to say that he wasn't a bit stunned to hear him declared in passing conversation. He wasn't even uttered around his own house.

"Six months maybe, that's only if you can keep him away from the job long enough. Was he there when you graduated two years before any of the other kids? Was he there with welcoming arms when you were accepted into the Police Academy? Was he there to bail your ass out of trouble when you got kicked out? And what about your mother? Do you really believe that she will be coming back for you two?"

Itachi huffed at the information, so he did a bit of snooping into his background, so what but when a muffled sob came from behind the wall he was not pleased. He looked over at his brother with a tear rolling down his cheek, visibly shaken from hearing it all. He moved over to him and stood in front of him, a warm face buried in his back with his body still hidden as he tried to hide his tears, his brother still sensitive to talk or hear about their family life or the lack of. Arms crossed across his chest not impressed with the tactic he had used at all letting the old man that it had no effect on him, say what he will but he did not break so easy.

"Think about him then, with the money you could make… you could take him away from all this shit" Kisame's head moved every so slightly to see if that had hit a nerve in him noting that his scowl had lessened a touch. Looks like big brother had a soft spot for the little one.

He turned to him telling Sasuke to go away for a while since they needed some time to talk by themselves, to which he nodded and went up to his room leaving them be. Itachi looked back at the other and motioned his head, guiding him outside to the patio area and closed the door so they couldn't be heard through the glass.

Running his fingers through his long bangs with a sigh, he let them droop back over his face, masking his eyes as he looked over at him "When do you want me to start?"

Kisame almost jumped in the air and clipped his heels together but seeing that the moment was inappropriate and that he would never be caught dead doing something like that, instead he went with an approving nod, hand in his pocket. "Tomorrow at ten" he grinning, pulling his hand out of his pocket and forcing it into the others like a hand shake but as he pulled away with trailing fingers as he left a thin folded piece of paper in his hand.

"I'll show myself out" he then stated putting his sunglasses back on with a smug push of the bridge. "See you tomorrow Uchiha"

Once he had left Itachi opened his hand up and pulled the paper open. Inside an address scribbled in almost illegible writing. He wondered what exactly he had gotten himself into with a sigh, putting the paper in his own pocket. He guessed he would find out tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 02

**Series:** Naruto  
**Setting:** AU  
**Rating:** M  
**Word Count:** 2, 242  
**Warnings:** Language  
**Summary:** Taking up the offer, Itachi heads to the address given to him with still no clue on what he is doing there.

**Random Note:** Deidara's muse has been borrowed with permission and a full tank of chocolate. Also I'm having a problem getting a hang of these formatting settings. I might need to revert to using HTML.

* * *

**I Am... Chapter 02**

With the piece of paper in hand, a few scans between the address and the building to make sure that he hadn't misinterpreted it, Itachi had arrived at the place. He turned his nose up at it in disgust even more so with a cockroach the size of a mouse crawling by his feet, a hasty side step to avoid it before focusing back on the building.

It was completely run down, sticking out like a sore thumb between the neat manicured shops around it, cracked brickwork, shrivelled up dead shrubs and the front glass door smashed only being held together with the protective film. There was no clear markings on the building to indicate exactly what the place was. It looked like a place was used for drug deals or something to that illegal effect, particularly in that part of the neighbourhood with it being located in the middle class business district.

"This is ridiculous" Itachi muttered to himself seeing the error of his stupid ways and turned to leave, not getting far with a large arm slung around his shoulder.

"Good to see you came kid" exclaimed the voice next to him happily, trying to pull him in closer into a welcoming attack but Itachi tugged himself out of the grip, almost tripping over his own feet to get way. "Whoa settle there. You need to loosen up or else you aren't going to be fun"

The teenager remained quiet, crossing his arms and intently staring at the man who's mouth was raised at one side with a grin, motioning his hand towards the door for him to go inside. With an eye still firmly fixed on Kisame, he followed his lead walking up to the door with the older man pushing it open for him, ducking under his arm as he slid through the slight opening into the establishment. His eyes focused on the ground until the sound of talking came to an abrupt end, looking up passively seeming that he was the end of all conversations.

Walking straight past him and almost knocking him over again, Kisame found the front counter, jumping up onto it and wriggling himself back onto the top making a seat of it. He clapped his hands up in the air attempting to get everyone's attention but it was already focused on the person invading their place of business, clearing his throat before he spoke. "Everyone this is Uchiha Itachi, Itachi everyone"

There was no responses at first, an eerie silence through the room until they looked at each other quietly talking between themselves. Kisame cleared his throat louder this time to demand their attention but they continued to talk, ignoring him now. He sighed and jumped off grabbing Itachi around the shoulders and lowered himself down to match his eye level as he pointed to each person in the room to introduce them all.

"Ok kid listen close because I'm only going to tell you once. The guys are…"

_Hidan. Early twenties but acts like he is a teenager with his self-righteous comments and foul mouth, he was in no way reserved in speaking his mind. Always within a group there was a religious person and that was him, that you learnt really fast. Religion of choice was something involving pain and a deity called Jashin-sama. Every morning the same thing, thirty minutes of random chanting, followed by a judicious petting session with the insignia pendant around his neck. Jashin forbid that you disturbed him half way through because he would start again from the beginning just so he could punish you with the constant rambling in prey._

Pink eyes shot directly at him, a hand frivolously running through his slicked back grey hair in an attempt to play it cool with a roll of his eyes. "What the fuck are you looking at? Your eyes are freaking me out, seriously" The two of them stared back and forth at each other, Hidan being the first to break, adverting his glare with a shudder, the boy's eyes really did disturb him with that vacant, dead look he had.

_But he did hold some ground within the tight group, he was a lucky rabbit's foot, some would say he was immortal escaping death that many times with barely a scar to show for it. I think he just went up against the weak people or ran from them. No one is immortal._

Hidan's attention went back to the suspicious older man beside him, his face concealed protectively behind fresh bandages with just enough room for his mouth to move freely. Calloused fingers flicked through the stack of paper money he held in his hand, nodding to himself as he kept a mental tally, licking his thumb to moisten the pad each time it started to stick to the currency. He wasn't too shaken by the intruder, he was too occupied with his own agenda and ignoring the complaints of the one at his side trying to grab his attention to whine to him about the freaky child.

"And this guy counting the big mean green is…"

_Kakuzu, financial advisor and self absorbed bastard. He constantly liked to brag how he had fought some of the greatest people of the time but in reality he was just a thug. With the amount of gold he wore he shined the perfect example of a pimp, was never seen without some kind of cash wad on him or some form of bling bling dangling around his neck. Not only that he screamed mid life crisis, fast convertible, lots of money, eighteen year old gold digging bimbos hanging off his shoulder. If only they knew his real age… lets just say he kept the plastic surgeons rolling in wealth._

"Don't worry about the look, he had another trip to the plastic surgeons" Kisame whispered in his ear before standing back up to his own level.

Leaving Itachi's side for a moment, Kisame joined the other two quietly whispering amongst themselves with some sort of talk that didn't concern him. As he heard his name mentioned it became quiet clear why he wasn't involved in the conversation. Slow steps moving one foot in front of the other as he walked around the cramped front area of the building, examining everything around him discreetly to decipher where exactly he was. His quick conclusion that it _was_ something illegal.

"Why are we waiting around? This is so…"

The talking stopped abruptly with Itachi looking up from behind the counter he was standing in front of, observing the person standing in the back doorway. He had to take a second look swearing that he heard a male's voice but there was a very feminine person standing in front of him. The long tied up blonde hair with the loose clump that hung over his face covering his left eye, the almost soft features of his face, the slender fingers that wiped over his dirty tore jeans, a flick of his delicate hair over the grey hoodie he was wearing. He could have swore it was a female.

Black eyes locked onto the lightened blue one with two glares back and forth to each other, an instant hate forming without even a word uttered to each other.

_The poster child for juvenile delinquency, Deidara. Spent more being shipped between foster homes than actually living in one. The half breed product of rich and successful parents who eventually got bored with having a child and tossed him away… I could see why. He was overbearingly loud and annoying, so smug and full of himself that he needed to be put down. And on top of that…_

"Starbucks is down the road, un"

_He had the most irritating habit of saying 'un' after almost every sentence._

Kisame looked over at the two teenagers wordlessly squaring off between each other and took it upon himself to dive headfirst into the fire, grabbing Deidara and pushing him back through the door and around the corner to talk to him.

A few minutes of nothing and then a streak of navy hair moved past the door and to the other side with a grunt from being pushed out the way, one smug blonde stamping back through the door with his finger sarcastically pointed at the other "This is Sasori-danna's replacement? You could at least give his body time to start rotting first but then again this one already looks like he is dead. Saves us the hassles for next time, un"

_So I was a replacement for this Sasori. Unfortunately for him he didn't die with dignity in the line of fire, Deidara's own master was killed a cheap pink haired underage whore who was on a bad trip. Quite a comical way to go._

Taking a running slide and jump up, Deidara slid along the short counter and grabbed the edge of the bench before he went too far and fell off, staring straight into Itachi's eyes with his hands firmly positioned between his legs as he peered forward. His head cautiously moved from side to side examining the other, watching for any eye movements to see if he could intimidate him at all but there was no response.

"Just to let you know, I don't like you, I don't trust you, so don't get too comfortable around here, un" he stated making his standing point on the male perfectly clear. Seemed that none of them liked to dance around the facts.

Kisame's head peeked from behind the wall, slapping himself in the forehead and dragging his hand over his face. He didn't want to spend most of his time babysitting the kiddies to make sure that they didn't kill each other. Since the introductions were over and everyone who was there was now known to him, Kisame stepped out from his hiding position with a "Hey kid" trying to grab Itachi's attention.

He gave him a smirk as he caught the quick glance over at him, throwing a weapon carelessly through the air with no regard to anyone's safety at all but they didn't really cared about it anyway, just as long as Itachi caught it. "Ever used one of these?" Not that he had any doubt that he hadn't especially with the way he had seen him so expertly disarmed that man before.

A hand reached up and snatched it by the barrel on the way over without even a glimpse at it coming at his direction. Inquisitively he looked down at the cold polymer in his hand, a Jericho 941, light weight 9mm semi-automatic with precision handling. A light fingers tethered over the lattice patterns of the butt, caressing it like it was a lover until a snap of the wrist, finger on the trigger, other hand snapping back the slide expending a cartridge into his hand. He flicked it up into the air, the bullet twirling around almost in slow motion with a slight narrowing of his eyes at Deidara, quick aim and pull off the hair sensitive trigger, catching the bullet before it hit the ground.

The loud sound made everyone jump in shock, two and a half pairs of eyes turning towards Hidan who looked even more stunned with the smoldering bullet embedded dead into the forehead of the poster just inches to his side. Kisame grinned once it sunk in what had just happened, clearing making the correct choice for the task but the others didn't find it so amusing, Hidan jumping up from his seat and throwing curses at the reckless teenager, pledging that his god would smite him down where he stood. Kakuzu tried to restrain him the best he could, the best being one hand on his chest while the other ogled the notes in his hand, just so he wouldn't remove the head of the obnoxious newcomer.

Itachi remained unfazed by it all, a defiant smirk at the blonde letting him know that first impressions are usually misconceiving. Grabbing the Kevlar vest that was throw at his direction, followed but the holster for the gun to which he promptly put them both on, all while keeping a firm gaze on Deidara. He finally broke away with a flick of the safety lock on the weapon and put it into its place that was strapped at arms length on his leg.

With a huff puffing his cheeks at him, Deidara slid off the bench and moved out of his way with his hands up in the air to say 'so what', it would take more than that to impress him. Emerging from the back with weapon in hand, Kisame's was significantly larger than Itachi's with a Remington 870 pump-action shotgun in hand while the blonde seemed to have nothing of the sort, just some brown leather pouch strapped to his hip. They looked like they were ready to go into some kind of war but yet Itachi still hadn't been informed what was going on exactly.

Kisame picked up on his thoughts and nodded at Deidara and put his glasses on, walking up to the Uchiha, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Welcome to your audition kid, hope you don't choke" and that was all, pushing the door open in a grand style with the other strutting behind him.

Audition? He still hadn't been told exactly what he was meant to be 'auditioning' for yet.


	4. Chapter 03

**Series:** Naruto  
**Setting:** AU  
**Rating:** M  
**Word Count:** 2, 609  
**Warnings:** Violence  
**Summary:** Audition time for Itachi.

**Bonus Writer Notes: **Argh action scenes can be hard to write.

* * *

**I Am... Chapter 03**

Cars blurred past them at an insane rate as they sped down the freeway like they had suddenly found themselves in a grand prix. The furious honking of others as the out of control car pulled into the wrong lane, straight into oncoming traffic before quickly diverting before a head-on collision occurred. Kisame was insane behind the wheel but no one in the car seem to be bothered with this. Deidara with one leg out of the window, his head bopping to the tunes in his ear from his iPod, Itachi, elbow against the window sill as he stared out the window catching the curses of the other drivers on the way past.

A few glances back and forth in the rear view to see what he was up to, Kisame spoke up to get his attention. "Are you even curious about what we are going to do?" He kept his gaze in the mirror to see if he got a reaction from him… nothing. He was certainly strange.

A few minutes of silence in the car when Itachi finally mumbled "Something illegal" still with his hand on his chin.

Kisame broke out into laughter, another swerving car going by as he pulled over finally, just on the side of a freeway off ramp and leaned over the seat, the engine still running , his foot steadying between the clutch and the brake as he continued to laugh. "Seriously kid you _are_ funny. No it's not illegal but I 'spose I better tell you before we get there and you expect too much. So here is the deal we are…"

_Bounty hunters. Those bad guys you see the movies who track down people who had a huge cash reward on their heads, always meddling in other peoples business, always end up dead. That's what we were. There were many terms used for it, bail enforcement officers, fugitive recovery agents, skip tracers, all of them just a nicer way of saying we track down low life scum who skipped out just so they could avoid jail time._

_There were two types, contractors and freelancers. Contractors are hired by police and other law enforcement officials to track down people due to their increasingly undersized forces to capture criminals who have fled but can't spend the man power to retrieve them. At one time there is approximately 35,000 people on the run which makes it impossible to justify the resources and that's where we come in. We track, we follow, we retrieve and all within the boundaries of the law. Contractors were reserved for the higher profile case, the ones who were deemed uncatchable due to high social stature, flight risks, high crimes with high prices on their head for their return. Murders, rapists, mafia bosses, drug dealers, these ones for the elite and we were just that._

_The freelancers were minor players, the other two were this, catching the ones that were in a bingo book of some sorts, petty thieves, juveniles, the people that get swept under the rug. Good only for the extra cash for a night out on the town and nothing else. It kept Kakuzu happy letting him keep that thug image but they were a waste._

_But the rules were simple, no killing. That was it. To kill made us murderers and that was not what we were. It was to cause chaos and mayhem to bring them in with no human casualties and in return we remained under the sheltered wing of the law even thou we were despised by some. You couldn't win them all over._

"You got that kid?" he asked moving back over his seat again, putting it back into gear and heading forward again.

The teenager in the back grunted in response still intently looking out the window, indifferent either way, it was only a job. But he couldn't help that momentarily twitch of excitement that came from it, a sudden surge of blood that coursed through his veins with the task at hand. To be able to still do the job that he had sort out to perform but without the rule book being thrown back in your face every time there was a minor slip up was a godsend.

His daze was finally brought to an end with a folder being thrown back at him onto his lap, Itachi cautiously picked it up and flicked open the first page, a picture of a man posed front and side holding a clip board with his name on it and a variety of numbers and letters… a mug shot. His eyes quickly scanned over the information taking in everything that was written down, it was a profile on this man, his crimes, his past, affiliates, every intimate detail of his life was in the boy's hand.

"Momochi Zabuza, this is who we are after. Freelance assassin who has been rumored to be responsible for over fifty kills, the latest two were the officers who were sent to check on his whereabouts when he never showed up for his day in court. This guy is a bastard, sucks to be you since it's your first" Kisame grinned but Itachi didn't need to hear it, he did just read it all.

Moving through the contents more he found something strange that wasn't a scrap of information but a carefully folded up piece of paper. He opened it up and didn't need to read the fine print with the bold words 'Arrest Warrant' clearly standing out for him. It was all legitimate, the bail bond form was carefully tucked away in there as well.

After what seemed about a fifteen minute drive the car came to an abrupt halt, everyone jerking forwards in their seat only to be snapped back by the seat belts with the hasty application of the brakes. Looking over at Deidara, Kisame got out of the car, the other two following suit promptly and over to the boot of the car. The blonde yawned widely as the lid was opened, hand sliding in before it had a chance to fully open to remove his bullet proof vest, different from the others with the green camo pattern splashed all over it. Seemed someone wanted to be unique instead of default black.

Watching his ignorant partner slip his jumper back on after he got redressed Kisame sighed, going over to Itachi and pushing his thumb across his chest, smoothing something to his vest. Inquisitively he looked down at it, the word's 'trainee' displayed for all to see boasting his greenness to everyone. "We need to show who we are at all times… yes Deidara that means you too" he growled at the other, quickly responded with the immature raising of his middle finger with his back to him, another finger in his ear wriggling around pretending that he couldn't hear him.

Slipping his own jacket on over his broad shoulder, he turned his back to the Uchiha showing him the words 'Fugitive Recovery' boldly accentuated on the black matte with in bright yellow text. This was no game, they were professionals. Clearing his throat to grab the attention of everyone, Kisame slammed the boot down, laying a small hand drawn map with a variety of notes across the sun faded paint of the car, pointing at key points.

"Entrance, exits, Deidara you know what to do. Itachi all you need to do it follow my lead, hang back until I give word to advance. You screw up, you die. It that clear?"

A slow nod back in recognition as he understood it crystal, he wasn't one for games and had no intentions of abandoning his brother at such a tender age. So this was it, it was about to begin and he had no idea what to expect, that surge of adrenaline pumped through his body leaving an amusing tingling sensation all over being a long time since he had felt such… stimulation.

In single file they walked away from the vehicle, one after another almost with a strut to their step moving towards the establishment. A few people in the immediate vicinity catching a glimpse of the group causally walking through the street, ducking inside their houses to take refuge with the gruff looking navy hair man flashing them a huge grin exposing a full set almost sharp pointed teeth making them cower. He chuckled amusingly at them but quickly became serious when they came near the house, Deidara breaking formation and disappearing deep into the premise, Kisame pulled Itachi low ducking behind the neat wall of manicured foliage, holding his hand up in signal to wait.

They held their position in complete silence, the happily chirping birds grew louder almost to the point of deafening with the time passing, shaking sounds of breathing came from the teenager making the elder grab his wrist to lower his poised gun down. "Itachi you're trembling" he noted still keeping an eye on the house for signs of the other.

…But he wasn't out of panic or anticipation, it was pure adulterated excitement. Itachi pulled out of his grip, the shaking stopped instantly as he watched Kisame's fingers press against the ear piece from his headset, one happy blonde twittering "Ready to go here, un"

Erupting loud simultaneous explosions at numerous points of the house signified that he wasn't lying about that, thick clouds of smoke and dust rolling on the air following the direction of the wind, providing them with cover. Kisame leaped up and charged for the front door, jumping over small bushes that stood in his way with Itachi mimicking him in the same fashion until a huge boot was laid into the remainders of the front door, knocking it halfway through the room.

The two of them dashed it, guns raised high, splitting directions with swift cautious moments throughout the room, checking every corner with efficiency before moving to the next one. Yells of "clear" coming from both the mentor and the rookie as they swept each area, kitchen, lounge room, bedroom, bathroom, no signs of life in each one. Together they regroup heading out to the backyard with Deidara standing there is waiting for them, Kisame was utterly stumped on where the bastard could be hiding, he had to be there they were never wrong.

The blonde smirked at them as the glass door was pushed open to exit, a look of 'hey did you see that, pretty cool, un' was written all over his face until it suddenly dropped with a yell of "Behind you!" as he jumped out the way. Shattering glass showered the air with shards of debris moving past them as the two rolled out of the way behind the first thing they could find for cover, Kisame found the bench while Itachi found a hard wood bookcase.

Relentless constant shots fired in all directions pinned them down, breaking away at the little shelter they had with ricocheting bullets around them. He knew they were coming. Kisame called out to see if Itachi was fine and most of all alive, not being able to see him from the position he was in but panic set in when no response was given, he began to fear the worst. Light bumps and scratches... minor injuries… fatal wound… death. He didn't want to be held responsible for the kid's death during a training run, it would have been such a waste of life, of talent. He really saw the potential in him to make it far in the business.

But of course the Uchiha wasn't dead, just silent with his eyes closed tapping on his knee like he was talking in Morse code. Twelve shots, break, twelve shots, break, reloading took between five and seven seconds each time, total bullets fired ninety six with a steady supply more coming. _General direction ten o'clock._ Itachi was completely calm, calculating each movement perfectly. No matter how good of an assassin was there was always a pattern to follow and he was decoding it. A slight pause, _he is running out of bullets but it is unknown how much arsenal he has got._

Another twelve shots fired and Itachi wasn't going to wait to find out. A quick dive to his right rolling up on one knee, the sight swept the air with a shocked fugitive staring at him, his gun imitating the same movement as he thumped the cartridge into the gun, all ready to fire. His chance was not received as he fired once, a blood curling cry from the bullet passing cleanly through his right arm, continuing as the next passed through his hand, knocking his weapon from his grasp, circling across the room sliding away from him.

Zabuza frantically snatched at his leg for the knife he had concealed holding it up as the raven haired teenager ran at him. His gun promptly holstered with the dash, it was no longer needed as the knife slashed at his direction, bending his body back to miss the blow with a light scratching along his Kevlar to tear the material. In the same movement his head circled to the side ducking under the sharp object, a fist drove into the solar plexus forcing blood out of his mouth into bandages covering his face, the blow knocking him back enough for Itachi to extend his leg out sideways with a powerful side kick into the decorative full length mirror.

Kisame poked his head up fully to catch the rest of the action, only seeing bits and pieces as it moved so fast but he couldn't believe his eyes as he saw the boy standing over the unconscious adult's tainted body, the hardened stare at him over his shoulder as he joined his side. Deidara has seen the whole thing from the back and he too was astonished even though he would never admit it, thinking there was no way that he could be human. He joined then finally, keeping his distance from the other, just watching his back the entire time as Kisame handcuffed the assailant, dragging him to his feet.

"That does it" Kisame puffed towing the body out the door with his arms hooked around his chest tightly, he was nothing but dead weight.

With all the ruckus they had drawn a crowd, bewildered looks from every single one of them as they watched the large man escorting the other to the car, the teenagers taking up the rear silently. Kisame grunted in effort as he rested Zabuza on the backseat, pulling him back up to seat belt him in just so he wouldn't fall over onto Itachi as he drove and closed the door once he had finished. He walked over to Itachi and stood directly in front of him with his arms crossed, making the boy look up at his grand tallness to see him.

He was unable to hold the look of disillusionment for too long as he broke out into a smile, grabbing the perplexed boy and smothered his face in his chest in a hug making him struggle for breath, trying to break out of the hold. His nails clawed at his arms until he was released, stumbling back into Deidara who was standing behind him. He looked back and forth between the two, feeling awkward with the sudden familiarity, even more so as that arm was slung over his shoulder with Kisame leading him away from the blonde.

"Suppose you can stay" he hummed trying to make it look like his mind wasn't already made up. "Congratulations kid, you're a bounty hunter"


	5. Chapter 04

**Series:** Naruto**  
Setting:** AU**  
Rating:** M**  
Word Count:** 3, 553**  
Warnings:** Language, violence, blood, suspicious giggling**  
Summary:** Finally accepted as being a Bounty Hunter, Itachi learns more about their small group but he has bigger issues to deal with.

**Bonus Writer Notes:** Introductions will be over soon :D But aaaaaaah I'm currently stuck on ideas for Chapter 12 so I'm writing ahead of myself to make up for it. I just need to poke the muse around a bit to make it respond.

* * *

**I Am... ****Chapter 04**

The trip back to their so called office seemed to drag but then again so did the process that took place after the criminal was retrieved. The hours of paper work, processing, sitting around waiting to speak to god knows how many people to give a details report that pointed out ever single minuet point so nothing was left out. Itachi started to wish that they could just drop them off on the door step like an abandoned child just so he could get back home and wait for the next call to say that he was needed.

So he now was officially in with the group, one of the bounty hunters to which Kisame had reminded him the entire way back, constantly reveling in the joy of having a new partner. Deidara didn't seem to fascinated in the fact that he was with them, the only thing he seemed interested in was that mp3 player that was permanently glued to his ears, every once in a while giving the occasional "un" randomly but he wasn't listening.

Finally arriving back at their locale they each filed out of the car, Deidara taking off at a high paced leaving the other two behind, a huff from Itachi when he was grabbed around the shoulders and pulled in hard into the older man's side. "Now you are home" he smiled, guiding him through the door like it was the first time he had visited the residence.

And just like his own home he wasn't even accepted with open arms as Kisame promptly took off from his side and jumped over the back of the couch, slamming his body weight down hard against the foam and started spilling all about how great he thought the Uchiha was and that Hidan owed him money because he didn't kick the bucket. Such a close bonded work place he had stepped into, they were betting on seeing if he would live or not. Hidan made himself heard about his loss, looking over at Itachi and mumbling something about his god, letting it be known that whenever something didn't go his own way he always brought him up. This god had to be a false deity.

Standing back from the crowd he wondered how long it would be before he could leave, was there really a purpose of him hanging around afterwards or were they just doing this to torment him? His eyes scanned the room for anything that would keep him occupied while he waited for nothing to happen, catching a glimpse of Deidara out in the back room. He too caught the look as he looked over his shoulder, one hand coming up to slam the door closed so he would stop staring at him.

Itachi didn't even jump at the loud harsh sound instead he just kept on staring at it blindly not that concerned about what was behind it, more so that he couldn't advert his gaze from the spot, just lost deep in his own nothingness.

"And how is my team of rag tag misfits today?" asked a voice over the video conferencing feed that turned on suddenly without no warning at all, his back turned to them with a phone attached to his ear. Either he didn't realize or care but the camera was the opposite direction.

The team stuck in the small office didn't bother to stop their conversations, carrying on like normal continuing to discuss their random things, Hidan, Kakuzu and Kisame together until Deidara finally emerged from the back, joining the rest, leaving Itachi out of everything. He didn't mind that so much since he didn't want to talk to them anyway, just hiding himself deep in the corner picking at the chipped paint on his fingernails making a mental note that he would have to strip them and repaint sometime later on that night. He wasn't even curious to the fact that there was someone else trying to get their attention, just another person he would have to avoid.

Peering up at the large 30 inch monitor, Itachi did take note of some of his features. Bright spiky gingered hair that was what stood out the most, placing his bet on that the bridge of his nose and cheeks would have had to have been splattered with freckles in typical red headed style but as a ray of light reflected off his turned face he caught a glimmer of something shining. He had piercing, that was unexpected, so much that he doubted that was his real hair colour but then again Kisame did have navy blue hair so anything was possible. There had to be some interbreeding somewhere down the generations in that group.

_The operator the project, the coordinator of our every movement, the one that was the main benefactor of everything, the one that everyone calls Leader… such an original name. The entire time I never saw his face not that it wasn't hard to find, all you had to do was turn to the television on and it would be brandished all over the six o'clock news. He is some big hot shot lawyer who likes toying with the high profile cases for recognition, most of those big bounties were criminals he had __trialed__ and had evaded so we were cleaning up his mess._

Clearing his throat abruptly to get their attention didn't even work, the circle growing ever so louder with their speech to drown out the noise with a blatant disregard to him being in their presence. They certainly knew but they just didn't care one bit.

_While most of the time they all appeared to show him disrespect, the others all wanted to strike up some kind of relationship with him hoping for some extra cash bonus to come their way but I wasn't interested in it at all. I was there for one reason which was to do a job, personal involvement with others was not what I was looking for._

"This weeks takings came up to $302,975… pitiful job if you ask me" Kakuzu stated finally breaking the own personal conversations, waving around a couple of the neatly secured wads around for him to see which was completely useless since his back was turned to them.

The navy haired male wrinkled his face with a roll of his eyes in annoyance, hoisting his large boots up onto the coffee table and leaning back into his seat with his arms crossed. "If someone wasn't skimping from the cookie jar we would have more money now won't we?" he audaciously replied to his comments, motioning to the extensive work he was always having done to his body. There was no way he could have been affording that on the allowance they have be allocated, not to mention the bonuses, while it was good pay he had to be taking some for his own 'commission'.

Back and forth the two of them bickered once again drowning out the one who was supposed to be the centre of attention for the time. Itachi sighed at the childish behavior and tried to shut himself off to the idiocy of the two eldest men but for some reason couldn't help himself from looking up over at the blonde's direction, watching him giggle as he dragged his feet up onto the chair, hugging his knees. There was something very strange about him and he couldn't work out what it was, even more so when he looked over at him and poked a pink tongue out at him. He was expecting to have his own insult thrown his way.

A loud growl of attention was demanded with the mysterious person reminding them were exactly their paycheck came from. The noise stopped once again but no one was apologizing for their actions, instead silent death glares surrounded the group. Leader had to recollect on his choices once again to why he had picked a group as rambunctious as them, he would have been better off hiring people who at least had mentalities above the age of five instead of basing it on the stupendous skills they each possessed.

"We are not doing this for the money remember, it's service to the community" he reminded the both of them but no one was listening to him. Every single one of them was in it for the money and only that, that sense of justice to the nation was something that wasn't required for the job, if they had that then they would have became law officials.

Ignoring them for the time being Leader turned his attention to the one who was looming around in the shadows of the background asking "This the newest member?" just to clarify exactly who he was. Leader was always up to date and knew that he would be, as soon as something happened there he found out about it quick smart. And somehow managed to either have eyes in the back of his head or some kind of peeping devices implanted around the room to notice that he was even there, not one word had yet been spoken by the teenage boy.

Kisame spoke up on Itachi's behalf, not even giving the Uchiha the chance to open his mouth to reply, letting their illustrious leader know that he was correct. While he had got the answer that he was looking for, it didn't come from the one who he wanted to hear it from, rapping his fingers across the jacketed arm for them to see to let them know that he was not satisfied with the response he was given. "Can't he speak for himself?"

Each one of them had their own opinion for Itachi, making them all known to the monitor but neither of actually looked over at his direction. A couple of them pointing at him to at least give the lurking male the curiosity of knowing that he was the one being talked about. Itachi wasn't stupid he could clearly see that he was the focal for the attention right then.

"He is a fucking whack job, you wouldn't want him to talk" "He is just anti-social" "Who cares as long as he brings in the money" "Tee hee, un"

The Uchiha looked over at the giggling teenager and raised an eyebrow at his actions even though the others didn't seem affected by it one bit at all, it wasn't normal for someone just to huddle up into a ball and laugh to themselves. There was so much about them that he wasn't sure he wanted to know or even if he should be involved with, he had gotten himself in with some seriously fucked up people.

Ignoring the others comments and bizarre self enjoyment, Leader cleared his throat again to get them to shut up, voicing himself towards the newest arrival in the most professional manor. "Welcome to Akatsuki. I'm positive that you will be a valuable asset especially with your… inside… information"

_I never knew what the purpose of the name Akatsuki or why he felt the need to have a chosen name for the team but Leader came up with it somehow. Something about being drunk, random gibberish, walking out of a club in the early hours of the morning and seeing the sun come up. It was easier not to try and understand of a man like that but that was our name… unfortunately._

Looking at the screen staring at the man as informed the others that he would contact them again at a later date, he knew exactly what he was talking about and didn't like it one bit, cursing under his breath as the screen went blank. If he was going to be used for that purpose alone then he would just up and leave without any hesitations, they picked the wrong person for the job if that was what they wanted.

Now that the business was finally over and done with, Kakuzu pulled out a few bundles of cash, tapping it against the side of his hand, looking over at Kisame before throwing some to him, then over to Deidara who's laughter had died down finally except for the occasional chuckle. His hand snapped up and caught it flicking through the notes until he screwed his face up, looking at Kakuzu a strange look. "You cut me short two hundred bucks, un. Pay up" he grumbled with a hand out waiting for payment.

Sighing that his ways had not gone unnoticed he pulled out the missing money and handed it over to Deidara who snatched it out of his hand, grinning at the notes in his hand. Kisame checked his just the same to make sure that the slimy bastard dared to pull that stunt with him, lucky he didn't or else he wouldn't have been so easy going as the blonde. Itachi looked at the other two, each of them with specific looks on their faces reflecting what they were planning to do with it but he just shrugged not really caring where his was, it was his first day after all he didn't expect to get anything in return.

Glancing over at the time it was almost dark and Itachi wanted to go home, he didn't want to stay there until the early hours of the morning to discuss anything or socialize with anyone, he really wanted to leave. Moving out of his corner finally, he removed his weapon and placed it on the counter top with his vest been removed a long time ago. Patting himself over to make sure that nothing was forgotten or missing, Itachi was satisfied that he could take his leave, turning on the ball of his foot in a spin around to walk through that door when Kisame spoke up, waving his hand up in the air to get his attention.

"Leaving so soon kid? I will take you home if you want" he stated, moving off the couch and going over to his partner to stand in front of him so he might actually get a response from him.

While the offer was appreciated not wanting to walk all the way back to his house, Itachi said nothing to it, instead just a quick nod of his head to accept. He didn't even leave any parting words for the rest as he continued to walk away and out the door, standing in front of the car door just in case his actions weren't clear enough for him. As soon as the door was unlocked he got in, resuming his favourite staring position out the window with the maniac back behind the wheel, the trip back unsurprisingly fast with the way he drove.

Getting out of the car and almost getting the door closed, a huge hand stopped it, Kisame leaning over the seat looking up at him. "There is some things that you need to do before its one hundred percent official. I will fill you in and bring the paperwork over in a few days. Other than that, expect a call within a week or so. Depends on how busy the courts are that we will be needing you"

Itachi stared back at him for a moment, promptly following with a nod and closed the door behind him, not even watching as he reversed out of the driveway and left, squealing the tyres down the street. All the lights were off in the house from what he could see, his brother must have been out with friends for the night as he unlocked the front door expecting to see a note stuck to the fridge to clarify that. Walking through the house on soft feet, he didn't even bother turning the light on with each object mapped out perfectly in his mind, only hitting the switch as he got into the kitchen. Looking straight at the fridge it was confirmed, a night alone would be for him.

Opening up the door to see what was hidden inside for that nights culinary delights, sighing at the near bare fridge, pushing past the wilted vegetables and shriveled up unknown substance in the attempt to find something edible. Looked like tonight's dinner would be either nothing or take out, he would certainly have to go grocery shopping tomorrow.

The front door closed with a loud crash, Itachi peeking his head up from the food search, just his nose over the top of the door to see who it was. If it was his brother then there was a good chance that he would have had an argument with one of the friends with the ruckus that was just made. The deeper sound of the voice barking out his name revealed that it wasn't Sasuke to which he ignored the commands for him to disclose where he was in the house, instead closing the door suddenly not interested in food no more. Whenever his father was around he tend to make himself scarce, easiest way to deal with everything was to ignore the problem.

_This was the offering to Akatsuki that they had taken it upon themselves to use. My inside resources, my father Uchiha Fugaku or best known to others as the head of the Police force. Resources for tracking wasn't always too forthcoming with the Police refusing to give up details of last seen times, dates and places, any affiliations were kept secret from bounty hunters just to be troublesome. They saw my father as a way inside… they should have researched more to find out that my relationship with him was somewhat strained to put it in mild terms._

"Itachi where do you think you are going?" Fugaku asked in a demanding voice, watching him move through the house.

Even at a good ten metres away he could smell the alcohol oozing from his pores, another night out drinking away his cares of the world seemed to have been on his father's cards, never a shred of concern for his own sons that he left behind to fend for themselves. For at least a year Itachi had been the parental figure for his brother with the daily necessities, being the one to tutor him when he needed the help, comforting him when he was reminded how fucked up their lives were.

"My bedroom… because I live here… unlike you who only sees this place as a temporary refuge"

His voice was flat toned, completely stripped of all emotion when he spoke, a hard glaze fixated on his father's dark eyes while he walked past but his motion was stopped with fingers gripping his shirt roughly. Itachi didn't have time to react as he was caught off guard, thrown back into the wall violently with spreading cracks through the dry wall from the point of impact. Even in his father's state of intoxication he still managed to secure the upper hand. "Don't you dare take that tone of voice with me, I demand respect in this house" he growled with narrowed eyes.

Rigid fists came down against him, connecting with his jaw snapping his head back impetuously knocking him senseless with the first blow and then came the second, third, four, fifth. Itachi didn't even try to fight back allowing his father to do as he pleased to his body with no regards to his own wellbeing, each blow was harder, more off course, leaving his face bruised and bloody with his mouth splitting open from the vicious tears.

"And you wonder why mother isn't coming back" he smugly replied, breathing sharply between each word once the beatings stopped, trails of crimson freely falling out of his mouth with no help to expel it.

One last callous punch was what he received for that, the force alone made Fugaku lose his grip on his shirt, Itachi falling straight to the ground wedged between the wall and the boot that stopped him from rolling face first into the floor. Looking up at him with a smirk on his face, the eldest son showed no plea in him at all, he would never lower himself to beg for him to stop, only showing that he could not hurt him no matter how much he tried. He forever would loathe him.

The look was quickly wiped from his face with a hard kick to the stomach, Itachi rolling over gasping desperately for air with the wind knocked out of him, choking of his own liquid that was forced down his airways. "Ungrateful shit" he muttered, leaving the room and Itachi curled up in a ball to where he stayed all night long.

When he was drunk he could pretend it never happened, when he was sober he blamed it on Itachi's attitude towards him, always having an excuse to quell his own conscious so he didn't have to list it as child abuse to himself. Itachi had long forgot the age it first started happening, his mother was still around then but he had kept it hidden from everyone, never one to seek asylum for his problems always dealing with them in his own way. At least it wasn't Sasuke, that was all he could keep telling himself. If his father ever laid one finger on him, he would kill him without hesitation.


	6. Chapter 05

**Series:** Naruto  
**Setting:** AU  
**Rating:** M  
**Word Count**: 3, 659  
**Warnings:** Language  
**Summary:** It seems the Uchiha household is a popular place to visit with Itachi receiving some guests but there was one thing that he wasn't expecting.

**Bonus Writer Notes:** I did get over the Chapter 12 writers block XD Warning though the chapters are going to start getting longer from this point onwards and I might have to slow down with the updates so I don't catch up to where I'm already writing.

* * *

**I Am... Chapter 05**

Over a week had passed since Kisame said that he would be back with things for Itachi to see to, he hadn't received any contact from them whatsoever, he was more than likely forgotten about or fired if you can call it that since he wasn't official. It wasn't like Itachi had been sitting around waiting for him to show up, every day carried on like it normally had.

Delicately treading around the house he made his way up to the bathroom, turning the shower on and running it until it steamed up the room before getting in, putting his head straight under the water letting the hard stream massage his head. Hanging his head down with one hand pressed against the wall, his long dark hair flowing over his shoulders as he stared at the ground, his thoughts fixed on nothing. The shower was a good place to be alone with your thoughts, all the troubles and cares of the day would just wash away down the drain with your dirt to leave you relaxed and fresh for a new day. With Itachi that never happened only ever remembering what was bad of the world until his brain shut off to ignore everything, it was easier to accept the problems of your life when you just passed off that they ever existed.

Shutting the water off and wringing out his wet locks to a light dampness, the young Uchiha stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, wiping the thick damp moisture cloud off the mirror with his hand while he looked down for his hairbrush. With it in his hand he looked back up again, the reflection in the mirror emulating everything that he tried to ignore. Even after a week the bruises and cuts seem to fade but internal scars will always remain. Brushing his fingers blandly over the sensitive cheek he examined the damage, his lip scabbed from the split healing over, the dark purple bruising now a lighter color blending with an off yellow but it nothing a bit of foundation wouldn't cover. At a young age he learnt the tricks of hiding everything, makeup for a temporary fix, withdrawing yourself from life for the rest.

'_You can't be scared if you don't fear death'… that is because one day he was going to kill me. I tried not to believe that he would go out of his way to do it but accidents do happen. Then first time I don't even remember the reason behind it, I don't even think I was the blame but the damage was minimal with a few light bumps and bruises. Over the years it progressed with multiple trips to the hospital… I've lost count of the injuries now, how many bones have been broken and reset in place, how much blood I have lost. But you deal with it and move on._

Waves of fog rolled out of the doors with the heat touching the colder outside temperature, evaporating into the air as Itachi walked out, still bound by the towel around his waist into his room to get changed. Soon he would have to pick up his brother from school and take him to his after school sporting activities, standing off to the side to give him the praise and encouragement that he was craving but never was received from anyone else in the family. Moving down the grand staircase to the ground floor he stopped mid step with a knock at the door, a tilt of his head and a curious stare as he moved towards it, turning the handle cautious and before he had a chance to pull the door open he was knocked off his feet, stumbling back with a large man bounding through the door.

"Where have you been kid? I've been calling your number for days now" Kisame demanded, pushing him out the way of the door and into the house, storming in with a aggravated look.

His brow wrinkled in authority tapping his foot impatiently on the wooden floor waiting for the best excuse he could come up with because he was under the impression that the stuck up teen had ditched them. The response wasn't exactly the one he was looking for, waiting for a random 'I have been busy' or 'I forgot all about it but instead he was faced with a flat out "No you haven't"

Kisame applauded him for his lack of originality, not even trying to weasel his way out of it just instead going for the typical you are mistaken response but he wasn't that stupid, he knew he had been contacting him except the bastard was evading him.

"Yes I have. Look!" The elder held his phone out in front of Itachi's face with a 'Ha take that I win!' look but he was quickly shot down in flames once again when the male leaned over, studying the number he was being shown and then moved back crossing his arms. "That's not mine"

He didn't know what to say, he was completely stunned. All this time he had been calling the number frantically over and over again trying to raise a response from the teenager and he said that it wasn't his number. Then again he didn't ask him for his number like a normal person would he had used his resourced to track it down and it looked like it had failed him.

"Ah shit that might explain why some strange women named Rosa keeps on telling me that she doesn't understand me, I thought it was a housekeeper or something… well anyway"

Pushing him from behind he moved Itachi over the kitchen table and pulled the seat out for him so he could sit down, taking up his own seat next to him and shuffling over closer, not noticing his shifting the seat away again as he invaded his personal space. A folder was promptly removed from the inside of his shirt and placed on the table, paperwork splayed out over the glass top, a tongue dangling out of his mouth as he searched for everything that was needed, pushing them around further like he was working out his own strange order to everything.

Looking at the papers curiously Itachi tugged one towards himself to have a look at, his hand promptly smacked away, responded back with part scowl part bewildered look leaving them alone until he was instructed on what they were. It wasn't too much longer that he had it all in order, explaining to Itachi what they were and he needed to the do. Most of them were contract of services with the Akatsuki, the normal legal bullshit, others were for police clarification, legal registration for a firearm which Kisame would take him out to purchase later and one more important thing.

"I have to get my Level Three Arms license?" he asked questionably, looking over the details of what was required to do so.

Nodding back at him he explained further that the requirements of becoming a bounty hunter was that they either had to previously been in law enforcement or a related field, a private investigator or a security officer. Being that Itachi had already had been in the force even for its short period of time he was eligible to apply for his license which gave him the right to carry a firearm but he just needed to make it official with that little piece of paper. Itachi asked about Deidara, if he had been through the same thing, Kisame pressed his finger against his lip and instructed him to say no more. Apparently his 'danna' had pulled a few swift ones to get him registered for his license in firearms and explosives. The other hadn't even looked at an exam in his entire life besides the random occasions where he did attend school.

Taking a pen out of his pocket the man held it out to Itachi with a huge grin, almost pushing it into his hand like he was forcing him to sign it, he was excited by the prospects of having him as his partner. As annoying, overly quiet and stuck up as he was, he could see something about him that was different like he was a caged animal that was waiting to be released on a group of unsuspecting people to feast. Unconsciously he licked his lips while watching the teen sign over the papers, like he was the devil watching someone sign there soul away, Itachi was doing the same to join them. After signing almost everything in triplicate he nodded and promptly took the papers away, neatening them up and tucking them back in his shirt.

"Thanks kid, I will come by in a couple of days to take you gun shopping" he cheered, like a mother taking her barely teen daughter for a trip to the department store to get her first training bra.

Snickering softly he stood up, pushing the chair back and then looked at Itachi, ready to take his leave when he stopped suddenly tilting his head to the side. Storming over to him he grabbed him forcefully by the chin, both of the boy's hands wrapping around his wrist due to the sheer size of it trying to pull away as he twisted it back and forth, examining him real close.

"Who did this to you?" he asked in a lowered voice predominantly with concern for his new partner. He had seen this many times, the typical marking of a beaten spouse. They always cowered in the corner and begged him to take their crazed lovers away just so they would stop the abuse, finally free of them just to have them escape and come back for more.

The light thumb brushed against the corner of his mouth making Itachi hiss, struggling against him more, not able to escape the hold he had. He could take out full grown adults, guys twice his size but yet no matter how much he tried he couldn't break free. Giving up the fight he dropped his hands turning away from him since there was no answer he was going to give, he wasn't going to say anything to his own immediate family so he certainly wasn't going to a total stranger.

Sensing that he wasn't going to get a normally hushed child he dropped the subject, letting him go and huffing back at him with the lack of concern that he had for himself. "I will see you in a couple of days" he reminded him, politer than usual as he escorted himself off the premise leaving the Uchiha to ponder about his silence.

Just as promised Kisame did come over and collect Itachi, taking him out to the weapons store to purchase his own gun at the company expense, fawning over him as he searched through the shop picking his gun of choice which surprisingly resembled the same one he had used previously. After more forms were filled out he was then free to take it home but instead he chose to keep it in the office. Kisame almost shed a tear thinking that the little tike had grown up. There was something about men and guns that turned them into sniveling babies or macho stereotypical marksmen that you saw in the movies but that was not true.

For three weeks Itachi wasn't even allowed out on a hunt with them, spending each day training at the shooting range, taking exams, learning the principals on caring for your gun and what not to do at them. Even he almost laughed out loud at the elementary style books that were given, kind of like those 'Don't Do What Little Johnny Does' with pictures stating if you shoot yourself in the foot surprisingly it is bad. Looked like having a license to carry a firearm didn't mean having any common sense at all with any random Joe able to get the permit as long as they had the money or else Private Investigators really aren't that smart as they make out to be.

But after another long days class and thankfully almost finished being that it was a month long course, Itachi pulled up in the driveway of the luxurious Uchiha house and got out of his car, yawning widely as he closed the door and went inside the house. The sounds of the television up obnoxiously loud were coming from the family room upstairs, Itachi thinking nothing overly worrying about it expecting it just to be his brother which was confirmed with a "Nii-san is that you?" over the deafening sounds.

Sighing and walking over to the kitchen he neatly placed his keys and wallet in the same spot on the bench that he always put them and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge, going upstairs to scold his brother for the ruckus, stopping curiously peeking his head around the corner seeing something that certainly wasn't his brother.

"Did you see that, un. That was amazing!"

Stepping back behind the wall Itachi had to blink a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things better yet he wasn't hearing thing. He swore his brother just said 'un'. Looking back around to see if his eyes were deceiving him or not, Itachi moved back around coming face first with one blue eyed blonde staring at him with his arms crossed.

"He said you worked with him" Sasuke stated leaning half way over the couch looking at the two of them. Sasuke was clearly an overly trusting type, just letting a random stranger into the house just because he said that he worked with his brother, one day that would lead to his downfall when he would be kidnapped by a old man wanting a little boy. Itachi was very disappointed in him.

Deidara leaned in closer to Itachi despite already being almost on top of him until his nose touched his, glaring at him which was responded back with another glare, the electric sparks of hate flying back and forth between the two of them. "Uchiha" was all he said with a twitch of his eyebrow until a whiny voice complained for him to come back to watch the television.

The dark eyes watched him as he backed away with a smug grin, turning his back and jumping over the back of the couch, going back to pointing and laughing at the television like there wasn't no altercation that just took place between the two. Itachi was certainly confused by him, he seemed to be getting along with his brother but he couldn't stand him, maybe it was a mentality thing? Not leaving him alone in the same place with his baby brother, Itachi joined them on the sofa looking at the screen taking a drink of his bottled natural water, wondering what they were watching… some strange cartoon.

"That never happens! He has been shot three times and he is still going. Spike Speigal is the master, un!" Deidara cheered at the show, leaning forward with his arms against his legs watching the show with such intensity, blindly grabbing the popcorn from the bowl on the table and jamming it into his mouth.

Looking at Sasuke for explanation, it was a good thing that his brother had a knack at almost reading the slight expressions he made, telling him that they were watching an anime called Cowboy Bebop. It had something to do with bounty hunters and a ship called the Bebop and how they went around to get bounties but always seem to screw up and end up hungry with no food. At least they explained why someone was so excited over it. Since he got the basic plot behind it Itachi thought he might as well settle down to watch it, reaching forward to get a hand full of popcorn but as soon as he touched the top of the mound his hand missed completely with the bowl being dragged away from him. His head snapped over to Deidara who just shrugged back at him, sharing the bowl with Sasuke.

Ignoring his childish attitude he sunk back into the soft cushions and watched the rest of it in complete silence, Deidara was making enough noise for all of them with his "Yeah, un!" every time something remotely exciting happened but soon there was only the two of them in the room as Sasuke went off to bed. A few episodes later Itachi had almost reached his boiling point, tapping his fingers impatiently against his arm waiting for the blonde partner to leave but he still hung around like pigeon that had just been fed, pleading for more. In fact he did just that as he made himself at home by raiding the cupboard for more food once he hit the end of another episode.

"What do you want?" Itachi finally spoke up to know since Deidara was clearly having an entertaining time freeloading off him.

Placing the bag of chips down on the table, Deidara brought his feet up onto the couch, extending his body over towards the other, crawling his hands across the cushions to stretch out and look at him. "Shit the Uchiha actually speaks" he exclaimed staring deep into his eyes like it was an act of fearlessness against him. "I need a ride, un. You have a car"

The reason didn't appease Itachi at all so he shrugged back at him flat out refusing to do anything for him. "You don't like me, you don't trust me so what gives you the right to get so comfortable around here, uuun" he stated, throwing his own words back against him, even his trademark finisher sarcastically used.

Deidara didn't even flinch at his words, instead he removed a small packet of cigarettes from the packet in his pants and tapped the bottom a few times to let one emerge, wrapping his slick lips around it and pulled it out, lighting it up and returning them back into the pocket. "How about you do this or I will blow the shit out of your house, un"

The house he didn't care for one bit but he took that as a indirect threat against his family, namely his brother, antagonism rising rapidly to the point where he knocked Deidara backwards onto the couch, the cigarette in his hand knocking into the air and rebounding off the ground smoldering against the plush carpet giving off an unpleasant odor of scorched hair. His breathing grew rough as he pressed his shoulders down hard to pin him in place, the position he was in would have looked suspicious if anyone walked in with him straddling the smaller boy.

"Your first display of emotion I am impressed Uchiha" he sneered, stretching his neck up and pressing his lips against Itachi's, holding the position. "There is still hope for you yet, un"

He was stunned, frustrated, infuriated, was he clinically insane? Itachi was so disgusted by him that he let him go, not only he had broken past that boundary that he kept around himself but because he had the audacity to do so after he had threatened him. He didn't want to be in the same place as him.

Deidara sighed as he let go, picking up the smoke from the ground that had melted a black hole in the ground, stomping and swiveling his foot on the ground to put it out to stop any further damage to the carpet, not that he cared if the place burnt down but he still did need that lift. Standing up and dusting himself off he headed towards the door, clicking his fingers for Itachi to follow, going outside to sit on his car and waited for him, finishing off his nicotine and flicking the butt into the garden.

Storming out of the house with his keys Itachi disarmed the alarm which popped open the door locks to let him in, slammed the door closed as he start the car up, reversing down the driveway as fast as he could just so he could get him off his property. Out on the open road the atmosphere between the two of them was ruthless, both of them silent with only the occasional direction barked out be Deidara who was content on hanging his foot out the window enjoying his ride. The area where he led him was definitely different to what the Uchiha would have been used to, hitting the slums of the city with rundown buildings that had most of their windows broken or boarded up. The streets were littered with debris and some of them were people who couldn't find a place to sleep out of the elements, bodies sleeping on benches, hookers almost on every street corner, the street lights flickering furiously trying to maintain power with the squally wind that shook them from side to side. It was the forgotten part of the city that people refused to believe that it existed.

"Here is fine, un" he pointed out at the street corner. The car abruptly stopped to let him out but as he got out he refused to let him leave straight away, leaning into the car with a pleasant "Thanks for the ride"

As soon as the door shut, the wheels squealed on the car with the whistling sound of the turbo kicking in as he left Deidara standing on the side of the road, cursing out loud smashing his fist against the steering wheel. He couldn't tell what he was more irritated about, the fact that he had threatened to harm his loved one and that he did nothing to stop him from every thinking about trying it or the fact that he had gotten to him like that. No one had done that before… ever.


	7. Chapter 06

**Series:** Naruto**  
Setting:** AU**  
Rating:** M**  
Word Count:** 4, 359  
**Warnings:** Language, drug use, fan girl intentions**  
Summary:** Itachi is finally licensed and ready to going the others again but when they find out something that Itachi wanted to hide, they plan to make the time more enjoyable for him.

**Random Writer Notes:** This was actually written in time for Itachi's birthday originally but posted on the 8th because I was antsy and couldn't wait XD Also the song that I had in my mind while I was writing it was Dress by Buck-Tick, the Bloody Trinity Mix not the original. Be prepared because from this point onwards it starts getting a little rough.

Also to the ones who have reviewed so far thank you very much -bows- I am very critical of my writing because in my own opinion it sucks and I always want to improve. I am not one for wanting to bribe people into reviews because well you do it if you want to but the ones that have, I am very thankful.

* * *

**I Am… ****Chapter ****0****6**

"I am tired, I want to sleep and you aren't making it easy for me. Can you just play nice or else I will shoot out your kneecaps"

The response to the statement wasn't met with the reaction that was hoped for with a shot fired into the wall that was Kisame's cover, his head snapping to the side instantaneously to be sure that he wasn't going to be hit with any debris. Of course drug crazed lunatics usually didn't like going quietly especially when they were running from a twenty year sentence. Another few shots were fired at the opposing wall, this time where the blonde was hiding, leaned up against the tacky wallpaper, eyes closed and not really caring for the moment at all, he was bored which he voiced himself about with an impatient tap against the dry wall. It could be said that the overall majority wanted to end this swiftly.

"Where's Uchiha?" he asked not complaining this time since he somehow was not in their general vicinity. He huffed with the thought that the bastard had run off somewhere to hide it out leaving them to do the dirty work.

The elder man shrugged, taking a peek over the corner only to pull back just as fast with another shot fired. Well Itachi certainly wasn't there. Actually he was but just hidden from the others as he intently watched the grey haired male, back pressed hard up against a nearby wall with his gun cradling the side of his face as he waiting for the right moment to move in.

A soft clinking of metal hit the tiled floor with the shells from the revolver carelessly dumped down as he needed to reload, everyone involved hearing the sound knowing that the time was upon them for the strike. Itachi was the first to move, light steps with crossed over feet as he stalked his prey, glare fixated on his back looking for the slightest movement that would let him know in advance if his position was given away. His hand moved down and out to the side, slow waving movements at the floor, ready to disarm him at the first chance as he stood a few feet way from him, hiding in the shadows behind the assailant own body.

With a nod Kisame knew this was it, a bold step out from his corner, shotgun poising on his head to show his authority, finger steady on the trigger ready to deflect and shoot in a moments notice. A sluggish head looked up at him, taking a step back furiously flick the chamber closed to take a shot when a musical tone blaring loudly behind him made him jump as his gun raised. The tension was high, Kisame's finger tightening with a quick shift to the left aiming at the arm that held the weapon, all intentions to fire when a flash of black caught his attention.

Dilated pupils turned to see the teen standing behind him, not even enough to say stunned words when his arm was grabbed, weapon forcibly removed and then pulled back onto the cold floor, hard boot into the ribs with a strangled cry as the Uchiha loomed over him with his 9mm poised straight at his head. He cocked his head and shrugged at him as Kisame joined his side to cover the felon.

"I bet when you woke up and got high this morning you didn't bet that you would be finishing the day off with a trip to the court house now did ya Mizuki" Kisame grinned, waving around a pair of handcuffs on his finger. Hoped he liked jewelry, too bad if he didn't.

Before Itachi had a chance to move away, Kisame knelt down and rolled Mizuki over onto his back, reefing one hand back to apply the first one, throwing his weapon backwards to be promptly caught by Deidara before putting on the second one. "Jesus Itachi I almost shot you" he grumbled, grabbing him by the cuffs and dragging the man to his feet with little resistance. "What was that noise?"

"Get with the times, it was a mobile phone" Deidara mocked, slinking over next to Itachi to put his hand in his pocket, pulling out a black phone and waving it around in front of their boss. "Lets have a look at the message, un"

Itachi didn't even bother trying to put up a fight since he didn't really care if he wanted to go through his messages, it wasn't like his phone held personal information. The group headed out of the house with Deidara's nose deep into the phone searching through the contents to see where the newest message had come from.

"Sasuke? Who is that?" "His younger brother" "Ohh yeah. I pity him to have this thing for a brother, un"

He continued to ignore the comments back and forth between the two of them as they joked what kind of messed up kid he must have been with Kisame throwing in random comments about what he observed about him when he had met him back at the house. That infuriated Itachi but he kept his mouth shut about it, instead slamming Mizuki's head into the side of the car as the door was opened. The man complained, the other two quickly shut up.

Finally finished with his fun Deidara clicked the confirmation button to open the message, staring at it intently as he read "Happy birthday Nii-san, sorry I can't be there I've been dragged out for the night. Have fun…un" out loud for everyone to hear. Of course the 'un' wasn't in the message it was just the Deidara couldn't resist putting it in out of habit.

Two heads including Mizuki turned to Itachi when he snatched the phone out of his hand, pocketing it and getting into the back next to the silver haired one gawking at him, slamming the door behind him. The rest of them got into the car ready for the trip to dispose of the criminal in the back with them when Kisame hung over the back of the chair, huge grin on his face asking "It's your birthday?" just to clarify that what he heard was correct.

_June 9. It sure was my birthday. Seventeen years in this existence to show for it._

"Party time then, drinks tonight" Kisame exclaimed ecstatically starting up the car and driving off, not listening to Itachi's reasoning of that he was still underage, even when Deidara piped up pushing for the motion too, _he_ was underage.

Sighing and slumping against the window he watched the traffic go by, he couldn't make out why people made such a fuss over something as simple as a birthday. It was just a day that you were brought into the world sometimes for the better in his case for the worse, Itachi was just not the party type. Raves were one thing where you didn't have to participate in anything, just wasting away everything through drugs and alcohol but to be the focal point of everyone's attention troubled him and given the response he had received so far it was only going to get worse.

The next few hours seemed to blur by with one more criminal returned, booked, Kisame dotting over his boy growing up, he was taking this older fatherly roll way too far. All that and with a blink of an eye Itachi was back home, prompt stripped by the man, thrown into the shower, his clothes thrown at him as he stuck his head out of the bathroom with Kisame going through his drawers while he bathed and then a brush shoved into his hand to neaten himself up. Itachi didn't even have a chance to open his mouth up to say anything while being man handled, just going along with it for the time being. He could always escape later.

Looking over Itachi as he emerged from the bathroom again, Kisame held his arms up to the side making sure that he kept them up as he stood back, hand on chin humming at the look while circling him. Dark blue not overly baggy cargos, only slightly gave away what was underneath but enough to keep them guessing but the tight fitting collared short sleeved shirt accentuated by the white print design down one shoulder really clung to his body revealing his developing muscles. Just wearing that alone was bound to get the boy laid. Looking at his face he nodded his approval, smiling and asking him if he was wearing eyeliner for the occasion. Pushing out the frustration that he was feeling he casually walked down the stairs he told him that he wasn't, his eyelashes were naturally that long, looking back with narrowed eyes when Kisame commented that he had pretty eyes but he looked dead with the darkness of them.

A pit stop by Kisame's own house to get changed, he wasn't so picky about his dress choice, white muscle shirt, blue jeans, boots, just what the typical testosterone high male needed. The doors on the car were locked so the teen couldn't escape but by the time he got back he did have a nice crack through his side window to which he informed the sniveling boy that he was going to pay for and then off to their destination.

Dragging Itachi in by the arm past the small line up and with a quick nod at the bouncer, he let them in without questioning them much to Itachi's shock but still pulling him around as he took the struggling teenager to a small sitting area in the middle of the seedy night club and plonked him down into the chair, waving for the waitress to come over to order drinks. Seemed that the rest of them were already notified with Hidan and Kakuzu already there in full attire, Kakuzu in Hawaiian shirt that seemed so appropriate at he sipped on the straw of his pina colada, the gold from his chains reflecting off the tacky coloured lights to entice the women, Hidan in slick business casual, dark grey jacket and matching trousers, blood red dress shirt that was open to expose the top of his chest.

The waitress came over and lent down to hear Kisame over the music, asking what he would he having tonight to which he promptly ordered refills for his friends and beer for himself but there was one other problem he had. Studying Itachi silently he tried to work out what would tickle his fancy, definitely not looking like a beer drinker, spirits maybe, wine hmm it might satisfy his pedigree palette. "Mudslide and Traffic lights for him" he nodded to the birthday boy, picking cocktails that will seriously fuck him up. The Mudslide would be the starters but the Absinthe in the Traffic Lights would certainly knock him out and at least get him to loosen up. He was getting muscle spasms just from watching his rigid body.

Cheers erupted through the group as they spotted the late comer pushing through the crowd, the vinyl clad teen waved his hand in the air for the recognition, the other held the cigarette in his mouth taking in its toxic goodness and exhaling it into the room as he picked up the Lemon Rusky that Hidan had been drinking and claimed it at his own, walking off again straight to the dance floor. Hidan complained over the music but he wasn't paying attention, swinging his hips from side to side with both hands up in the air, each holding a poison. He was there to have fun regardless of the celebration and he would make sure that they paid for every damn thing he got.

There was finally a movement from the bored one with his eyes shifting to follow Deidara around the room, still infuriated what had taken place between him a couple of weeks prior but he kept it in check so he would not to cause a disturbance. It was the first time he had seen him since that date, the job early on that day was business and he wasn't going to let personal issues get in the way of that but in a situation like this and the way he had reacted before, he didn't want to do something he was going to regret.

His thought were disrupted for long enough to notice that Deidara was gone with the drinks coming over, more cheers from the group with the alcohol finally arriving but there was something there that they didn't order. Leaning over to talk into Itachi's ear she stated "From the young ladies" motioning over at the group giggling and waving not so discreetly at him. Placing the strawberry cocktail down on the table she went back off to do her duties, leaving Itachi to just stare at the beverage. He really wanted to go home.

The three oldest men talked amongst themselves about business, personal lives or lack of, who they were getting some action from, all the normal conversation you can expect out of grown men, all while leaving Itachi to contemplate drinking everything he had in front of him just to make the pounding headache from the music go away. People started swarming into the popular night spot, the dance floor crowding up as the place became livelier, the noise level going up to the point of unbearable. Excusing himself Itachi left the premise for a breath of fresh air, anything to stop himself from feeling claustrophobic from the swarms of people brushing by him while they rushed about.

Looking over at the blonde who had emerged from his temporary place of hiding, Kisame nodded at him and wiped his thumb across the bottom of his nose with another nod to indicate that Deidara should do the same. Picking up on what he was getting at Deidara followed suit with the back of his hand looking at what he had wiped off, light blood mark smeared across his light skin. God he hated when that happened. Licking his thumb and clearing the rest of the marks off his face, he sat down on the seat, leaning forward grabbing for the drink that had been ordered for him, legs bouncing on the spot unable to stay still. There was no doubt in anyone's mind where he had taken off to.

"Where's Uchiha?" he asked, sipping on his spirits through the straw scanning the room to sense his emo presence. If he wasn't coming back he would gladly finish up the alcohol he left behind.

Leaning forward and taking the Mudslide that was going warm from being unconsumed for so long, his hand went into his pocket and pulled out a small plastic bag showing it to the group with a gigantic grin and what the prospects of it meant. "I say we make the kid loosen up a bit"

Snatching the bag from the huge hand, Hidan stared at the contents with his jaw almost dropping to the floor, it didn't take a genius to work out exactly what was in there with three little white pills rolling back and forth as he moved the bag. "Date rape drugs!? Look I know the shit is fucking annoying but still to drug him that could fuck him up, seriously" At least someone saw the detrimental downfall of drugging an underage child just so he could have some fun, while it was a nice gesture it was not very legal.

Around the group Kisame voted for a show of hands to think if they should go through with the plan, if they were going to do it then they had to all be consenting to it, that way no one would be compelled to blurt the truth out to him at a later date. Deidara's hand was the first to shoot up in the air, his mouth still fixed around his straw, Kakuzu's went up just because he didn't care, Kisame's hand went up because it was his idea and then finally up went Hidan's saying that Jashin would deal with them in the afterlife for punishment. With that decided Kisame snatched the bag back, emptying the pills into the drink and stared at it intently as they dissolved into the brown creamy liquid, swirling it around for good measure and placing it back in the original spot in waiting for the unsuspecting Uchiha.

Another five minutes they impatiently waited for Itachi to come back in, sitting back down and demanding that he wanted to go home. Kisame was the one to speak up to sway him, tempting him just to finish his drinks so he could at least say that he did something for his birthday instead of spending it alone like he more than likely would anyway. Despite never giving into peer pressure Itachi grabbed the two shot glasses off the table and downed both of them just to get them to stop, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed huffing. There he done it, now he should be able to go home but once again Kisame stepped in telling him that he would finish his drink and then take him, unknown to the drugged male that by that time they certainly would have kicked in.

Ten minutes later they all looked over at the birthday boy wondering if he had fallen asleep with his eyes open, the vacant stare hadn't blinked in at least a good three minutes. Deidara reached forward studying him and took the glass off the table that the bimbos had so kindly purchased him and took it as his own, drinking the thick gluggy cocktail down in one chug, wiping away the excess that ran down the side of his chin as he finished. "We should give the birthday boy a present, un" he stated, slamming the glass down hard on the table that it almost broke and standing back up and in front of Itachi.

The eyes still didn't look up at him as his legs parted questionably, hands on his hips, still waiting for a reaction when he inform him that his present would be a lap dance from him. The rest of them didn't even comment, instead each one of them picked up their drinks and toasted to it, giving the teen the go ahead for the quiet one. Deidara didn't move at first, standing in the same position waiting for the next song to come on hoping that it would be a good one. While he could easily have done it without it and moved along with the music in his head, it would have been more of an enjoyable experience if there was something for Itachi to relate his movements to.

The next song came on and it was like it was a sign with a perfect music playing loudly through the speakers, Deidara's arms stretched up exposing his belly with the short black top and low cut vinyl pants he was wearing. Closing his eyes his body swayed to the music, hands still above his head with his hips moving slowly from side to side rhythmically working to a swirling movement, the hands rolling around each other as he took a step in closer.

Sluggish eyes stared at the trim stomach in front of him, not completely aware of what exactly was happening, the sight soon replaced with tight pants with a leg up on the arm of the chair, the warmth of his arms around his neck. Long blonde wisps of hair trailed over his face with the other using his body weight to pull the other leg up to kneel on the chair, soft breath against his ear purring "Are you enjoying this Ita-chan?" before sucking on his ear lobe. "You should see how flexible I can be, un"

And he was gladly going to show it to him with a leg over his shoulder, holding onto his neck until he leaned back enough to let go, hanging upside down on his lap looking at the ones watching on with cocked head but not paying attention to them. Light hands trailed over his stomach, fingertips working lower to brush across his hips, peering up to make sure he had his undivided attention. A soft moan escaped his lips still rocking his hips back and forth, one hand planted on the ground extending his body out to him as an offering, the other hand placed the engrossed male's hand on his stomach.

The hand was cold compared to his heated flesh, Deidara retained his body heat more than what most people did but his firm hand worked on his own accord, pressing against his stomach and over his chest making the blonde purr words of encouragement to him. Itachi couldn't control his actions, something else had taken a hold on them and refused to give it back, he was unaware of what he was doing but he was going along with whatever it was telling him to do. When his body flicked back up against his their mouths almost came into contact, Itachi's lips parting to match the others with the light grinding against his hips.

Deidara's lips ghosted Itachi's, over his neck to give him the impression of what it would feel like but not physically touching him as he moved his leg off his shoulder to kneel up again, hands above his head. Tugging the boy's hands he placed them on his hips, swaying around again with closed eyes enjoying the sensual music… how he did love to dance, to feel free. Dance, one of the best forms of artistic expression and Deidara was all about that, able to experience the finer things in life through free flowing movement. Life was too short to be tied down with restrictions.

"Ahhh Deidara he's not meant to touch you like that during a lap dance" Kakuzu pointed out to him having experienced a lot for himself but he couldn't deny that what the two boys were doing was immensely erotic.

Opening his eyes back up and looking down at Itachi who still didn't seem all to with it, he grinned trailing his index over the curved of his chest. "I want to dance, un" he told the other, sliding over his legs onto the floor, staying at his side like a typical love slave would its master, clinging to his leg. The others just watched wide mouthed when Itachi got up and held onto Deidara's wrist, walking almost zombie like to the dance floor with the other following behind. They were stunned on his actions, complacent about influencing the actions in the first place but at least he was enjoying it… maybe.

Together on the dance floor surrounded by the hoards of others Itachi didn't notice them at all, only thoughts focused on Deidara, hands around his waist pulling his body in close to his, his back curving to the contours of his chest, arms around his neck, the both of them swaying with the music. He never noticed how much shorter he was compared to the younger teenager, the perfect height to nuzzle into his neck, those lips coming dangerously close to contact but still keeping distance. "You're a good dancer, un" he informed him, his hands falling over Itachi's back down to his pants, finding pockets to put his hands in to pull him in as he rotated his body around.

But Itachi didn't respond, not even to the tugging movements that made him brush against his confined member, still quiet even in his drugged up state. Together they danced for the entire song, coming near the end he looked down at the smaller one blinking slowly at him, one hand moving gently up his back to run through his hair, fingers getting tangled up in the strands with his face gradually coming closer.

Deidara noticed the movements looking up at him watching the Uchiha advance on him but he did nothing to stop him, closing his eyes, moistening his parting lips, gripping his ass tighter in anticipation. He too wasn't in the right frame of mind, there would be no chance that he would ever give him the time of day but he found himself wanting to taste him, to see if he still had that chocolate taste in his mouth from the shooter. Lips came into contact sending an unexpected shiver down his spine, tongue gliding out of his mouth to push inside the others, wanting it in straight away when…

"Deidara you are the best, you actually got him to act like he is human" Kisame grinned yanking the blonde away from the other, tossing him to the side like he was nothing but trash. Sure he was trash but he didn't need to be treated like that by his so called partner.

Itachi in the thick of it all had no idea what was going on, looking around wildly as the song changed to a more upbeat tempo, the crowds jumping along in fashionable movements loosing him to what he was previously doing, completely lost. He felt light headed, his heart rate had increased to a rapid rate, Itachi rubbing his head frantically trying to get rid of the feeling, only stopping with a giant arm wrapped around his shoulders, telling him that he was there. Looking up he saw the large man, stumbling a few steps and leaning against him trying to remain upright. Something was certainly not right.

"Now to give him a special birthday present" he winked back at Deidara, tongue tracing over his lips as he whispered something in Itachi's ear, guiding him away and out of the establishment.

Pushing his head forward he watched the two of them go off, crossing his arms and puffing his cheeks out in disbelief. "That is my play toy, un!" he whined, throwing his hands up in frustration losing that might have been his excitement for the night.

Damn Kisame always got in the way of everything.


	8. Chapter 07

**Series: **Naruto  
**Setting: **AU  
**Rating: **M  
**Word Count: **4, 312  
**Warnings: **Language, violence, implied sexual content  
**Summary: **Reveling in the aftermath of the events that took place on his birthday, Itachi receives another expectant visit from Deidara.

**Bonus ****Writer ****Notes:** Umm there isn't much I can think of for this one -scratches head- Its more of the start of something forming with relationship wise between the group and the introduction of the interrogator mwahahahaha. Also Deidara's last name is of course not created by me but my friend since I am using her muse for it so credit to her for that.

Ohhh I know, I could just go ZOMG! Read and Review… but I won't XD

* * *

**I Am… ****Chapter ****0****7**

That night… he wished he could forget it. There was nothing worse than waking up the next day in a place that was unknown to you with a pounding headache from a hangover and no recollection of what had happened the night before, the only thing letting you know what the inadmissible pain that tore through your body with every slight movement that was taken. That's how Itachi had woken up with no one beside him, just twisted sheets around his body soaked in blood and other bodily fluids, most of it would have come from him with the way he felt. He stayed there alone for at least half an hour just trying to get the strength to move, whoever it was had done a number on him to the effects of nothing he had ever felt before, whatever he thought was rough had been completely shattered.

After multiple attempts to get up he finally gain the strength needed to push himself off the bed, only to have the instigator arrive back in the room as soon as he got balance on his faltering feet. Kisame eyed over his body relatively openly and made a bit of small talk while he pressured Itachi to get dressed, going through the graphic details of what had transpired during the night time and then just like that, he sent Itachi on his way not even offering a lift back to his place. He walked all that way back very slowly and when finally reaching his destination, he would have passed out in the doorway but his brother was home, helping him to his room and tended to him for three days while he recovered.

Sasuke hated to see his brother in that state and even though he would never openly admit it to him, he was worried about his wellbeing. Without even realizing it himself, he could tell his brother was self destructing and was certainly was listlessly dying inside. He didn't know the reasons why but on the outside he was a headstrong and arrogant teenager but on the inside he was nothing short of an emotional wreck. He knew a lot about Itachi that he didn't let onto, he knew their father was beating him, that he let men use and violate his body for their own purposes and clearly he could easily stop them all but he chose not to.

And let it continue he did with a month after the incident Itachi received a call from his so called mentor to come around, this time he at least picked him up and dropped him off, from that point onwards be had became his own personal stress relief. Kisame either tried to sedate his own conscious about it or he seriously believed in his words he was telling the young boy, that it was strengthening the bonds of the team especially since now he could place his trust in Itachi.

Regardless of that it was one sided, Itachi didn't trust anyone.

---

"You still not willing to speak?"

The women looked completely irate with him which made him snicker at her, watching the smoke rolling through the room with the poor ventilation, leaning forward and dropping his ash in the plastic cup that was filled with her water.

There was a flicker in his eye as Itachi glared at her, still remaining defiant to the big breasted women with the twelve hour mark passed since he had been dragged into that damned interrogation room. "I have already told you that I will not speak about anything you want to discuss"

She was at the point where her patience had worn thin, ready to jump over and give him a good knock around the head to smarten him up, something to wipe that smug look off his face just for a second before she was tired, hungry and the asshole just spoiled her beverage. "Listen up you arrogant prick, either you talk or I'll…" but he hissing was cut short by an opening door, a man walking into the room and standing at her side.

The two of them quietly talked away from Itachi's prying ears, a nod from the women and then she promptly left, snatching her coat off the seat with a huff almost knocking it to the ground leaving him in the room with what looked like his new interrogator. From the back he didn't look like your typical detective, no generic black slacks, unbuttoned dress shirt, the loose tie from a hard days work… he was dressed in more casual attire, jeans and shirt with the gun holsters crisscrossed over his back was the only give away that he worked for the Police.

Turning around to face the Uchiha he gave the chair a quick tug, flipping its direction so the back was facing him, widening his legs wide and sitting spread leg over it, leaning his arms on the top of the plastic railing. The man started at him, light fingers pushing back the long grey loosely spiked hair back off his face revealing one dark eye, one deformed one where the pigment had lost its colour going a off red like it was stained with blood. It was obviously a battle injury either in the line of duty or other factors unknown with a large gash straight down the middle of his eye running from eyebrow to mid cheek level. With a loud over exaggerated sigh he dropped a file of paperwork on the desk with a loud thunk, smirking as it didn't even make the young man twitch in shock and flicked open the file examining it while a thick clump of hair fell back forward to cover his eye.

Staring intently at the file in front of him, he didn't take his eye off it for a moment, a finger pressed against the page using it for a guide as he read over what he was, not taking a look up as he finally spoke to the other "Good evening Itachi. I'm Hatake Kakashi and I…"

"I know who you are" Itachi quickly spat back cutting him off before the rest of the sentence could be completed. Of course he knew who he was he putting him through this ridiculous actions.

The reaction from Itachi made Kakashi look up finally, closing the paperwork in front of him and pushing it to one side, leaning forward with crossed arms on the dirty table with a small smirk "How so? Why does the son of the great Uchiha Fugaku known a lonely detective like myself?"

The uncaring look that Itachi was previously giving the elder man hardened to a full on glare, not taking his eyes off him as he moved forward to slam his hands down on the table. "Don't fuck around with me, you were the one investigating me after Shisui killed himself" he growled, leaning over the table standing up, for the first time since arriving losing that cool composure he had written all over him.

But the move against him didn't even make Kakashi flutter an eyelash, only raising his hand up to make sure that the others watching through the one way windows wouldn't come barging in there to force the riled man onto the table face first to restrain him.

"…Allegedly " he sneered just to make sure that he was well aware that he didn't believe him then and he for damn sure didn't believe him now. He might have been able to pull off that innocent victim act while he was younger but Kakashi could see straight through him. "You were the only one there when he died, his blood was all over you, your prints on the weapon"

Leaning back into the seat with a sigh, Itachi turned away from him not going to explain his actions to him, he had been through all of it before when he was under investigation, not only by the police but by his own family too. None of them even asked him if he was alright with what happened, he had watched his cousin act peaceful around him, not showing no signs of anything being wrong and then…

Kakashi wasn't too overly worried about the past anyway, he just wanted to get a rise out of him because now there was more important things to concentrate on like the present, the crimes he had been accused of now. He was going to get down to the bottom of this unlike the other who couldn't even get him to move a face muscle during their interviews. He was already one up on them with the stunt he just pulled so that satisfied him for now but still if he wasn't going to answer questions about himself or what had happened, then he would just press him about another matter that needed to be discussed.

"So what was Awai Deidara's involvement in this?"

---

A knock at the door made Itachi look up from the book he had been intently staring at, reading up on the latest murder mystery while his brain at the same time tried to decipher the makings behind it. Who the killer was, how they would have done it and even more challenging was picking the loopholes in the plot on where they could have been captures early on and what imperfections were in the story.

Rubbing his eyes to get the focus back he moved over to the door opening it and poking his head around the corner with it being too late at night for visitors so he was cautious, almost being knocked out the way with the blonde pushing through into the house. Why did people have a habit of doing that? Closing the door behind him since he have obliviously came in for some reason, Itachi returned to the kitchen table and picked up his glass, going to the refrigerator to get himself a drink, wondering if offering the other one as well since he shouldn't be staying for too long. It was almost ten.

"I need a place to stay for the night, un" Deidara boldly stated, making his way to the kitchen instead, knocking Itachi out of the way to get there first and searching through the fridge looking for some food and drink.

Sighing and stepping back to let him have his way with his kitchen appliance, Itachi leaned up against the bench and running his fingers through his hair. It wasn't like he was going to really be given a chance to retaliate with Deidara already making himself at home. He patiently waited for him to finish, watching him as he got everything he wanted and resorting to the table then continuing to get his own drink that his dry throat was craving for. Since he had company for the night there was no real reason to acknowledge them since it was only Deidara, taking his seat back at the table and pulling the book over towards himself again and continued to read like nothing had happened.

Deidara was content at first with eating his sandwich and drinking on his juice, the food tasted so much better when it hadn't been bought and from someone as rich as them. It was like charity with him being the needy and he certainly was needy for a good snack. His gaze defiantly eyed over the body of the older boy with an open mouth, mid bite, noting that he wasn't so irritating when he was silent… silent-er than usual, he almost looked peaceful with that lessened scowl on his face. "About that night… don't think too much into it" he randomly came out with, finishing off the mouthful of sandwich and swallowing harshly.

"What night?" Itachi replied sounding completely uninterested in listening to him, more engrossed in the book rather than understanding what Deidara was trying to talk about. He didn't know about any night between them that would have made him think differently about him… well that he could remember at least.

Tilting his head to the side and screwing up his face in confusion, Deidara wondered how he could have forgotten something like that, it wasn't just a normal night out hell they almost kissed. "Hmph it's nothing" he scoffed, eating the rest of his food and pushing the plate over to Itachi's direction to let him know that he was finished whether he wanted to know or not. "Where am I sleeping? Where is your room, un?"

Itachi grumbled and pointed upstairs not looking up from the book that was really enthralling him, continuing to read scratching the side of his face, licking his thumb and turning the page, scanning down a few lines until it sunk in what he said. Looking up at the stairs he saw the blonde scampering up with stairs with a childish chuckle, ready to attack his unsuspecting room. Pushing the chair back quick smart he ran up the stairs giving chase, not wanting him to go through his room for clear access to steal whatever he wanted. He got to door just at the wrong time when it was slammed in his face and promptly locked from the other side so he couldn't get in. Sighing he rested his back up against the door, letting his hands drop against the wooden surface not even willing to put up a fight for it, he just wasn't in the mood to do so.

Now that he was free to explore without any disruptions from the Uchiha standing outside, Deidara poked at some of the stuff around in his room, whistling at the amount of useless crap he had. The laptop looked good but he couldn't sell that for much with the serials on it and no doubt he had it heavily insured, same small little trinkets that was downstairs that was up in his room too. No doubt someone had a fetish for it. Steady steps over to the bed once he looked around for a bit, pocketing a few small things on the way through, Deidara flopped on the bed, bouncing up and down on the spot until he settled looking at the ceiling admiring how comfortable the bed was, so soft. It was much more than he was accustomed to, he would certainly have to crash there more often.

Deidara happily laid there for a while getting comfortable with his residence for the night until he shifted his head, something catching his eye sitting on the bedside drawers. Sitting up he reached out and picked it up, holding it in front of his face and twisting it from side to side examining it. After swinging it around for a bit his hand went and snatched it up, going over to the door and opening it back up again, Itachi almost landed at his feet since he was resting against the door still but he only slammed into him. Deidara's arms grabbed around his neck and over his shoulders to catch him, stumbling back a few steps to settle himself until he had a steady hold on him. "What is this?" he asked holding what he had found out with extended arms, waving it back and forth for Itachi to look at.

Dark eyes followed the pendulum movements around, noticing what it was and jerked it out of his hold, pulling away from his arms too and fastening it around his neck. "It's my necklace" he replied like it was pretty obvious what it was anyway. He protectively stroked it after it was secured, narrowing his eyes to say 'touch it and I will kill you', keeping the glare on him even as Deidara made himself comfortable on his bed, crossing his legs.

"What are you doing here?" Itachi asked again taking a step in closer to the bed. Last time he had checked Deidara and him weren't on the conditions of being friends.

"I told you I needed…" Deidara started but Itachi cut him of with the tapping of impatient fingers against the desk. The blonde looked at him confused with a raised eyebrow on why he was doing that. It wasn't like he had given him any reason not to believe what he was saying, Deidara always kept his real motives hidden.

The tapping against the surface stopped when he noticed he had got his attention, folding his arms and looking at him "…You need a ride home, you need a place to stay. Why are you in this neighborhood then? You don't seem like the person who would hang out with the rich unless you were after something" he stated pointing out his observations, all without even the slightly raised in tone to show that he might have been outraged with the blonde's actions in using him.

"I just need a…" Deidara started again but Itachi cut him off again with a warning tone telling him to stop talking. "They pay well out here don't they? With your looks you would be making a fortune"

While he was seemingly being used by the blonde for his own personal needs, he wasn't naïve to what was going on. As soon as he walked in the door he could smell it on him, that second hand expensive after shave, the sweet scent of expensive well matured wine, the ever lingering smell of sex, he was nothing more than a prostitute to the rich to support god knows what habit he would have.

Itachi had said enough to him with that statement, he showed him that he knew and that was all he wanted to do so since he wasn't going to get his filthy used body out of his bedroom he might as well search for somewhere else to sleep and just give the sheets a good sanitize in the morning. But as his hand touched the handle he stopped with the buoyant chuckle from behind, growing into a full on laughter that sounded like a madman, someone who had just lost his mind and was dripping with pure evil.

The laughter died down after Deidara had lot all amusement in it, planting his hands on the bed and pushing himself forward to give Itachi back one of his own trademark glares. "You are one to talk. You are fucking Kisame for free! At least I'm getting paid for it, un! I might be a whore but you are a common slut!" he started his voice slightly elevated just to get his point across. He was not going to pushed around or forced to feel inferior by someone who was worse than what he was, he was doing it to survive while the rich snob was doing it to get some kind of attention from a stranger. "Is it acting out against seeing your cousin kill himself, un?"

Itachi's movements were dead still hearing that mentioned with his hand shaking lightly on the knob causing it to clink with the jittery movements, unbelieving that he just heard him say that. Looking over his shoulder at the one sitting on his bed, his face didn't show the signs that he was distraught at all, instead he turned back to the door letting go of the handle with his head dipping slightly closing his eyes with a loud breath out.

Deidara certainly wasn't going to stop there, not while he seemed to have Itachi's attention now. "Who do you think dug up that information for Kisame, un. I bet you let yourself get fucked up the ass by every random that shows interest in you just to fill some pathetic need to have because your poor cousin is dead!"

He was certainly proud of himself. It had taken a great deal of resources and cashing in favors to dig into the Uchiha family with a lot of their secrets very well guarded from any public prying. Of course he had been well compensated from Leader for doing so since he been saving them from when it would have been truly needed instead of a useless recruitment fact finding mission. Pushing himself off the bed he moved in closer to the teenager, gradual steps forward toward him chuckling the entire time. Score one point for him for all his efforts and being able to throw something back at the illusive unbreakable boy. But as he stood a few feet behind him something happened, something that he was not anticipating at all.

His head snapped back into the door with the hard unexpected throw that made the dry walls shudder from impact, not even given time to recover with the forearm pressed deep into his throat cutting off his air supply, making him gasp and laugh at the same time. He certainly seemed to have found a few touchy subjects when it came to the Uchiha and he could surely make sure he exploit them to get what he wanted out of him… that's if he didn't seriously hurt him first noticing that it everything was turning shades of purple from the lack of oxygen to his brain. "Can't handle the truth, un" he choked out, desperately sucking in any breath he could but yet did not put up any kind of fight against him.

Itachi didn't want to let him go but he just wanted him out of there, he frustrated him more than nobody ever had but every word out of the blonde's mouth hit him deep and hard. He pressed against him harder and harder, each step closer wanting to snuff out his very existence but the hold on him dropped instantly with Deidara falling to the floor just as fast, coughing violently when Itachi kicked him out of the way and left the room suddenly. Moving down the stairs he saw who was calling out for him and just rolled his eyes, crossing his arms for the false alarm. "Oh it's only you" he huffed, tapping his finger's impatiently at his father standing at the foot of the stairs.

Clawing his way back up to his shaky feet Deidara was ready to give him the rest of what he wanted to say but as he emerged from the room he saw someone with him, stepping back quickly so he wasn't noticed and crouched behind the wall, peeking his head around to watch and listen into the conversation. He couldn't hear much between the two of them but someone said must have pissed the other one off because Itachi scored a slap across the face that was hard enough to snap his head to the side, so much that even he winced with the sickening noise. But he was still intent on watching the drama unfold peering out further to get a better in depth look of the action, almost falling over from stretching his reach that far. They talked some more… well yelled with the conversation being clearly heard this time and the next response certainly wasn't welcomed by the man with the resentful fist against his face which flattened the teenager out on the steps. "Serves you right, un" he smirked, not giving a shit about the other, leaving him there going back into the bedroom and reserving his spot in the bed before he was kicked out of the house.

Touching his face gingerly over the spot where he was hit, he sighed slumping his head against the stair. It was good to see his father again, he almost forgot that it was about time for his monthly beating ritual, at least this time he didn't draw blood. Rolling his eyes back he looked up at the stairs completely forgetting about the other up there, not particularly wanted to deal with him tonight but there was clearly no way that he seemed to be leaving. Coming back to his feet Itachi climbed up the stairs and went back into his room to see the blonde happily in his bed under the covers. Sighing softly he pulled his shirt off and threw it in the corner, moving over to the bed and climbing over Deidara to the other side and crawling under the sheets, pulling them up to his neck and settling down with his back to him.

Cracking an eye open he looked at Itachi's back and poked him, then again and again with a sound of him clearing his throat. "There is many other beds in this house, un. Why can't you stay in one of them?" Deidara pointed out aside from the fact that it wasn't his house and he really didn't know but given the size, there was sure to be at least one spare room or even the sofa.

"This is my bed, if you have a problem with that then sleep in the room next door" he unfailingly replied, not prepared to get into an argument with him about it. He remained still, closing his eyes trying to lull himself into sleep trying to shut off all thoughts running through his head but his body tensed when he felt a warm arm around his shoulder.

Gently touching his face so he wouldn't cause any pain to him, Deidara brushing his fingers over the spot where he was hit, tilting his head in confusion on why he would let something like that happen. In his eyes the great Uchiha Itachi would not be one to take something like that, especially when he said nothing wrong from what he had heard. "You shouldn't let him do that, un" he told the other male, trailed his fingers over his cheek, following the course of his arm back and then rolling over so he was back to back to him, closing his eyes and going to sleep.

Itachi looked over his shoulder at the one sleeping next to him, a dejected sigh as he turn back to face the wall, huddling up under the blankets for warmth. "…I know" he murmured tenuously. But if he didn't then who else would suffer his wrath instead.


	9. Chapter 08

**Series:** Naruto**  
Setting:** AU  
**Rating:** M**  
Word Count:** 5, 609  
**Warnings:** Language, violence, drug use, devious innuendo and flirting  
**Summary:** Six months and both Itachi and Deidara are still at each other like cats and dogs but Kisame had come up with an ingenious plan to get the two of them to at least stay in the same room for more than five minutes without fighting.

**Bonus Writer Notes:** This is the starting point for the progression of Itachi and Deidara's rollercoaster relationship… oh it's a long and bumpy ride really as well as the chapters are getting longer and longer... and longer so pull up a chair -passes out complementary cookies-

* * *

**I Am… ****Chapter ****0****8**

The ticking cloak echoed through the room at a constant pace with the seconds ticking over, the sound was borderline torture with no other noise in the room, everything was in complete silence. Tick… tick… tick… clunk. The minute moved forward starting the next sixty second cycle. The tensions were high wondering who was going to make the first move, whoever did was going to bring their wrath down on the unsuspecting victims. Any minute now the apprehension would break, a breath blown out loud sounded as clear as a fan out be heard throughout the room but still no one was faltering, no one until…

"Will you two knock it off!" a voice screamed killing that silence finally.

Two sets of eyes slowly looked over at the direction of the grown man yelling in his protests at the teenagers, both of them had a dumbfounded look on their faces, each expressed in their own way from the loud interruption.

"We weren't doing anything, un" Deidara pointed out with Itachi as his back up giving a nod.

Kisame nodded back at them as well except his was more expressed, keeping the nod going long after the first one, bouncing his head almost like it was going to fall off at any moment. "That's the point. You aren't killing each other. What is it now? Silent torture. Why can't you two just get a long"

The two teens just looked at each other, Deidara having to look down at Itachi with his perch high on the counter and then back to Kisame… he had lost his mind or he was expecting them to break out into a full on brawl at any moment. Clearly he was misreading the situation between them entirely. While the two didn't seem to share the common glare between each other as often as they used to and the fact that they could even be in each others company stated that they had grown somewhat with the period they had been spending with each other rising. It had been six months now since Itachi had joined Akatsuki so the tolerance level had dramatically risen with the Uchiha becoming adjust to the ways of the blonde and the opposite way around as well unknown to Kisame and the others, the two had been spending time together outside of work situations. Not that they were bonding in that sense with Deidara using Itachi's residence for a place to sleep, eat, over run, make his own, even getting his younger brother on his side to use as a defense when Itachi refused. But regardless to all of that, Itachi had finally found himself someone who actually got closed enough to him to be classified as an acquaintance but not yet close enough for a friend.

Itachi was the first to act in disregarding the outburst with a shrug of his shoulders and a wave of his hand in the air, walking off into the back so his silence wouldn't disturb the elder anymore, Deidara however had a more insolent approach, raising his finger up high and laying back over the bench, swinging his legs back and forth as he lit up a smoke.

Aggravated with the short blonde's actions and his totally ignorance to everyone and everything, Kisame leaned over the top of him with his hands perched on his hips giving a stern reminder that they were in a place of business and smoking wasn't allowed. Much not to his shock he received that faithful finger again as his answer, walking away frustrated wishing he could take the little punk out the back and beat some respect into him. He wasn't his choice in partner, it was that damn Sasori who brought him in and took him under his wing so to speak but if he had his way, at times he would have loved to leave him out on the street to act and be like the common trash he was. While he did liked the kid and knew his skills were impressive and above the rest of most people in the business, he didn't like the attitude he received from him. Such a pain in the ass.

A blue eye followed him around the room as soon as his back was turned, watching at Kisame left him be for the time being as he caught up on the tedious paperwork that had been piling up on his desk with his 'accidental' neglecting that prevented him from completing it previously. With him out of the way the room now was back in complete silence, nothing but the occasional sigh of boredom could be heard as Deidara blew wisps out smoke out of his mouth, dropping the ash on the floor just to make sure that the cleaners had a job.

Minutes went by slowly turning into a hour, trails of littered ash over the floor proving that Deidara had been staying in the same spot for too long with multiple cigarettes smoked. He wanted more than just hanging around the office waiting for this job that supposedly was meant to be coming, all they were doing were waiting for the call through from Leader to let them know who they were after and information that was given before by the cops apprehended them in the first place. But waiting was uninteresting even more so because he was left all alone with Kisame who was looking really enthralled with his paper work by the laughter and pointing that was going on at the computer monitor, obviously looking at online porn or something and the Uchiha well he was locked in that back room.

Curiosity had gotten the better of him in the end, sliding to his feet and moving over the door, his body hugging the flat surface while pressing his ear up close to listen for any signs of life but not that he could ever tell if Itachi was alive normally. No sound as he expected, once again he was quiet as a mouse and doing something very suspicious in there since the door was locked… but that wouldn't stop criminal master Deidara. Without even a glance around to see if he was watched, the blonde teen picked the lock to get to door open which he did with ease being that he had to break into there as well as out of it from time to time so he knew the locking system on it very well. The door clicked signifying the release, taking his time to push it open carefully not to let Itachi know that he was in the room with him and then tilting his head to the side curiously when he saw him sitting down on the badly upholstered cushions on the bench, hunched over appearing to be talking to himself with the phone nicely concealed in his hand.

"I know… I am trying. We have been busy and… no I am not making excuses. I will be back tonight we are just waiting for another one"

Quietly he tried to explain his absence of the past week, Sasuke calling up to remind his brother not to become like their own father and he a stranger to the family. His little brother was all he had left now with their mother just running off and leaving them behind as well as the so called father who only wanted kids around when I was convenient. But business had picked up with the words spreading like wild fire that their success rate was in the high nineties now so more and more seeking out their services. If only he could understand that he was doing it for him, so they could escape and get away from it all.

Sighing softly and putting his phone away, Itachi wished this day was over with already, fed up with the waiting around but he wouldn't voice himself about it either way unlike one obnoxious loud blonde who more than likely had already. There was no time to be idle so instead of waiting until the last moment, Itachi decided that it would be better to get ready now, pulling his shirt off over his head and placing it down beside him on the bench.

Watching quietly when the article of clothing came off Deidara almost forgot to breath trying not to make any sound, unconsciously staring at his muscular back gawking at him. Sure he had seen Itachi shirtless before but he never really stopped to admire the immaculateness of the Uchiha because that body was indeed perfect, so much that he went off into his own little world just thinking about it. What kind of teenager would work his body into that shape at what would be classed as a tender age and more so why for that fact. He must have been refining himself for years with the faultless structure and overall balance of muscle but the ones that did always wanted to expose themselves to everyone just so they could boast that had the ability to pick up chicks but Itachi was reserved around showing the goods to everyone, always wearing loose clothing almost like he was ashamed and wanted to cover it.

When Itachi bent over to search for another shirt in his bag, Deidara's eyes followed at the same time dropping to his hips with the pants tightening around his backside. He could now see that he was a boxers kind of guy. Taking a discreet step into the room and moving closer to him, Deidara's thoughts wandered to the point of no return, thinking what it would be like to feel his hands over each contour of his finely developed muscles to examine each little ridge, even more so what it would feel to have his tongue lapping against his chest, to feel his hands gripping those tight cheeks.

"How long are you going to watch me for?" Itachi asked with not one bit of a tone of curiosity in his voice, making it more of a statement rather than a question.

Looking over his shoulder still in his bend over position, Itachi slowly rose back up with his shirt in hand, turning and walking over to Deidara predatorily to give him a good look that what he was apparently ogling. Keeping his hands down to his side his body kept it's distance from the blonde but still his head didn't keep to the same, moving around gradually tilting from side to side lingering dangerous close to his mouth. "Is there anything I can help you with, Awai-kun?"

He was stunned at first not expecting to be noticed at all, opening his mouth up and waving his finger once to explain his actions but only got a sound of hesitation out when Itachi's lips ghosted his, even more so as he was walked backwards into the door and pinned in place with a hand. Deidara had to try so hard to resist that urge to just grab him and reverse the situation but curiosity of his actions were tempting him to stay around to find out what was this sudden change in the Uchiha's attitude. "You can…" he started, not even bothering to finish up when he brought his hand up to Itachi's face, thumb rubbing over his chin. Slowly he began to push himself off the door and up onto his toes to match the highest difference, lips moving closer to shorten the distance, parting ready for his move keeping his eye on him waiting for the slightest glimmer of anything. Soon his lips touched against the elder teens, his lips were surprisingly soft and smooth like a creamy silk that added to that overall perfection, his mouth pushed in deeper to create more contact between them but…

His contact was gone when Itachi stepped back, looking down at the ground as he did so, turning his head away from Deidara running his middle finger over his bottom lip, the slightest touch he felt for a moment still lingered around like he was still there. "I suppose not" he spoke casually shifting his glance back to the blonde and moving him out the way. Shirt over his shoulder he opened the unlocked door and walked out leaving him behind to think about it, about what he didn't know but Deidara could come to that decision on his own.

"Ah good timing kid" Kisame proclaimed also taking a quick glance at his body as Itachi moved through the room, pulling his shirt over his head. "We got our orders finally" Now that one teenager was there, something didn't seem too correct with the other one still missing and the last time he had checked he hadn't moved his ass from the counter that Itachi was resting against. "…Where's Deidara?"

Itachi looked up, pushing his ponytail over his shoulder and crossed his arms leaning further onto the counter like nothing had just happened at all. His finger pointed at the door momentarily to motion to his location and it was not long after that he did, the blonde came storming out of the room with a leather jacket over his shoulder and a helmet under the other arm making his way to the door, not even once met by the dark glare of the other one who seemed to have had a sudden mood swing.

This was more of the atmosphere he was used to with one pissed off with the other, the one who was always pissed off was Deidara with Itachi never caring enough to get him into such an emotion with him… well at least when he was around at least. "Deidara where are you going?" Kisame asked running his hand over his face. After all this time there was no change and this certainly wasn't the time for him to be pulling this shit.

"Leaving this one for you and your fuck toy to handle by yourselves, un"

Tapping his huge foot against the floor in an agitated sound, Kisame knew that whatever it was between these two had to come to an end, even if he had to treat them like cats and jam them into a box and closed the lid and sit on it so they couldn't get out to fight out their differences, they _were_ going to start acting like the near adults that they were and on top of that, show him some fucking respect. "Get back here now and stop acting like a fucking child!"

In a normal situation Deidara would have just kept on going and not looked back and he should have just done that but he stopped on command, stamping his foot as he came back, cheeks puffed out in complete annoyance and slammed his helmet down on the bench right near Itachi's head in a form of intimidation but he didn't even batter an eyelid. Another strike against him and how much he was getting on his nerves. But still with that same pouty face, he huffed and crossed his arms turning his back to the Uchiha just to further prove Kisame's childish theory about him and listened to what the big asshole had to say.

Inside he was sighing to himself and wondering what he ever do to deserve this kind of punishment but for now there were other things to worry about and that was to get the kids out of his hair. "I am not going, it's just going to be you two" A high pitching whining quickly followed that but was silenced just as quickly with a raise of his finger and a slight tilt in his head, giving the baby his warning to shut up. "The police were fucking us around on this one so it took this long to get this information" Instinctively he stopped to wait for some kind of noise but there was none at all, his eyes moved over to the two adolescents direction to make sure that his ears weren't deceiving him but they were silent. Amazing. "So you two are going to take what little we have and camp outside his last known whereabouts"

Surprisingly after all that Deidara remained unvoiced and listened intently to the instructions, Itachi paid more attention just to make sure that nothing was forgotten about, Kisame explained every last fine details for them so they both would understand. The rules were simple, stay there as long as needed to confirm the identity and if he is visiting the premise, call in every three hours for updates and most importantly do not engage in any confrontation. Now that everything was laid out for them in black and white, Kisame sent the two of them on their merry way, following behind them and locking up, giving a wave as he was going home to his nice warm apartment while he was going to leave them out in the dead of night. After a one sided conclusion from Deidara, it was decided against the other's will that his car would be their mode of transportation for the night since it should have been apparent since he rode a motorbike that anything that required stealth would be impossible on the back of that. A loud deterred sigh came from Itachi as he gave in, letting Deidara into his car and leaving for their destination for a long night of hopefully would not be a huge mistake.

Six hours later cramped inside the car being prohibited of moving any further than the back to take a leak before coming back again, tensions were started to grow between the two. Most of the time it was spent in silence with the occasion speech exchanged between Itachi and the cell phone to call in their report and not yet one sign of this guy that they were after.

Everything was running smoothly and on schedule except for the fact that now the battery light on Deidara's iPod was now flickering, the normally fast paced song he had been listening to was sounding something of an 80's rap style with the song cutting in and out repeatedly until it hit the point where it no longer sung anything at all. Now his only form of entertainment was gone so he had to find something else to pass the long night away and then it suddenly hit him.

The sound of a striking lighter brought Itachi out of the intent stare he had at the house, doing his job diligently like instructed but someone else wasn't taking it too seriously with the strange aroma circulating the car that made him feel light headed. The hand covering his mouth could only suppress his coughs for so long and he dove for the button to put the window down to let the stale smoke out, his lungs thanking him but his body didn't with the full blast of the chilling wind freezing him down to the core. Looking over the back seat for any kind of apparel to keep him warm and finding only a left over hamburger wrapper courtesy of one blonde drug addict, the cause was completely lost so he could only drag his knees up onto the seat to hug them close enough to his chest to heat himself.

Taking in that deep and final drag of the rolled up joint, Deidara coughed furiously with the hard smoke hitting his lungs… oh that was going to fuck him up but that was exactly what he wanted. Leaning over the huddled up ball on the other side with a big grin, he flicked the remainders out the window and moved back to his side but only stopping in front of Itachi, looking at the pair of black eyes peaking out over the arms covering his face. "What's the matter Itachan… you cold?" he asked deviously, suppressing the coughing as much as he could only to give small hitched breaths each time they hit.

With not even a word spoke he watched the actions of the blonde as he pushed his legs back down into the seating position, a leg circling wide over his body and near his face with the tight confinement of the car, the warmth radiating off his skin when he pressed his chest tightly against his body. Deidara sat over the top of him in a not so gratifying fashion, arms draped over the back of the seat giving Itachi a good up-close view of his hazy blue eyes that were staring at him keenly.

All he wanted was some kind of response from him instead of the stoic face he always gave, wondering if he would give a cute little look if he was to try and push a forced reaction out of him with a thrust of his hips into the others, smirking deviously as he rubbed up against his sensitive area. "You don't like being like this do you?" he purred with the stimulation. As expected the bastard's face still didn't change.

Itachi had no idea what he was doing and better yet why he was doing it but whatever the reason was he wasn't liking it especially given his current state with the drugs pumping through his system. But yet he could have easily thrown him off but just the same as all of them he was useless to stop him, only turning his head away to stare out of the window. "You are reading too much into it" he told him in a low voice.

He had to resist the urge to give him a forced laugh, twitching on top of him when he pushed down against him firmly then rising back up again but the attitude of the other was certainly bringing things into perspective for him especially when he felt his reactions. Some things were starting to come towards the light about the Uchiha. "Really? That's why you are shaking, un" The movements that he was feeling stopped instantly obviously forced from the words which only proved what he was continuing to say even more.

"You are intimidated in this position. You let others use you, you let them fuck you up the ass until you can not move from your torn insides because you are powerless to stop when you are dominated over. But there is something burning within you. You want do be the one to dominate, un. It's written all over you, you want to fuck me so hard that I bleed, you wanted to tear at my body and leave your scars. I will let you do it to me, un"

Gradually his lips closed in this time not willing to give him that chance to escape for this time he would make sure he got what he wanted, to him Itachi was someone to be aimed for, that highest peak in the social world more eligible than those slimy bastards who just threw money at him for his time. That goal to aim for with the raven haired male being something that he didn't need but more wanted, even if it was once to say that he got to the unfaultable Uchiha and Deidara was close… so close he could taste it with his divided lips pressed every so lightly into the older boy's. But the first contact wasn't enough, there had to be more heat between them with the touch barely enough to be called a school yard kiss. Shifting his hip and with a push up on his knees, the blonde lifted himself higher, careful not to take a hit on the head from the roof when his hands grabbed his cheeks so he wouldn't escape pulling his head back to face him, hot tongue moving out of his mouth ready to push into that waiting cavern when a cold hand pushed against his face pushing his lips off course over towards the space between the seats.

Turning his head to the direction of the other once the contact was gone, Itachi's eyes shifted over to look at Deidara holding his face at a distance so there could be no retaliation against the move. "I told you, you are reading too much into it"

Huffing he sat back up and flicked the hair out of his face only to have it flop back down into the same fixated position over his eye, was he so stupid not to notice that someone was throwing themselves at him or was he just playing ignorant as part of some kind of twisted little game? Either way it wasn't pleasing Deidara at all, instead opened the door up and getting out of the car, slamming the door in his face. A firm pair of hands fit into the position of his hips as he leant over to the window with distained face tapping his forehead against the window to get attention that he already had. "You are boring, un. I'm going to get this shit over and done with now!" he stated to him and then just left.

For at least twenty minutes he sat there staring out the window looking at the oil smudges against the glass where his head had been, he didn't hear him clearly so as far as Itachi knew, Deidara had just taken off since he didn't want to deal his so called 'shit' anymore just like he usually did. But all he could think about was what he said, if he was really like that… no there was no way he could have been, he only let people use him because it was his own choice not because it was scared of what would have happened because of the consequences. Hmph he knew nothing but that's the way he wanted it to be anyway so it didn't make a difference what he thought. Once again no matter how much he tried to deny it to himself, Deidara had once snuck his way into that point where it actually bothered him.

A loud explosion snapped Itachi out of it with smoke and flames coming from the top floor window of the overly expensive house they were supposed to be watching and not making a move on, alarms of nearby cars blaring with their high pitched sirens from the shock setting them off. Pushing himself up in the seat and placing his hands against the window, all Itachi could do was look on bewildered on what happened but with one missing blonde pyromaniac and giving that something apparently blew a bookcase out of the window with parts of the wood smoldering in the front garden, there was only one explanation for it. This was ridiculous, how the hell could be pull such a stupid stunt when they were told not to do anything but instinct told him to get out of that car right now and go and drag him out of there. Looks like their supposed spying job was no longer that anymore.

The car door slammed as Itachi ran over to the house, grabbing his gun and the keys before he left not even worried about his Kevlar at all in the rush, hopefully that wouldn't prove to be a blunder but there was something else that was worrying him about it. There was no sign of Deidara yet and he wasn't the type to take combat on if confronted since he always held back leaving him and Kisame to do all the work, so all the scenarios plotted themselves in his head as he entered the pitch black house. Except for the light coming from upstairs with the smoldering furniture, the place was dark and visibilities was at a low, his eyes still having trouble adjusting to the sudden change so he was cautious. Steady steps around the large rooms and over obstacles that were thrown around the place from the looks of the place had been trashed before he got there but still it was dauntingly quiet, too quiet given who was supposed to be in the place as well.

A loud thud from upstairs made Itachi turn instantly, gun pointing up at the roof towards the direction it came from. Something definitely was not right and his instinct wasn't telling him otherwise but he wasn't going to just rush into it blindly, keeping the steady pace up the creaking staircase, back close to the wall to eliminate the chance of being attacked from behind. Upstairs seemed to be non existent for life as well with no one around in his view at least but there were many hidden shadows that he had noted but where the hell was Deidara? He had to be somewhere. Advancing down the hallway and into another open room filled with large wall to wall bookcases and one gapping hole in the wall Itachi knew that this had to be his last place of hiding, lowering his gun enough to crouch down on the ground to pick up a small satchel that was on the ground near his feet. The cream pouch sent a wave of thoughts through him knowing that it belongs to a certain bomb expert and there would be no way that he would leave something as important as that behind.

Something hit the ground startling him into a standing position again with his 9mm outstretched in front of him, the moonlight streaming through the gap in the wall illuminating a figure standing in the back of the room. Itachi didn't know if he should speak up for identification or to advance forward to investigate but taking the latter of the two, he took a step forward but stopped mid-step with figure proclaiming not to be one of the blonde nature but a fiery red head and a women at that as she moved towards him. The light reflected off her glasses making his grip on the butt of his gun tighter, standing with authority demanding her not to take a step closer or else he would be forced to retaliate but she didn't listen, coming further into view but she was not alone.

"…Itachi…" he spoke in a dull scratchy voice, barely able to get it up over a whisper. He had to warn him before it was too late, he had to make sure he wasn't caught up in his mistake or else they would not make it out of there alive. But he could hardly keep his eyes open long enough to see him, maybe it was his partner or it could have been the other. But as another figure entered the fray there was no mistaking it now, even through the haze he still stood out almost as clear as day… he had to tell him. "…Behind…you"

Itachi spoke his name softly when he saw Deidara's hanging almost lifeless in that women's hold, a sudden need to get him back took over but before he had a chance to react he was grabbed by the shoulder from behind, the pressure held like it was crushing him. But the searing agony wasn't enough to stop him from turning under his grasp to see a large man at least double his size holding him, easily bigger than Kisame in build but that was all he got to see of him with an intense stinging erupting from the side of his head. Something felt warm and it was travelling down his face, he couldn't see the man anymore, he couldn't see Deidara, only a shriek of his name let him know that he was still there.

"Drop him" commanded a sneering voice that didn't come from the women or the other with a third person joining the party. The tall orange haired man did was he was told, releasing his hold on Itachi and not even having to push him away for his own safety as he just collapsed face first onto the carpeted floor. Blood pooled out of the side of his head onto the ground in a puddle underneath him with not even so much as a convulsion from him, Deidara couldn't even tell if he was alive or not nor could the others with the questioning about his state of mortality.

The women joined the other two men sighing and shoving the blonde over to the bigger one, sick and tired of carrying him around like he was baggage and once free of the bind, she kicked the fallen teen to see if he responded. "What are we going to do with that one?" she asked meaning Deidara. At the moment he was the only one who posed a threat to them.

From behind the larger man stepped out a much shorter build almost adult with a huge teethy smirk, completely happy with the way everything turned out. "Take him with us for leverage, besides we can have fun killing him" he mused, snapping his fingers for them all to follow as they left the room.

Hanging over the shoulder of the other, Deidara's hand stretched out for Itachi as he got further and further away from him, not wanting to leave his side in such a state. He prayed that he was alive still, if anything should happen to him or had, there would be no way he could forgive himself. His own eyes struggled to stay open with the distance moving greater and greater, leaning further over whimpering to get back to the Uchiha until he caught a stiff hit to the back of the head which made his head snap forward violently. "Itachi" he whispered, the hand falling limp as he was rendered unconscious.


	10. Chapter 09

**Series:** Naruto**  
Setting:** AU**  
Rating:** M**  
Word Count:** 6,225  
**Warnings:** Language, gore, blood**  
Summary:** Kisame finally went out to check on the two when he found Itachi unconscious and Deidara missing. Now all hopes of finding Deidara alive are slowly diminishing.

**Bonus Writer Notes:** Nothing… absolutely nothing mwahahahahah. That is all.

* * *

**I Am… ****Chapter ****0****9**

"…Itachi?" …….. "Itachi!"

After not hearing word from them for five hours and almost two call ins, Kisame started to wonder what had happened this time, expecting to go there to find two starving, frustrated and maybe beaten teenagers from a fight. And if they weren't they would certainly be after he got his hands on them, he expected something like this from Deidara but Itachi, well he thought he would be more professional about it. Being dragged out into the cold morning air was not his idea of fun and excitement especially when you were happily dreaming of wondrous things to do to a certain onyx haired boy but calmly he got himself rugged up and headed down to the stake out. He had it all played out in his mind what he was going to do and say, getting his stern expression ready to take out on them and well as warming up his scolding finger, pulling up in front of black sports car fully prepared to get out and start yelling but as he peered into the frosted windows there was no one in there.

Well that had infuriated him more, not only did they not call in but they just up and bailed, even the car doors were still unlocked. Itachi was just calling out for someone to come and steal it. Thinking that was strange enough there was something else even stranger with a crowd looking around the house, whispering to each other and making their own accusations and assumptions on what had taken place, half of them still dressed in their bed clothing but yet not one of them came to the conclusion to actually call the police and report something suspicious. That was unless they classified a hole in the side of a neatly manicured house as everyday life. Apologizing to a few of the older people there as he pushed past them, Kisame peered over the top of them easily seeing with his height and spotted one gaping hole in the side on the structure and slapped his head knowing very well who would cause that kind of destruction and he was going to wring his scrawny neck until it twisted off his body.

Carefully stepping over obstacles to make sure that nothing was disturbed with the natural instinct that everything could be evidence, the larger man made his way through the door, pushing it lightly to open except with a loud creak and crunch it just fell off its hinges. Oh that would certainly come out of his pay if he got lumped with the bill, the government always seemed to find a way to charge back damages to them somehow which their benevolent Leader always seemed to talk his way out of but this time he would have to give one to Deidara just to teach him that sending objects flying through the air all for the name of chaos and mayhem was not always fun and is was costly. The structural damage looked minimal from the down stairs lot, most of it was perfectly intact except for some debris scattered around and the kitchen was in immaculate condition with the refrigerator working and stocking some tasty snacks as he looked around inconspicuously and snatched a few chocolate biscuits out for his breakfast.

With downstairs seemingly untouched the upstairs would be the next to inspect since the hole seemed to be based up there, carefully taking the stairs upwards just in case they were going to collapse under his heavy weight, not even bothering taking his gun out since it wasn't like they would hang around after something like that and instead kept on happily munching on the chocolate treat. The scan of the first couple of rooms seemed uneventful with no one there at all but now there was one left which happened to the one that was missing the wall. Before going in Kisame peeked outside, pulling the curtain across to see most of the group dispersed now and returning back to their homes, hopefully not to call the cops. Pushing the door open to the last room the sunshine shone straight into the room brightening it up, the damage was certainly known in this one with paperwork and books thrown around the room from the blast, all that literature destroyed or left in a burnt crumpled mess. He was never one for the arts but that was just wasteful with at least five grands worth of damage he estimated so by the time that came out of his cut he was going to make sure Deidara wouldn't be injecting no shit for at least a month.

Sighing out loud was all that he could do after taking in everything that had taken place there, no bounty, no brats and nothing but another pile of paperwork that would be left for him to fill in unless they he could cover it up somehow but still it was unnerving why Itachi's car was there with no one else. Things just didn't match up and then when he turned to leave he caught a glimpse of what he thought was someone on the ground. Taking a second look to make sure that his eyes suddenly hadn't started to falter Kisame approached them cautiously, his eyes widening stunned when he was positive that they were wearing the same clothes that one of his own was wearing when he left. Rushing down to his side he knew it was him with the long black mop of hair covering his face, sliding in on his knees not worried if the ground was going to collapse on them at that moment and rolling him over and up into his lap.

"…Itachi?" he asked him softly, brushing the hair away from his face, most of it wouldn't budge with the gently movements. The teen was quieter than usual, his body cold and he wasn't moving at all. Picking at his hair to move it from his face was proving a harder job for what should have been easy, pulling away clumps that were glued to him and gasped in shock when he saw the deep wound on the side of his temple. Shaking him furiously to see if he would snap out of it, Kisame tried to wake him up calling out "Itachi!" in frustration, quickly searching for his pulse. His fingers pressed against the icy skin desperately feeling for something, even the softest beat just to confirm that he was still alive, the tension rising waiting for just one until something pulsated against him, then another continuing in a steady soft beat. He was weak but still living.

Picking him up and cradling him in his arms he rushed back downstairs with no one around thankfully, looking back and forth at the two cars to work out which one to take and which to leave. He would have to take the black Mazda and leave the crap bucket behind not that he was overly worried with nothing being registered or traceable back to him anyway but the matter of the keys… of course they were in the teens pocket. As carefully as he could in the rush he was in Kisame placed Itachi down gently in the passenger side and strapped him in, getting the keys out of his pocket and jumping in the driver side, starting the car up and flying down the street. Fingers quickly dialed over the digits of the phone entering the number to call the others, Itachi was injured and Deidara was missing so something bad must have happened and they needed to find the other right away. Getting Hidan on the phone he quickly told him what had happened and to dig up any information he could on the guy they were after, affiliates, everything, no fucking around this time and if they cops weren't going to give it to them then they were going to have to obtain it illegally.

"What are you going to do?" Hidan asked not to overly concerned about the others, not really forming that attachment that Kisame had done to his kids but his job was for support.

Kisame explained his position telling him that he had to take Itachi to the hospital but as soon as the word was mentioned, a quiet groan came from beside him murmuring the blondes name. Hearing him speak he quickly hung up and looked over at the one waking up, a secure hand reached over from him and petting his hair back protectively while he kept the other on the wheel.

Another groan from the boy with the appearance that he was waking up, Kisame desperately wanted to pull over and check him over now that he was more active but he didn't want to chance slowing down just in case it was false hope. "You alright kid?" he asked his voice full of concern.

Itachi groaned again exercising the extensive vocal ability for the time being, his eyes opening and closing slowly wanting to see what was around but the bright rising sun stung his eyes furiously to the point where he could only get them up a quarter of the way before closing them again. "...Deidara..." he murmured softly into the gentle hand against his face. Dry cracked lips parched from the blood loss pressed against the soft muscle under his thumb pursing them together in a gentle kiss.

The man was stunned at his actions but he was so out of it he doubted at that point he even knew who Deidara was and was only looking for some kind of comfort and being he was the last person he was with, the blonde was on his mind. Oh he only assumed since he hadn't shown anything to even say that he might have been interested in the missing one. "No it's Kisame. What happened?" He needed some answers like exactly where he had gone to or if something happened to him and if he didn't how could he leave Itachi there in such a state. The more he started to look active, the urgency of his need to get information became more desperate because he looked like he wouldn't last too long, the fluttering of eyelids and the shallow struggled breathing were unnerving but if he pulled over and something happened then it would have been bad. "Where is Deidara? What happened?" he asked again putting a stress on the importance in his voice. He had to find out now.

"Hoshigaki-san?" he asked confused which only troubled Kisame more, he never called him that. "Awai-kun is... Awai... Deidara... they had him"

Kisame's eyes shot open jamming the brakes on and locking at the tyres to a screeching stop, this just went from worse to fucked up. "Do they have him now? Where is he? Itachi! Focus! Do you know?" A pair of dead eyes looked over at him and he swore for a moment he saw something that might have been sadness looking at him, Itachi seemed to be worried about his partner and that was something that he would have never imagined in his lifetime that he would ever see. When he started shivering it seemed to be a lost cause with his attentiveness slipping again with wandering eyes around the car rather than keeping the focus he had on him before. "I'm taking you to the hospital, hold on!"

Pressing his foot up against the accelerator the car jerked forward with the high horsepower making them snap back in the seat from the sudden movement, Itachi's body fell to the side and hit the side of the high rests of the seat looking back at his mentor again placing a hand on his leg. "No hospital" he choked out trying to pull his arm off the steering wheel but it just slumped there in protest. Kisame couldn't believe what he was hearing from the teen thinking that he would be more responsible for his own safety than that, he was injured and what seemed be seriously, it looked like half of his head had been split open and he wanted no hospitals! "My father... he can't... find out..." And that was his last request as he hand went limp, rebounding against the hand brake and centre console dropping unconscious again.

Looking back and forth constantly between Itachi and the road, Kisame had to think where his moral values lied either to take him to the hospital like a normal responsible adult would or to take him elsewhere so he could save him from some kind of fate that revolved around his father and if he have found out. "Shit Itachi why do you have to be so damn stubborn" he complained, locking the handbrake on in the car and spinning the wheel the opposite direction, squealing tyres all the way as he headed the opposite direction, flicking his phone out of his pocket, calling someone up and demanding that they meet him at his house before hanging up.

Pacing back and forth in front of the closed door in the nice sized apartment, Kisame looked atit every once ina while completely on edge waiting to hear some word back on what was going on in there. It had been quiet for over an hour and it shouldn't be taking that long, maybe a beer would settle his nerves. A quick pace off and straight back to where he was before now pacing with a Budweiser in his hand, the cool refreshing beer didn't pick him up at all even after the point of finishing it off. He wasn't holding himself responsible for it but there was still that niggling bit of conscious in the back of his mind telling him that it was, they weren't ready for this especially given the circumstance.

His pacing came to a dead stop when the door creaked open, light refracting off the man's glasses as he walked through the door, wiping his hands clean and then closing it behind him. "He is stable. You are lucky that you chose this guy especially after that blow he took, technically he should have been dead" the silver haired male informed him, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Really lucky, judging by the depth of the cut if he got away with no scar that would be a miracle because whoever it was nearly damn cut his head off from a heavy edged sword swung and connecting with the side of his skull, the only thing that appeared to have allowed him to live and not lose the top of his head was the fact that it was an extremely dull blade. "He isn't going to be moving for at least a week and even that is an overstatement" he laughed, throwing his head back in a mocking chuckle. But seriously that kid must have had one hell of a hard head to survive something like that.

Sighing out in an forced breath he was just glad to have it over and done with, knowing that Itachi was going to live and not bleed to death over everything or have a massive brain hemorrhage but still he was in a messed up state that he learned after he went into the room, caressing the side of his face motherly watching him sleep with the added machines, drips, other random crap that was brought along with the good doctor. "Kabuto... you did good. Sasori would have been slightly impressed with the job you done stitching him up" Kisame complimented him touching over the small parts of the stitches that weren't covered by the bandage lightly.

_Yakushi Kabuto... freelance doctor. He was a subordinate of Sasori back in the days, some wayward medical student that he picked up after he was charged with drug trafficking but thanks to some dealing with the devil, the corrupt bastard being Leader, Sasori had secured him as a backyard chop shop medic to attend to those more delicate matters where they didn't want any further questions raised. But I didn't trust him at all, he looked like he would sell his own mother for a hit._

"Sasori didn't respect anything but those damn dolls" Kabuto pointed out making sure that he remembered what his previous partner was like. "Besides I will do anything and make it look good as long as the price is right" Flashing a sarcastic smirk at him, the good doctor held his hand out towards the man waiting for his reward. He didn't do charity work for anyone especially for them, he wanted cold hard cash for everything.

He was another person who Kisame would love to give an attitude adjustment to, just a swift knock around to let him know that he couldn't be treated that way and pushed about but he was useful to them and it was hard to find help who would work with no questions asked on short notice. Just as discussed he pulled out the bound cash from his pocket and slapped it into his hand, letting him know he could count it if he didn't believe that it was all there. Of course Kabuto did, there was no trust between people at all.

He stayed around for another hour only to make sure that he got paid more for it and explained to Kisame what needed to be done to care for the fallen Uchiha since there was no chance that he was going to hang around the entire time. He was just a temporary fix and not a live in doctor. And then he was gone feeling the weight of the money in his pocket, leaving quite a significant amount richer than what he had been when he arrived. The room was in deadly silent with the lack of sound, so quiet that he could hear the soft breathing from the sleeping one, watching him as he chest rose and fell but at least he was alive but that couldn't be said for the other one. Deidara… there was no sign of him and with Itachi's lack of explanation on what happened if they were to find him alive would be another thing. But there was one thing he knew, he would have to get the others to badger the police to find out more information so they could track this bastard down and at least find out if they were to pick Deidara up in a body bag but he needed to do a couple of other things first.

---

Everything was so dark making it hard to see, trying to feel his way around instead pressing his hands against the rough surface of the rocky walls, blinding searching for a light or anything that could help him see where he was with not even a stream of light under the cracks coming in through the gaps. He must have been underground with the tightness in his chest causing his breaths to burn wrathfully every time he took one, the stale air making him gag enough so to cover his mouth to hold down the bile but there was something different about it, there was another stench that was irregular.

The further he moved along the walls of the small enclosed room the worse it got, the pungent smell at its peak towards the corner of the room. Moving to its direction his foot hit against something suddenly, losing his balance and crashing to his knees, cutting his hands up on the uneven surface to stop his fall. Dazed by the sudden movement he kneeled winded for a brief period of time, confused and stunned at what he had hit with the pitch darkness forcing him to rely on other senses. Cautious hands reached out feeling the coldness in front of him that was soft, his mind searched through a list of things that would come close to what he might have stumbled upon but he didn't have to think for too long as his wandering hands found something stringy… the coldness had features and small bumps. It was a person.

His hands began to quiver on the skin, the cold skin deadly cold, it wasn't meant to be like that at all, there should have been more warmth. He took a deep breath and ignored the fact more wanting to discover who it was rather than if they were dead or not, touches over the long hair that covered one side of his face, the back tied up high but almost matching length. Everything became more familiar the more the felt, trailing hands further down his face to his neck, his fingers fell into a wet mess that was cleanly opened up. That certainly wasn't meant to be there. He pushed deeper inside, his fingers freely moving in between the sticky mess which troubled him more. It wasn't meant to do that it was like…

Wrapping his arms the back of him, he pulled the small frame up close to his body, rocking back and forth with him in his arms until something snapped back unnaturally, the frozen cheek pressed against his head was gone. Frantically he felt around trying to find out what happened, his hand hit nothing but a severed skin and bone but there was no head… it was… it was.

The lights suddenly came on in the room, blinding him temporarily with the radical change in lighting that didn't give his eyes time to adjust looking around wildly to see where he was but then he remembered what was more important. Looking down in his arms to see what was clearly a male now, the long blonde hair flowing over his legs but he could clearly see the internals of him with his head almost detached from his body only hanging on by a thin piece of skin with the cut not going all the way through to completely severe his head. Cradling the head he brought it back up to let it rejoin his body, blue vacant eyes stared at him with his mouth was permanently open with horrified from the attack on him most likely unexpected. Did he suffer? Did it end fast? How could they do it to him. Everything seemed surreal like it didn't exist, no it couldn't there would be no way this could happen to him but he was gone.

"Deidara!" he screamed out, crushing the body in his arms.

The room started to spin violently unable to grip reality, nothing looked the same as he did but as he looked at his hands they were covered with blood, the smell still fresh in his mind, the lithe body he had been holding, all of it was too much to take as he leaned over the edge of the bed, dry reaching at first until the bile started coming out, throwing up on the floor.

Hearing the cry out of the blondes name sent him rushing into the room to see the teen expelling the contents of what was not in his stomach, moving to his side and patting his back to help ease the process but in the same breath cursed him for doing that on his nice clean floor. The room was going to smell for weeks now. "Calm down kid" he said trying to provide him with some safety letting him know that whatever he was thinking about, it was only a dream. When Itachi stopped throwing up he blinked a few times not believing that the unbreakable stone faced child was shaking in what looked like fear. Something really must have shaken him up and whatever it was had something to do with Deidara. "Are you okay? Do you remember anything?" he asked to find out more. Besides that the Uchiha was fricking amazing, there was no way he should have been up already.

"I need to go home… Sasuke would be worried. I promised I would stay with him… I have to find Awai-kun" Itachi was really confused and didn't hear his boss's questioning. A million and one thoughts ran through his mind trying to pick out one and on top of that his head really hurt.

A quiet voice from behind called out for him, a shift in the bed with someone wrapping his arms around his back holding him softly. "Nii-san I'm here"

Itachi was confused, was it a dream as well? Why was Sasuke there with him, this wasn't their house, that cheap made carpet that was stained with more substance than his own vomit was proof of that. But luckily for him it was like Kisame could hear his thoughts, moving off the bed now that the younger Uchiha was at his side, so he wasn't needed anymore. "You have been asleep for three days kid. Seriously I don't even know how you are awake. I went and got Sasuke so he wouldn't be alone" he explained, feeling mighty proud of himself for taking the initiative for helping him out instead of leaving the poor youngster to battle it out for himself in the land of microwave dinners.

He should have been grateful for the kind gesture but this was Kisame, the guy who used him as his own personal sex slave despite the difference in age between him so god knows what he would have done to his brother considering his taste leaned towards the younger boys. Itachi glared at him as he sat back up to pressure him into snapping just in case he had touched him but Sasuke seemed unharmed as he clung around his waist, resting his head on his lap to keep him close. "Any luck on finding Awai-kun?" he asked confidently, not showing that frightened boy side that was there just a few moments ago.

The different side he had just seen of Itachi was comforting to know that the kid had some feeling in him but it was only shown when he was caught off guard… typical. Kisame of course hadn't been sitting on his ass the entire time, he had been out digging up all the information he could get from illegal sources since the legal channels weren't working but still he came up short with nothing new found at all. In his own eyes the blonde was dead and it was all pointless anyway, it was only Itachi who was holding onto hope, hell Hidan had already prepared for his funeral. This guy was insane and a malicious torturer so if he was alive when they took him, he wouldn't be by the time they found him if they did at all. "Nothing but maybe you know something. Tell me everything that happened"

He really wanted to send Sasuke out of the room so he didn't have to go through the ordeal by hearing his words but he wasn't going to leave his side with how tightly he was clutching onto him so instead he allowed him to get sensitized to his lifestyle and what he did for a living, explaining all the details down to the finest point so nothing was left out for him. When he mentioned the part where he was attacked he felt something constricting his stomach with the arms around him tightening, he must have been terrified he was going to lose him.

There was nothing there in the story that he hadn't heard of or known about before until he revealed another male and a female with them and something suddenly clicked, moving out of the room and coming back, placing a book in front of Itachi to look at. "Are these the two?" he asked pointing to the mug shots in front of him of a red haired girl wearing glasses and the bulky orange haired male. He hoped it wasn't because basically Deidara would be fucked. When he nodded his response Kisame could only sigh, hanging his head knowing that there was nothing left for them to do. "Forget about him, he is dead" And it was a damn shame too, there was no one who would demolish a city block unlike that one.

Itachi was infuriated with the response, there would be no way he would accept that fate so easily, Deidara had fight in him he wouldn't give up and he wouldn't either. This was his fault and he was going to get him out of it. Gently moving Sasuke off his lap he slide out of bed, avoiding the mess on the floor and took a few steps forward on shaky legs, clutching his head with the furious surge of pain that shot straight through it, not knowing exactly what was done to him but he wasn't going to let that stop him. Sasuke jumped up and wrapped his arms around him trying to get him to stop while Kisame only rolled his eyes at his stubbornness. "Take me home" he demanded trying to stop himself from falling over. Obviously he wasn't going to get the help he needed from there and he had better resources back at his place to track him down, even if he had to hack his father's computer and take the consequence of a beating for it, he was going to find Deidara no matter what, even if it was to bury his body.

Kisame threw his hands up in frustration with the attitude from him, both of them were just as bad as each other in either own way. Since he wasn't going to listen to anything he said no matter how many times he explained to him that he almost died, he scooped Itachi up into his arms and carried him out to the car, putting him in the seat with the younger one climbing over into the back, paying more attention to his brother than anyone else. Such a caring family they were. He reminded the two of them not to blame him if something happened to him while out of his care and drove them home, calling a cab once he got back since he was driving his car and bid them farewell, shaking his head as he left at the utter disregard for his own personal safety all for the sake of some drug fucked idiot who had no regard for his own life. Seriously the two of them should have gotten together or something, they were perfect for each other.

---

Sitting at the table was Itachi with a book in his hand, reading over the newest novel he had got Sasuke to pick up for him when he came back from school one day, reading about the world of wizards and other magical beings. He wasn't the one for mythical and outrageous tales like this but he had been getting into this one but the look of excitement wasn't on his face at all, instead he looked forlorn.

"Nii-san what's the matter?" Sasuke asked softly, sitting down beside him and pulling the chair closer to him, putting the book mark inside the pages and closing it for him. Itachi has been more quieter than usual of the past week and tonight it was unbearable.

He had sat back and watched him work like crazy to uncover any information he could about Deidara's capturers, the sleepless nights he was having pushing himself to the limit exhausting all resources he could just to find one trail that lead to Deidara's return. The Police were no help either in the matter, not even hacking into their father's computer and searching the databases had helped, it was like they were ghosts and to make matters worse they wouldn't even acknowledge him enough to even investigate his disappearance, just tossed under the rug with the rest of the trash of the world but that was what they were to the law... trash. Like scavengers picking up their left over's but without them they would have no chance in recovering half of the fugitives that they had.

It had been over a week now since he had been taken and now even Sasuke had began to give up hope on him coming back alive, it hurt him too since he had grown accustomed to seeing him around the place, stealing food and teasing his brother for entertainment value but whenever he was there with him, he noticed a slight change in his mood. It was almost like he had found himself a friend after all those years of being alone since Shisui had died.

"Nii-san" Sasuke spoke gently not to disturb him more that he already had, moving in closer and resting his head on his shoulder, closing the book he was reading. Something was really getting to him even more than the past week with Deidara missing.

Resting his chin on his laced fingers, Itachi looked over at the door staring at it like he was waiting for something to happen, for someone to just come bounding through the door."It's Thursday night"

Hearing his brother say something like that confused him on his mood, it didn't make sense being that it was only another regular night and Itachi wasn't one to become attached to something like television for shows but then it hit him. The way he was staring at the door, his quieter than usual presence, the way he was shutting himself off more to him... tonight was the night Deidara usually crashed their house in search of food and a warm place to stay. He was torturing himself on the inside for the other boy, it wasn't like him at all, he never felt remorse about anything especially from what he had heard it had no been his fault at all but still he was taking it all on himself. "He could be..." he started, trying to force some rationality into him about the situation but he cut him off with a glare that was enough to make him shrink back and his brother's looks usually had no effect against him.

"Don't even think that" he tried to growl but the look and the tone were completely different as he sound totally dejected. It was his fault, he could have stopped him, he could have easily taken out the others that were there, he just sentenced him to death all because he didn't give him what he wanted. He had been through that before, he didn't want to suffer through it again.

"You like him don't you" Sasuke said quite confidently, tugging at him arm to make his elder brother look at him. It was exactly the same as before, he had seen him go through this once but last time he just sunk further into seclusion, he didn't want him to go through that again because selfishly he needed him to be strong, he didn't have the support to fall back on with their mother not being around. He needed Itachi. "I can tell, you are blaming this on yourself just like cousin"

Silently he turned away from Sasuke and through about what he said, he didn't exactly like him, he didn't hate him, he was comfortable with some kind of unspoken understanding between them. But he didn't response to him instead leaving Sasuke to draw his own conclusion not that it would effected him or not, his thoughts were his thoughts. "I am going to bed" he said pushing up from the chair.

Sluggishly he walked towards the bed with the book tuck between his arm and chest, dragging his feet towards the stairs and turning to go up when the phone rang. Looking at the time brightly glowing in the kitchen whoever it was had some nerve at calling at that time of the night, certainly not of his father's men since he wasn't home and they had better means in contacting him and he didn't believe it was one of Sasuke's friends.

Picking up the phone he answered "Uchiha Residence" but there was no reply on the end. Itachi didn't say anything else to them, just holding the line listening to sounds of a prank caller on the other end with nothing but labored breathing. Must have been some kid randomly dialing numbers since they weren't listed anywhere and his tolerance for any kind of shit was very thin tonight so he gave them warning, telling them he was going to hang up with his finger ready on the button when another sound came, a voice starting to speak to him but just had trouble trying to push out the words.

"I'm taking… your bed, un"

Itachi almost dropped the phone in shock hearing that voice, his hand shook softly in the handset temporarily losing his voice, only able to take a shaky breath in. He stood in silence for a moment unknowing what to do or say, it could have been a joke but it was his voice… really it had to be him, he knew it had to be not even checking the caller ID to see if it was a hoax. He was that stunned that the book he was holding dropped to the ground hitting with a loud thud that make Sasuke jump with the change from the constant silence.

"…Deidara!"


	11. Chapter 10

**Series:** Naruto**  
Setting:** AU**  
Rating:** M**  
Word Count:** 7,909  
**Warnings:** Language, gore, violence, abuse  
**Summary:** Deidara is alive and had contacted Itachi but with little information on his whereabouts, Itachi has to find him before its too late.

**Bonus Writer Notes:** Ummm nope still can't think of anything to say. Another one of those action chapters but I felt this one wasn't as umm well written. I don't know something about it when I was doing it I didn't really like but then again I was in a writing slump at the time. I guess it will be up to you guys to decide on that.

* * *

**I Am… ****Chapter 10**

The room was silent with Sasuke's eyes widened when he heard his brother call out his name like that, maybe the day had taken it's toll and he was cracking up to the point of losing his mind. There was no way that Deidara would just randomly call up like that, he only had been missing for over a week and presumed dead. People don't randomly call up out of the blue like that unless it was all a immense practical joke and with the way that his brother was shaking, if it was then the blonde would soon see himself in a new light with a fist in his face. "Nii-san are you alright?" he asked Itachi, moving in closer to take the phone away from him being that was the source of his trouble. Progressively he advanced not to startle him and cause himself an injury especially since the eldest Uchiha was very sensitive to being touched or else he might have found that fist in his face or even worst, suffering from another broken arm which let him know abruptly not to sneak up on him.

"Come on you can say something, un." Deidara spoke to him, acting like nothing was out of place about this whole situation. But still the lack of reply from him was a bit unnerving especially since his time was seemingly limited. When he finally got a sound out of the Uchiha with a meager questioning of "How…?" and it was like he could read his thoughts, it wasn't normal for someone to just call out of the blue especially given that he had been kidnapped and phone calls weren't given unless it was to call and speak to a loved one for ransom. "I palmed your phone from you before I left"

Itachi wondered where the hell that went to, he just thought he dropped it somewhere or had it stolen being that the car was unlocked for all that time leaving anyone to freely go through it to steal whatever he wanted but no his thoughtful partner did that before anyone else had a chance and he couldn't be more gratified about that. "And you waited all this time to call me. Typical"

"The last time I remembered you were looking dead on the ground, un. How was I to know that you weren't six feet under"

"I am not going to die that easy. This wouldn't have happened if you just stayed in the car"

Looking at Itachi dumbfounded he couldn't believe what he was hearing, this from the one who appeared to be deathly worried about the wellbeing of his partner, going further into an unhealthy seclusion and here he was, somewhat reunited with the one he had been searching for and the first thing they do is get into an argument. He was now one hundred percent positive that Itachi was losing his mind and it was all because of Deidara. No matter how much he tried to deny it even if it wasn't through words, it seemed like his brother was developing a soft spot for him and dare he think… a crush, maybe he was smitten over him. He was still too young to fully understand but ever since Deidara had came into his life he was acting differently only in the smallest ways but to someone like him who had witnessed his downfall, he was slowly starting to climb his way back up again.

Raising his voice wasn't the best thing he could have done given the location he was but Deidara let loose at Itachi, there was no way that he would be blamed for this happening, he didn't tell Itachi to come after him he did that on his own. "This wouldn't have happened if you just fucked me like I wanted you to do" he yelled at the phone frustrated with his attitude.

The line suddenly went dead as if Itachi was no longer there but he knew that he was there except he wasn't talking, in fact he was wounded his feelings. Now it was ridiculous to think that the jaded Uchiha had an emotional basis but after spending over six months with him in a professional sense as well as on a more personal level, reading his mannerisms was becoming his forte picking up on the slightest facial movement and tone change. A five degree angle change on an eyebrow could easily mean curiosity while in fact it was anger, a ten degree decline in his lips didn't specifically mean sadness more of fact that he was just thinking but to imagine his face now he couldn't think of the what he would look like, depending all on the tone with just the sound of his soft unnatural breathes as he held it in.

"I didn't mean that, un" he gingerly spoke, wanting to rebut but the damage has already taken its toll with the lack of response. Balling his fist up he realized his mistake especially with the fragile state of mind he always placed himself in. He did want him to come and rescue him and not tell him to rot in that hell which was the impression he was certainly getting that that point. The silence was unnerving he could only imagine the thoughts in his mind, always thinking to himself when things were too much to handle, if only he opened up more instead of bottling it all in, then he might have seen what he was wanting him to see "…Itachi I really…"

"Where are you? Is there anything around that you can pick up on, sounds? Things you can see?"

Deidara was relieved to hear that deep monotone voice again but it wasn't the same Itachi that he was accustomed to with the professional tone he used on captures coming out but it was a start. Looking around he hummed in deep thought to let the listener believe that he was contemplating everything around him, clicking his tongue when he came to his conclusion. "I can hear trains, un. And airplanes, maybe I'm near an airport… no wait I think I hear animals" he spoke making it as sincere as possible which didn't impress the Uchiha with the sounds of tapping fingers of a wooden surface reverberating down the phone. To most normal people it would have been a logical question but to Deidara it was a joke which didn't impressed him at all when he pulled the cell away from his face yelling straight at it "I'm in a fucking dark room that smells like piss how the fuck should I know, un!"

Rubbing his temples in a slow circling motion he tried to stay composed at the blonde's mind-set, he was the one apparently stuck in a dark room that smelt like urine, not him thankfully but any bit of information would have helped instead of the graphic description he got. Half of the bathrooms in the nation were like that, he could have been locked in a seedy nightclub and he had half the mind to ask Deidara if he could hear the moans of desire from people having sex next to him but that would have only prolonged collecting the real information. As he went to open his mouth to ask there was a scuffle in the background sounding like there was a struggle of some sorts that made his body tense up especially that there was no word on what was going on except for some colourful language from the other side on the receiver.

Finding objects in the darkness was a feat especially when the sounds of footsteps were drawing closer but he wasn't going to die in this shithole, he had to end the call quick before the paraphernalia he smuggled in was noticed, quietly whispering "Please Itachi, come and get me… and bring food, un" He tried to make a joke at the end but his voice was filled with sadness, ending the call and hiding the phone, slipping the cuffs that he had carefully worked at for the past week back on so it still have the illusion that he was captured. The creaking of the door opening up streaming light into the room forcing Deidara to squint to stop the burning, forcing his hands to stand in place instead of shielding his orbs from the blinding light.

"Who are you talking to?" asked the man, slinking into the room with a huge grin that reminded him of Kisame's, those same pointed teeth begging for extensive dental work. Brothers? Cousins? Random genetic goop that happens when you fuck a family member? Whatever he was there was familiar about them both. "No one… I was just saying how much I have going to fuck you up when I get out of here, un" Deidara sneered back at him but the response wasn't well receipted, gagging for air with violent knocks to his body with no way to be able to shelter himself from the unyielding blows.

Relentlessly he beat up on the vulnerable blonde without a second thought with the sounds of bones snapping, blood spraying over his grey shirt soaking into the material but that didn't slow him down, only backing off when he was fed up with him just like he had done over the past week. He had became his own personal punching bag to take his frustrations out on, always coming in there after the constant arguments between him and that women. "That's if you will live long enough, I'm bored of you" he huffed using his foot to push Deidara's face disgusted at the trail he was leaving over his shoe from laying face down on it.

He laid on the cold wet ground struggling to take in oxygen but unable to get it in fast enough with his head swimming, everything spinning violently but he was stubborn enough not to give up. The only problem was it wasn't will he was fighting against but the system which was a battle he would not triumph over, unconscious before he had the chance to spit out his haughty comment back.

The loud constant banging on his door wouldn't go away no matter how much yelling he did at it with whoever it was at the door not responding to his threats to remove body parts and stick them in uncomfortable places. Grumbling and getting up from the bed despite the complaints from the young brunette for him taking her cover, Kisame stumbled to the door and reefed the handle, sticking his head out the door and yelling "What!?" at the interruption.

Well well well this one he wasn't expecting at all especially to come by his house at this late at night with a look of what might have been desperation on his face. Things were certainly turning up his way so he played it cool, tussling his long spiky hair with a look that was inviting towards them, dropping the sheet to reveal his apparent want for him. "Itachi, who would have predicted you would come and see me like this" he purred reaching forward to grab him by his shirt and pull him inside the apartment but his hand was pinned to the wall before it had the chance to touch a fiber on him.

"Not now, you need to tell me everything about them. No fucking me around this time" Itachi snarled with a glare that proved he was being serious.

Grabbing Itachi by the arm he dragged him into the bathroom and slammed the door and him up against it, not appreciating the rude arrival without any kind of explanation. He was overstepping his boundaries and pushing the limit of his tolerance with his high and mighty rich attitude furthermore when he had company with him unless he was going to offer himself as the replacement. "You know the drill, once and that's it" he stated reminding him of the first time he had explained something to him. No matter how many times he did it, he would only tell him once only.

_Hozuki Suigetsu. This one was underhanded with countless crimes against his name, murder, assault, armed robbery even sodomy. If there was a violent crime then he had done it but had never been caught, living on the run since he was a teen. Every time he seemed to evade __detainment b__y the police so they palmed the case off to the bounty hunters so they could waste the time and resources catching this ghost. His movements were so frequent that no one could pin point his location which explained why the lack of cooperation from the law but his mouth was his downfall, loving to brag to everyone he could have what he had done. If he was ever __to be incarcerated __there was enough on him to send him straight to hell with a deadly concoction of sodium thiopental, __pancuronium__ bromide and potassium chloride._

_The vixen of the group was Karin. Supposedly she was the only one who could tame Suigetsu but no one knew how. She didn't seem too overly dangerous, her only priors were for prostitution but there was one case against her for beating a businessman to death but there wasn't enough evidence to link her to the crime so it was dropped. Currently she has a restraining order out against her by an ex for stalking and a warrant for her arrest for breaking that by cornering him and stabbing him in the family jewels, telling him if she couldn't have them then no one could. _

_The one that was to worry about was __Juugo__. That one had escaped from a maximum security psychiatric ward and killed five people at the same time, three officers and two patients. He was one to keep an eye out for since he looked as placid as a fat cat lounging around the house… that was until he snapped and ripped your arms clean off your body and beat you to death with them. The ones he killed certainly knew that, while the first he caught on the way out before he was noticed but the last two he still managed to stay around and slowly disembowel them, removing internal organs from their body carefully enough to leave them in a state of living for another hour until they died in hospital. He made most schizophrenics look docile._

Once the anger had died down to a minimum he had finished explaining it all, Kisame finally understood why he was asking but why now of all times, he should just move on and forget about him since he certainly had already with scouting for someone to take his place. Nothing personal, it was only business after all. Opening his mouth to express his views to bitch slap that reality back into him, the words were cut off with the arrogant teen walking away from him without any explanation whatsoever. "Itachi!" he called out but the door slammed showed that he was not listening to him.

His mood was puzzling to say the least like something had got him worked up, he might have said jealousy with the nagging bitch constantly demanding his attention but no matter how much he could dream that the delicious youngster would show him that kind of affection, this was something different. Bending down and picking up the clothes strewn over the ground from the recent relentless sex he had, Kisame threw them back in her face, demanding that she left that instant and searched for his own clothes. He had to know what got him so riled up even if he had to follow him around to get the answer.

Sasuke jumped as the door swung open with the instant thought that their father was home to take some frustration out on his brother but he was off track when Itachi walked through the door instead. He followed him around the room with his eyes at first, then by foot hiding behind the wall to watch him go into his room and then back out with his flak jacket and gun in hand, flicking through the cartridge counting how much he had in there. "Nii-san you can't be serious" he cried out, running after him as the door to his father's study was busted open. Shit once Fugaku came home and saw that there was going to be some trouble.

Swinging the seat around and pulling it forward, his eyes looked at the glare on the monitor of the laptop on the desk, frantically typing away trying to access the system that Akatsuki were so in desperate need of and wanted access to. No matter what the cost or the consequence he was going to get him back and it didn't matter what punishment he would receive from this, even voicing that to Sasuke as he commented on how Fugaku was going to inflict grievous damage on him. If Deidara couldn't tell him where he was then it was up to Itachi but at least unknowingly he had done something correctly by stealing that cell phone as he traced the signal back to the point of origin. For the first time in his life being a genius was actually paying off in his favour.

He wasn't answering his phone but then again he hadn't all week and he had mistakenly lost the home number so there was no way to contact him there but the kid had completely disappeared of the face of the planet especially since he didn't give much of a clue to exactly what he was doing or going. By chance he pulled up outside the large house and looked down the driveway just as a black Mazda sped down it and straight out onto the street without paying any attention to oncoming traffic and off to somewhere unknown. Wherever the Uchiha's destination was he was going to get himself killed on the way there but given his mood before he followed him, trying to keep up the best he could with the beaten down Hyundai he got after leaving his other behind.

A few turns later and he had lost him out of his sight, the only thing around that signified the direction he was heading was the loud rumble of the exhaust at peak revs as he pushed it to the limit. He didn't even want to estimate the speed he was going because whatever it was a moments distraction, a blown tyre, any minor mechanical problem would turn him into another statistic as they scraped him off the windscreen and dragged his body parts away in sections. It only happened by chance that he came cross the car parked outside a run down warehouse by the docks, a wrong turn after the sound had stop thinking that he had lost him but miraculously there it was.

Kisame got out of the car and scanned around the area of the old abandoned docks, the place was mostly used for drug deals, smuggling of people and really anything illegal in general being the best location for an escape but why Itachi was there was another thing. The place was erringly quiet with the only thing heard was the crashing over the waves against the harbor and the sound of gun fire from of the buildings. …That wasn't right. Keys in hand Kisame was already in the boot slapping his Kevlar over his broad shoulders, ripping the shotgun out of the holster against the brake lights, cocking it with one hand as he ran to the building over the right. Pressed up against the wall he peered around the corner of the smashed open door and then back, checking his point of entry to see if anyone was there ready to blow his head off but it was all clear. Taking a deep breath he stormed the building not knowing exactly who or what to anticipate but another shot fired proved that there was something and Itachi was caught up in the middle of it.

Colossal arms captured him from behind and squeezed tight constricting his chest to push against his rib, making it hard to breath as he was once again caught in the hold of the giant. Kicking his legs riotously to struggle against his hold, Itachi tried to find any susceptible point on the large male but every blow he took like it was nothing more than a mosquito bite but he still didn't stop even as the sultry women strutted over to him, tisking at him and waving her finger.

"I thought you would have learnt the first time" she purred licking her lips, dragging her lengthy fingernails over the stitches in his head, ripping them open. The boy certainly had a lot of guts to show up alone in the early hours of the morning like he had but they weren't caught off guard at all, they were too well prepared being on the run for as long as they had been. But she wouldn't mind keeping him instead of that bothersome blonde, this one was more pleasing to the eye and was a fighter, she would have satisfaction breaking him.

A firm grasp on his crotch made him gag as the whore dug her nails into the hidden sensitive flesh, twisting what she had a hold of and not letting up on him but it was enough to stop him from moving, biting his lip as he glared down at her. With the pain of being crushed in the palm of her hand and the constant tedious babbling boring him, Itachi's mind shut off to focus on everything that was around him. There had to be something around he could use, anything to get him out of it but his time was limited with the glistening of morning sun off the knife in her hand coming straight down to plunge into his chest.

Within a blink of an eye he found that opening with a taut foot rising straight into her elbow to knock the loosely held blade into the air, the attack threw her off balance to stumble back enough so he was out of her clutch. Both legs wrapped around her neck and drawing her into his thighs, he twisted his body around to maneuver out of the man's hold, flicking her over onto the ground simultaneously. His hand snatched up retrieving the knife on the way down pressing it deeply to her throat as he knelt on the ground next to her, right against her main artery with a leer up at the orange head to keep him at bay. The move might have not have been so well thought out given the fact that Kisame said that he could snap at any moment but it was a chance he had to take.

And snap Juugo did as he saw his friend in danger growling stridently threatening him in descriptive detail on how he was going to tear his organs out by hand and then not give him the pleasure of dying. Itachi's eyes narrowed harshly reaching behind his back for his gun when he advanced but Karin noticed the move and grabbed his wrist, biting his arm hard until she tore a chunk of flesh clean off the muscle. That agony was something that the Uchiha couldn't hide as he screamed out loud falling back onto his knees and scrambling back to avoid the heavy fist coming down for his head. Karin was nothing to worry about but in that state Juugo was the one that would be his downfall so he had to retreat further into the darkness of the warehouse, almost tumbling down the steps with the pitch black obscurity and the blood profusely trickling from his arm, leaving a trail behind him giving away his position despite pressing his hand against it firmly to stop the bleeding.

Clawing up to kneel as he heard the commotion, Deidara pulled on the chains around him to get to the door even though he was under the watchful eye of the slimy creep, knowing that it was him. "Itachi" he called out hoarsely struggling further against the chains slicing his wrists open. He had completely forgot that he had picked the locks and could escape in a moments notice. But his attempted escape didn't go unnoticed, being violently knocked back into the wall sending him into a haze with his head connecting first. Although the daze he was suffering and the unbelievable headache that he had, Deidara looked down at the ground laughing manically, slowly looking up with a underhanded grin. "You're fucked, un"

The footsteps were no where near him but his heart pounded furiously trying to pump his blood faster around his system to cope with the adrenaline and blood loss, his hand quaking as he tried to move his fingers but they had ceased up on him. That bitch was going to pay, they were all going to pay but he had to control the bleeding. Fishing into his pockets he felt around hoping that he had it in there especially with the rush he had left in but he was successful enough when he gripped the lighter and took it out. Taking a deep breath he knew how badly it was going to hurt but there was no other way, striking it up and lowering his arm down onto the bright red flame, biting his lip hard but still it couldn't stop for groans of pain from the searing flesh. The pain receptors in his arm slowly died off with the nerve endings failing from the extreme heat, even more relieving when he had stopped the bleeding, slumping his head against the wall with a soft pant, crushing his eyes closed to block out what he had just did but the smell of burned dead flesh didn't extinguish so easily.

Clambering up the wall with his other hand Itachi brought himself back to his feet, protectively tucking his arm under his breast walking further down into the darkness only to stop with the sound of something metallic hitting the ground. The room suddenly came into light with a gun shot fired barely missing him as he dove out the way, rolling up to his knee with his own in his hand, grabbing it half way through the dive.

The two of them looked out for his position, Karin raising her hand to tell Juugo not to move any further and that she would handle it. "What's the matter sweetness? If you are here for that boy you wasted your time since Suigetsu killed him already" she cackled, firing another shot off. Cursing as the room hazed from the firing of the pistol she couldn't see Itachi any more, missing and most likely in hiding somewhere ready to attack. Lets see how much he cared about his partner. "His screams were delightful" Still nothing but deadly silence that frustrated her more, firing another shot and coming up short again she screamed out in aggravation, yelling as she moved in a circle trying to spot him. "Where the fuck are you? You can't hide forever! Juugo get him now!"

Itachi was closer to her than she originally expected keeping a watchful eye on her just waiting for that moment where her bodyguard would be sent away to leave her open. In a swift motion he ducked out from behind the crate crushing her throat when he knocked her to the ground, pressing the tip of his 9mm into her gut barking at her softly but demandingly "Where is he?"

She couldn't speak with the air being cut off to her lungs, pointing frantically to the right but he didn't fall for that as he almost crushed her larynx, quickly changing her mind and pointing to the door over in the north west, which was right in the direction where her partner was searching. As soon as he let go she screamed out his name to draw the attention but that was all she got out being dragged to her feet and thrown into a sturdy sheet of galvanized metal and punched hard in the face that knocked her unconscious.

Tossing her body to the side Itachi saw the man advancing closer, ducking the first punch thrown at his direction, narrowly missing the second one and getting in a few of his own but not one was enough to shake him. There was no way he would give up now, he had to get to Deidara. Natural defense instinct took over when he was grabbed again, his body tensing up to settle any blows that would come his way but he reached for the knife he kept in his pouch, rising it up to stab him in the chest when he unexpectedly hit the ground, taking a couple of stumbled steps backwards to catch himself.

"You're fucking not right in the head kid" Kisame growled pinning Juugo's arms behind his head full nelson style, interlocking his arms around the male's. He was having trouble keeping a hold of him in this condition so there would be no way that Itachi would have been able to handle it on his own, hell he was lucky not to come in there and find him dead. "Stop standing around and gawking at me, go and get that short annoying shit" he commanded but Itachi had already ran past him without even one sign of gratitude. Hmph… he was an unappreciative shit.

Thankfully his eyes had adjusted to the dimness now but first light was streaming through the gaps in the corrugated steel into the large rooms making it easier to run without tripping over but there was one place he needed it to be bright or else something could accidently happen that he might regret. The pounding of his feet slowed down to a dead halt when he heard sounds coming across from him, clanging of debris followed by rough thuds which indicated that he was there. He didn't know what to expect behind the closed door but from the dual voices coming out he knew he was still alive and he would get him out before anyone else could happened.

The door abruptly swung open clanging with age letting him know that he was no longer alone and that he would have to defend himself as he dragged the blonde to his feet, sticking the tip of his knife into his neck, tingling in pleasure as the fresh blood trickled from the puncture mark. "Nice timing to witness his death" he grinned baring a full set of teeth. "Now drop the weapon" he instructed motioning his head to the finely crafted weapon that was fatally aimed on him.

When it came to a hostage situation you never lower your weapon because no matter what you were left with a corpse on their hands always killing them as soon as the demands were met. At least while there was a chance that the hostage still could die in a most unfashionable death, there was still that glimmer that justice would be done and the killer would meet him untimely end at the hand of the hero so when Itachi lowered his gun down just as he instructed to, Deidara wanted to shriek at him to remind him of what an idiot he was and there was no way he had the brain of a mastermind, they were going to be both killed.

He made his thoughts clearly known to him with the most loud exhausted sigh he could muster but the raven hair boy caught his attention when he was almost bent down to the ground with one hand missing to the sight of the other with a devious smirk on his face, eyes locked onto his with the hand discreetly sliding into a cream pouch at his side. …His pouch. Grinning widely at the Uchiha, his blue eyes shifted up to his capturer with a devilish grin, opening his mouth to speak. "Bang, un" was all that he said as his warning came true. He was fucked.

Deidara was never one to play fair normally but given this situation he would do anything to get away from him so the first thing that came to mind was pain. Teeth were buried into the meaty forearm biting down until he swore he felt bone but it worked its purpose with the knife in his neck dropped, the sounds of blood curdling screaming echoing through small room from the assault but that was just the beginning for him as Deidara dove out of the way.

Held inside Itachi's hand was a small home made bomb, relatively harmless unless it was made by the explosive master with enough power to blow the shit out of this room and part of the next and that wasn't going to deter him as he threw it at the stunned and still distressed Suigetsu, diving out of the way as it exploded. Clouds of dust kicked up from the blast with nothing inside to ignite into flames only just enough to cause a hell of a lot of suffering and destruction which was exactly what Itachi was experiencing as his back was thrown against the side of the door, the corner straight into his spine but the flak jacket took most of the shock. Escalating back to his feet with a groan he surveyed the damage and who was left standing, gun held out slowly stepping forward warily to investigate the body on the ground.

He was a dazed from the landing but still has his wits about him, enough so to notice the glint of the gun in the other man's hand aiming up towards the chest of his partner. The blonde called out his name to get his attention pushing himself up off the ground to get in there to help but he slumped against the ground with not even a second attempt working, unable to get up off the ground. Looking down at the mess that was his leg, much to his amazement he had a spike of wood straight through the middle and protruding through the top to prevent him from moving. Still it didn't stop the injured one as he pulled against it to get loose holding his breath from the pain now settling in, desperately trying to get free.

More screams throughout the room with a boot crushed into his stomach, a shot fired straight into his shoulder blade, severing the tendons that moved the adjoining arm making it unusable against the other as his dark eyes glared down at him. His stare was focused straight on him making him speculate what exactly he was with not even a flinch of his wrist, no brief pause of hesitation from the boy, he looked vigilant and completely under control. Not even the voice growling at him made him falter, knowing that his actions against that loud bastard has touched a sedimental nerve because the way those eyes pierced his soul, he knew very well that he was in for it.

"Itachi! Knock it off! If you kill him you will go to jail. You will be nothing more than a worthless murderer just like them" Kisame reprimanded reminding him of his place. No matter who the person was or the actions that were taken, to kill would reduce him to the level of scum but his words weren't effecting him still not backing down. "Think of your brother" he yelled out pleading with him in a last minute resort. The room was silent waiting for the decision from the teenager, even Deidara on edge not wanting him to go to hell and rot in a prison cell because of him but the ultimate decision would be up to Itachi in the end.

Lowering the gun coming back to reality finally, Itachi broke out of his own little world and released his hold on the belly, turning his back to him and walking away. He knew the choices and the consequences for it but someone like him didn't deserve to be confined, he deserved to be hung for the gallows, not allowed to have his neck snap for an instant death but to excruciatingly writhe in pain until his very last breath. He hung his head down as he walked towards Kisame, slowly rising to look him in the eye for the repercussions of his actions but suddenly he spun around and fired a round straight into the other shoulder of the criminal causing him to cry out again. "He had a knife" he quietly said with the weapon dropping out of the hand. Instead of returning to Kisame, Itachi went over to Deidara's side to kneel down in front of him looking at the wood impaling his leg.

"It only looks back, un" Deidara told him but was lying through the skin of his teeth being one of the most excruciating forms of suffering he had faced but it didn't seem so bad while he focused on watching the Uchiha, staying quiet. He only yelp out loud when it was violently ripped it out of the thigh, taking part of the muscle that had become entwined around the splinters along with it. "Your going to the hospital" Kisame reminded him which made the blonde whimper loudly, clinging to Itachi's shoulders and refusing to let go as he secured his shirt around the wound, leaving him wearing nothing but his protective vest. There was one thing that Deidara hated the most in the world and that was hospitals being deathly scared of them so even if he was bleeding to death and the only way to save him was to rush him there for a blood transfusion, he would still refuse to go, kicking and screaming the entire way.

Kisame grumbled about the stupidity of the two of them, again making a snide comment about the two of them in regards to forming some kind of relationship and got on the phone making another call to the good doctor, being well put out of his pocket this month. "You two get going, I will get him to meet you and I will take care of all of this" he said waiting for Kabuto to pick up. "Wait! Where are you going?" he asked. It would be a waste of a trip if he sent him to the wrong place.

"The apartme…" he started but he was cut off being lifted off the ground and cradled by the older male, being carried out of the room. "My house" Itachi said, taking him away from all of the carnage.

There was one thing about being by yourself all alone with no one else around for over a week. You were left with your thoughts and nothing but that, contemplating about ever being able to see loved ones again, friends, family but Deidara didn't have any of them. His adopted family members never stayed around long enough always being shipped around and moved out to leave the life to lead their own but he couldn't remember half of the faces anymore. His family never cared about him so much that he could barely see their face anymore, the last time he saw his mother was a couple of years ago when she came down to bail him out of juvi for retaliation against the schooling system with every toilet in the place blow sky high, showering the place with porcelain that took weeks to clean up. There was only one person he had been focused on to help him through, to survive for just to see them one last time just to tell them one thing. He had been on his mind constantly to the point where insanity was starting to get to him but he couldn't deny it, all that time to think and he finally drew a conclusion on what he wanted to say.

"Itachi… I like you, un" Deidara delicately confessed, lifting himself up higher to snuggle up against older boys neck. Itachi was so sturdy and protective, to be in his arms even if it was just to carry him around felt so safe and to a point he felt wanted, never once been held like this normally being dragged around or tossed to the side no matter what the circumstances where. He didn't feel any regret for just telling him that, in fact it felt like a weight had been lifted from his chest but the reply he got was not what he expected, well he really did expect it but he didn't want to hear something like that from him.

"Quiet you are only going to wear yourself out"

Hanging his head down to rest it upon his chest, bouncing slightly with the movements as Itachi walked, Deidara really thought he might have got something else than that, he just professed that he had some kind of feelings for him and he just brushed it off like it was some regular kind of speech. "Why do you always do that? If I say something you change the subject or say something that's irrelevant" Deidara had to know why was he like that? He wanted to know more about him and what made him the way he was so he could learn to overcome those boundaries and get the Uchiha to open up some more. So far he had only provoked anger from him, while that in regular conditions would not have been productive, in Itachi's case it was a god send to know he was capable of something more than absolute emptiness.

Stepping through the shattered entrance of the building and into the sunlight, Itachi shielded Deidara's eyes from the harsh light, being stuck underground for that long would have made him sensitive to the light and he certainly understood what it was like to have susceptible eyes. "…You are delirious" he replied, glancing down at him. He only had been locked up, maltreated and impaled on a foreign object so he had the right to call that one.

Puffing his cheeks out in total annoyance he started to struggled against him, wriggling around in his arms with the attempted escape to walk on his own, wanting to prove a point that he wasn't that incapacitated but gave up when he noticed that his grip was too strong to break free of. Sighing Deidara went limp to the point of being dead weight still trying to throw Itachi off a little but he was a solid as a rock, crossing his arms across his chest pouting his bottom lip out. "But I know what I'm saying now, un!... Did you bring me food?" Deidara asked changing the subject since it was obvious that it wasn't going to be discussed in any form.

The priority of bringing him back alive had superseded the need to get him snacks leaving that to be dealt with afterwards but he did have one thing, something he bought for Sasuke earlier on that day but forgot to give it to him. "There is some chocolate inside" Inside being the car as he steadily held Deidara to maneuver around to open the door up.

Chocolate… the most beloved food on the world and his other addiction that was more acceptable than the drugs. Normally he would have been jumping for joy to get a taste of the rich creamy goodness but his thoughts were clouded on trying to get him to understand that what he was saying was true. Even some kind of clearer explanation so the slow learner would catch on since nearing slapping him in the face with it didn't spell it out enough. Deidara was lowered into the car, chewing his lip as he tried to come up with a game plan to make the emotionally challenged understand.

Blinking a few times with the hand pulled away from his eyes, he came back into focus with Itachi's long hair falling over his shoulder tickling his nose, reaching out to lightly play with it while he made him comfortable for the trip back. When he pulled away Deidara caught a glimpse of something out of the ordinary, catching his wrist so he couldn't pull away from him and peering forward, moving his head from side to side curiously. "Have you been crying?"

Itachi's eyebrow raised curiously to why he would even ask something like that, shaking his head slowly and looking down at the hand around him and then back up at Deidara thinking he was just hallucinating now. "No" he softly reply, moving out of the car but his hand was still around his, tugging back when he tried to leave.

"Oh" he said a bit surprised but something still was off place. "Your eyes are red, like they are bloodshot, un" He was positive that eyes were a deep ebony that robbed him of all life but these were different, hypnotizing with the resonant crimson pupils that gave him that spark, even to the point where he looked scheming with hidden secrecy.

Hearing that made a bit more sense than him crying, closing his eye and touched over the outside of his eyelid, swirling his fingers around and then opening them back up again to make sure. "This is my natural eye colour. I wear contacts to blend in with my family" he said pulling away from Deidara as he moved in closer to him, backing up to the roof when his hand caressed his cheek.

"Don't cover them up. They're beautiful, un" Deidara spoke weakly. He lifted his body as high as he could being constricted by the harness over his shoulders that was put over him from his own safety, guiding Itachi's face closer to his until the point he was so close to sampling his lips thinking that it wasn't that exciting as he had been to that point many times before but this time he was so close to actually having them, breathing in with anticipation. Unconsciously he murmured his name not aware that he had been lost in his own thoughts but still there was nothing there, there should have been some contact by now.

"I don't want you to do something that you will regret"

Deidara didn't know what to say to that, as if he hadn't just made it clear before on what he wanted but Itachi was still acting like he wasn't in the right state of mind to know what he wanted. Despite that he was out of it enough to say things openly to him, it didn't mean that they weren't true. As he moved away from him and closed the door, Deidara grumbled something about him being right but he was outside the car and couldn't hear him regardless so he just crossed his arms across his chest and rolled over the best way he could being strapped in and closed his eyes. Why was he so blind that he couldn't detect it, it wasn't like he had been that discreet so he couldn't notice it. Why couldn't he just perceive that was he felt was real and the worst thing was, Deidara wanted it responded to.


	12. Chapter 11

**Series:** Naruto**  
Setting:** AU**  
Rating:** M**  
Word Count:** 6, 333  
**Warnings:** Language, abuse, blood, drug use, sexual content  
**Summary:** Recover time for Deidara in the Uchiha household but all doesn't go well especially when it comes to living up to what he thinks is Itachi's expectations.

**Bonus Writers Notes:** A bit more of a look into Deidara's life on this one and I will have to point out that while Itachi seems like a punching bag there is significant time between these accounts. Remember the story is based over 3 years so the more important parts that draws them together for their relationship is more focused on rather than fillers of day to day basis because if it was it would be skip trace after skip trace and that will just make it become tedious and boring. Ahh I hope that makes a bit of sense -hangs head-

Also I watched another Bounty Hunter thing on Biography Channel (forgot the name its like, Wife, Mother, Bounty Hunter) and it was quite good, a bit more of an insight look into it rather than fictitious movie events so I'm trying to draw more from than as well as the over the edge action packed excitment level you would get from a movie.

Yeah I will stop rambling now. Enjoy :D

* * *

**I Am… ****Chapter 11**

"Dei-chan's home, Dei-chan's home!" cheered a happy young girl seeing her brother coming back from his long absence.

The cute little girl with her hair in small stumpy pigtails ran up and jumped up high in the air and clung around the blonde's neck, giggling ecstatically when he was caught mid air and spun around in circles back in her favourite brother's arms. He wasn't a blood relative with their looks completely the opposite with his fair complexion, golden blonde hair and icy blue eyes while she hers were jade with deep brown short hair and a fair brown tan from her Hispanic blood but they were bonded as the family that they never had.

Not long after she had spotted him, so did the rest of them with the younger ones flocking towards him in not such rapturous fashion but they all crowded around while the older ones hung back from him, raising their hands with a once off wave to signify their welcome backs. Words of what had happened to him recently had spread like wildfire with them already knowing about the ordeal and wanting answers and every little gruesome detail, making sure he left nothing out no matter how gory it was especially wanting to know what it was like to be impaled. Foster children had no sense of censorship at all especially after living the life they went through seeing families destroyed by violence, sexual abuse, murder, drugs and down right abandonment.

Gently he placed the small girl back down on the ground and patted her head, glancing over at the older boy's with a nod of his head, telling the group that he would tell them everything afterwards but he had to go and get some sleep first because he was tired. The group awwwed at him and separated back to their own things while Deidara joined two other boys and headed up to his room, ignoring the threats he received on the way up from the caretaker of them that she was going to give away his room to a new kid if he didn't come back within the upcoming days. Retorting the threat with a snide comment, Deidara shut the door and flopped down on the bed with the two others kneeling down at his side to wave around a pouch of white substance.

Just seeing the beautiful drug made him quiver in delight suffering from withdrawal badly the past two or three days being taken off the morphine to let his body detox for the chemicals but in turn made it worse without any kind of medication being pumped into his body. "You are a life saver, un" he groaned getting impatient with the time it took to prepare, watching the powder bubble away into liquid form from being heated by the intense flame of the lighter. As soon as it was ready he tied up and pumped his hand, tapping the rising vein with the back of his fingers to make it escalate up from the skin to make it easier to fine.

The older boy passed the needle to him carefully and wiped away the dirt on his arm with an alcohol wipe so he wouldn't risk infection, moving back to give enough room to watch the blonde addict push the sharp tip into his arm, injecting it into his blood stream. Within seconds his pupils dilated sending the satisfying hum through his system allowing his body to freely fall back onto the dank bed, eyelids fluttering with the rapid heart rate to mellow out from the drug coursing through his body. The two others followed his lead, soon with all of them happily buzzing from the effects talking wildly and giggling over the smallest things finding everything hilarious no matter what it was.

Deidara's quiet giggles was cut short with the hands of one of them pushing up his shirt hungrily feasting on the pink skin of his stomach, the other undoing his belt removing the garments on his lower half. "Come on guys I'm not in the mood, un" he lazily complained at the sudden molestation of his body. But they weren't listening to him only wanting to give him the welcome home present that he deserved and since Deidara didn't have the money to pay for his hit then they were only glad to take it from him by other means. Not that he didn't mind putting his body up for payment for his expensive habit since it saved on money when he was short on it but he just didn't want it just at that moment, quietly brooding and reflecting about his time over at that rich bastards house. God he hated him so much, why did he have to have some sort of strange emotions towards him?

"For fucks sake Dei you can at least move" one of them grumbled at the lack of participation from the petite blonde as he ripped off his jeans, taking nothing to kindly even with his leg injury.

They just didn't understand that he really wasn't in any kind of mind set for this but just like he had done on many occasions and forced himself to get that excitement and participation level up, grabbing the one who was at his chest and pulled his mouth to his for a fiery kiss with a playful but fake moan to give them the show that they would want. But he just didn't want it. He wanted someone else. "…Itachi" he softly moaned into the kiss envisioning it was him that was with.

He wanted to be back there, the Uchiha hadn't thrown him out but he walked out on his own accord just because he couldn't stand his demanding and controlling ways. That was it and that was the story he was sticking to in his own head. He had no right to tell him what he could and couldn't do especially when he let people who whatever they wanted to his own, at least he was in control of his. But still…

---

"More ice-cream, un" Deidara chimed loudly holding out his bowl in a craving fashion waiting for more food to come his way. It was good to have his own personal servant who was at his call no matter what time of the day it was especially when it was someone as rich as the Uchiha's who stocked everything practically he could ever craved for. The amount of junk food in the place was phenomenal and they all seemed like such health nuts but no need to complain about that, he was getting what he wanted.

A fresh bowl was placed in his lap and the old one removed from his sight with another food trip from the wonderful host, hungrily slurping at the melting cream in his bowl. Next time he should ask for chocolate syrup. "Hey I'm starting to hurt again, I need some more morphine" he told Itachi who was checking his wound out, cleaning the small stitches and the surrounding area.

"It's time to stop it. You are healing good and you are not restless at night now. Regular painkillers will be sufficient" he mumbled his response with the clip in his mouth, wrapping the fresh bandage around the wound and then securing it.

Deidara was shocked that the reply he got from him since he was the one who was kidnapped, maltreated, refused eating and bathroom privileges, was beaten for entertainment purposes and then to top it off got stabbed with wood through his leg which was Itachi's fault and his reckless use of one of his bombs. How could he not understand that he was suffering and needed to take off that extra edge. Grumbling he ate his dessert in silence to ignore Itachi in a childish nature because he needed to get it no matter what and if he didn't get it from the wondrous pain killers then he would get it another way.

The first day was easy with his constant lack of money so he didn't need to get any that bad and he wasn't in that deep but after for such a long period being high as a kite for most of the day he was starting to crave it. Day two was getting harder mostly because boredom was killing him at the same time since Itachi wouldn't let him leave the bed unless it was for bathroom breaks and washing and even then he had to be escorted around by the other male. All he had to keep himself entertained one a handheld game that he was given by Sasuke to play with but it was frustrating him every time he lost a round and the interest in play with it.

Another hourly visit from Itachi to see if there was anything that he needed so he put in a request for some juice just wanting something light to drink rather than stuffing his face this time. And just like always he went downstairs and came back with some and a plate of cheese and crackers just in case he wanted something else to eat. Without any thanks at all Deidara dug into the food and washed it down with the sweet natural juice, flicking the damn game away from him and sighed as he gazed at him. He had meant what he had said to him before though he didn't remember the full details of the conversation that look place but he knew what he had told him but acted like he had never disclosed anything to him just to keep the peace between them. Every so often when he had come in for his rounds he had tested to see what the reactions were towards him, discreetly pushing the boundaries to work out the attitude, highly doubting that he would say anything to him if he wanted to return them. He could touch his arm, his leg but his face was out of limits always pulling away whenever a finger brushed against his cheek. The softened touches startled him the most over the normal ones that he caught onto quickly but all signs lead to it being a one sided want.

"I need more pain killers" he told him with a mouthful of food acting casual about it but he was flabbergasted when he was refused telling him that he didn't need any more since it was only a couple of hours since the last one.

He was an injured person and he was refusing him what was needed to get better, it was his body and he knew what he felt… not him! He needed the relief from the stinging in his head, the sickness of his stomach and the shivering of the cold. And if he wasn't going to give it to him then he would just find other ways to get it.

The next day the nauseous feeling was agonizing, the shakes had gotten worse and he felt hot was couldn't stop shivering a cold sweat, rocking back and forth in his bed in the early hours of the morning. He knew what it was being through it before when he had once tried to kick the habit but the repercussions from the addiction were something that always pulled him back in. He needed something and he needed it now and since the Uchiha was sleeping soundly down by his side on the floor on a mattress, he could easily sneak out in search of anything that will quell the torture. Medicine cabinet that was perfect, surely someone in the family had some kind of problems that required some kind of anti depressant and if they didn't then they should get some because they had some issues and that would have clearly helped.

Grabbing the random bottled he tapped them out onto his hand, mixing whatever he could find in the frantic state he had worked himself up to, throwing the bright coloured different sized pills down the hatch and taking a large drink of water straight from the tap. Once he had swallowed them his body twitched waiting for something to take effect, splashing cooled water of his face to clean himself up so nothing would seem out of the ordinary and turned to leave when he ran straight into the figure standing in the door way with his arms crossed and the most apathetic look on his face. Oh shit… "Itachi…"

He didn't know what to say after witnessing the blonde scavenging through his personal belongs to cram any unknown thing down his mouth to get high off it, he had come to terms that he was a user and there would be certain needs that he had to fulfill from that but to disrespect his belongings was another thing. "Don't do that in my house again" he said calmly not going just to yell at him for it but it would have been lying to say that he wasn't disheartened. He hoped he had more respect for him than that but he was misinformed.

Normally he would have known that was he had done was wrong but the craving had taken over him now and was driving his actions as he just let loose at him. How dare he stop him from having what he needed, he wouldn't give it to him so he had to get it in other ways. This was all his fault. "You do not tell me what to do, un. You are not my mother, you are no one to me. You have no fucking right to say anything about what I do to my body" And no matter how much he told himself to stop he continued to let the insults fly at him and it angered him more that Itachi was just sitting there and taking it. Didn't he have a back bone at all? He looked so fucking dead that it only goaded him more.

Itachi stood quietly and waiting him to finish asking him "Is that all?" like nothing he had said that thrown him one bit but it wasn't as the other teen knocked him out the way of the door way and went back to the room, limping all the way to put his boots on and hobbled back and down the stairs. "Where are you going?" he asked curiously, taking up the rear to follow him down stairs. But he was gone out to door and it slammed behind him before he was given an answer, only left to think about everything that was told to him instead.

---

A couple of months passed by from that fateful day within a blink of an eye, the foliage on the trees brightening up the streets with their green harmony with Spring coming into effect. Birds chirped happily letting it be known that it was a nice warm day and they should be out enjoying it, basking in the sunlight and getting active so they were all trim and fit in preparation for the summer time. But there was one group who didn't think it was so wise to start turning their pasty white skin into a nice crisp golden tan as they sat inside a large hall, chatting, catching up, sharing tall tales and wanting midday to hurry up and arrive so they could get down to the local bar and start really enjoying the day with a few… quite a lot of alcohol so the stories could get more outrageous.

The different groups of people were prominent around the average size hall that was laid with rows of plastic chairs just as it was a school assembly, one of the groups hanging around in the background was Akatsuki, the three elders talking amongst themselves leaving the young blonde out of it but it wasn't a bother to him since he was not interested in hearing them babble on about useless crap anyway. He had no idea how he was talked into coming to the worthless event, maybe it was the promise of free alcohol and snacks and something was mentioned about bonus if he showed up as a bribe to show the team togetherness but as a whole he just didn't want to be there. Stiffly walking around breaking free of the group he weaved between the others to see if there was anyone he knew but there was no one, not even an ex client to dull the pain from the incessant boredom he felt so he snatched a plate of those tasty little mini sausage rolls and sauce and took seating beside the window. Dragging another chair over he rested his previously injured leg on it, still not yet ready to run any major events, and grabbed the soft pack of cigarettes out of his pocket tapping the bottom and gripping the butt between his teeth pulling it out and striking the lighter to ignite the deadly stick. Exhaling he rested his arm against the window sill to look out at the roadside, going into his own deep thought to numb the excessive loud rambling of the older and much more dreary men once again regretting his decision to turn up. And besides… there was one missing from this party.

It had been at least three weeks since he had seen Itachi, it was to give him his space he had told himself but it was in reality because the impression that he was getting from him was that he couldn't stand to be around him especially after the fight they had. He had took care of him for over a month and tended to his every need while he recovered but yet he blew up at him and for no reason at all which was something he regretted since he walked out that door. The worse thing was that he didn't have the nerve to face him to apologize even after replaying the moment in his head repeatedly to know that he was out of line but to face him and say it was something that was unnatural for him, he never would admit that he was wrong regardless of the situation. Space, that was all they needed to get back on par with each other and when he was ready to go back to work again they would be able to be in each other's presence.

The missing status of the Uchiha hadn't even been questioned by the others, none of them had even stopped to think where he might have been, just taking it as not wanting to come to something so boring and trivial as a half rate ceremony with powered orange juice and finger food. Kisame was the first to catch on that the tone of the place wasn't dragged down by his eternal gloominess, he took it upon himself to get a bit of gossip starting around the three of them, asked each one of them where they thought his holiness might had been on that fine day. They all had their own opinions each of them dirty and perverted which caught the blonde teen's attention, carelessly flicking the smoldering cigarette half way across the room and into someone's beverage, storming across the hall to them to speak his mind.

Despite the size difference he shoved Kisame back into the wall when he caught him off guard, stamping his foot and narrowing his eyes darkly at him. "Fucking shut your mouth about him, you don't know what he is like. You know nothing about him, un!" he snapped especially when he remarked about what he would plan to do the boy if he saw him tonight. In their eyes Itachi was just like him and they should have known damn well that he wasn't. They knew exactly how to exploit his weakness when it came to him being cornered.

After the initial shock of the very short blonde attacking him sunk in, Kisame started laughing hysterically along with the others and even a couple of bystanders who just enjoyed the entertainment value between the internal bickering of the team. "What's the matter Deidara? You got a soft spot for the group bitch" he snickered, going back to full laughter with the rest of them joining in once again.

The group bitch? Deidara didn't comprehend at all. He knew about Kisame and Itachi because he liked to openly brag about it and damn near eye raped him every time he walked in the room but Hidan? Kakuzu too? There was no way they would so something like that especially the pimp himself having his tastes towards young, voluptuous barely women. So stupidly he questioned the two of them to find out the meaning behind it but was shocked to hear the responses from them, Hidan's reason was because he would let him do anything he wanted to him not matter how painful it was, implementing various means of torture against him and some weren't in the form of sexual pleasure, while Kakuzu just shrugged and said he gave good head. But the one thing they all agreed on was that he was so great because he doesn't charge, obviously taking a pun at him and side duties. His fists balled up and shook ready to swing at the large man not considering the high and weight advantage, he was the only who started all this, it was all his fault!

Kisame's head snapped back with the fist embedded in his cheek taking the blow to the jaw, almost surprised he could even reach up that far but still the power used was enough to make it sting only with no other damage. Bruising his ego even more he laughed off the attack like it meant nothing to him, belittling him in front of all his peers just so they could see how much shit he had to put up with being the only one to take on teenagers under the age of eighteen. Shifting his jaw back and forth Kisame surveyed the damage just to make sure that the punk didn't get one up on him beside a welt in the morning, sneering at him rubbing the chin and bending over to be closer to his level. "You think you stand a chance with him? He is heartless, nothing more than an empty shell that's only purpose it to be used for others personal pleasure"

He braced himself ready for the next onslaught to come in a flurry of fists but there was nothing but dead silence through the room now drawing every ones attention to the subject rather than the minority but from Deidara there was nothing. Nothing but a saddened look in his eye as he stepped back from him because he just come to grip with the reality and knew it was true but this time Kisame could not rub it in. Empathetically he placed his hand gently on his shoulder and shook his head figuring the blonde would never get himself too deep with anything or anyone, seeming more of the temporary obsession type than to develop any time of feeling for a person. Maybe that was what it was but still if it was or not he would give him a glimmer of hope for him but if it was receipted to would be another thing.

"If you want to know there is one way"

Deidara lift his eyes up off the ground he had fixated them on slightly to glance up at him, a bit curious with the sudden change of heart and why he would even tell him this since he seemed to be extremely happy with him as his own sexual slave. But still he listened as both Hidan and Kisame chimed out "Kiss him" at the same time. "He won't kiss you if you wants nothing to do with you" Kisame nodded knowing it all to well.

The three of them pushed Deidara out of the conversation once again but it was still loud enough for him to overhear as he walked away, skeptical of everything and even worse what they were talking about only more than happy to share the experiences. "He was bleeding so much I just wanted to clean him up. Fucking ruin my sheets" "He just sucked my cock there was no way I was going to put my tongue anywhere near that mouth" "It's it just amazing how that kid tongues your balls"

A loud clearing of a throat told them all to quiet down and listen up, drawing the attention of the crowd to take their seats. Who would have ever through that Bounty Hunters had their own award ceremony to draw focus and attention to the outstanding members of the profession but everyone needed a goal to aim for especially since the Police didn't give any to them. But Deidara had shut off to the talking only to go over what he was told by their leader… kiss him? How stupid could he be. He had kissed Itachi many of… come to think of it he never had. Always close enough to brush against the tender lips but never to get the taste, always something happening or he pulled away. Low and behold there was truth in what they were saying but it was something that he had been so blind to see, thinking it was always just close calls only now to know that it wasn't and Itachi just couldn't stand to be with him.

"And the rookie of the year goes to an outstanding agent who not only proved his excellence in the field with the highest capture rate for anyone in their first year but also took his own initiative and didn't leave a team member behind after a brutal ordeal. He is certainly more deserving of this award than half of you bastards, especially over you after you shot your own team mate in the ass"

The crowd erupted into laughter pointing out the man in question who stammered trying to pull an excuse out from thin air in explanations on why his bullet ended up embedded in the right buttock of his partner by accident while still in the office but Deidara had only heard the parts he wanted to. He hadn't left him behind when the others had started to look for his replacement, he came after him and nursed him back to health and what thanks did he give him… he called him an arrogant prick who only thought of himself. They all thought the same too but they couldn't see the underlying meaning to his actions because he kept them hidden behind that stone face so no one could detect it, even the reason he had joined Akatsuki had been for someone else and not for his own personal gain. And to think he had been so blind to it. When Itachi's name was spoke in full to come and collect the gold statue that had been purchased at some cheap shop in the middle of bargain city, Deidara jumped up and snatched it out of his hands and walking straight out of the building much to the amusement of the others and went to see him for himself since he should be the one who personally handed it over to him for all that he had thoughtfully done for him without one hint of gratitude at all.

Without a car to get there and the lack of money in his pocket with moths flying out of it when he tried to hail a taxi, Deidara arrived at the huge Uchiha house late in the evening just like he used to do. As he stepped foot on the property he had to jump back suddenly with one extremely expensive Porsche hightailing it out of the driveway at a rapid rate, knocking him down to his feet. He caught a glimpse of the person driving and exhaled loudly because that was another person he wanted to avoid but fortunately he wasn't spotted. Patiently Deidara waited for twenty minutes to see if he would return before moving up to the house, peeking his head inside the open door and calling out the Uchiha's name quietly just in case his eyes had deceived him and his father was in fact home.

He was not a highly regarded person on that man's list with all the trouble he had been in over the years thanks to the juvenile record that just continued to pile up, unable to control his need to have fun with him just to rile him up. The chief of Police was always entertaining especially after he made it his own personal mission to bring him down, if only he knew that he had been sleeping under the same roof as he had been for all this time then Fugaku would have been really pissed off or maybe he did know and was biding his time to smother him with his pillow when he slept. Nah he was not the enduring type.

The house looked like it was vacated for the night without even a single creak from the shifting of the soil below, the only noise was the ticking of the grandfather clock in the lounge and the soft footsteps from Deidara's creeping around, usually taking to entering by the window of Itachi's bedroom than coming through the front door to cater for the need of secrecy. Walking up the stair case he started to inspect the rooms for any signs of life, stopping outside the eldest's room with the audile sounds of what sounded like talking. Quietly he listened into the conversation through the gap on the not properly closed door to scope the mood he was in to see if it was the best time to intrude or not.

"Baby I'm so sorry, please forgive me but I am trying. I would never leave you and Sasuke behind. You are my life and I love you so much but…"

Excuses was all he was ever given, there was always a but and he never listened to it because that's all it was, never any action to accompany the pleas to warrant for their forgiveness. No amount of sobbing could ever erase the damage that had been done especially when she ran out on them without a word to rot in the expensive hell they were placed in mainly for Sasuke with his brother taking the emotional toll far worse being the closest to her.

"Don't say that. If you truly meant it, you would have taken him away by now" Itachi calmly spoke with not one pitch of anger in his voice, only what was resentment could be heard.

The sobbing on the phone became so loud that even Deidara could hear it, not hearing the words but only the one sided conversation from the indifferent male as he spoke his mind to the person on the phone. Whoever it was he was deeply upsetting her. He listened into the conversation that didn't last for much longer than what he had already heard, the call ended without a goodbye from Itachi knowing he hadn't when the beep came from the cordless signifying that he had hung up. The room was silent afterwards so much that he couldn't tell what was going on inside or if he had even moved from the position he was in before but as he heard "Go home Deidara" he knew his sneaking around had been heard. Defiantly he didn't listen to him and pushed open the door seeing Itachi standing near his bed with the phone in his hand, head hung low looking at the ground with his back to him so he couldn't use his face to determine his mood.

"I have this for you. You made Rookie of the Year" Deidara said holding out the statue as a peace offering but placed it on the bed side table but still no movement to him even to look at his direction.

In slow steady movements he approached him foolishly being that he was not wanted but he knew something wasn't right and this time it wasn't to do with him, partly to do with the conversation yes but while he had come to realize that Itachi didn't like the cold weather but with the temperature of the day still lingering around giving the air warmth to it but he was wearing long sleeves and pants. Every thing was coming into place piece by piece even more so when he asked him to look at him and he refused, narrowing the possibilities of what was wrong down and one he feared to know but was becoming more and more true with every action. He didn't stop him even he pulled the back of his shirt up enlightening deep purple bruises over his back, walking around inspecting his body further while he stayed perfectly still for him. It wasn't just his back but his chest too that was covered with fading scars and an abundance of fresh ones, still at the red stages not yet given the chance to age and something else but Deidara didn't have the chance to see when Itachi pushed away from him and knocking him down to the bed when he caught him off guard.

"I said go home!" he growled, dropping the phone on the ground and turning the opposite way to leave the room.

Deidara watched him leave without a word doubting that reasoning with him would have made a difference with his mind set not wanting him around at all, maybe with a combination of the past actions and his closed off mind, if he didn't keep everything bottled up inside it might have taken less of a toll on him. Shaking his head he sat up and rested his arms across his knees, smoke already in his mouth ready to take the edge of the craving when he stared at the spot where the Uchiha was previously standing, the cigarette rebounded on the floor when it dropped out of the grip of his lips, sliding to the ground and touching at the red liquid that stood out as clear as day on the light carpet and so did the trail that lead to the door.

Itachi was injured and badly to be dripping to profusely on the floor in a trail that showed where he had been standing and where he was going, running to catch up to him and standing in his way not allowing the passage to run. His head hung low to him so he could see what was going on underneath but with a gently finger under his chin he lifted his face up, unbelieving of the sight when he stepped back in shock, covering his mouth at the blood dripping from it. Even more so that his face didn't have a single fresh bruise on it so he must have been hemorrhaging from somewhere else, someone had really fucked him up and he had a good idea who.

"…He gets angry when mother calls"

There was no way he could be hearing correctly with those words coming out so ashamed believing that he was the cause of the problem. "Don't defend his actions, un. No one deserves that no matter what they have done" he yelled back in retaliation. Itachi was stupid unbelievably stupid, to sit there and allow something as traumatic and serious as that was ludicrous.

"I deserve it. I provoke him" he spoke softly as he traced his fingers over his shirt. When you were told no smoking then it is a rule that you should abide by because the consequences for disobeying by lighting up defiantly in front of him and then back answering resulted to being forcefully held down while he made sure that you would remember not to do it again. "Leave before he comes back…"

Itachi's skin was ghostly white for his complexion making him look deathly ill exposing the ages bruises on him as clearly as they could ever be but still stubbornly he refused any kind of support, not even a shoulder to cry on but he was going to need more than that as he swayed about. Deidara's eyes widened running to his aid as he fell face first to the ground, sliding in on his knees to catch him before the impact but his weight knocked him back as well. He called his name out to grab his attention but there was no response from him at all, once again but urgency filled his voice as he sat up, cradling him head and rolling him over onto his back.

No one warranted to have such deeds inflicted upon them no matter what they say. Carefully he peeled up the material of the sleeping boy's shirt staring wide eyes at the ripe weeping circular wounds on his chest that resembled the markings of a cigarette that had been burnt into his chest to make sure he felt the pain, not letting any of them get to the point of a third degree burn. "You're an idiot, un" he muttered softly caressing his forehead pushing the long ebony bangs off his face. "Then again we both are hopeless" No matter what they were both in the same boat with the problems they had.

Gently he lent down and kissed his coppery lips even though he was unconscious, apologizing in his own way for everything he had put him through and wanted to make up to him for it. His fingers caressed his cheek to ease his sleep wanting nothing bad to become of him, wanting to take away his pain for him, to let him know that he didn't need to hold it in and go through it alone, tenderly whispering "My time to take care of you, un"


	13. Chapter 12

**Series:** Naruto**  
Setting:** AU**  
Rating:** M**  
Word Count:** 8,079  
**Warnings:** Language, abuse, blood, sexual content**  
Summary:** Summer time heat and tensions are high so the group are rewarded with a holiday to get them back into the spirits.

**Bonus Writer's Notes:** XD I am so sorry for this chapter, this was the one that I had writers block on and I was thinking about it and talking it out with my friend and I turned around to her and said something like this chapter lets stick Itachi and Deidara on a deserted island… I didn't really mean to do that… -hangs head- I'm sorry.

* * *

**I Am... Chapter 12**

"You're too big. Ahh… no you can't fit… there's not enough room, un"

"Stop complaining like a child, I'm not that big"

"Nooo, it's hurts so much, un. I think I'm going to cry"

"I thought you were a man Awai. Just shut up and take it. …It's so tight in here!"

"Itachi… it really hurts. Hnn… no more, un! No… I think I'm going to…!"

A sudden cry out left two bodies falling to the floor, Itachi sprawled on his back rubbing his head from the knock it received against the tiles with Deidara laying flat out on top of his face first. The two panted intensely in sync completely out of breath from the activity that just took place, both of them mutually thinking that it wasn't the best experience of their lives, somewhat of a let down really. They were hoping for something that would have sent shivers down their spine but instead there was nothing but hot and sticky mess.

"This is not a playground" Kisame barked, putting his foot down literally right next to Itachi's head as he loomed over the top of them with his arms crossed. This was a place of business, not somewhere the two of them could openly skylark and disrupt customers, that was if they had any there.

The blonde promptly sat up and shoved Itachi back down to the ground when he tried to move, pointing at him and then crossing his arms in the same fashion as the boss was doing to them. "Nuhuh he started it, he was on my foot, un and he is heavy"

"I wouldn't have to if you just let me in to get some water out"

"What's wrong with the tap?"

And that was the start of it again, the two bickering over who was right and what the other shouldn't have done. Of course it was only Deidara who was complaining about everything while Itachi just shrugged and rolled his eyes, getting comfortable on the floor since there was no sign of him moving any time soon.

The days seemed to become longer with the sweltering heat of the clammy summer they were facing, the mercury in the thermometer reaching its peak and almost past melt down point with forty degree plus heat. The hottest summer they were facing in over a decade. Hot during the day and raining during the evening to cause the humidity to rise even further off the scale, the thick mist lingering with the air punishing their lungs to provoke the tension with the most trivial action enough to cause a commotion that would make the strongest snap.

Indeed that was the case between the two adolescents with Deidara hiding himself in the refrigerator behind an old sheet that he had found in the back room, a kind of makeshift tent to trap in the chilling breeze while he happily snacked on his icy pole, basking in the pleasant sensation when his body temperature started to drop. Itachi on the other hand didn't mind the heat at all and couldn't see why the others were slung over furniture lifelessly when it was just at the ideal temperature but he still craved fluids from dehydration but with one blonde blocking the fridge, he had to get inside somehow so he ducked underneath the sheet only to be pinned with the lack of room that Deidara was neglecting to provide hogging it all to himself selfishly. With all the struggling the run down sheet that had been sitting there for who knows how long, gave way and split down the middle, the two now stuck in their current predicament.

Now being the respectable business that they were, you would think that such a fine residence would have luxuries like an air conditioner installed or some kind of ducted system that would keep not only the employees happy but anyone else who stumbled through the door to escape the melting heat. That was the case until two days ago, Deidara now being more self aware that he didn't need any kind of explosives or a detonator to blow up everything, in the case of the air conditioner all it needed for a few good hard thumps when the breeze in the office wasn't cooling as it was supposed to be. The poor device met its untimely death via a 12 inch heavy headed adjustable spanner was smashed into the cooling pipes, causing it to rupture and leak toxic gas out into the room as well at the cigarette loosely hanging out of his mouth while he did his handyman's work, erupting into a small ball of flames. But it got its last dying breath in with Deidara now missing most of the hair off one arm.

Sighing out extremely loud to let the duo know that he was not impressed, the navy haired man threw his arms up in the air and stormed away before he did something he would regret like chaining them up by the ankles to dangle upside to think their actions or until they lost consciousness from the blood rush to the head. …Actually that wasn't such a bad idea and he would have to look into getting the necessary devices installed so he could inflict their punishment on them in a more entertaining manor. But for now he was not paid enough money to babysit them. The two minor players lurked in the shadows of the room, why?... because it was cooler there, playing a game of poker to pass the time. Kakuzu was up in funds so he was in high spirits while Hidan was ready to slice the cards up and jam them somewhere which paper cuts would cause a lot of pain, especially when he through he had the game won with a straight flush, knowing that the pimp himself couldn't pull off a fluke like that to get the card he needed. The River was played and loud cursing promptly followed, somehow that scoundrel pulled a Royal Flush out of his ass and displayed it for the religious freak to see. That was one more pissed off member of Akatsuki to add to the group, everyone breaking off into their own solitary sections just so there could be peace and quiet once again.

Another few hours of sulking, self entertainment, annoying and money counting, they were disrupted by an incoming call. Normally they might have been a rush to answer it but today they just couldn't be bothered, Itachi being the one bold enough to answer the call, flicking on the monitor to be greeted by the fiery orange hair looking back at them. "How is my perky happy workers today?" grinned their Leader, pleased to see such inspiring eagerness in them.

Of course he mustn't have had the eyes in the back of his head working too well, maybe effected by the cooling in his office because four of them started swearing at him, putting forth their complaints about the lack of effort to get the cooling system fixed and every other small matter they have been wanting to yell at him about and some of it wasn't even job related. Leader was not impressed at all about the case of crabs that his accountant had received and informed him that he needed to speak to a physician about that but he just ignored the rest. When the talking didn't stop he cleared his throat for attention, he resorted to raising his voice, threatening pay cuts if they didn't shut up. Itachi was fine he was the quietest of them all with not even a squeak out of him.

"A technician will be out in a few days but that's not important at the moment" Of course it wasn't, he had _his_ air conditioning. "I think the three of you have been working hard over this past year and it's time I repay you for your efforts. Just something to boost your morals"

Two of the three instantly knowing who they were perked up and rushed to the monitor almost salivating over it thinking about the big pay rise that was coming their way or some kind of other luxury, lump sum payout maybe or a car or… "An all expenses paid vacation"

Their jaws almost dropped to the ground in shock, a holiday just for them! It wasn't as extravagant as the money but somewhere else to go but sit around there and waiting for the chaffing from the sweat between their cheeks was better than nothing at all. Kisame and Deidara looked at each other and jigged up and down on the spot until they broke out in a cheer but Itachi just shook his head and declined the generous offer. There was no way that he could leave with such short notice especially since he had his younger brother to care for and to continue to provide for his needs, he couldn't be jet setting off so carelessly and leaving him behind like that. The ones that were overjoyed about it couldn't care less if he stayed behind or not, they were going so if the killjoy didn't want to then it would be better to leave him so the atmosphere wouldn't be ruined but Leader wouldn't hear of it, telling the other two that they leave tomorrow and that the details would be dropped off to them later on in the evening. Waving the others off he called Itachi over into the private office and shut off the rest of the video links and spoke to him privately, explaining something to him that he wanted to be for his ears only. With an agreeing nod he accepted the offer finally, now they would be travelling together as a group.

"Otaru Dream Beach Hokkaido, un! A beach, a real beach we are going to the beach" Deidara bounced around the rental car that has also thoughtfully been purchased for them for the time away.

He didn't see what the fuss was about going away on vacation nor to the beach, it was only yesterday the two of them were complained loudly and constantly about the incessant heat and now they were going to a location where the primary function was to play in the sun. It made no sense at all. But he kept his mouth shut about his thoughts and just put his bags into the boot, crushing it into the small place that was allocated for him with the others packing for almost a fortnights worth of stay while it was only going to be a week. They were worse than girls despite Deidara's statement that it was all expenses paid so he was going to buy up everything he could want while he was there so he needed the extra room.

They all piled in the car with Kisame taking the driver seat as per usual while Deidara climbed in the back with Itachi for the first time, using him at his tool for entertainment with the long drive ahead of them but as the air conditioning started up it all complaints about the trek ahead ceased because they were going to be cooled. Okay… chips, drinks, lollies, pack of cards, a tonne of CDs and DVDs with the car having an in-car DVD player so they were all set. The first hour was entertaining with the younger's keeping themselves entertained with some kind of action movie in the back, second hour the movie started wrapping up and the next going on but as soon as that finished.

"Are we…" "Don't you dare say it. You are not five" "…there yet, un?"

It was night time by the time they had arrived, Kisame pulling up into the car park outside the five star hotel that they were staying in and stretching widely with the kinks settling in from the long drive and minimal stops, not to mention that he lost the feeing in his right butt cheek back at pit stop two. After announcing that they had arrived, there was astoundingly no sound at all, no cheers, no complaints about how they couldn't move body parts at all, just dead silence. Looking over the back of the chair he tapped his fingers against the window not impressed that the backseat passengers were asleep, Itachi's head against the window and Deidara's head using his chest as a pillow while his arm was around his waist. It would almost be called cute if he didn't know the personality of the two. "…Wake up!" he yelled surely to grab their attention.

That is just did with the two of them jumping to attention with simultaneous heart attacks had from the rude wake up call, heads darted around to see where they were but it was too dark to make out any landmarks from the haze of sleep not tuning into the bright lights of the high rise hotel.

"Are we there yet, un?" Deidara asked again, resting his head back down again the comfortable, warm, breathing pillow he had. It felt so familiar to him, that feeling that he didn't want to leave it and keep it all to himself but the light shaking against his shoulder told him that he had to move. But he didn't get to budge when the pillow was gone but soon he was against it again when he was picked up and carried, going back to a doze again almost instantly. The next time he woke up was when he was placed down onto a soft mattress and stripped of his singlet and shoes and tucked under the silky cool sheets where he was left for the rest of the night to sleep peacefully.

"Awww isn't that sweet" Kisame cooed mockingly at him with his hands clasped near his chin but he was ignored by the Uchiha when he walked straight past him and back down to the car to retrieve their luggage.

Ever since Deidara's kidnapping he had been acting strange towards him, not being able to shake the vibes he was getting from the kid, like he was getting the cold shoulder or something. Granted he would have never been in the good books with some of the things that he had pushed upon him over the course of time as well to top it off with the aloof personality that was constantly displayed towards him but something inside him had changed. He was more isolated and cagey expressing his ability of utilizing the word 'No' but yet towards the loud mouth there was a certain look about him that basically told him to back the fuck off, dare he say he had grown protective of him. Whatever… he had fun while it lasted. There were many more fish in the sea as they say but undoubtedly none as good looking as that.

No that was a lie, while there was no bonds towards him that would have suited something that would have been classed as a relationship, hidden deep down in that diabolical soul there was the need to make sure that he was untouchable, by the time he was finished Itachi would have been damaged goods and useless to anyone else.

The soft rapping of knuckles against the door perked that drive up, licking his chapped lips as the opened the door to snatch up the almost adult man, pulling into his room and slamming the door harshly behind him, the bags that had been thoughtfully ported to him hit the ground and the Uchiha rebounded against the bed, laying flat on his back. Just as expected he didn't try to move or run to get away from the advances, even he knew what was coming to him when the trail of clothes followed him across the carpet, pinned in place under his heavy naked mass. Itachi was always so obedient when in that position.

His grin was wider than it had ever been with him before, taking more personal enjoyment out of this than what he had done in the past because he knew something that Itachi didn't, he was getting something that the other could only dream about all because he wasn't man enough to take what he wanted from him and Deidara certainly was missing out on something wonderful, magical even. Despite the fact that he could get that from him there was still that one other thing that he wanted that not even he could obtain.

A forceful hand gripped into the supple skin of his chin with a steady hold in place, nails digging cruelly when he twisted his head to move away from the impending lips that was coming closer but his brute strength would outweigh the smaller man's not matter what he tried, plunging the wet tongue sadistically into his mouth. The muscle bound male groaned deeply when the other's fought against his, wrestling against him for a show of supremacy but that wasn't what was doing it for him… the taste, the extra secretion of saliva from the forced open mouth that had a hint of the sugary taste of jubes that were eaten previously enhanced how sweet he had always imagined it would be. Now that made two things that Deidara could not reach.

"Morning" groaned the sleepy voice that slinked into the breakfast bar in the bright early hours of the day. Despite the long deep sleep that he privy to, no matter how long he slept he always woke up feeling like he had been hit by a truck and splayed over the road. Most people thought he was just lazy but not even Deidara himself knew that he had low blood pressure so it always slapped him hard when he woke up.

He was already prepared for the day in a pair of purple and white striped board shorts and baggy grey singlet, hair tied up high in a tight pony tail, waiting for breakfast to kick in so he could wake up fully and terrorize the unsuspecting beach and stores. Breakfast for him normally was a luxury after a stay at a clients house for the night so it was something that he rarely received because he was always so broke that he couldn't afford it but his mouth started to water at the full continental meal staring straight back at him, digging in like he hadn't ate in months, alternating between food and juice whenever anything got stuck from the rapid rate he was shoveling it into his mouth. "Where's Itachi?" he asked mouth still half filled.

Kisame shrugged behind his thick deep pink nearly rare T-bone steak. "Try in bed still"

The blonde teen almost choked on his eggs with the notion that Itachi was still sleeping, a sleep in for him was something that he never did. Showed how much he knew about his partner. Quickly scoffing down his food as quickly as possible without needing the Heimlich maneuver, Deidara finished his food and feeling more awake now he went off in search for the missing one. First stop was his bedroom, knocking on the door and calling out his name before sliding the door release card into the slot and carefully going inside the room to inspect. There was no sign that he had ever been in there with the bed untouched but that meant nothing, house keeping could have already called by so search one didn't work. Next stop was the indoor pools, nothing. Back to the buffet room, nope not there. Masseur… he could be anywhere.

In a last ditch effort he went to the gym for his final search before hitting the beach, dodging all the fitness freaks that were in there training hard but this time he hit the jackpot spotting him over on the punching bags beating the crap out of the defenseless red item that swung wildly from the chain that was holding it to the roof. Deidara saw nothing suspicious about his actions, seeing the training he had put himself through when he stayed over, something to do with a training regime that his father had set aside for him and his brother. Ludicrous if you asked him, exercise is for people who didn't get enough sex.

Five minutes of standing by his side and the Uchiha didn't react to him at all, not even the comments about how the bag never hurt anyone got a rise out of him, relentlessly hammering the stuffing into a pulp while ignorant of his surroundings. The only way he succeeded to draw the glares towards him was to sacrifice himself in place of the bag, jumping onto it and clinging to it in a swing while it slowed down. "I'll see you out on the beach, un" he grinned at him, bounding out of his sight and away from the disgustingly healthy people.

But all day he didn't see him, too caught up in exploring paradise and all of the delicacies it had to offer, jumping from shop to shop buying up everything he could get his hands on and then down to the beach to spend the rest of the day playing around and roughhousing with the boys. The only problem was he was the only one that was down there. Kisame he spotted with no problem, all he had to do was looked for the unnaturally blue haired middle age man surfing with the young people trying to fit in but Itachi he wasn't down there with no black hole sucking the life force of everyone, leeching on their joy like a succubus.

Since Kisame was obviously occupying himself with other things that weren't relating to him and Itachi was somewhere on the vastly spread area, Deidara decided that he was going to enjoy himself some more, taking a leisurely stroll up the white sandy beach. It truly was an amazing place they were at with almost every activity you could think of to pass the time but not only that, the trails and places to explore were phenomenal which he was going to take full advantage of, straying from the main path and heading up to some old underwater caves that had become accessible with the decreasing tides over the centuries. Kneeling down he picked up a smooth flat stone that had been decayed from the rushing water, patting the shiny texture that were usually only seen in rocks that had been manufactured in stores for gardens instead of the natural made one he hand in his hand. A colossal beam spread across his face as he skimmed it across the water to watch each rebound until it sunk down into the water to one day be washed ashore again by the unexplained nature at its finest.

"If the tide takes you out, I'm not rescuing you" informed a voice behind.

If it wasn't for the voice, the clicking on what sounded like a keyboard peaked his interest, who took a laptop to a beach? Of course there was only one person he knew of that would do such a stupid thing. "And I thought you had drowned in the ocean, un" he smirked, looking over his shoulder at the older boy.

The surface of the smooth rocks were dangerous to climb but Deidara wasn't afraid of anything, heaving himself up the cliff face and hoisting himself into the small cavern that Itachi had found, sitting down next to him and looking over at the laptop to see what was so important that couldn't wait until he got home to work on. He would have been the only person he knew of that a vacation didn't hold any interest to him. "Whatcha doing?" he asked, snooping over the top of him to see pages of endless text.

"Assignment" he replied, continuing to type like there wasn't a distraction around at all.

Assignment? That didn't make any sense at all since he had already graduated school and there wasn't like an ongoing examination process with being a Bounty Hunter… unless he wasn't informed of it but if he was oh well, they should have told him again until it had sunk in. Deidara leaned over closer and started reading the text… blah blah understanding the mind… blah blah… your mother? That was nothing that he had seen at all so he had to question it, taking control of the touch pad and scrolling through what was written so far.

_There was no chance that I would be remaining a Bounty Hunter forever, once I __had__ obtained all the money that I needed I would have had no use for them and leave. But with my failure at entering the Police Force I had decided over that time to take my own path and applied to study at University externally. Easily I was accepted as soon as they heard that Uchiha Itachi had applied, just having a name like that graduating effortlessly with honors would put the name of the school on the map. _

_Not straying t__o__o far from the law enforcement field I chose something that interested me more, Criminal Psychology, ultimately __to__ achieve a job as a __Psychological ____Profiler in one of the top government agencies. Analyzing the mind of killers and rapists and building a complete profile on them, what their personality entails, movements, why they have committed such crimes, where they would strike next. You had to live and breath like you were them and some cases I had studied about, it had made some of the toughest crack to the point of mental breakdowns, personality disorders and some cases suicide. Weak minds they must have been, they got in too deep I say._

Deidara hung off every words that Itachi explained what he was doing, bouncing a little with excitement never thinking that anyone would be so intellectually minded to do something like that, all of the people he knew would have been lucky to make it through school let alone onto University. "That's amazing. I wish I had half the brain you have, well if I put my own to use then maybe I could do more than this" This being their current job. He did have a brain, in fact he was very talented but if he didn't do so much drugs and actually applied himself then he might have been better off. A brilliant mind in the body of a drug addict, most would have seen it as a waste but his philosophy was live life to the fullest, no regrets.

For the rest of the day the two hung around with each other, Deidara finally got the fun he wanted to have despite sitting with someone who was more focused on getting their work done than to talk but Itachi didn't talk much so to him, this was normal. Just the few words spoken between them over the time was enough to keep him content. Dinner was even better without Kisame in sight, the two boys ate out on the beach with good old fashion hamburgers watching the shimmering sunset in the horizon as they just talked about anything and everything, just like they were normal teenagers.

In the morning it was the same routine, a wake up once again no sign of the Uchiha so Deidara instantly went to the gym to find him but he wasn't there. A quick brisk walk around with a muffin in hand and a juice box in the other and still no sign of him. Hmm that was strange but he took it as he was just hiding and fatefully they would meet up again later but when the day drew to an end the only person he had seen was Kisame and even then he was trying to scam some women into joining him back at his room. Going back to his room he belly flopped onto the bed and reached over for his phone well Itachi's old phone that he had let him keep after that incident and dialed his number to see if he could contact him on that.

"The phone you have dialed is switched off or not in service"

Grumbling he hit the hang up button and flopped over onto his back, staring up at the roof thinking about where he could be stowing away. He could have just went home early or he could have went exploring and slipped and hit his head to be lying unconscious somewhere in a pool of blood or even tripped down a cliff face, trapped and badly injured waiting to be saved. When he tried to ask Kisame about it he was shrugged off and told some lame excuse on where he thought he might be, clearly he had no idea where his partner was or even cared about his condition.

For the next two days there was no sign or word at all from him, by that point Deidara was frantic drawing his own conclusion that the third member had been spitefully murdered and his body was dumped in a shallow grave waiting to be found. The thought was so ridiculous and far fetched but there was no other explanation so it had to be reported but he was jumped by Kisame and wrestle the phone out of his hand to get him to snap to reality from the radical overreacting theories he had on the missing boy. But how could he not be true? No one disappears for three days in a row especially when there was only two days left of their glorious fun filled holiday that was considerately rewarded to them for their hard work and effort. Yes them as a whole, to be together as a group not as individuals.

"Stop pouting and acting like a spoilt brat" the older man growled at the young blonde poking meatballs across his plate with his fork. Food was for eating and not playing with.

Deidara came extremely close to poking his tongue out and flipping him off especially it he wanted to see how much of a little monster he could be but the inspiration dwindled away just like his will to enjoy his retreat with one of them still omitted. A deep sigh was clearly heard as he expressed his feelings, pushing the expensive chair out from the table to almost knock it over from the force but it wobbled on the spot until it came to a stand still. "I'm going to bed"

Spinning on his heel he walked towards the elevators and pushing the button, arms crossed tightly across his chest while he waited for it to hit the ground floor. It seemed like he was standing there for a good ten minutes but it had only been a minute if that but the wait time played on your senses and threw off the perception of time to make everything seem tediously long. A footstep behind him and then a sudden stop with another person coming to join him in the queue of wait, a soft tapping of a shoe on the pristine marble floor clearly showing how impatient he was to the new arrival.

"Don't worry it will be here soon"

Deidara turned as stepped back astonish when he saw those striking ruby eyes staring back at him. Three days… three fucking days without a word and now he was standing behind him talking like they hasn't seen each other in maybe a few hours. His mouth opened to say his name but as soon as the ding came from the elevator chiming that it had arrived, Deidara grabbed Itachi by the shirt and threw him through the doors, stamping off after him when he hit the mirrored back wall, clinging onto his collar and shaking him madly. It was a sudden relief to see him there but mixed with swing of emotions over the past day that was worse than a case of PMS, he couldn't help himself just wanting an explanation for everything that had happened, why he had left without a word.

"Where the fuck have you been, un? I was fucking worried that you were dead! You can't just leave like that and not say anything, you don't do that to a friend!"

The death grip around his collar that threatened to strangle the life out of him didn't bother him at all but welcoming reaction forced upon him was something he had to question, tilting his head to the side curiously he wondered what the hell the crazed blonde was going on about. It wasn't like he just ran off for his own personal agenda, this had been pre planned. "I was working I thought you knew"

Sturdy doors started closing to rise to a higher level when a huge hand stopped them from going any further, a huge smirk followed through with it as Kisame joined the party adding in his own commentary about the prodigal son finally deciding to grace them with his presence. The three looked around at each other but Itachi was still dumfounded on what was going on but it all became clear when both of them weren't apparently informed of his little side trip. The talk in private he had with Leader was to go after a bounty since he assumed that he would have nothing better to do with his time, always thinking ahead with nothing being free, the actual condition was that for the others to relax and enjoy their time off then he would have to track and capture someone that was seen in the area and that was exactly what he did. He worked his ass off so they could enjoy their time there in peace without the hindrance of having it disturbed to chase after a low rate felon, he thought he was doing them a favor.

A wave of apologies came from the two of them, Deidara the most because he overacted and damn near tore his head off for it but now everything was out in the open and the rest of the time there would be able to be enjoyed in a group bonding session… that one was Kisame's input. A call to room service and the next thing they knew they were rolling around on the floor in a fit of laughter induced by the mass consumption of alcohol, except for Itachi who was just inaudibly sat in the corner. He wouldn't dare tell them that he hadn't slept a wink since they got there, insomnia had got the better of him with the around the hours working, provoked further by the inner turmoil from his mentor's sexual appetite for him that was only to get worse when Deidara finally decided to call it a night, stumbling back to his room to pass out for a good twelve hours.

Taking that as his sign to leave as well he bowed out graciously, going for the door only to have his arm ceased by the bigger man. "I'm not in the mood tonight" he spoke calmly, jerking his hand in a swift movement away.

"Ho… the kid has a bite tonight rather than just the bark. It's alright I love a fight" he purred.

When he was drunk it brought tears to his eyes with how heinous he was in his actions, just like the first time except with the influence of drugs that he didn't know about at the time he couldn't feel it but now, every thrust tore at his body, every animalistic strokes ripped him wide open that not even his screams were enough to make him stop. No matter how much he tried to focus his thoughts, the same things replayed through his mind taunting him for his weak willed nature, free for anyone who was bold enough to corner him.

Kisame was asleep almost instantly after he was finished not even bothering to clean the stains off his appendage from the mixture of alcohol in his system and the high of the orgasm leaving Itachi to once again see his own way out. Crouched down on the floor from the temporary loss of strength, he reached over and lightly placing the sheet over his body allowing him the decency of being covered up before he found his legs to leave his hell. Trails blood and semen trickled down his thighs tainting the fresh smelling tastefully patterned carpet all the way into his temporary room, through the sleeping area and into the shower where he sat, balling up soaking in the hot water that couldn't get hot enough to scrub him of the filth. His long hair freed from its typical ponytail, flowing over his shoulders when he hung his head watching the swirling red disappear into the drains to disintegrate the evidence making it so that it never happened. No matter how much he denied it to himself the loathing impression never repressed, forever he would have to live with it but in the end he didn't want to feel used anymore.

The last day before check out tomorrow morning and once again as usual Deidara hasn't seen hide nor hair of the Uchiha at all but this time he knew were he was at least, in bed with that damn laptop typing up his assignment again this time too sick to come out and enjoy himself but he wasn't getting off that easily. Even if he had to drag him around with a bag for him to throw up in then at least he was going to enjoy himself and go back in a serene state so he confiscated the laptop and dragged him around the complex and into the massage parlor. Clothes came flying off in a frenzy by the nice women whose job were to pampering the both of them except no matter how much they tried, they couldn't hide their giggles and blushes while they checked them out in their raw state.

Next stop it was the beach where he forced Itachi to lay down and sun bake, hand feeding him an ice-cream that ultimately dripped all over his hand and the Uchiha's chest and chin so the only remedy for that was swimming! He couldn't hear the discreet hissing sound that was coming from Itachi when he was dragged out into the ocean from the salt water aggravating some wounds but he swore after a while that permanent scowl has faded slightly. His job was almost complete but there was still something that he needed to do, no matter how much he might have thought he was concealing it from him, Deidara knew Itachi better than he gave him credit for.

After dinner he guided Itachi though the halls of the upper floor, looking around cautiously to see if there was anyone who could be watching and flicked a knife from his pants, disabling the door alarms and grabbing Itachi by the hand to drag him the fire escape. On the way up he playfully wiggled his butt at the one below, grinning widely trying to get him to loosen up on the way up with a bit of a climb up the ladder to scale the side of the building. Once they got to the top Deidara pulled himself up on top of a small white ledged wall and shuffled to the side allowing the raven haired boy a chance to get up and join him at his side.

"Ta da, un" he proclaimed motioning to the roof of the hotel. Tonight it would be more than a roof top but a personal playground for the two of them.

Jumping down over the ledge he ran around in circles at the wide open area, ducking and weaving around the air conditioning units that were stored up there to supply the cooling system to the hotel and then jumping up on the opposite wall to dangle his feet over to eight storey drop, motioning his hand to be joined. While he waited he closed his eyes, stretching his arms out wide listening to the howling of the heated winds that blew by that threatened to dump him over to edge to free fall to a bloody death, not afraid at all.

"I wish I was a bird, un. To freely fly up in the sky, go wherever I want to with nothing to worry about. I think you need to feel that too, un. Just to let everything go" Slowly his blue eyes opened, turning his head to face the scarlet ones that were staring down at the ground below, lifting his head back up to height to look out at the yellow moon reflecting across the water. "Just let go" he whispered in his ear, wrapping his arm around Itachi's back, lifting his arms up high to release his fingers from the grip he had on the wall.

He held onto him tightly in case he was afraid of heights, whispering soft words of encouragement and support, telling him he would stay right by his side as he shifted his weight to stand behind him, hugging Itachi tightly to rest his head against his back. His heartbeat pounded rapidly under labored breath as he still held those reservations but over time it dropped back to a normal pace, beating gently the longer they stayed together, Deidara's heart was doing the same but not from fear of death, instead from rejection of being pushed away from him. He had meant everything he had said to him and it wasn't just a gut feeling that he usually tend to have for a fleeting relationship that lasted all of five minutes before it was over, whatever it was towards him made him feel sick in his stomach at the slightest touch, made his heart skip a beat from his deep husky voice. He was falling for him harder than he could have imagined and he wasn't even aware of it. Was he hiding these feelings from him too? He wanted to know.

Gradually over time without even noticing it, Deidara was changing his ways trying the best he could to reform so he wouldn't be bothersome towards him. None of them knew yet but he had stopped seeing his clients which was not beneficial for him at all, the loss of money was hitting him hard without the extra funding but to be with them now was pointless when all he saw was his face, not only envisioning him during the one sided throws of passion but afterwards with that look of disappointment for what he was doing. He only wanted to be with him and no one else but he couldn't tell him that, he would never change for anyone but for Itachi, he was willing to do anything. Even his drug use had cut down not wanting to be in a far off place in the search for an escaped reality, when he was him he wanted to focus regardless of how boring Itachi believed his conversations were, to Deidara they were far from it.

"Itachi I…" He stopped suddenly when he noticed that he was staring at him, falling back in shock and pulling the Uchiha down on top of him in the most clumsy fashion when he tumbled onto the ground. Rubbing his head gingerly at the small knock Deidara laughed at himself when Itachi rolled off of him, apologizing for it but he didn't move when he had the guest down by his side, head to head staring up at the twinkling nighttime sky.

Just like the other day in the cave the two of them talked again, Itachi opening up more than he had ever to him before confessing the problems he was having with his family, not with Fugaku but with Sasuke. The relationship between the two of them seemed to be disintegrating with the time spent apart mostly with work but also now that he was studying, drifting apart to the point where they were having arguments all the time. His brother constantly relating him to their father that they didn't have, he too wasn't around at all but no matter how much he tried to explain he wouldn't listen. In his eyes he had become an arrogant, self absorbed bastard that only thought of himself and ignored everyone else around him like they didn't exist. Maybe he was correct.

"Is that why you're not sleeping?" the shorter blonde asked, rolling over onto his side with his arm perching his head up. While he couldn't offer any answers for his problems or say anything to make him feel better with a show of pity, he could listen and observe.

Itachi was bewildered to hear him say that, how could he have known about it? "I don't know, maybe. There is so many things that I can't pick out specifically"

Pressing his finger against his soft lips Deidara silenced him, straddling his hips to lie down against him, feeling the concealed muscles under the loose shirt. He knew a couple of ways that would help him forget about everything just to put his mind at ease but one he would never push upon anyone to avoid the result of a deadly addiction, the other had crossed his mind but the audible hissing of the pain he tried to conceal stopped that one dead in its tracks. Instead a gentle kiss was placed against his cheek purposely staying away from his lips knowing how he would react, another on his chest before resting his head in the place his lips has just been, hands pressed flat against his strong chest.

Murmuring softly "I will not leave you until you do, un" Deidara closed his eyes let the soothing breeze carry him into a deep sleep, using Itachi as a pillow for the night feeling secure in his embrace.

Morning light broke with the dawning of a new day, cheerful birds chirped their morning tunes to wake up the slumbering blonde with a loud yawn, rubbing his eyes to look around at where he was. He couldn't believe he slept all night on the roof top but if he was there then…

"Good morning"

… He didn't sleep again did he. Shaking his head Deidara got up and gave the other a hand, going back down the fire escape and into the building to pack up their belongings for the trip back home. In a last ditch effort to enjoy the glorious food that had been provided for them, the golden hair teenager stuffed his face full of food until he felt like he was going to pop, liberating some more for afterwards on the way home as well as a six pack of juice boxes giggling deviously as he ran out of the dining room.

In an overly ecstatic mood Kisame joined the two of them and dropped off the keys to the rooms, ushering them out to the car for the trek back, ranting on how much he enjoyed the trip and that Leader should pamper them again like that if he wanted the best service from them. With a growl towards the nagging man, Deidara told him to shut up with a kick to the back of his chair hitting him in the lumber that was retaliated with a snarl from the driver. Looking in the rear view his yellow eyes narrowed to see why the hell he should have to be quiet, almost tempted to jam the brakes on and tell him to get out and walk but he gave a chuckle, shaking his head looking back at the road. "Fucking kids"

Curled up in a ball on the backseat was the sleeping Uchiha finally in a state of relaxation or exhaustion to put him into a deep coma, using Deidara's lap as a pillow. Caringly he stroked the long hair off his face, twisting the small strands around his fingers to tuck him behind his ear just like his mother used to do to him when he was younger to lull him into the lucid state of dream.

Leaning down carefully not to disturb him, he kissed his forehead brushing back his hair and whispering sweetly in his ear, returning to his previous actions to gaze at the sleeping beauty with a tender smile. "I told you I would not leave"


	14. Chapter 13

**Series:** Naruto**  
Setting:** AU**  
Rating:** M**  
Word Count:** 8,094  
**Warnings:** Language, abuse, blood, violence, suicide, sexual content  
**Summary:** No one wants to believe it when they are told that they are getting a new member to Akatsuki. Even worse to find out exactly who they are getting for the job.

**Bonus Writer Notes:** I wasn't planning on bringing any others into it but I just couldn't resist -hangs head- He is only a minor player in the plot but I just needed something to temporarily pick up the happiness level of it because it will only get more depressing as it goes alone.

And I'm going to go completely out of my own little boundaries once again and say :O Read & Review... wow I feel dirty now -shudders-

* * *

**I Am… ****Chapter 13**

"A new member? Why would Leader be for foolish as to invite someone else to join?"

Given the events of the past three months, things were starting to fall into place with the arcane puzzle that their Leader has weaved for them. The holiday, the team bonding exercises and the insanely long hours the three of them had spent together all making everything clear to the Uchiha has he dropped the final piece into place to complete the bigger picture. He was preparing them for this day with the two long years together forging bonds that none of them thought were possible from the first day of that fateful meeting, thinking that throwing a spanner into the cogs may lead to some disruption.

One blonde and a blue hair male nodded in agreement to his words, actually supportive about something for the first time in a while, both of them content with their little family that they had formed but only to now have someone carelessly placed smack bang in the middle was just preposterous. While they each had their differences and not really seeing from eye to eye most of the times, it was hard to think that someone would just waltz in thinking that they instantly belonged and took over the team. In their minds that was what was going to happen. That's why the emergency meeting was called by their munificent chief Kisame… at the bar of all places.

Throwing his hand up he ordered another round of drinks for the boys and crossed his arms over his chest, humming vociferously in deep thought trying decipher what it all meant and why now of all times but every time he drew a blank, chugging back the pint of beer that was placed in front of him and promptly ordered a refresher. Alcohol was always the best to bring out theories that were buried to far inside to come out without a loose tongue. "Well whoever he is, he is nothing compared to my boy" he grinned widely, slinging a loose arm around Itachi's shoulder. Nicely said if you asked him.

A mouth dropped open, almost to the ground but swiftly recovered to tug the bar stool away from the great ogre's grasp and relocated his 'beloved' boy next to him so he wouldn't put his dirty mitts all over him. What was he? Chopped liver? While he might not have been so great in those yellow piercing but yet perverted eyes, he _was_ part of the team too and had been there for longer than Itachi mind you. Sliding his arms over that taller boy's shoulder, one of them was out of place with a cast filled with small little doodles over it, hanging it deep down Itachi's chest only being able to rest it over his elbow from the inability to be able to move it to a more flexible position. A injury sustained that he had told no one about and made no plan to at any rate enduring the quick questioning from the group on the first day to which the subject was promptly dropped and accepted as is. It had become second nature to them seeing it now being close to the time where it was going to be taken off but damn how it itched some times.

Puffing his cheeks out in exasperation with him, Deidara gave one hell of a pout to show that he wasn't happy with the statement made, pushing the sympathy level to the maximum but the big ruthless shark lover wasn't biting. "Keep your thoughts off his dick for just one moment, un. We need to figure out what is going on. Did you hear this from Leader himself or second hand?"

One more beer down and another one the way, he certainly was drinking like a fish tonight especially with the way he was knocking them back, so much that not even Deidara was keeping pace still on his first drink. "Yep word came from the big man, he is starting tomorrow. So looks like we got some fresh meat" he mused baring his teeth in a ample grin.

The three members of Akatsuki discussed the plans for the new guy to the team but not much was really known about him to even come up with any clues towards why he was needed but they still plotted and were fully prepared to make a opening argument to their gracious leader if anything was not up to their standards. Actually Itachi was elected for that job since the other's assumed that he would be able to get through to him since he was always on the fat cat's good side.

Another hour of drinking and one wasted full grown male later, the trio decided to call it a night, Kisame slung over the two teens shoulders to help him to walk out, muttering his confessions of love to both of them when they dumped him in the car.

"I'll take him home"

Deidara stared at the intoxicated male and then at the Uchiha, clasping his wrist not wanting him to leave without him when he went to return to his car. Kisame was drunk, he couldn't take him home, he knew the effects of the mixture of substance abuse and one scorching crimson eyed teenager and he wasn't going to sit back and just let him take that, not again. His lips parted to voice his protests about it muttering nothing more than a soft squeak when he lost his voice to say something, staring down at Kisame and his happiness to sing a song that was on the radio despite the fact it wasn't turn on and then back to Itachi, shaking his head at him was all that he could do.

A calm hand was placed against his only to touch his fingers with the forearm cast blocking, comforting to him for his concern well being but it was not an issue. "I can handle it, I will come by tonight if you like"

The way he spoke to him, the deepening voice dropping down to that lower tone subconsciously barely above a whisper, the softness of his tender hand against him that gradually moved to his cheek, cupping it perfectly. No matter how much he tried not to succumb to the underlying charm that he wasn't aware of, Deidara was completely besotted for it, closing his eyes with a soft exhale rubbing his warm flesh into the touch. "Don't put yourself out for me, un. There is another time" His voice matched Itachi's level, taking a step in closer being careful not to break the contact when his thumb caressed over his cheek bone, shaking breaths when he opened his eyes to see him looking down at him. Why was he doing this to him? They weren't drunk, he barely finished one bourbon.

"Just kiss and get it over and done with. I want to go home now"

The two boys jumped with the moment hastily broken between them, turning to see the face of one drunken Kisame splayed across the wound up window, hands pressed flat against the glass like a stuck on Garfield toy. Except the drool running downstream… ewww he was going to have to clean that afterwards. Looking back at each other there was a shrug of the shoulders and a short nod saying their goodbyes as they parted, each ready to go to their perspective locations. But Deidara couldn't help but get one last reminder in with Itachi over the other side of the car, signaling to Kisame to wind the window down so he could talk to him, gripping his shirt and tugging his face over close to his to get hit with the foul stench of booze and pretzels and whatever else he had shoved down his gob that day. His eyes narrowed as he reminded him to keep his hand to himself, threatening to destroy one beloved wall sized fish tank that he held much pride in if he did anything. With his parting words he nodded again, now satisfied that he could leave.

A few close calls on the way back but everything stayed down in his stomach thankfully with the car ride back, the dead weight man hoisted over his shoulder and dragged into his apartment to be dumped down on his bed and stripped down to a raw state, tucked into bed by the younger man. He knew how Kisame liked to sleep all too well, underwear was just bothersome. "Is there anything I can get you?" he asked giving the impression that he was genuinely wanting to take care of him but only Itachi knew if he was really meaning it.

A big hand knocked him off balance to come crashing down onto the bed face first but catching him before he collided to pull him to his face level, lips barely touching from where he was being held. Parched lips parted murmuring with no sound giving the impression that he was going to be kissed making the almost adult stiffen, the hairs on the back of his neck prickled on end but his face completely drained to a stoic stare. A hard swallowed forced down his throat locking him into place but the burly man didn't advance on him any further, instead he crack up into hysterical laughter. Not knowing what was so funny Itachi moved back to sit on the bed to wonder what had broke the man's mind.

"You don't want this do ya kid. All you have to do is tell me to stop and I won't touch you again"

His laughter slowed down to a halt, a loud sigh when he just blurted out something that he never really wanted to say to him but as of late there was no enjoyment or satisfaction out of it, he always just lied there motionless with his eyes closed like he was just counting down the minutes until it was over. He wasn't that easy to break when he just shut off like that, it was a losing battle and he knew who was the victor. "He likes you, you know"

Light hands against his chest guided Kisame back down to the bed, tugging the fresh sheet up over his body and turning the fan on for him after feeling his heated skin from the alcohol making him glow. The back of his hand pressed against his forehead to check again to note if he felt hotter than he original thought, pressing against his cheeks to compare. It was certainly just the liquor reacting and nothing more. "I know he does" Itachi mumbled focusing cooling him after returning with a damp washcloth.

All he could do was shake his head at the boy with his complete cluelessness into human nature, his actions now were one of care and concern towards him not taking into account all the callous things that had been done to him over the course of time. Most people would have let the offender suffer to work through the situation alone but he was there at his side almost mothering him to make him more comfortable. He truly was a very strange individual. Maybe he should try and pass on a bit of fatherly advice as repayment.

"You always have some kind of thought going on in that brain of yours, try taking your time to think about what he means to you instead of just accepting that someone has an interest in your that's not purely to get into your pants"

That was all the words of wisdom he was capable of for the moment , now just wanting to go to sleep and hope that he didn't wake up in the morning with the hangover from hell but at least hopefully it might play on his conscious enough to get him to wake up to himself and realize what he had been denying. The way he acted towards him with that protective nature, the caring touches he expressed towards him that he himself wasn't aware that he was doing, he was becoming attached to him and clearly had more than a friend feeling towards the blonde teen. …Deidara really should thank him for all his hard work.

Itachi couldn't say that he was slightly stunned by the sudden change of heart from the older man especially since the impression he was giving off that he was more of the possessive type and then just to divulge something like that was completely puzzling. Taking it as the alcohol talking he shrugged it off and told him to sleep it off, if he wanted to talk there would be time later for it.

The sound of the television on showed at least someone was awake in the house still, hopefully it was his brother and not his father just in case he decided that sleeping at home would be a good idea for the night. Itachi lazily yawned as he locked the house up for the night, the day at taken its toll on him just in need of a good shower and eight hours sleep but like that was going to happen, cursing his body clock for depriving him of one of the basic things needed to function.

Feeling clean again and human without reeking of second hand smoke and booze, he headed towards the noise source happy to see his brother there watching the end of a movie that had been showing. Taking a deep breath he attempted to have a conversation with him but as soon as he said his name he was out of that room before a second word was uttered, the door slamming loud that lead to his bedroom. Another night spent in silence with the younger Uchiha still refusing to talk to him, another night spent by himself with the television to keep him company. He should have been getting used to it by now.

He crawled up onto the couch and curled up into a ball to watch the rolling credits of the movie with no inspiration to channel surf at all, still watching as the news came up keeping him up to date with the current events of the world. Americans were still sticking their noses into other countries businesses, a bus colliding with a semi trailer killed four people, an earthquake left thousands homeless in a Asian country. Nothing never changed with the world still being fucked up as ever. That was inspiration enough to change the channel since dwelling in others depression wasn't his thing, rolling over to find the remote which had slipped down the back of the lounge again but he stopped mid hand between the cushions to hear something that caught his attention.

"I'm not doing this for the money or the fame, it's service to the community"

Was that like his catchphrase or something? Watching the report more intently it looked like the boss had himself a trial that was bringing a lot of attention, being for good or bad purposes he couldn't tell just as long as anything revolving around Akatsuki was kept out of the public eye. After all this time Fugaku still had no idea that Itachi was a Bounty Hunter and if he found out, it wouldn't be pleasant with the son of the Police Chief picking the carcasses of their left over's. A picture of the accused flashed up on screen sending shivers down his spine at the creepy looking man smirking at the camera like he had a secret that no one else knew. Just as long as they weren't called upon to go and capture that guy then everything would be fine.

Just as the report ended the message tone sounded from his cell startling him from the fixation on the screen, the grey phone vibrating across the table threatening to fall onto the ground but was save from its death by a hand catching it on the way down. Flicking the lid opened he looked at the message received huffing amused at the text from Deidara telling him that he had got home safety and to have a good nights sleep as well not to bother about the new member, nothing could break them apart. The new member hadn't even crossed his mind long since forgotten since the bar but sudden thoughts of the obnoxious blonde came to his head in a small flash back on when they had met. It was so long ago now but he remembered it as if it was yesterday, walking into that office to be told that if he wanted coffee to go down the road. "Idiot" he muttered closing the phone up and throwing it on the table, going back to the screen now showing a late night movie.

"Itachi…"

His head poked up off the couch with the quiet call of his name, looking around through the door way into the hall and around the room to see who was calling him. There was no one else around with the only sound coming from the hissing of the set, nothing showing with the station closing down for the night. But still another call came for him, this time he wasn't hearing things, steady footsteps through the house looking around to see where it was coming from, not from Sasuke with his door still closed from before. He must have been hearing things but still the sound was coming from his room, cautiously pushing it open to let out a sigh of relief with Deidara standing in the middle of the room. Why he insisted in climbing in his window he couldn't figure out but it did save his ass whenever his father was home so he really couldn't complain.

"What are you doing here?" he asked curiously crossing his arms not impressed that he had just decided to show up in the early hours of the morning. Most people were sleeping and not playing burglar.

He stared at him for a while waiting for a retaliation or an answer on why he had snuck in his window but he didn't reply to the question, his head only hanging down lower like he was sorry after being scolded. That wasn't like him at all, he wasn't that rough on him for it. He had been thinking about it too much that he didn't expect to be grabbed by the hand and pulling in close, Deidara's head on his shoulder, an arm around his back clinging to him. Now he was definitely mystified on what was going on, maybe something happened and he needed to speak to him about it but if this was a game that he was playing then he wasn't in the mood.

"No matter what happens I will always be with you, un" he whispered sweetly to him, rubbing his cheek against Itachi's, closing his eyes to rest.

Itachi was astounded to reply to something like that not even a peep from him, staring wide eyed at the wall waiting for him to break the hold, his own arms hanging down by his side. "Deidara what's the matter?" he asked in return. Something seemed very strange about all of this. Hesitantly he raised his arms up locking his fingers around the blonde's back feeling him shiver with the draftiness of the air but it wasn't really cold not even for him and Deidara was like an electric blanket, he was always warm. "Please tell me"

"I didn't want you to see me like this but there is nothing else for me to do, un. Please don't hate me for my actions"

Something pushed into his stomach when he was pulled closer, warmth dribbling over his neck and down his back sent his hands exploring, feeling around below to grab a hold of something cold and metallic. Widen eyes knowing exactly what it was, Itachi quickly pulled away and almost tripped over his own feet to crash into the desk behind but his hand caught his fall before he could falter too far. Shaking his head he looked up at Deidara, covering his mouth in disbelief when he saw the weapon embedded in his stomach, the spreading crimson patch over his belly, only to tear open more when it was reefed from his gut leaving a gaping hole.

"I will always love you, un"

… No… this was not happening… not again. The focus from the bloody shirt moved up to his face, the near vacant eyes staring back at him flashing to onyx and back, the face so familiar like it was forever imprinted in his memory never to forgot him no matter how much he tried to escape him. He couldn't go through his again, the only person he had called friend was taken away from him prematurely, the only one who cared for him enough to stay by his side until he didn't give him what he wanted.

"Goodbye… Itachi"

Screaming out wasn't enough to stop him, heat of the fine mist of copper sprayed across his face trickling down his cheek after the knife cut through the skin cleanly with sharp quick precision severing the artery in his neck. Gurgling on his own blood that backtracked down his tracheal filling up his lungs didn't seem to bother the suicidal teen in the slightest with Deidara holding out his hand towards him smiling amiably and looking totally serene although choking to death on his own fluids. He tried to speak his last words but his vocal cords were severed only resulting in rough gasps, his skin turning ghostly white when the rest of the blood drained from him until the pressure of standing became too much, collapsing onto the ground at Itachi's feet, holding onto his ankle when his body started convulsion. Gradually the violent jerking stopped to nothing more than a twitch and then to nothing when his heart stopped beating.

Itachi cried out sitting up sharply in a cold sweat wheezing for air, his heart rate beating so hard it felt like it was going to tear his chest open as his head darted around to see where he was. The surroundings were more familiar to the night before, being back in the lounge room with the shows of children's television being played allowing Itachi a voiceless sigh of relief still on that sofa in the bright hours of the early morning. But it still didn't stop him from drawing his knees up to his chest to bury his face, the vision still vivid in his mind. Shisui… Deidara…

"Are you alright? You look like you have seen a ghost, un"

He almost fell off the couch in shock when the hand rested against his back rubbing him softly, peeking out of his hiding to look up at the blonde staring at him curiously with a raised eyebrow. It was a dream after all. "I'm fine" he grumbled shrugging him off looking around for the time. It was past nine. Shit he slept in, he never slept in.

The psychic connection between the blonde and the raven must have been working overtime with Deidara speaking "You must have needed the sleep, un" Then holding out a paper thermal cup with a black lid with a huge smirk he smiled "Coffee?" and passed over the cup to him before jumping over the chair and rebounded onto the cushion, surprisingly in high spirits for that time in the morning. "Your brother let me in, un"

That was going to be his next question but Deidara was certainly on the ball today or else he was getting too predicable. A nod in thanks for the kind gesture with the welcoming morning beverage, the Uchiha drank the hot liquid carefully to make sure that he didn't scold his tongue but something inside had to be certain it really was just a delusion, reaching out and touching the skin of his neck to feel for anything unusual. Deidara retaliated to the inspecting touch by giggling and pulling away to move to the other side of the sofa calling him a weirdo with a playful poke of the pink muscle out at him. It really was nothing more than a nightmare.

"Well well look who decided to join the party" Kakuzu sneered, walking up to the two boys as they walked into the office, slapping their pay in their hot little hands and then strolling straight past them after the exchange of money. It made no difference to him about the new guy, to him it was just another greedy grubbing hand to pay out to plus he had already met him previously. "Good luck" he waved on the way out. They were going to need it.

They just shrugged it off and took their perspective positions around the office in waiting, Deidara taking his typical seating place on the front counter while Itachi moved to his side, laying down on the counter top resting his chin in his hands. It wouldn't be that much of a big deal to put up with someone new and from what they had heard he was only a temp anyway, more like a contractor of the sorts only to be called on when needed rather than being there all the time. But when Kisame emerged from the office shaking his head the prospects of the new partner being somewhat welcomed plummeted straight down to hell. Another man about the same age maybe a bit younger than their boss filed out behind him, closing the door and made himself comfortable with a refreshing drink.

Itachi turned his nose up at him instantly with his wild green hair and almost albino pale skin that begged for a few hours in a tanning salon. Was he the new partner? There was no introductions at all so he might not have been plus he was familiar with the place but still Itachi was out of the loop, lifting his hand to question him when it was lowered back down, a shake of the blonde's head telling him that whatever suspicions he had were incorrect.

_That was the only time I ever saw him.__ Zetsu was a scouter for the group with the keen eye for talent, knowing what skills was needed to make it in the business but he was not the most pleasant person to get along with at times. The guy mood swung more than a women suffering from the monthly curse with a normal disposition at one time and then the next second he was ready to stick his fist down your throat to reach into your chest cavity to remove your heart to show it to you as it was still beating. It was kind of a split personality thing on crack with the extreme opposite sides but his information finding skills were above exceptional. _

A vacant stare went straight to his direction while he worked out what exactly made his tick, putting his studies into play analyzing the tall male but with the direction of his eyes it gave the impression that he was gawking straight at his hair. "What are you looking at?" he growled catching the teenager's stares. At least he had an excuse for it with a lesson well learnt, now to believe people when they say don't bleach your hair and then go swimming you damn well listen to them or else you end up in the same situation but those bloody eyes locked onto him in a glare freaked even him out. That one he was not involved in finding anything out for, he was more a pet project of Leader's once he had received word about him.

For ten minutes the room was utterly silent to the point that even Deidara wasn't talking, instead cleaning his nails from the boredom of wait that was forced upon them, chewing on them after a while to neaten them up which began to get on everyone's nerve with the loud clacking of his teeth when he bit through to crush his teeth together. The foul mouthed one was going to be the first to open his mouth about it but as soon as he tried the door to the main office finally opened causing instant silence in the room from anticipation. Who was he? What did he do? Was he insane or actually a normally grounded person for once?

"Seeeeeeeeeeeeeenpaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai" yelled the voice from behind the door bounding out into the room in a full run.

The tension was suddenly broke with the excessive cheering in excitement, no one got a glimpse of him as he whooshed past the crowd and bounded straight towards the door. Maybe he got scared off and was making his escape to freedom once he discovered what the job really was to run home crying but no one expected him to take the flying jump through the air, pretending that he was airborne with his arms stretched out wise in front of him, aiming straight for one wide eyed blue eyed boy.

Deidara didn't even have time to 'ack' when he was caught by the one pouncing on him, his waist was ceased in the same motion and included with the body mass that was taking up the rear, it knocked him straight back off the bench and flat on his back. Two of the group were stunned by the stranger, Hidan's jaw dropped to the ground almost while Itachi was just thankful that he stepped back at the right time or else he would have been taken away by the whirlwind but Deidara on the other hand kicked and screamed to get out from the weight of the other piled on top of him that was hugging him.

"Get off me, un!" he growled but came out nothing more than a whine as he flailed around, pushing up on the face of the one who was sticking to him like a parasite. He had no idea who this nutcase was or why he had called him Senpai since he was clearly older than him and on top of that why did he pick him out. Whoever he was he was worse than a slobbering puppy that wanted nothing more to share his love but only succeeded in dropping shoestrings of drool all over your face in their own signs of affection. And this fondness he didn't want at all so much that he yelled at him again that he couldn't breath and then kicked him in the butt with a steel cap, being thankful that he was so flexible.

It certainly did the trick when he gave a high pitched yelp, scrambling back to his feet but still sticking to Deidara's side like superglue when he rose. So this had to be the new recruit and already mass majority of them wanted to inflict some kind of grievous damage on him, not the best way to start out. The noise level rose with the masses bitching and complaining to each other about the newbie without a care that he was standing right there to hear it all, every little insult about him only made him bounce on the spot more just because he somehow became the centre of attention but one mood swing from Zetsu later and everyone's voice cut out to a dead halt instantly, so quiet that you could hear that pesky cricket that was caught up in the vent.

That was until one overly cheery male clung to Deidara's arm in a tight squeeze of happiness. "Deidara-senpai I'm so happy to finally get to meet you" he grinned widely. Not that anyone could have known about it but he was the blonde artist's biggest fan and he hadn't even met him at all in the past, only reading and hearing tales of the chaos that he had caused throughout his tender years.

When he was told to introduce himself to the others more formally, that was when he let go of the embrace he had on the blonde, almost tempted to drag him along with him but he left him be for the time being and stepped into the middle of the room in big strides, looking around at all of the eyes that were fixated on them. He wasn't an overly skinny man but he wasn't really toned either, more of an average build of the typical male but his dress sense was not to be desired, looking like he had his clothes picked out by his mother with the pressed suede pants neatly hemmed at the cuffs, the buttons done all the way up on his cream and tan polo shirt which was really finished off with the wire framed glasses. It was almost a jocks fantasy to beat up on someone like him resonating nerd but still it wasn't over to the point of being one with the loosely spiked hazelnut hair that still showed that there was someone hiding in there that really wanted to escape the body of the fashion victim.

He suddenly got star struck being the focal of attention this time and nervous waved at them taking a deep breath, pushing his glasses back up onto his head and rubbing his eyes drawing attention to the deep scaring he had down the right side of his face that restricted him from opening up his eye fully. He felt more under pressure when he felt their eyes stripping away at his imperfections, his left eye wasn't as bad as the other one but it was tinged red but it was nothing like Itachi's at all, not a pure deep colour but hazy between the mixture of green. Trying not to let it get to him too much since he was adjusted to the gawks of others but he wanted to make a good impression so he shoved his hands into his pockets before starting his greeting to them all. "Hi, my name is Tobi" he greeted everyone.

_Tobi… what to say about him… special maybe well that's what Zetsu tried to remind us of constantly before he left. He was the most cheerful person that you would ever meet but to the point of almost being childish but he wasn't always that way. When he was thirteen he was constantly picked on due to his size from the hormonal growth spurt of starting to come of age, towering over the top of the others and being subjected to beatings almost every day of his life because of his loo__ks. That was until one day they t__ook it too far and almost killed him from the brutal beating he received from a group of bullies with fragments of bone embedding into his brain and leaving his face disfigured for life. Regardless of the immature nature he was extremely gifted and at times would have come close to rivaling me but it only came to light on the times it was needed._

"I will be your surveillance and information gatherer" he told them, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head not knowing exactly what to say to them.

Zetsu to the recue for him filling them in with the rest of the details behind Tobi's employment. He was indeed surveillance with on site investigation as well as scouting before the jobs with the retaliation of the police and the information they were refusing to hand over, it was his job to seek it out and relay it back so the trio could focus more on capturing the criminals rather than chasing them with the escalating amount of jobs they were getting. Leader had plans for them and now they included.

With no jobs for the rest of the day the time was allocated to become adjusted and welcome the new hyperactive member to the expanding group that was known as Akatsuki but Deidara was regretting the decision already with Tobi taking an instant liking to him, wanting to know everything about the great senpai and constantly reminding him that they were going to have so much fun working together. At least he was only a call in since none of them thought they would be able to handle him in more than a couple of hour blocks before trying to plot his 'accidental' death. Deidara already tried it once with a failed attempt in strangulation when he jumped on his back to koala cling to him. Tobi just thought it was cute. But as the day drew towards an end they all started to go their separate ways, Zetsu and Tobi leaving together while Hidan snuck out earlier on while they were distracted to leave the three of them. After a quick discussion between them it was decided that Kisame was to be Deidara's chauffer for the ride home, bumming a lift off him with a smirk playfully taunting him on how caring he was to his fellow team members but his smart mouth almost landed him a walk home instead.

Itachi however wasn't in a rush to get home with nothing waiting there for him except a garden salad and a couple of hours working out while he waited to see if his father was going to grace him with his presence since he hadn't returned home for a few weeks now. Business trip occupied part of it but the rest he had no idea, after all this time he still didn't know what kept him away from home on weeks even months on end only to show back up drunk and out for blood with someone to take this frustrations out on caused by whatever he had been doing away. His return would be soon enough so he would have to make himself scarce as possible.

It was well into the night time by the time he got home, no cars in the driveway no lights on in the house leaving it looking vacant for anyone who dared to rob them but at least it meant another day safe so it gave him that brief moment of relief. "I'm home" he murmured gently pushing open the door to the empty house. No one was there to answer him not even his brother becoming just as much as a ghost as his father recently but in Sasuke's eyes it was him who was alienating everyone from the heated discussion they had a few nights previous, his brother storming out of the house with the parting message on his selfishness and lack of empathy towards others.

Not even his dinner appeased him poking at the cherry tomato on his plate, in fact food at all was holding no value after being left with nothing but his thoughts to keep him company. In the past he would have welcomed times like this and sort out for ways to find that time for himself without the hassles of being disrupted from his solitude with many hours spent locked in his room with nothing more than a book to providing him companionship, living the lives of the characters in his head but the time he had spent with others, that need to just have someone there was emerging, not wanting to be alone to be haunted by his demons.

Picking up his phone he stared at it for a while contemplating to contact the only person he knew that might even consider coming for a visit, at least he could offer him some ice-cream or chocolate something noting that he had such a sweet tooth.

"You want me to come over?" Deidara yelled at his phone over the loud music.

The sound was so excessive that if it wasn't for the vibration from inside the tight black pants then he wouldn't have know about it at all. His finger pressed deep into his ear to block off the surrounding noise but it was troublesome with the bodies tightly grinding against his own, foreign hands around his waist tugging him closer with the want of getting him to move. A quick snap and a whack on the hand got them to release allowing him to work through the frenzied crowd to go somewhere quiet so he could at least hear the conversation with the Uchiha just to make sure that he was hearing correct, ignoring all the pleas for him to come back and have some fun. The call was actually a god send after he was dragged out to the club by his brothers and sisters for a unforgettable night but the temptation of drinking himself stupid and get so high was something that he was trying to avoid and his will was not that strong.

"I will be around in about half an hour, un" he finally got to tell the other, now free of the smoky club and now out into the fresh scent of night. That didn't make a difference as he lit up a cigarette, strolling down the road with the phone still next to his ear continuing to talk to him for a while before ending the call, promising that he would be there soon.

His step picked up with almost a bounce, swinging his arms back and forth happily that he was actually invited to come over for once instead of just showing up and expecting his hospitality plus he had offered him dessert for the effort. Looking down at his clothes he laughed at the clubbing attire that consisted mostly of slick vinyl and leather accessories, perfect for eye candy but hopeless to sleep in so maybe he could talk Itachi into give him some of his clothes to wear for the night which was certainly appealing to him but would be at least three times his size.

Deidara was so caught up in his ecstatic thoughts that the car pulling up beside him didn't even startle him, not even when he name was called out so abruptly, that point he was blatantly ignoring them because he wasn't just a dog that could be called over on command. It must have been his lack of consideration for the call of attention that made the car swerve in front of him blocking him from going any further, the extravagant BMW would need some extensive body work to recover the dented panels after he laid his steel capped boots into it. A man emerged from the damaged car and grabbed him by the arm, throwing him into an alley way before he had a chance to react, gasping in shock when he finally saw his face and whose vehicle he had assaulted. Knowing what he was in for Deidara fought back as hard as he could, scratching down his face roughly to tear the skin up trying anything he could do to get out of his grasp. He certainly did know who he was, he was still suffering the pain from their previous encounter, another thing he used in the struggle when he smashed his casted arm into the temple of the man but it wasn't enough to deter him.

Suffering, he felt that. The skin on his head split open from being smashed into the wall grating down to smear blood down the bricks to render him immobile, dazed enough to be fully aware of everything that was happening but not enough to respond, not even his vocals cords complying with his screams from the excruciating pain at tore at him. Why couldn't they accept that he wanted to be free of this, it was not the person he wanted to be? They didn't even listen when he refused to be drugged but it wasn't for his own pleasure but just another way to shut him up so no one would be drawn to his loud mouth. 'Please Itachi save me. It hurts so much, un'… and then he felt no more.

When the half hour mark passed he thought nothing more of it, an hour he was starting to get concerned but when almost two hours passed he reacted only to think that someone was wrong. His phone was unanswered only to divert to voice mail every time he tried, taking to the streets to see if he could track down where the blonde had gotten himself to. The lighting was poor around the neighborhood with most of the lights smashed or just not functioning in the forgotten place, the government didn't want to recognize them and no one was willing to help them that it has become nothing more than a haven for homeless, prostitutes and addicts alike. A few spotted the sports car cruising the main strip thinking it was more than likely another rich businessman looking for a cheap fuck because while rolling in money, they were still too tight assed to pay the high class hookers. They were in for a surprise when the window rolled down and an hundred flashed at them asking for the location of certain person, lucky for him that the blonde was well known in the parts by all. One of them had saw him at the club, pointing over in the direction that he had turned to after he had left. Any information was good enough so they were paid and the lead was followed, scanning the streets for any small place that he could be hiding.

A mixture of feelings flooded him not knowing what to feel, angry because he had just disappeared like that even after he promised, fearful that something had happened that made his stomach sick and ever other thing in between. If something had happened to him then it would be his fault for such a ridiculous request without even offering to pick him up, just expecting him to jump to command to come and see him all because he wanted his company for the night. Why did Kisame implant that notion to delve deeper into his own subconscious to discover how he felt about him, he was fine until that dream.

Gunmetal grey approached at him in a rapid rate causing him to slam on the brakes to get onto the sidewalk before he became a causality of the rising road fatalities, cursing him at the near death experience that he almost had but his exit was questionable since he was only stationary just up the road a bit. It was the actions of someone who had just committed an act of crime and was hastily trying to flee the scene before the cops showed up. Curiosity drew Itachi in further creeping the car forward up the road, peering down the side street where he had been to investigate what might have been going on, raising his head higher to see over the piled up rubbish and debris only to catch a glimpse of something that made his heart stop. Fair caramel blonde hair, long fair caramel blonde hair…

The keys were ripped out of the ignition and he was out of the car just as quick, running down the damp alleyway to the body laying there unmoving. He prayed that it wasn't him, collapsing to his knees at his side cradling the smaller body in his arms, his clothes disheveled, streaks of red through his hair that transferred to his hands as he supported his head. His eyes didn't want to focus on his features not yet ready to accept the fact, only staring at the plaster wrapped around his arm with creative drawings on one side and personal messages on the other with the autographs of Kisame, Hidan, Tobi… himself. Next to his name was a tiny discreet love heart that was not there before, camouflaged by the rest of the pictures so it wasn't noticeable on the first glance but the more he stared at it, he was unable to deny it anymore. His chest felt heavy with the struggle to breath, emotions trying to force themselves out only to be wrenched back in ceased attempt from progressing any further, jittery fingers petting back the hair from his bruised face hushing him delicately.

"I have some ice-cream and chocolate syrup waiting for you back home. You can have as much as you want" he whispered gently but his voice crackled part of the way through it. But Deidara wouldn't respond not matter how much he tried to coax him into talking.

What had he done? This was all his fault.


	15. Chapter 14

**Series:** Naruto**  
Setting:** AU  
**Rating:** M**  
Word Count:** 8,691  
**Warnings:** Language, abuse, violence, drug use, sexual content**  
Summary:** How far are you willing to go for a friend? That is something that Itachi is willing to find out.

**Bonus Writers Notes:** I would just like to say that Pocky is real… he is I guess property of me and my friend since its our Nintendog on his DS. You get weird looks on a bus when you are yelling "Come here Pocky" at a screen XD Bonus points if you can pick the other game.

* * *

**I Am… ****Chapter 14**

"Pocky…"

Huh there was no way that he could have heard that correctly, someone was calling for a treat?

"Pooooooocky"

The voice sung it out like he was craving for the food so much that it was infecting his dreams imagining a huge pretzel stick covered in coconut chocolate goodness, clinging onto it and biting at the gigantic coconut pieces with a happy hum from the unbelievably terrific taste. The deep voice still calling out for it provoked him to groan out loud when he started to wake up from the constant call, there would be only someone so audacious who would want a sweet for breakfast. "Poooooooooocky!"

Cracking his eyes open shielding them from the bright light of morning, Itachi picked himself off the floor which had been his sleeping grounds for the past couple of days and stuck his head up on the bed, rubbing his eyes to remove of the daze of dream and a strange dream at that. A smile almost shone through on his lips when he saw the blonde sitting up in the bed finally after a two day sleep, looking alive as ever but apparently craving sweets. Maybe he had fallen asleep sitting up and was having the same dream that he had been having. "Pooooc… hey Itachi!" Nope he certainly was awake. Titling his head to the side resting on his cheek he looked up at him curiously for the explanation to his strange behavior, maybe he suffered a brain hemorrhage and he was stuck on repeat wanting to eat Pocky? "There is some in the top drawer if you want it" Itachi told him moving up off the ground to sit on the bed. Okay so he was a closet sweets eater but his body would never have showed it.

"Yeah I know, un. I went through your drawers and found it" he sneakily replied with a soft snicker. "You are a bad person Itachan, you should be punished for what you have done. Isn't that right Pocky?" The way he spoke the last part made his bottom lip pout out making a cutesy face to his lap like he was talking to a baby.

Something was seriously puzzling about his mood and accusing him of something that he had no recollection of doing was going a bit too far. "What are you…" he started looking down at his lap to see what the hell he was talking about and then it suddenly came all to light with an accompanied with a small yapping sound in agreement to Deidara's statement "Oh…"

Resting on top of the sheets was a small dual screened device, his Nintendo DS. Looks like he found that while he discovered the hidden stash of Pocky as well as Pocky number 2, his pet Labrador on Nintendogs. It has been so long since he had last played it that he had forgotten he even owned the handheld game, originally his brother bought it to keep him entertained when he was grounded and confined to bed after a crippling bout of Chicken Pox but now he just used the excuse that it improved on hand eye coordination especially since he had bought a few extra games since then. And now Deidara was lecturing him on the neglect he had subjected onto his poor puppy, starved for love and attention and had a bad case of ticks as well and just to keep her happy he created a new Husky named Cocoa. Caringly he fawned over the two of them calling out there names every so often just to remind them that he loved them no matter how much Itachi didn't which only lead to an oncoming headache for the virtual dog abuser. Retreating before he was scolded again he made breakfast for the two of them, an overly large one for Deidara being that he would be starving with the lack of food he had in his stomach and returned to place it down on a small bed table for him along with a good helping of juice. Deidara and that thing he had for juice, he knew that if he didn't bring him any he would have thrown a fit.

"How are you feeling?" Itachi cautiously asked. He wasn't too sure if Deidara would want to discuss anything with him or not. Luckily most of the damage was only small cuts and bruises, small in size but in large quantities over his body with the lithe body basically been used for a punching bag.

The mouth full of food grinned widely stuffed full of scrambled eggs and toast, washing it down with some of the juice so he wouldn't choke when it got stuck half way down his throat. He gave a small nod when he wiped away the excess of the trickling juice with the back of his hand and gave Itachi a better smile that he had before, it was nice to know that someone was fussing over him and it wasn't for the purpose to get sex. "I had some pain killers before… but not much just a couple, un" He didn't want to cause a repeat of the situation before, he really was trying to cut back on the drugs no matter how much it was hurting. "It's nothing to worry about, its just hazards of the job"

Deidara swallowed hard trying not to show that he was lying about it, yes it was a hazard and he drew in the particularly violent ones since he would let them do anything to him within boundaries, this time it was not consensual at all but Itachi had more on his mind to worry about him. He wasn't going to make another problem for him and he would just deal with it and move on just like he had before in the past, this wasn't his first time like that and thankfully it didn't involved a rush to the emergency room. "Thanks for the clothes, un" he nodded at the thoughtful gesture of the over baggy shirt and pants that he had to hold up to stop them from falling down when he went to the bathroom. It wasn't quite the situation he was hoping to have to wear them but it was a start. "And for taking care of me. You are a strange person Uchiha"

He wasn't too sure what reaction to give but he knew that he had to force down the piece of bacon in his mouth before it got lodged in there, maybe it was a bit odd that he was tending to him when normally he wouldn't have worried about it but then again he did the same with Kisame. He didn't know many people except for a few acquaintance from the life of high living but none of them were friends, he didn't have any friends since Shisui and he didn't know if he would ever want them again but Deidara… something inside him just wanted to shield him and keep him safe. It had been plaguing his mind for a while with Kisame's subconscious suggestion to contemplate the feeling that he had towards him, he was a close friend and even to the point he would say a best friend but in quieter times he had laid in bed and closed his eyes imagining what it would be like to have his lips against his, how gentle they would be to match his look or were they rough from lack of care. It didn't matter what he thought about it overall thoughts towards the loud one made his stomach knot up to the point of causing bodily ache and he didn't know what that meant at all, he had never felt anything remotely like it.

"Itachi, you're zoning out again" Deidara coughed to catch his attention waving a hand in front of his face.

He really was a eccentric person but uniqueness was a good quality in a person if it wasn't so hard to read, if only he could crawl inside his head for a day just to work out what was in there then at least he could understand him a bit better. They always fought no matter what the situation, at each other's throats for some reason or another over the smallest things and then there were moments where they couldn't stand to be away from each other. Those tender moments where he would brush against his chest when he leaned over to get something or the fingers against his face when he tried to comfort him. Deidara wasn't one to succumb to the charm of anyone and the want to be loved was not there for him, his worse fear was that he would be left alone by himself with no one else there, not to help him out or take care of him but just there at his side for the sake of being there. Itachi wasn't an obsession to him anymore just to try and get a one night stand out of him just so he could say boast that he fucked the Police Chief's son so he would be idolized by his peers, he truly wanted him for him no matter how apathetic he was.

A trembling hand from strain of moving his aching muscles reached out and caressed his cheek to turn his face to his direction to have eye contact with him, another thing he noticed was that he rarely looked you directly in the eyes when he had something on his mind despite what his mouth would say. He was human after all, there was no way to repress all those feelings, Itachi just hid them very well . "What are you thinking about?" he softly asked coaxing the truth out of him. There was something in the look he gave him that was even astounding to him, something that was like sorrow but more intense than that from the quick glimpse that he received when he diverted his eyes. Itachi had been deathly scared.

"Nothing" …Liar.

"You know you can talk to me, un. You are my friend after all" Deidara murmured brushing the long bangs off his face to see those beautiful eyes more clearly. He wanted to make him understand that he was here for him and he could talk to him about anything and he wouldn't turn him away, nothing was too simple or stupid in his eyes but over the time he had discovered by what they meant by his self destructive personality. It wasn't because he just threw himself at anyone or because he sat there and took punishment silently not to cause an unnecessary fuss, it was because of what was inside that brain of his and those emotions he wouldn't release. It was consuming him.

In gradual movements he advanced close to his face not to make a sudden movement to startle him since he had clearly dropped back into his own world, placing a kiss on his forehead for a thanks for his concern but it didn't stop there. His forehead rested against the taller man's murmuring "I'll be there for you, un", his gentle breath from parted lips warmed his mouth when they lightly contacted. Please open yourself up, friend or not there was something that was worth not denying.

Musical chiming startled the pair to the point they both faltered knocking their foreheads together, Deidara fell back on the bed and Itachi dove for his phone like he was expecting an important call. The blonde couldn't help but break out into hysterical laughter at the lousy timing for an interruption and the fact that the moves weren't so slick after he smashed into his head but it died down after he left the room to talk to the other. A few minutes later he came back it and went into the cupboard, grabbing a duffel bag out that Deidara knew all too well since he carried it around him most of the time. They had a job.

Deidara sat up and moved up off the bed with a painful whimper from stiffness, looking down at the clothes he was wearing followed by another chuckle. There was no way that he could hunt in shorts than hung down near his knees and a t-shirt that looked like a dress.

"You're not going" Itachi barked, slinging the bag over his shoulder already prepared but Deidara already knew this, he didn't have a death wish.

"I'm going home, un. I've overstayed my welcome" he said waiting for the retaliation but before he could get his mouth open he waved his cast around. "I have to get it taken off and I have a friend that can do it" Patting Itachi on the shoulder on the way past, Deidara hobbled out the bedroom with his phone attached to his ear making the call for a pick up since there was no chance that walking home would be possible unless he wanted to pass out for another two days.

Despite the whining that he was fine waiting outside on his own and that he didn't need to be babysat by him, Itachi still hung around until his ride showed up. On the way out he gave him his Nintendo DS and games to play with telling him to take care of Pocky and he would come and collect him in a few days once he was all better. No matter how much he tried not to, the caramel haired boy chuckled at the Uchiha because the way he said it sounded like he was so serious about it and the worse thing was he actually was but he promised that he would but when he came to pick them up he would be expecting payment for dog sitting them. Miraculously he got Itachi to agree to that. And with all that said Deidara got in the car and left with his unknown taxi driver and hopefully to a first-rate relaxing rest instead of not spending most of his time yelling 'Objection' and 'Hold it' at the handheld. Hmmm… maybe he shouldn't have gave him those games.

There had been one thing that he didn't discuss with Deidara before he left but that he had no intentions in doing so, this one he kept close to him to push him on through that time and no matter what he would accomplish that promise he made to himself. "I will make sure he pays for what he did to you" The only problem now was that the guy was enigma with all that he could remember was a partial on a number plate and the make and model of the car but there was something that would work in his advantage that he was going to utilized to get what he wanted and he would not take no for an answer.

"Where's Senpai?" …and that was Akatsuki's newest foolish member, Tobi.

"He is not feeling to well" Itachi replied calmly gathering the rest of his things up, bumping into Kisame on the way out.

Apparently he didn't believe that Deidara was really sick and if he was it would have been because he would have drunken himself into a state of alcohol poisoning or having fits from lack of drugs. "Either that drug slut starts up on his nine step program or else he will not be keeping his employment here and the only way he is going to get a buck is to continue to suck… what the fuck!?"

One moment he was relishing in the joy of Deidara's dismissal and then the next he was suddenly pinned up against a wall with the scruff of his shirt in the hold of one glaring ebony haired boy, his eyes burning straight into him. Fuck how did he get that strong? After all this time he thought there would be no chance at all that Itachi could ever get a hand on him like that let alone enough force to hold him in place without the chance to budge. He had severely been underestimating him which called for concern with their previous arrangement. He was faking the resilience all that time just to let him have his way with him?

"He is not feeling too well" he serenely reminded him and then let him go that the point was made clear.

Tobi clapped cheerfully for the move against Kisame like he was his own personal cheer squad thinking that Itachi-san was as cool as Deidara-senpai but he still liked him more. Kisame brushed it off like it hadn't bothered him at all and stated that was why he had hired him in the first place, still after that he was so deadpan. Disruption out of the way and a statement that Deidara wasn't needed anyway because it was an straightforward job, the trio left the building and made their way out to the last sighting that had been confirmed for their criminal in question.

The boss wasn't lying at all when he said that they could do it on their own, hell even Itachi could have done it on his own with the wimp of a man breaking into tears when they had him cornered without even attempt to fight back at all. They all doubted that he was actually a man with the way he cried, even all the way to the court house he still continued which turned to pleading and begging, it was really pathetic. The sniveling baby clung to the door frame of the car while Itachi and Kisame tried to drag him off but he lost his grip and smashed face first into the ground, clawing at the driveway kicking and screaming the entire way. They were so delighted to be rid of him.

The night finished and the group peeled off once again into their own direction but before Tobi could get too far, Itachi pulled him up and cornered him so he wouldn't get away. "You want to prove your worth to the group?"

If there was anything that Tobi wanted that would be it, just to demonstrate to everyone that he wasn't dimwitted and that he could actually do something constructive instead of just being a hindrance to them. He told him that he would do anything for that falling into Itachi's trap and gleefully followed him to the pretty black car and went for a terrifying drive back to his place where he thought he was going to die before he got there. Itachi-san drove like a maniac!

But he welcomed him into his house giving him the tour of the place to be a nice host, stunning Itachi with the amount of computers he had around the place and they weren't your cheap department store computers, they were built from scratch and all the latest technology easily put together for at least six thousand a piece. The latest member was a gamer on top of that as well as a burning addiction to anime and manga with the place showered with figurines from all type of shows, one of them Itachi actually recognized when he watched that Bounty Hunter one with Deidara and Sasuke. It was a child's playground and would have gave anyone immersed in the otaku lifestyle a hard on from the items that he had. He was certainly an avid fan but whatever was needed to pass the time was not the Uchiha's concern.

"What do I have to do Itachi-san?" Tobi asked flopping into his high backed leather chair, pulling himself into the line of 30 inch monitors and positioning the keyboard in front of him. He was excited to be doing this since he didn't get to do much before so he hadn't yet got a chance to show off what he could do. Cracking his knuckles he looked up at him with hopeful eyes and a slight bounce in his chair like an excited puppy wanting to please his master but when Itachi added a stipulation to it he started whimpering. "I have to keep it from Deidara-senpai and Kisame-san" he pouted not happy at all. He wanted to brag to Deidara when he had done a good job so he would think more highly of him but he agreed to the request and turned to the screens now focused.

It pleased him to hear the agreement so he spelt it out for him. "A man who drives a grey BMW M3 GTR with a white and green bordered license plate with the Hi symbol" It wasn't much to go on at all so he searched his memory more to see if there was anything he could recollect. He didn't get a look at his face or age and he wasn't exactly sure that he was of the male gender so that too was an assumption but there had to be something that would significantly stand out, there had to be. "His prefecture… what kanji did it have…" he muttered out loud, ignoring the clacking of keys with Tobi already working his magic. Ada, To, Shin… fuck nothing was coming to memory. No there was something... TK… he was Tokyo and… "Shinagawa! It was registered in Shinagawa… but that is miles away" A sudden disheartened feeling washed over him with the distance of travel between them and the location, it must have been a stolen car or fake plates ordered by some kids wanting to do a hit and run on a convenience store. No he couldn't think negatively about it, he _was_ going to find him.

Nodding furiously at the added information Tobi was able to narrow his search, slurping on his cola for a breather and continued to type so fast that the information that was being drawn up from so many illegally hacked databases was causing eye strain to watch. For the next few hours Itachi became his moral support praising him when it wanted it and pushing him more becoming his maid for the time. If Tobi needed a drink then he got it, if he needed something to eat then he gladly cooked something up, if he needed to piss… he was on his own for that but his every need was catered to while he was under his watchful eye. There were a few that came close to matching but always they were shot down with more evidence coming to light causing the idea was scrapped and shuffled along to the next one. Time became drawn out with the desperation to find the villain growing stronger only to be shot down in flames again with another mislead. They were tracers by profession and they couldn't even find someone as vile as a bastard rapist who deserved a fate worse than death, that was until a sudden slam of hands down on the table and wild pointing at the screen flashing up a document in front of him.

"I got it" he cheered drawing Itachi over instantly. He hung over the side of the chair staring at the middle aged man's face on the screen while the explanation continued. "It's been registered to a business in Tokyo as of two years ago where the company is operated but the director lives here"

The glare hardened on the monitor at the smug license shot of him that even showed underlying slyness to him that looked like it was hard to conceal. His fists balling up with thoughts of how he found Deidara, what he had done to him and more so what he was going to do to him.

Bingo! "… You found him"

_His name is not important and I never cared to find out what it was. The only thing that mattered was the finer points. Corporate pencil pusher for most of his life but now pushing his late forties, he took that cereal packet degree in Marketing and somehow built himself a company that was at dodgy as a pyramid scheme which would explain why he had filed for bankruptcy. Not only were his business tactics cheap but so were his sexual needs, multiple reports came in to the Police with __ghetto__ prostitutes complaining of the ordeal but were ignored because of profession. But the one thing in common that they had were that they were all blondes but his favorite was the natural born ones._

Aloof eyes scanned the room looking for the lucky man or women for the nights entertainment, which gender it was he really didn't have a preference just as long at they met his criteria. He was specific about what he wanted with a few coming up that he was interested in. Women over by the bar with the skirt that rode up so high that he could see how unshaven she was, another women slumped over the pool table wiggling that firm behind around ready to take her shot, man gorgeous slender figure chatting up the ugly brunette over by the main seating area. But despite the smorgasbord to choose from there was none that took his fancy, nothing to settle his hunger.

Over an hour he was there hanging out with the low lives, still nothing that he wanted causing him to be desperate with desire, thinking it was soon time to pack up and move locations when a heavenly angel walked through the door. His eyes followed him around the room to access him, first of all he was a rich preppy kid from one of the universities just out of town which was highly strange to find him in the slums but the mate who was wasted and draped over his shoulder might have dragged him in there for a quick top up or they could have just gotten lost and needed directions. His clothes really showed that he was money boasting the social fashion of pressed pants, knitted crush sweater covered with a vest that promoted the school's crest, the silver watch alone would have easily been worth over a thousand probably a present from the parents after he came back with the perfect grades for the semester. Despite all that it was the snobbish look of high society that caught his main attention, there was something else that drew in him into his spell and that was the deep golden locks that cut off just under his ears, pulled back in a cute stump of a ponytail to remove the excess off his face so he could show off that immaculate velvety complexion. It was decided that tonight he was going to be his prey of choice.

The first half an hour he watched him studying his mannerisms, his flirtatious acts towards his friend but it wasn't an over amount to show that they were involved, a crush or even part time fuck buddies for the homosexually curious. His frame was one of the popular jock, tight firm rounded muscular body that screams that he was untouched by the hands of others or just wanting to dabble in a drunken moment of experimentation and that's where he would come in. A purchased drink from the bar, cocktail was the choice instead of the stiff scotch that showed lets talk about business but the discreet welcoming hello of a citrus mixture drew his gaze over to him, luring him in further when he was joined by the sturdy blonde and over to a more private location leaving his companion to fend for himself in the hoards of money hungry women.

Small talk started at first with the casual ice breaker confirmed that he was a university student in his second year studying a degree in business, his father an owner of a large fashionable clothing store chain to which one day he would take over and run to continue the family business. Tragically touching but a justification on his great taste in clothes and style. The elder drew him in more explaining his business to him as well and what he could do for the company if he decided to change his mind and take a different path granting him the 'once in a lifetime' experience to work for him for a high paid salary or course and all the creature comforts he could imagine. The kid didn't need it but it was always enticing to know what else was out there rather being stuck in the job only because his linage demanded it. He related to him and sympathized when the conversation started to get more personal once the drinks he had been feeding him loosened him up from the previous stiff stuck up state, lowering his inhibitions with another proposition that no college kid could refuse.

"Could I interest you in something… relaxing" he grinned at the younger, placing his hand on his leg with a light rub to show his intensions but it wasn't the only thing that he wanted to draw attention to.

Lightly he pulled the hand away but letting his fingertips linger around to stroke up his inner thigh in a soft tickling movement, watching his facial expression casually the bewildered look of the satchel of powder left behind from the previous convey. Drugs always pulled the younger generation over no matter what the circumstances to make even the most wholesome of people question the feelings it would produce, everyone had their problems and the temptation to take it away would be too great. Giving this one the mind altering narcotic would make him forget about the pressures of family and school, the hopeful glint in his baby blue eyes when he had put forth the notion to come and work for him showed that he was forced into this decision and it wasn't where his heart truly lied. Made no difference to him either way, just that an inhibited person was easier to control and more susceptible to normally never thought about ideas.

He hung back letting him take the first hit just to show that he wasn't pushing him into the decision and that it was on his own free will, the white powder nervously snorted like the novice he was only to cause a nose bleed when it caught in the nasal cavity, burning down his throat. Whispers of encouragement and reassurance purred in his ears telling him how he did well and the first time was always hard, most things were hard the first time but it only gave the excuse to try harder and dabble in experimentation more. The pupils of the man dilated as wide as a cats with his joining him after a snort of his own but his were predatorily to entice him more like the big bad wolf… try some more, I know another way that would be more pleasurable, don't be tied down when the world is a big place for you to explore.

The tempting wriggling of his finger would beacon him closer holding out a small square piece of paper that fit on his fingertip, this one would take you to places you had never seen. Commanding him to open his mouth with the forceful nature starting to rise up to the surface now that he was getting his way, he coaxed the soft pink muscle out of his cavern like a begging puppy that wanted his treat, placing it on the tip of his tongue and forcing it back into his mouth with his own. Ten seconds was all that it would take the start the effects of it dissolving into the saliva so it would spread rapidly through the blood stream but his kiss he held for longer to show his interest in him was more than purely plutonic. The trap was now set and he was snaring himself his catch, an unbuckled belt to writhe his fingers against warm flesh making the male cry out from sensitivity but the music overpowered his resonance so only the elder could hear it.

"I-I've never done this before" stammered the young blonde to which he hadn't been asked for his name yet. He tried to explain that it was all too sudden, only fantasizing what it would be like with other man in the seclusion of his dormitory shower, the streams of water washing over his back and head while a hand pressed against the warming tiles curling his fingers into the grout while he masturbated to the mental imaging just hoping that he would be caught by another in the act who would help him perform that want.

Hearing him say that was like music to his ears, the perfect words spoken from that pretty little mouth telling him that his male virginity was in tact made the urges extremely hard to control especially since the trust wasn't fully there but revealing something like that was a start. He enticed him into a sense of false security telling him exactly everything he wanted to hear, telling him that they could try it and that if he didn't like it they would stop with the icing on the cake wanting him to know that he would be privileged for that honor. Ha, no matter how many times he spoke bullshit like that it never ceased to amaze him how they always fell for it, everyone was so gullible just wanting that fuzzy feeling of love.

Wisps of hair fell over his face when he got to his feet preventing from seeing where he was walking to properly which caused a stumble over his own shoes, landing face first in the chest of the older man. He peeked up at him with a small poke of his tongue for his clumsiness but didn't let go from him, only to move further up to his eye level noticing that he was actually taller than him. He entertained the idea of going to a quieter location that was now in order so the two of them could get to know each other better in private but when his mouth moved closer trying to search for a kiss he pressed shaky finger against the aging man's lips with a beguiling giggle provoked by the drugs. "Not too much here, my friend might be watching" the young man snickered covering his mouth. He clung over his shoulder and scanned the crowds to see where his friend had gone but he was no where in sight, that was a relief, he didn't want him to know and blab about that he was having a secret rendezvous with an older person and further more a man.

A simple suggestion was made to promote discretion about the physical relationship that was about to take between them, the older name suggested the younger go first and he would join him in a few minutes. And just as it was commanded, to the younger left the club, a seductive swagger in his steps, unintentional or not but he just took that as the clear sign that he wanted it… and too bad if he didn't. The lower half of his body tingled all the way out of the club, getting a cheap thrill off the backsides of others, picking them in random selection on the way out for a grind against their body and a quick nibbling snack on their neck. They were so wasted that he could have groped them and it wouldn't have made a difference. Outside he looked around to find the one waiting near the side entrance to the club next to a nearby alley, neatening his hair up so carefree like it was going to make a difference how appealing he looked, when you were down on your knees with your tongue twisting around a cock, it was only something to grab onto to choke it down further.

Without a care that they were in the open public he charged in and knocked him back into the wall with an arm snaking around his tone waist in an instant to grab onto the tight cheeks to rub him through his pants… ohh he was a big boy but too bad that he wouldn't get to use it in anyway constructive. Crushing him against the tainted brick work, he moved his lips in closer to taste the innocence, his tongue so close to be granted the entry when he was pushed away which raised some concern in the progression of the liaison. He was refusing the kiss now but it wasn't the type of rejection that told him to hit the roads but more of the teasing display with the blonde showing a bit of feistiness in him. The previous quelled, in fact it pleased him more being that would be exactly what he was going to need later.

"I forgot something in the club" he told him, pressing his body firmly against the other man's draping his arms over his shoulder with a mischievous lick across his lip, the drugs coursing through his veins lowering his reticence to next to nothing. His mouth ghosted the older man's not yet willing to give him another taste of what he wanted but enough to keep him protracting for more since he didn't want him going anywhere. He wanted to have some fun and he was his pick of the night, he was going to take him places that he only dreamed about. "I will meet you down there, make sure that you are ready for me" The teasing had gone on long enough with another few nips at his thin lips, forcefully grabbed his pepper hair and pulling him in for a extensive passionate kiss, making his tongues' presence known inside that hot mouth.

A deep groan as he moved away with a seductive look, the blonde motioned his head down towards the alley way keeping a sparkling eye on him as they parted directions watching him move off into the darkness to wait for his return. As soon as he disappeared he turned on his foot heading back to the original direction, walking towards the entrance inside… and kept on walking head up high in less feminine sways more stronger strides with his hand out to the side careless of the passing by crowd.

Warmth pressed against his for that brief second conceal inside the handshake was cold crisp paper that spoke louder than words in most places but he didn't deflect his eyes for a moment thinking nothing out of the ordinary, swift movements of it being transferred from one to the other and then into his pocket, heedlessly going down the straight road.

Hmph, bitches and their 'forgetting' stuff. They never forgot anything except to go back into the clubs to brag that they were going home tonight with a rich and sexy middle age man who promised them the world, adding the bad boy complex that drove them insanely wild with kinky side of voyeurism in a soiled seedy back alley. They always went for that kind of stuff not matter how coy they played, trying to pass off that they were clean and wholesome but that was not what he was paying them for. This time he was just lucky enough to hit the mark with a pure blonde that wasn't a tramp and that was hard to find on both points. Better yet they screamed more in that state and no one in that neighborhood gave a damn about it, the pleasure he was going to get from it, just the thought was making the flaccid member tremor in excitement, petting it malevolently through his chino pants just telling it that it was all in due time.

"I thought you had forgotten all about me" he garbled still not bothered in the fact that he was opening pleasuring himself in the interim. Didn't make a difference anyway since soon he would have those luscious lips around it, tantalizing him with that innocent tongue.

The oncoming shadow strode down the abandoned alley way in long abrasive steps towards him, not a word uttered in forgiveness for their elongated departure but he was going to make up for that time away, smirking deviously with his momentary lover approaching closer. Thoughts running wild with mental imaging of what was going to take place, luring them into a false sense of security by a little heavy petting, sloppy wet drunken high kisses to get them in the mood, followed by suggestive hints on how much he would love him to be down on his knees in front of him with that wonderful mouth deep throating him until… one punch, one kick would all it take to knock them down, relentlessly beating on them, choking them as he had bliss. Fuck he was getting hard thinking about it.

A swift unzipping of his pants in anticipation unknown to his date from the flicking of the light turning off, his masochistic fantasies becoming harder to control, he had pent up frustration from that damn bitch Deidara, the one whore who actually had some bite. "By the time I'm finished, you're not going to be able to stand"

"My point exactly"

That voice… deeper than what it was just a few moments ago, not even a fix or a stiff drink could have the effect to drop a voice that low temporarily and the way they spoke so stripped of emotion with no tenor at all, stuck on the same chord the entire time. Footsteps stopped in front of him to face each other in dead silence not willing to make a move, the deep hum of electricity started again when the back entry light flickered again revealing the piercing crimson eyes glowing back at him to sudden disappear into the darkness once again. Now he was positive that his light eyed boy was no longer in his presence instead to be standing face to face with his reinforcements, sniggering that he had just been played …that fucking slut.

But he wasn't going to run just because that he wasn't facing some defenseless and un-expecting victim, just the idea of violence alone got him hard even in a fist fight to keep whatever possessions he had on him. Smugly he pushed up off the wall not even bothering to cover his shame when he strutted towards him with his head up high promoting seniority over the other male, thinking that he was nothing more than the scum of the street just like the rest of them without a care to the neat dressing of his clothes. If the other had run then this one would be his new mouse and he looked like he would fight and struggle and cry out like a baby wanting to suck on his mother's teat. The lick of his lips in arms length showed him his intentions reaching out to grab the collar of his shirt to immobilize him but suddenly he hit the wall hard with a sickening crack of his skull colliding with brick, wide eyed in shock from how fast he moved without even the slightest hint of reaction to reveal that he was going to make the move. Cursing hard calling him every name that he had ever picked up he demanded his release but was silenced with another hit, this time a jab to the guts leaving his hunching over rasping for air.

He was not allowed that when he was violently reefed back upright with another whack across the head sending him into a dazed state of confusion but enough to gawk at the tiger eyed glare that would have ripped him to shreds if given the chance. Every movement was met with an authority push, one hand still firmly on his clothing the other around his neck thrusting up against his larynx to restrict any chances to run, crushing his Adam's Apple to restrict the act of breathing further.

"You broke his arm, I will break both of yours. You torn him apart, I will tear your insides out. He told you 'No'... you're not going to be granted that luxury!"

If he was planning on screaming to draw attention it would have been a complete waste of time with the initial blow hitting with such force that it shattered his jaw, fragments of bone protruding through the skin rendering all sounds futile except for the gagging of blood. Normally it would have taken quite a feat for a normal person to snap a bone, cartilage was hard enough but the bones of full grown male while starting to deteriorate with age still took a colossal of pressure to shatter like that but to someone that burned with adrenaline in his veins, his strength couldn't be so easily controlled. He threw him to the ground in a state of bewilderment clearly he was trying to save himself from the painful pledge with a thrown wallet carelessly at his direction rather than trying to piece together who he was talking about and from what he had seen in that file, there were countless numbers that it could have been.

Pushing back on his arms he dragged himself away as fast as he could fumbling on his feet whenever he tried to stand with either a slip of a foot or a stiff one to the body as the other stalked him. The strangled wails from the thick wrist ceased and hyper extended holding him in place when a stiff boot came down against the ulna and radius snapping in two places immobilizing his movements and begging for his life with one promise already fulfilled and another two waiting. Whoever he was he certainly feared him more than anyone in his life, no one had made him cower such as this young man did. He was inexorable against him not even giving him the benefit of the doubt, maybe he got it wrong and it was not him that he was after but just the way it went down was all too structured for that, these guys had to be professionals. Another cry forcing tears to stream down his dirty cheeks, the other arm unable to move. No matter how much he begged not even his death would be a fitting end for him, prison would be more suiting making him a slave for the inmates especially when they didn't abide by their rules, some subjected to hollow metal poles inserted into the rectum with razor wire forced fed inside the tight shaft only to have the object removed and a painful decision to make. That was needed to correct his attitude with the respects on how he treated others and since there was no one willing to step forward to bring that end onto him then it was up him to delegate the responsibility.

He never liked to admire handy work, not wanting to really sit back and relish in inflicting sadistic pain like mass murders would but it would have been a lie if not one brief moment of satisfaction crossed by him. The man was a bloody mess convulsing in a fetal position still conscious despite the pooling blood loss, the other looming over the top of him with his hands positioned firmly across his chest shaking his head in disapproval. He wasn't so cocky now and that would forever be a reminder to him for the pain and suffering he had caused others innocent or not, each movement tearing at his internal organs just like what he did to him. But he wasn't going to die there either, a mobile phone dropped next to his head chipping on the ground from the distance it fell from, the wide eyes still looking up at him questionably for what he had done wrong. Even after all this time he was completely clueless.

"The ambulance is on it's way"

That voice still unchanged the entire time but forever it would be burned into his ears, those piercing eyes etched into his brain but without thoughts of revenge, just the very thought of coming across him again caused warm urine to permanently stain his trousers. He never wanted to see him, he never wanted to know who he was, forever his identity would remain a secret.

---

"Would you like to know how many hours he was in surgery to get the wire removed without taking his guts along with it?"

As entertaining as it was to know that a man was found by paramedics that was a known sex offender but never proven guilty with a metre of deadly sharp prison issue razor wire buried into his body, Kakashi had to suppress the chuckles of hilarity because it was still a serious matter regardless of who he was. He could have bled to death and then it would have been murder but even he would have admitted that sodomizing that bastard was the best thing ever done to him.

A glance down at the pictures promptly shrugged off with a huff, looking elsewhere to grab the packet of cigarettes on the table needing another nicotine fix. "I don't know what you are talking about" he said boasting another shrug indifferent about the crime scene shots.

If he said anything about it they would have tried to put that on him with the only thing that was able to get out of the man was that incriminating was the babble when they brought him in, delirious describing about his eyes were like the devil that burnt down into the depths of the soul to steal away your last breath of sincerity. There were no prints, hair fibers, no DNA at all but then again the forensics team didn't investigate into it that thoroughly given the man's wishes that it was just a night of rough sex that went terribly wrong and his lover even called the emergency services for him but wasn't going to hang around the scene to get himself questioned when it wasn't necessary. Whoever had got to him really put that fear into him. Of course Itachi's lips were sealed.

The boring silver haired detective tried to tell him the finer details of the case but there was no response from the Uchiha, shut off from the yapping to focus more on the dim light shining through the barred impenetrable window showing the first light of dawn. How long has it been now? Twenty four hours maybe, near on daylight when he was first dragged in there. Mental and physical fatigue was hitting him hard not only with the questioning but through the entire ordeal that he had partaken in earlier, the only thing keeping his focus was the toxins in his system from the inhaled smoke. His aching body craved for rest to take the pressure off the wounds so much that it was becoming an effort to flick the butt, ash falling to the floor when it burnt down over its holding limit. When will he get out of there and see them?

A quick backhand struck the side of his face unexpectedly catching him off guard, the burning tip sparking across the floor rebounding and rolling to a stop at his feet, stinging in his cheek from the sudden wake up call. Police brutality wasn't tolerated in this day and age so why he felt the need to get away with it was a bold step but it caught the attention he wanted, ruby eyes shifting their glare to his direction but his head didn't move from it's position, locked onto him harshly.

Sneering at the confined male he gripped his shirt yanking him over his level, staring down on him with an intimidation tactic but he wasn't faltering for a moment."Let's talk about something that you do know then shall we?" Kakashi didn't even bother to stand in his direct line of sight, that smug head still turning away with that killer glare but soon he would have his undivided attention because the next topic of discussion would certainly strike a nerve.

"…Your father"


	16. Chapter 15

**Series:** Naruto**  
Setting:** AU  
**Rating:** M**  
Word Count:** 8,168  
**Warnings:** Language, sexual content**  
Summary:** The situation at home for Itachi has taken a turn for the worse but Deidara to the rescue!

**Bonus Writer Notes:** I was considering editing this chapter but it wasn't that bad but the next one I think I might have to -giggles devious-

* * *

**I Am... ****Chapter 15**

Home glorious home, how he was looking forward to getting inside those doors and climbing up to his room to get some sleep, that was if he didn't fall asleep in the car on the way back with his eyelids getting heavier from the soothing road noise that his fine tuned ears could hear over the loud exhaust. He felt like he hadn't slept in a week but then again it would have been two days without a break thanks to a cross country chase for some idiot drug dealer that thought he could make a break for it to the country border like in the old westerns trying to find Mexico but in Japan there was no Mexico. The only thing one snot nosed flame red hair kid found that closely resembled it was sand in his mouth after he was wrestled to the ground surprisingly by one small framed blonde, taking him down all by himself in the end with the rest just standing to the side in awe. Whatever fallacy anyone had about Deidara were totally blown away with that one.

Before that a week long search for his brother who tried to poison patrons at a restaurant that he worked at but was caught out hiding in the back of the kitchen at a Fast Food chain trying to repeat history, at least that one had rewards with the owner showering them with all you can eat burgers but there was no chance that Itachi was going to touch them after what he was doing there. He was trying to exterminate people by lacing their burgers with shit so he wasn't a glutton for punishment. The others ate well but a couple suffered a dose of the runs with all the grease that was packed inside of them so pretty much the same consequence.

The lights shining from the top story showed that at least someone was home and since the glossy emerald luxury car was missing from its car park in the front driveway then it could have only been his brother, that means the sleep would certainly been received with all attempts to talk to Sasuke of late being completely ignored by the retreating teen. There had been a change in his attitude the past months and it wasn't just to the hatred he seemed to be displaying towards him but something else he just couldn't put his finger on with his cagey responses from the smallest question. And once again that was something that he received when he knocked on the door to check in on him, giving up instantly from the troublesome reply going downstairs to make something nutrimental to eat rather than the roadhouse oil dripping, high cholesterol food that he had become accustomed from working away.

Sitting down at the table with the steaming dinner placed in front of him that wanted to be ate, Itachi quietly picked out the vegetables at first to leave the thin beef strips and noodles behind for afterwards with a quick glance upstairs to hear his brother emerging from his room. He seemed to be in a much better mood than before, enough so to steal some of dinner and sitting at the table beside him helping himself for the food he couldn't be bothered making.

"…I know I haven't been here for you but…" he started but was stopped in his tracks with a finger raised up pointing at him, a shake of his head as Sasuke retaliated. "Don't patronize me Itachi. I know the exactly reason you haven't been around and it isn't because of work" the response growled. Whatever had caused this he didn't know how to retort, the believed knowledge was there and no matter how much he tried to repair the bridges that were burnt they were just torched again forever to be in an eternal blaze finally to decay and nothing was left standing.

The only dilemma was whatever Sasuke saw in his eyes that was keeping him away was something that only he was aware of and no amount of questioning Itachi tried to probe more into it got an answer, in the dark as always, nothing has really changed. "I'm going to Naruto's for the night" the youngest Uchiha grunted, pushing out the chair to walk away from him. At least this time he was given the location he would be residing for the evening, more that he had received in the past.

"Do you remember what I told you the day mother left?" he asked his brother softly, standing up to watch him leave. Just because he never showed it, it didn't mean that it wasn't martyring him.

The question made Sasuke stop, looking over his shoulder back at his older brother with the gruff features fading but it wasn't enough. "It's too late for that now" he rumbled, succeeded by the slamming of the heavy framed wooden door.

A sigh when he left walking to the window to watch him leave, seeing an oncoming car approaching up the driveway when he peeked through the curtains forcing him to shield his eyes from the high beams that stung to look in the general direction. The car wasn't there for Sasuke since he didn't move to the passenger side, the lights turned off making the outline more identifiable even more so when the car door opened and out stepped his father returning from another one of his business trips. Staying concealed behind cover he watched the small talk between them, the happy ruffle of his spiked back hair and the pass of some money over for whatever reason but the smile on his fathers face shown that it wasn't asked for. Long since were gone of the days where his brother used to fight to be recognized in the eyes of their father, constantly proving that he had to succeed his expectations to be better than what Itachi was at school, training, everything, now it was reversed with him showing his love and attention on whenever he was around. It would explain why he had never laid a finger on him or even raised his hand in anger towards him, that right was only reserved for him.

He had seen enough of the family bonding anyway retreating back to the table for dinner again, the topping starting to cool being left untouched for that short period of time, going back to pick at it instead of focusing at the door when it finally opened and his father emerged once again from his busy schedule to come and lavish his eldest child with the parental consideration that he never wanted. At least not the type that Fugaku liked to spread.

Looks like Itachi wasn't the only one who was forced to live off the good food provided by the major food chains with Fugaku's dinner resembling the one that Kisame had ate a few nights ago, the dead looking burger with insides that resembled pre chewed food only to be spat back and charged Four dollars for. The two of them ate in silence with the occasional glance back and forth to acknowledge the others presence, he was in a particular good mood this evening that worked well in his favour at least, there would be a good chance that he wasn't going into work tomorrow not feeling one hundred percent.

When he wanted to be he was kind, in kind that meant the moments of silence where nothing was spoken between each other, not always taking to him sadistically just because he found some kind of sick pleasure out of it, in his eyes it was something that Itachi had done wrong and he needed to be disciplined. Tracing through the human mind in recalling memories gone the first thing that would come to mind was the revulsion, not remembering the last thing that his father had done that didn't leave him in an injured state, moments like them never stuck, not even events when he was a child came to mind where he had spent time with him just for him and not for the genius mind he had. The only inspiring encouragement he had received was work harder, know your place and succeed them all.

"How are your studies going?" asked the voice just to break the silence in the room.

Chopsticks clinked against the side of the bowl falling from the position they were stabbed into the food, the pair of ruby eyes looking up at him slowly, huffing from amusement and turning his head away. It was amazing how the only thing he wanted to know about anything when it revolved around ways to better himself, did he even know what he was doing for a living? I bet he could turn straight to his father and tell him that he was a hired assassin that took out government figureheads and he would just mumble some lame response but in the same breath tell him as long as he applied himself. He wasn't listening to him. "Why you want to know? Your buddies aren't keeping a close enough eye on me? The only time you care about knowing things if its through a third person" the boy sneered at his father, knowing very well that it always got a rise out of him.

There wasn't an instant reaction only silenced between them, Itachi rolling his shoulders and going back to picking at his food in an uncaring nature which was when Fugaku struck. He hit the floor hard with an 'oof' partly wedged between the furniture and his father who had straddled his stomach, hissing at him in wait for the impending backhand against his face going through the same old stale routine time and time again with the only retaliation that he could muster. Flat on his back and no where to go and nothing he could seem to do about it.

But this time there was no stinging pain, no daze of darkness just the harsh heated breaths against his face in antagonism with a shove of authority when he tried to move. "I'm not in the mood for your shit tonight Itachi. You should consider yourself lucky that I care enough to watch out over you" He wasn't denying it at all, ever since that day he had someone watching over his eldest's movements but he was elusive, always managing to escape their sight somehow until the point where he gave up only to rely on the word around. The good thing about being the son of an Uchiha, everyone knew who you were and they all wanted to keep their law enforcement officials on their good side.

"I'm glad that you have my best interests at heart" The voice was mocking but yet in a subtle way, to the normal ears it would have been detected but he was known too well, a swift slap across the cheek to burst a few blood vessels to put him in place and correct the attitude but it had no effect, that had long since worked off, leaving the boy to chuckle in complete amusement. "…I stand corrected"

The grip on his collar loosened being allowed to come to his feet again but Itachi stayed down on the ground to stare up at his father, another wannabe display of dominance over him as he loomed over the top knowing that he was giving the illusion of being the bigger man by releasing him. He could see that temper rising wanting to take him down in one blow, that glint of hate in his dark eyes forever loathing him for something that he couldn't control to being with. One moment and forever he was despised.

"You have no idea what it is like to take care and provide for you and your brother, the shit that _you_ have put me through, the times I have covered for _you_. I have tried to understand you, reasoned with you to keep you out of trouble but don't know how I can get through to you"

The one sided story, all the signs of someone who wasn't willing to live up to their own life and couldn't admit that they fucked up, playing it out so he was the victim to the corrupt child. Itachi knew that he brought this on himself but he never did it as a call for attention, there were factors that his father just didn't understand nor made any attempt to try, swept under the rug just like the rest of the dirty hidden secrets of the Uchiha's. Itachi closed his eyes and shook his head rising back to his feet, the long veils of hair covered his eyes as he stared at the floor showing that he was ashamed of his actions. He has been scolded and put in his place but the devious smirk emerged, eyes sparkling through the strands peering back up at him with spiteful intent. "You keep telling yourself that so you feel better that _you_ are a terrible father and were a lousy husband"

A sudden jerk of his body cutting off his airways caught in a headlock that would have been used to take a suspect down, dragging Itachi backwards struggling to catch his sliding steps on the polished floor and then the click of the open door, released in a violent spin. Unable to regain his footing in time he tumbled back over the three brick steps that lead into the house and flat on his back in rough gravel, bewildered on what was happening when personal items where thrown done at his side. At least he was generous enough to hand over his keys except they had connected with a tendon in his hand rendering the limb temporarily unusable while it fought to get the feeling back.

"Get out and don't bother coming back until you are willing to show me some respect" Fugaku yelled laying down the law for him. The punishment he had put him through to correct that cynicism still wasn't enough and nothing was getting through to him, there was nothing left to do, nothing affected him anymore.

Refusing the groan as he stood back up, the items were placed in his pockets with the point made perfectly clear to him now, shaking his head turning away followed by his back leaving himself at the mercy of his abuser without a concern at all. He had been through worse, tonight the hospital at least will not be making money off him. "Hmph, you will never be worthy of that" he growled his parting words.

It as been over a week since Itachi had returned home, heeding to his father's words finding the comfort of his car a good place to stay with his credit cards suspended so a hotel was not granted. All he had to live off was the meager amount in his wallet not yet to seek help from anyone or speak to them about the incident, dragging people in was a foolish game and pity was not what he was after. But to be self sufficient had taken its toll on his body with the disruption to his sleeping pattern, the lack of nourishment in his body conversing the little cash he had and the thoughts that constantly plagued him not for himself but for his brother, pleading that he was safe in the boundaries of that asshole. Itachi's body was wearing down.

"Uchiha looked messed up. The fucker is seriously on drugs. Look at the black bags under his eyes"

All of Akatsuki wanted to put their thoughts in about his deteriorating state, his movements around the office had not gone unnoticed by them all but no one was willing to ask him directly to his face, rather speculation was more entertaining that the evil glares they would have received.

"I hear that the Chief is back in town. Living with a guy like that would get under anyone's skin" Kisame sneered at the relationship that was public knowledge about the family.

But not one of them knew what happened inside the household except for one inquisitive blonde who almost tripped over his own feet in a scramble to get to Itachi to check over his body for any evidence that he truly was back in town but was pushed away every time. He had been spying on him when he got changed for the job, watching him through the crack of the door for any physical damage only to find that he was clean. Still something wasn't right, he had that look in his eyes that showed the depression that his mouth wouldn't say, a look he had seen many times throughout the course of their lives together. Something inside was eating him and when that happened, he didn't sleep.

Life carried on as usual since they were there for a greater purpose after all, Kisame going over the plan for the day and what they were all going to do to play their part promising a big cash bonus for getting the task done efficiently. That excited everyone but the Uchiha who just seemed in a far off stare, straight through the monitor that was turning into a pixilated mosaic of colours. A nudged to the ribs snapped him out of it, Deidara looking up at him curiously but he waved it off and went back to focusing again. A few minutes of jabbering and the same effect came back, the surroundings loosing all saturation this time, the words mouthed but no sounds registered in his ears feeling like they were chocked with cotton wool only the muffles coming through.

"And Itachi you are to… Itachi?" Kisame clicked his fingers offensively in front of his face to seize his attention watching the head slump down against his chest and a hand pressing against his forehead. The kid looked sick, maybe a fever or maybe he was just trying to slack off… no wait that wasn't Itachi at all, he was the only one he could actually count on to get the job done correctly. "Hey kid" he called again but still silence.

A cool hand compressed against his cheeks sluggishly looking in the hazy direction only to see blonde lines mingling with the monotone to tell who was touching him. "I'm fine" he muttered but the tone was so low. Something spoken about his sweat beading off his brow and that he should sit down, a wise suggestion, taking a step back with an escorted hand however the sudden attack of nausea washed over him, the room violently spinning spiralling down into pitch black missing his name that was called out.

"Well that's just great" complained the larger male that had the sleeping boy hooked under one arm, catching him before he caused himself some grievous harm against a coffee table. "Hidan you are going out instead" Kisame stated delegating the responsibility onto the younger silver haired male, snickering amused at the fierce look of pink he was receiving. All they usually did was sit around and make the office look habitable most of the time unless there was a poor pickpocket that was afraid to go to jail that needed picking up, it was about time that they provided more effort into the team.Loudly grumbling as he stood up, Hidan walked past Kisame to get his things together. "May Jashin-sama smite you down with a high speed car while you are crossing the road" he threatened on the way past, showing him how vengeful his god was.

The tall stocky male laughed leaning against the wall trying to control his hysterical laughter. "I doubt that unless Jashin is my ex" That freak cracked him up at times. "Deidara take him home to rest, he is exhausted"More protests and a turned up nose at Deidara as the three left, Tobi waving goodbye on the way out leaving him to support the dead weight of the Uchiha on his own, his neck and shoulders tensing up while he half dragged him out towards the RX-7 in the parking lot. He had the right mind to dump his ass on the ground for being so stupid especially since he could have came to him with whatever problems were beleaguering him, instead he searched his pockets for the keys and strapped him into the car buckling him into place. "I think this would be the good time to tell you I don't have a license, un"

That didn't mean that he couldn't drive and with a car like that he was damn sure going to have some fun, breaking the sound barrier with a little detour on the way back picking up a few things that he might have needed like clothes for the night. Itachi didn't look to be in any shape to be left alone. Part way back he started to come to, looking around in confusion, his face showing that he had no idea where he was despite it was his car, only the maniacal face of the teenage unlicensed driver to tell him what was going on and then the enormous house came into view. He should have told him that he was forbidden to come back, that could be explained later, instead he was greeted with a content smile and helped out of the car and inside.

Deidara guided Itachi down to the bed and even fluffed up his pillow for him to make things more comfortable, sitting down on the side staying for company to make sure that he didn't have no more dizzy spells, reaching forth and compressing his hand against his forehead feeling the resonating body heat through his palm. "You are a bit hot, un. Might be coming down with a cold or something" which didn't sound too far fetched given that overworking the body and stress would shut the immune system down and make it more susceptible to any passing viruses. Of course that idea was shot down by the unwell one just explaining that a good rest would take care of everything but granted he decided to have a shower to freshen up his hygiene and to help relax, searching for clothes and heading to the shower to leave Deidara in the room by himself.

It wasn't rare to be alone in his room he even had stole from his room a few times with a nice watch that he found in one of the drawers scored him enough cash for a four day high and not to mention that necklace that he always wore, while it looked not overly pricey it still would have fetched some good money off it from uniqueness but with the protective nature he had over it that one he decided to leave it alone. But being left unguarded for twenty minutes at a time was a dangerous thing to do to him, curiosity got the better as he searched through drawers, looking at the small items but he found something hidden under the nicely folded underwear in his drawers that caused him to take a second look.

A small stylish photo frame line with silver that couldn't have been more than five, six years old maybe, the glass top housing and protecting a photo that was certainly older than that. There was a women in her early to mid twenties in the photo crouched down on his knees with her arms around the small boy but not in a caring embrace but she was putting something around his neck, a necklace that she was trying to fasten for him. That same necklace that Itachi wore everywhere. It was strange to look at only knowing Itachi through the top end teenage years but to see him as a child maybe early primary school years, his hair wasn't as long as it was now but he still had that pony tail but it was an adorable little spike at the back rather than the long flowing one. His genetically strange eyes showed it was really the emotionless bastard that he known of today but there was something that he had never seen before ever from him, the corner of his mouth was turned up in small smile looking happy about receiving the gift from the women.

"That's my mother" came the dark voice behind him, making Deidara stutter and fumble almost dropping the photo out of shock but recovered with a few bounces and a well timed catch. How the hell did he manage to sneak around so quiet like that?

Catching his breath he looked over his shoulder at the half naked Uchiha, drying his damp hair off with the towel, standing in the doorway wearing nothing but a pair of light netted shorts that basketball players wore in matches. They looked a few years old and from what he was told, Itachi used to be very active in sports back in school, basketball being one of them as captain of the team, Deidara wouldn't be surprised if they were the same ones that he wore back then. He turned back to the photo and looked at it harder now that she was identified, the hair resembled the way Itachi had his but down flowing half way down her back, her face he couldn't tell who got her looks with only a slight showing of a side profile.

Itachi climbed up onto the bed and put his towel across his lap, taking the frame from Deidara's hand and tilting his head to the side remembering that day as vividly as if it only recently happened, caressing the circular studs on his necklace. It wasn't even a special day that he had received it, not Christmas, not a birthday, not a gift for good grades at school. It was just after Mikoto had go home from the hospital after having Sasuke and everyone was fussing over the new baby and neglecting the fact that there was another child that did exist but he didn't want to get in the way of everyone so he started to try and do things for himself and for her since Fugaku was too busy with work to help around the house. He even tried walking to pre school by himself but was picked up by some of his father's co workers and brought home so he didn't get himself hurt but still everything went unnoticed until the day he came home from school and she was there at the door step waiting for him with her arms wide open for him, putting the necklace on him and telling her son that no matter what happened or what was going on in their lives that she always loved him. Back then everything was so simple and easy, what a pack of lies that was.

Then why did he still wear it and hold it so close to him? Maybe out of habit, maybe a reminder that he was never wanted really. To Fugaku he was a pet project to show off to the family on how smart his son was, in Mikoto's eyes he was second place to Sasuke since he was an unwanted child. Itachi was an end result of a stupid night of teenage love and not wanting to terminate a child, his brother was welcomed. It was amazing the things you found out after arguments when it was confessed that 'I should never have knocked your mother up in the first place' to slap you straight in the face about your life. The questioning to his mother confirmed the spiteful words, she said that she loved him, that she wanted him but the saddened tone she fought to conceal was enough to know the words were true.

"Don't think that she doesn't love you, un. Try and think of things from her perspective" the deep voice told him tenuously, wondering if he had spoken something out loud. "You think she hasn't tried to get custody, do you expect she would be just allowed the both of you given your father's position. Just try talking to her, un" Deidara knew something that Itachi didn't know, he wasn't lying about that at all. He had seen the appeals she had made through the courts to get her kids but always was met with some kind of road block.

He took the photograph away from him and placed it back in the drawer, flopping down onto his back and resting his head in Itachi's lap on the damp towel looking back up at him with a cheesy grin. "Have you ever just been a normal teenager for just one day, un?" he asked with more of a perk in his voice to lighten the mood up before the older boy spiraled himself down into depression.

That got a rise out of Itachi finally with a grunt which was better than nothing, the level headed teen reminding him that he was about nine months off from being twenty and that Deidara himself was coming close to turning nineteen so therefore they were adults and not really considered teenagers anymore. In his eyes at least they were adults but Deidara wasn't accepting that as an excuse since they still were, nine_teen_… teen see right there! "Well for the rest of today and tonight you are going to be, un. Now get dressed because seeing that body of yours is making me all hot"

A poke of his pink tongue and a quick dart off the bed and down the stairs before Itachi had a chance to react, standing down the bottom with a bounce yelling back that he was too slow and it would take him less time to get him out of his clothes. He was feeling rather obnoxiously frisky today. A grumble and a trudge down the stairs now with a baggy shirt and sneakers, he still got a comment about the look which caused him to turn back up the stairs but Deidara seized his hand, tugging him back down and out to the car and into the driver seat stating that they were going to go out and be normal teenagers for the day and Deidara's first stop was go get some food because he was starving. Giving him directions to the place where he wanted to go they arrived at a food hall inside the shopping mall, taking Itachi by the hand and pulling him through the crowds to stick him dead in the middle. "There! All the choices you could hope for, un" he nodded taking straight off to get himself some pizza while Itachi could contemplate his own decision.

No more junk food well that was what he told himself but he found himself moving over to the food stand and ordering himself some teriyaki fish and a diet drink, going back and standing next to Deidara who was impatiently waiting for his order to arrive. When the food came over he gave Itachi a not so discreet nudge in the ribs with his elbow with a sheepish look that he was a bit lacking in funds to be able to pay for it, cheering when Itachi handed over money for his lunch and picking them a table to eat at. Deidara's eyes widened at the steaming slice trying to fit as much as he could into his mouth in one go, absolutely famished and needing a good feed to settle the grumbling in his tummy and that was doing the job.

"We are going to the movies after this, un" he casually informed his counterpart, swallowing down the mouthful that he had.

It didn't make a difference if Itachi objected to it anyway since he was going to do whatever Deidara wanted if he was going to avoid any confrontation about it. Today he would be the one following him around and by the looks of it, paying for everything but that he didn't mind so much, money didn't really hold much of a value on it when it came to spending time with him. His head was feeling better with the food, the spinning stopped a while ago with the break he had but the filling stomach was helping to make him feel better only problem he couldn't eat it all but Deidara happily accepted the offer when he got it, sucking back on a chocolate milkshake to smooth everything down. His stomach must have seriously been an endless pit especially when they reached the movies and he ordered popcorn as well, plus the chocolate topped ice cream.

The two of them moved into the cinemas, Itachi chose the seating position since he was particular about where he sat, it had to be right in the middle of the cinema with the speakers to either side of him to enjoy the full viewing experience. It was different for the blonde being like that usually he was up the back row with the only parts of the movie he ever saw was when he lift his head up from heavy panting, riding the lap of whoever he was with for that night so this would be more of a new experience for him. Since the movie was his idea he chose what they were going to see, some kind of action adventure movie that was raved about and that he always wanted to check out, laughing at the hilarity of the actions of the main character. Actually it was as good as it was said to be. "You want some?" he asked.

Itachi's gaze from the movie shifted to the unwrapped ice cream that was held out for him, already attacked by the constantly hungry teen with parts of the chocolate topping missing. It was held still for him as his head inched closer, not wanting to take his eyes off the screen just in case if a blink and you miss it scene came up, biting some of the chocolate off with side of his teeth sharing it down to the point where there was no topping left. Another push from the blonde to get him to continue eating, the melting cream was harder to bite off however still keeping his eyes on the screen, Itachi's tongue lapped over the sides, pursing his lips together over the top of the mound and sucking on the cold mix. Deidara was still eating and not looking where he was going feeling the warmth against his own lapping tongue, turning his head slowly to meet where his mouth was and what he was against. He contemplated about apologizing for the accidental brushing but it seemed to have gone unnoticed by the dark haired male so it was better to leave in unsaid, resting his head against his shoulder to use him as a pillow for the rest of the show.

By the time it had finished after a just over two hour viewing, it was starting to get dark outside but Deidara was in no way ready to call it a night yet still on a high from the movie. He could see that Itachi was draining away from the overexertion from the contact with people and not to mention that he did black out earlier so there would be one last stop and then he promised they would go home. A walk halfway across the complex and they were there, at the bright lights of the video arcade with all of the games running their musical tunes in different times, the crowds of people cramming for the machines and queuing up with the popular ones. Deidara loved the arcades and he was unbeaten at a few of them, many had tried to beat him but all have failed. Ushering Itachi into the store and passed the gaming machines, they weren't what he was after but there was something else that he wanted to take him to so they could commemorate the day, motioning to the photo booth with a "Ta da" and a happy smile.

The response wasn't that great when non photogenic teen turned the other way and tried to escape only to be quickly captured and pulled back to the machine, pouting at him with an attempt at cuteness to get his way. "Come on Itachan. Please, un" Not waiting this time he yanked him inside and closed around the curtains, hands pressing against the touch screen looking at the options that were available for them to choose from but there wasn't much to do expect to just jump in there and see how they turned out. A drop of money into the slot and the programmed voice came over the speakers around them explaining what the machine did. Okay so you pick the background you want to use and then you look at the camera dead in front of you and pose and it took four pictures in succession with prompts before hand. Being the artistic one of the group since Itachi was the worst person for coordinating anything, Deidara made it his responsibility to choose the back set, going with a light blue main sheet that was accentuated with rainbow stripes. He was satisfied with the choice and hit the button to continue, the camera in front of them coming to life reflecting the reserve image of them.

"Get ready Itachan, un" he grinned striking a pose.

Shot one came through, Deidara's fingers up high in a peace sign while Itachi just stared at the screen with his arms crossed and a disgruntled look on his face. Shot two pretty much exactly the same except with a cutesy look on his face like a puppy begging, clinging to the ebony hair's arm but it quickly turned to a huff after the shot was taken, whacking him across the chest. "Lighten up will you, un. Be a teenager" he commanded. And if he wasn't going to do it on his own then he would have to give him a helping hand, grabbing his side of his face and pulling him down to his level, lapping up his cheek with his tongue with the shot going off with a stunned and confused look from Itachi. "That's the way, un" Before the last shot could be taken the light blonde jumped up onto the taller one's back and hung his head over his shoulder so he could be seen while Itachi's head turned to look at him, Deidara totally missing the look that he had on his face when the last one was taken.

And that was that, the painful experience was over and done with in the span of a minute, Deidara moving towards the screen to modify the pictures like the machine promised it would do but then the surprise came in. A second chance to take two more photos but this time from a camera that was positioned above them for more of a different angled approach but first if they wanted to they could pick another backdrop. Deidara to the rescue again flicking through the screens to find something different finding a black and colourful paint splattered one to pull in place, turning back and running face first into Itachi who was watching him, knocking heads at the same time. "Shit that was stupid, un" he cursed closing his eyes as he gingerly rubbed the centre of his forehead. Slowly he opened his eyes back up having to face him for his carelessness, only to discover that he was still being watched and how close he was to him, their mouths only inches apart from each other. The gaze continued while the counter ticked down to near nothing, the mutual look of what might have been considered lust combining between red and blue eyes.

"You are falling for me aren't you?" Deidara breathed in a low husky voice with subtle movements of his head that tilted to the side, advancing in closer. "It is alright to feel like that, un"

He wanted Itachi to understand that whatever he was feeling was normal reaction, he wasn't pulling away like he had done in the past or just shrugging him off like it was nothing but he wasn't moving either so it was not yet responded to or either he was considering it but unless something was said then he wasn't going to stop this time. The light brushing of lips, that part he had been through before but he could taste the sweetness of chocolate that was still trapped in the crevices, the salty taste of buttered popcorn in the corner of his mouth tantalizing his taste buds with the combination of sensations but he wanted more, for him to stop repudiating. For the first time there was more than a tensing of his body, parting lips hoping it was to accept him but then came the disheartening words "…I…" and that was all that Deidara needed to hear, dropping back onto the balls of his feet again and nodding his head giving a soft smile to show that he wasn't irritated or offended at all. Well he was but there would be no point in crying over it, it was progression so that was enough.

'Your pictures are finished, please decorate them'

Ack they had forgotten all about that! Deidara scrambled to place down things on the prints to brighten them up, adding little love hearts, graffiti, borders and text over them but he was randomly placing them around just hoping they would come out in some fashionable way but then the time ran out. The machine declared it would start making copies leaving them to exit through the curtain and waiting for the sheets to print outside. It was painfully silent between them but one of them would have been deep in thought so the blonde didn't want to disturb him, hopefully it would be beneficial for him in the end if he could just sort through those whirlpool of emotions that he had going on in there. Prints started filing out of the dispenser with two freshly printed sheets of photos since they opted to get two sets, Deidara picking them up and pocketing them to save for a look at another time when they were more in the mood to reminisce about the fun times they had out that day.

Like a grouchy baby he would have to take Itachi home now so he could get his nap nap, the day was pleasant from the minimal complaints from him and he wanted to certainly keep it that was declaring that he should go home. The drive back to the Uchiha residence was spent in silence until they pulled up in the driveway, Itachi completely forgetting about the passenger beside him and that the fact that he might want to go home and not spend the rest of the night with him and with someone more enjoyable but Deidara responded enthusiastically, going into the dark house and bounding up the stairs knowing the layout of the house way too well now.

One foot after another in gradual steps upstairs looking up at the landing and the light that was turned on in him room, the thoughts of what had happened crept back into his head and the resentment for himself for being so messed up. He wanted to tell him why about everything that had happened to him and why he was so closed in towards him although it was complicated and stupid. Maybe one day but that was if he didn't drive him away in the mean time, still the linger feeling and his scent over him made him tingle all over even to the point of a slightly elevated heart rate. Everything made no sense at all, not to sure on how to cope with the emotional side of wanting to be so close to someone like he was with Deidara but the words he spoke were correct, there was no denying it he was falling for him and it was getting harder to ignore.

"You should sleep, un"

The idea sounded good but there was still a high from the day, hitting past that tired stage to the point of overtired and his muddled state of thought wasn't allowing him to shut down enough to allow him to get there. "I'm not tired, I just can't seem to relax" he stated with a stretch.

A devious smirk spread across the blonde's face with a little remedy coming to mind that will cure all tensions that the body was experiencing. Standing up from his seated position on his bed Deidara approached Itachi was a sultry swagger, his hips moving like a pendulum knowing how to use his feminine looks to his advantage to force the teens back into the wall and a hand pressed against his groin kneading him with the palm of his hand that was sure to turn him into putty. Just as expected the used teenager froze into place which wasn't his intentions to exploit it but it was the only way he knew how to get him to comply and in the end he would thank him for it since this was in no way for his satisfaction at all.

"You have never had anyone touch you like this before have you?" The motions didn't cease as a hand meandered up underneath his shirt caressing over the taunt muscles of his chest to lift up illuminating the toned body that made Deidara quiver. A placid kiss placed against his stomach with lingering lips sucking on the skin until he left a red mark where he had been, the tip of his tongue snaking around Itachi's stomach to his belly button and circling around it delighted to hear to gentle moans coming from him. He was as sensitive as a virgin, looked like he was right. "By the time I'm finished you will be sleeping peacefully, un"

Stammering was all that would come out with not even a word recognizable that would have gave him any indication to stop, his frame the entire lot was shuddering in pleasure that made his stomach knot up in butterflies only showing Deidara that he hadn't had anything like this before ever. Not even as a curious teenager did he pull the covers up over his head, locked inside his room alone at night to experiment with sensitive area in the exploration of puberty he did allow himself to have that exhilarating feeling of release and the only time he had felt anything remotely close was when some dirty bastard would jerk him off just to watch him lick up his own mess. But this was something different… amazing and he hadn't even touched flesh yet.

And that was a problem that needed to be fixed, the hand pushing past the barrier of shorts and boxers to cease his heated flesh in his hand with the delicate fingers, smirking more at the gasps and curse words spoken in an elevated voice when his pressured thumb swirled over his thick head pushing that sensitivity further. He knew where and how much each part would take depending on the reaction from the initial touch paved the way on how much more should be applied, all benefits on working a self supporting career. Not matter what it never came a joy to be doing it with anyone, sure he got off on it but to take pride in what he was doing to make sure that they were truly enjoying it, that was something he was experiencing now especially when he glanced up to look at him. The closed eyes, lips pressed together in the attempt to stop the sweet noises of desire he was making chewing on them so cutely and the sound when he failed at it made him respond with a moan of his own to further provoke him.

"Are you enjoying it? Do you want more, un?" Deidara mischievously asked regardless that he wasn't going to take no for an answer. He was going to show him what it was like to experience that mind blowing ecstasy that he had never got, the smirk growing wider with the reply of "…Fuck …yes!" came his way. Dropping down to his knees he affectionately nuzzled his nose into his crotch like a dog going where it was not supposed to, looking up at the weak kneed male who's red eyes there caught in a high daze while he inched his shorts off over his hips. A few nips at his hardening member through the material of his pants, another gradual pull down exposing the V line of his stomach that guided downward in an arrow to his objective when…

"Itachi! What the fuck are you doing?!"

A startled gasp slamming straight back into the wall from shock proclaiming "Father" as he saw him standing in the doorway. This was not happening… not again.


	17. Chapter 16

**Series:** Naruto**  
Setting:** AU  
**Rating:** M  
**Word Count:** 9, 858  
**Warnings:** Language, violence, drug use, extreme sexual content  
**Summary:** Caught in the act by Fugaku, there are a few choices that Itachi must make and a few feelings that he must admit.

**Bonus Writer Notes:** Warning, this chapter has been edited. I cut out one of the parts so it would drop from an NC-17 rating to a M. If you want to read the entire thing, it is over on my writing journal. The link is on my profile page.

* * *

**I Am… ****Chapter 16**

The exchanged glares back and forth between the two of them not yet moving from their position, father and son facing off in a silent wage of words over the current predicament that they had come face to face in. Catching anyone in the act whether it was by themselves halfway through the private act of masturbation or in bed with a partner making them cry out loudly in lust was embarrassing and awkward enough to most parents but Fugaku wasn't like most parents. He never sat Itachi down on his lap and explained to him about the challenges that he would have faced in life after going through puberty, why girls would become more attractive, why he was growing hair in strange places, why he would wake up rock hard after a forgotten dream. And when he did question these things it had dire consequences… painful results, the pulsating vein that was almost popping out of the side of his forehead showed that this was going to be one of those occasions.

"Get the fuck out of _my_ house!" bellowed the pissed off father, taking a few stormed steps into the room. "First drugs and now this!? Have you lost your mind"

Drugs? Maybe Fugaku was the one who had a loose screw or fried a few brain cells from the amount of beer he had consumed over the course of time, Itachi had never touched that shit in his life nor did he make any plans to in the near future despising all substances and the false effects it had on the body. A quick glance down at Deidara to question him only to get the answer that he was hoping for with one shake of his head enough to settle any doubts that he had, an instant belief despite being a known drug addict. He couldn't stop him from using and had no say on anything that he did to his body, he was just a bystander to the slave addiction that took the blonde in only to hope that his demise wouldn't be met in an dank back alley, pale purple with the needle still sticking out of the exposed arm becoming another casualty of substance abuse. He trusted that his words were true.

Itachi tried to step towards him only to whimper in lust from the wandering hand still not letting up, the soft skin of his cheek nuzzling into his wanting crotch despite being in the sights of the aggravated parent standing in front of them threatening to take some heads off. Did it bother him? Not really it just made thing's a little more complicated when trying to talk especially when only sounds of passion would come out. "What's the big deal, your not here anyway to see it" Just as he was expecting a loud groan came, fighting to keep upright with his weakening knees thanks to the cupped hand fondling through his flimsy pants causing the wanted effect to provoke the depraved still watching on. "I fuck who I want when I want" He was blatantly ignoring the contents of the satchel in his hands filled with the snow white dust, who knows what it might have been. There were many things that resembled the colour and texture, it could have been an emergency stash of icing sugar, never to be know spilled out into the plush carpet lost in the fibers to be sucked up with the rest of the dust mites at a later date.

"You are disgracing yourself in _my_ house!" That seemed to be the cluster of words of the moment, me, my, I, all self reference words, always accentuated by the tone to rub it in that everything around him was property of Fugaku and his eldest was in his dwelling, being pleasured by some blonde bimbo that was down on her knees. The fact that he was standing in the room that has been designated for Itachi since he was a child hadn't phased him at all, everything was his.

Yap yap yap yap, whine whine whine, Jesus he could nitpick a lot. It was giving him a headache just in the short span of time he had been there and was totally killing the mood he had worked so hard to create. "If you can't see we are busy so how about you run along and find some half rate criminal to catch, un" the blonde sneered, looking over his shoulder slyly at the looming man. Oh he knew the Uchiha daddy very well and he was damn positive that Fugaku would never forget him.

"You!"

"Well hello Police Chief Uchiha, how I had missed you, un. I hear the new office looks good"

There seemed to be a bit of history that he was missing between his authorities and the demolition expert, the glower and the haughtiness exchanged left him in the shadows as a bystander in the long running battle. Deidara had a past to what extent was something that he cared really not to know, only that he was not the delicate angel that he passed himself off to be. He was not innocent, he was not wholesome, not one bit naïve knowing how to manipulate anyone like a true player. The words blurred in his mind not picking up any of the details from the firm massaging of his nether regions caused him to roll his head back weighting against the tastefully painted wall only to be pulled up and guided away to be put on display, nothing more than an object in the personal clash.

"Your…" A brief pause in movement brought Deidara to his feet, hugging flat against Itachi's side to remove his hand exposing the tightened bulge pressed up against the zipper of his pants to his father, making sure he got a good look before he returned to his previous actions. "…Not so little boy and I have become really close" An additional shift of positions to bring himself around to the front nudging at the same mark with his knee, pulling Itachi's weight down lower with the height difference creeping a hand on his ass to glide him across the bent leg coaxing him to dry hump the limb. "Almost two and a half years now, un" Truth spoken in his word unknown to him, two and a half years the two boys had known each other, two and half years to get to this moment, for two and a half years he witnessed that child abusers torment and display of dominance and power over him and he would make sure that he wouldn't get his hands on him this time. By the time he was finished he would make sure that he was the target of his belligerence. "Right under your nose the entire time"

Pride, the feeling that comes once in a blue moon when directed at someone else other than himself, the horny Uchiha played his part like a pro, not clamming up or pushing him away, obediently opening his body up for him to allow him to use it as his playground. A move that would certainly be rewarded with the sweet nibbling on his ear, blazing a trail down his throat loudly humming to rise the temperature higher playfully wiggling his butt from side to side in slow rhythmic strides continuing to humiliate the Chief of Police.

The Police Chief refused to believe that his son would that sink as low with that kind of street trash, he was a proud Uchiha one of the pedigrees of the breed and he was happily being mauled by a mutt that had wrapped himself around his neck molesting the supple skin around his jugular. He had warned him about this kind of behavior before and that it would not be tolerated at all, he thought that he had learnt the error of his ways minus the juvenile outbreaks but looked like he gave him more credit that he should have. He had tried to raise a good wholesome family spending his time to hide his children away from the derivation of evil only to raise the epitome of it, the pure hatred boiling in his stomach utterly scared by the attitude.

The furious bellowing growls only caused the reaction of a rolling profound moan letting his father know that he was truly enjoying everything that the blonde was responsible for, not frozen in place from shock or dealing with it because he was encouraged to be overrun with the tingles of ecstasy down his spine, he was there because he wanted to be. That was who he was. A simultaneous response from his bliss giver from scratched nails down Deidara's back through the fabric of his street shirt, taking a firm hold on his tight behind, fluttering eyelids gradually opening twisting his digits through the fine strands of luscious hair, holding the other close not allowing him to be aware of the mischievous flicker in the corner of his eye. A blinking glance down at his fair scalp provoking another cry from his own probing hand, slowly raising the scarlet stare back at him accompanied by a devious smirk. How do you like that father? All your attempts were wasted and no matter how much you aren't willing to admit it, you were mistaken about the past. All your efforts were in vain.

A quick thrust of his seated hips pressed deep into the blonde's pants, the swirling motions of grinding causing more of the tantalizing reflexes, loosing grip of his locks cupping both cheeks to tilt his head up in the directions of his face drawing his lips in close. His tongue extended out met by the tender reach of the others, mouth still advancing towards each other disappearing into the cavern of hotness faintly coming into contact with the heated muscle shuddering with exhilaration, hearing the silent muffle of his name. The weight against him suddenly disappeared only to be holding air, his fingers slipping off the small frame in his arms exposing himself to his father.

Snapping of his head back to upright staring through narrowed piercing eyes missing the one in his arms, the one his mouth had been briefly in contact with now in the grasp of his father to be dragged off him by the length of his hair, taking police brutality to the next level. Itachi heard the yelling complaints of agony from the delicate follicles being ripped violently, taking that step in to snatch him back into his hold but was faced with the steel opening of the Police issued Beretta in his face to keep him at bay. His back stiffened hands shifting out to the side showing that he wasn't going to retaliate, glancing over at Deidara kicking and screaming for him to be released only to be smashed into the door silencing him temporarily, the blonde surely to be seeing stars. The door was slammed hard shaking the dry wall, the thumping of feet against the heavy wooden frame muffling the conversation due to the density. The male was frozen in place unable to move to his rescue, only listening to the scuffles outside knowing that he had to do something but the body wouldn't react. That same emotion that washed over him when he had found Deidara unconscious half hanging out into the street, despair..He always said he would protect his brother if anything like this happened now knowing what a bullshit that was. No! He wasn't going to let it happen to him, Deidara was as part of his life now just like Sasuke. He was his friend, best friend even and he wasn't doing to let any harm come to him.

A thud against the door again when his hand went to turn the handle and then sudden silence, the commotion calming down which only meant that something had gone wrong. Without a second thought the door was flung open scanning the upstairs balcony to spot both parties, his father was instantly spotted yelling at him to get back in his room while the other was missing. "Where the fuck is he!?" Itachi demanded to know, looking around trying to spot the blonde, peering over the top railing to find him. The beating heart stopped deeply drawing in breath when he saw him sprawled on the floor below, flat on his back groaning sluggishly trying to move from his spot on the first level. Before Fugaku could get his hands on him he was shoved out the way, the Uchiha tearing down the stairs and sliding in to his side, lifting his head up off the cold floor. He wanted to ask him if he was alright but that would have been the most ridiculous question even coming from his mouth, looking up at the height that he had fallen from, father and son facing off in a darkening glare at each other.

One moment there, the next he wasn't, the loud thuds down the stairs quickening pace when Itachi tried to drag Deidara to his feet to escape the hell only to be caught mid step by the authorities and one cold steel weapon aimed directly at them diminishing the plan. A step forward was pushed back from the chambering of the bullet ceasing everything instantly, each step around caused a shift of the adjustment of the gun boxing them in from their retreat. There was no way that his father was a murderer, he might have been many things but to threaten to fatally shoot his own son was preposterous still he had the sights firmed fixated right through the pair for a mortal kill on Deidara and a immobilized arm for Itachi.

"Get out of the way now Itachi!"  
"I am not letting you have him"  
"He is a known felon and in possession of drugs"  
"Those aren't mine, un"  
"Shut up! A crack whore like you doesn't deserve to live"

It was official that his father had completely lost his mind blurring the mix between reality and surreal, he knew the consequences of murder better than anyone, he caught the ones that were heinous enough to try the act for fucks sake! And now he was willing to become one of them just to settle his own difference he had with the no longer adolescent criminal, this was taking the boundaries of law enforcement too . Cackled laughed backing away to widen the view preventing any quick movements, Fugaku's promising of taking them both out were seals with the firing of a bullet down at their feet, embedding into the ground with precision not injuring anyone. This had to stop.

Giving Deidara discreet nudge from behind he motioned for him to take a hold of something, better yet if he moved out of the cross fire but that chance wasn't going to be given, Itachi shoved him to the side darting towards his father, deflecting left to draw away the bullet that was fired towards them able to determine his movements with the body reacting to the stimulation of movement for self preservation. Fugaku's mind wasn't the only thing that was shocked by the bold statement made to him, his finger unable to squeeze off another round in time, taking a delayed step back with the tightening grip around his wrist pressing the points in his thumb to release the grip. Sliding steps into his body saw a palm driven into his solar plexus knocking the wind out of him as well at the footing from underneath him, tumbling over his own feet hitting the ground on his coccyx but his hands planted in time to prevent himself from ending flat on his back with the weapon now missing from where it once was.

"Don't move" the crimson eyes glared stalking him with crossed over feet strengthening his stance for any impending retaliations.

It was a competition to see who was bewildered more between the two, Deidara hopping over to his rescuer's side after his ankle took the full force of the impact, unable to rest any weight on it shooting pain straight up his leg even when he tried. A simple act of defiance had hastily turned into a near tragedy with the father and son combo facing off in a stare down with the first one to break would be going to a trip to the hospital in an ambulance or even worse, a body bag. A tug against his sleeve motioned him down towards the concealed weapon in the holster strapped to the ankle of the fallen one, making sure that it wouldn't come into place to leave them facing off in a high noon where only one would survive.

"You are turning against me for him!?"

For the first time in his life Deidara kept his mouth shut, this wasn't his place to comment at all or make a smug remark, this was something that could only be settled between the family especially now that Itachi had found something inside him to take that stand he should have a long time ago. "You brought this on yourself" No fear or hatred on his face only the striped emotions leaving the calmness of his game face that he used on missions, Itachi was serious at all times when they were out on a bounty and he was using that again him which was something he feared. The slightest thing could have set him off and he was not going to let Itachi go to jail to wither and die in a hell like that, they had to just leave and not look back. "You rejected me because I didn't want to live to your standard" Years of torture, the suffering, holding those reactions inside to keep them to himself in waiting for this moment to happen… that bubble was pushing to the point of bursting only the smallest prick needed to flood everything out and leave him regretting something that he would for the rest of his life. "I am nothing like you. I am a Bounty Hunter"

Complete silence through the room when he had expressed his job description to his father, not understanding why after all this time he had chose than moment to do so but in the end if made no difference with the revelation made for what he was doing exactly for all these years. His mind set was confirmed when he wasn't there when he was kicked out of the academy during training, he was worthless then and now it was exactly the same. In his father's eyes he might as well have become a prostitute holding both titles in the same value, he was scum and so what, Itachi had long since lost that need to please him, he no longer cared, he was through with it all.

A glance over at Deidara brought him limping over to his side sturdily wrapped his arm underneath the other's in a helping hand to the exit, nothing else needed to be said, the ties with his family had finally severed in the matter of moments. There was nothing to move onto look forward to nor was the past making any difference, there was just now. Only a couple more steps to freedom and the unknown with his shorter companion, the door handle turned bringing them closer to the frosted night, one step closer to being away from the torment.

Struggling sounds of the clawing to his feet caught Itachi's attention spinning around with the gun outstretched towards his father with one hand following his retreat into the kitchen through the two pronged sights of the Beretta, every step of the dash was covered with a fatal shot dare he choose to take that option. Foolishly he did just that straight to the wooden block next to the breakfast bar but this was no Samurai movie, there was no indication that it was being removed hidden out of the view of the armed boy. The glint of the steel off the light shone giving the only indication that it was flying through the air in their direction with the elongated body minimizing the target area, the handle was the only part that was visible enough to take the hit, spinning radically around in circles knocked from its course of direction of embed into the ground tip first.

Fugaku was stunned on how he could have made the hit, his son while brilliantly minded with the agility to back it up, there was still the truth that he had concealed suffering from deteriorated eyesight since he was young only to be able to see with the help of visual aids, long since losing the glasses to settle for contacts but they were not perfect so there would always be some obstruction to it. Had he trained his body over time to combat this or was it just a lucky shot? He was willing to find out with the full block to utilized, each one deflected by either a gunshot, movement or blocking of another object but the one that stunned him the most was the last one caught in mid air.

"You trained me every day to mould me into something that you always wanted" The male softly spoke with a head dipped lowering enough to deflect the sight of his eyes, hidden further with the closing of his lids. "But what you saw was all a lie… father" Glistening insolence rising them up in gradual movements, still keeping his head low spreading a smirk over the light skin.

Turning his back to him to show him that he was leaving Itachi continued to walk backwards Deidara to give him the support he needed, a quick flick of his wrist over his shoulder returning the weapon that Fugaku had so kindly decided to use again him. The blade whooshed past the head to entrench in the cupboard behind that housed the cereals and drink making material, the cool breeze pushing past his face at a rapid rate allowing him to feel how close it was. The air suddenly got warm wetness trickling down his cheek to drip on the floor, the sharp edged blade hitting exactly where it had planed to be aimed slicing his cheek open to ruin his flawless complexion. Itachi didn't worry if it had hit the spot, he knew it had.

Clutching the split cheek he was furious in his actions, no longer able to control him, never been able to control with the threat of physical violence, no mental abuse worked and now he was rebelling against him leaving him with no choice. He might have picked himself up some street trash in the fold that was not purely for his own entertainment purposes of sexual fulfillment, his own power of deduction taking notice of something that was hidden within his son. He wasn't the only one who could analyze the situation. "If you leave you won't be the one to suffer Itachi! I will come after your bitch and all of his friends"

Azure eyes shot a glare at the onyx ones in a deep scowl hitting a soft spot with the youngest… threaten him to his hearts content but threats against them was not tolerated at all. Deidara lunged forward to make his rapid return only to be stopped by the hard brace of an arm strapped against his chest to firmly keep him in making a mistake, looking up at Itachi and turning his head away biting his lip in a quiet curse.

Fugaku broke out into hysterics at how easy it was to rile the boy up, not going to let up after a couple of words when he was doing so well, pushing the boundaries further making sure that he would snap. "How is he doing? I heard she had her child recently. You wouldn't want to leave that poor baby girl an orphan like you"

The shifted steps pushed against the confining arm prepared to make his way over no matter how much it hurt, willing to teach him the lesson that he should have a long time ago, one promise that he had made in the past was now redundant after the threat he had made against the Uchiha's family at one point but now he didn't give a shit about his own life and he was damn sure he wasn't going to hurt Itachi or his brother. He was going to make sure that the overpowered Police Chief was going to pay for his actions.

Deidara had to catch himself on the side table when the support suddenly left him as well as leaving him wide eyed with the stunning smash into the arrogant prick's gut to knock the down, a quick follow up of an uppercut snapping back his head violently and then the swift kick into his ribs to send the full grown male crashing into the kitchen counter brutally, back first crunching against the marble counter top. The force of the impact and the splitting of his lip being torn open by the impact caused the callous abuser to spray out liquid onto the tiles, seeping into the grout coughing brusquely to catch his breath only to be rejected, spun face first palm outstretched hand against his cranium finding no need to grip his hair with the hazed movements. Even Deidara winced when the face was smashed down into the counter with a thunderous crack, smearing the tainted trail over the expensive cold surface to end up in an unmoving heap. After all that time when he could have easily overpowered him whenever pain was inflicted and he chose not to. Why? It didn't make any sense at all, why put up with something like that? He could have been killed. But now the bastard got what he deserved face first in the puddle of his own blood on the bitter floor disgracing himself, the bullets in the tormentor's weapon remove and the one that was chambered flicked out in the air to come down next to the body followed by the gun. "I know a place we can go, un" he softly spoke locking his fingers around the Uchiha's to pull him away from the body that he couldn't drag his sight from.

The last direction came telling Itachi to pull up over in the upcoming car park on the right, the car slowly proceeded into the open parking space to take a spot in the abandoned area. The Mazda ran for a while letting the engine naturally cool down from taking the turbo to its limit and back from the hasty escape, red eyes scanned the area of the industrial strip only highlighted in drabs from the xeon lights that still reflected from the upright headlights. He had no idea where they were since he rarely frequent the area but from the look alone it wasn't the best place to be, something ideal for away from prying eyes dealing in illegal matters but each unit had a plate next to the doors. It was the business area just the same as where they worked. The mechanical whirring of the lights descending and the engine halting, the cockpit illuminating brightly from the opened car door when the ebony haired got out leaving the blonde again in darkness until his door was opened, a helpful arm outstretched lifting him to his feet supporting him while they walked. Another new direction away from the car, the alleyway temporarily light from the activation of the alarm system before submerging into pitch darkness with only his guided directions to know where to go. A hundred metre walk followed by a call to stop, standing in front of another building that was an exact replica of the others, the words on the sign out front not distinguishable in the poor lighting so he didn't know what he was in for.

A flick of a light switch caused the florescent bulbs to jitter as they started up, everything coming into full focus with a sudden bright flash enlightening the vast workshop. Benches over each side of the room filled with a variety of tools and other mechanical equipment, toolboxes on wheels with more, a row of hydraulic lifts on the left with a couple of car up on them. "Don't worry we are safe here, un" Deidara told him, watching the curiosity on him as he looked around. The room behind that one was much more spectacular with the showcase of cars lined up in a stunning rainbow of glistening colours, all ranges were accounted for from Japanese to American even the European and British with a few BMWs, Mercedes and Aston Martins. Even a Lamborghini Murciélago found it's way into the holding area disguised within the group of customization, accentuating the uniqueness of each build. The place was a car thief's dream with easily a million in merchandise stored in there and the strange thing was, there was no security or surveillance systems implemented in there. "The guy who owns this place I work for. He takes care of me"

Most people would have asked about how who this mysterious person was and what exactly was he involved in but no someone like Itachi who kept quiet and accepted it as it was. He wasn't going to pry any further since if Deidara wanted to share the tale then he would have opened his mouth and did so. The only thing he gave was a nod of acknowledgment as they passed through to the back area, the workshop was equipped as a small living area going by a kitchen on the way through to the closed off bunks area with a bathroom close by.

Carefully Itachi guided Deidara down onto the bed and lifted his pants up to his knee, removing his shoe and sock and examining the injury more closely now that he was able to do it more freely. A loud hiss came from the blonde with pressure was applied to the heel, his foot moved in flexing movements against the circling muscles and tensing tendons of his foot that shot throbbing pain in his legs travelling up his spine. He could tell how cautious his black haired medic was trying to be but Itachi was no way a doctor so the incorrect actions made the complaining louder until finally it was over and the foot gently placed down to dangle off the floor.

A pondering hum after the finished examination, touching his chin reviewing all that he had discovered. "Looks like its just a sprain. Do you have any ice that I could put on it to reduce the swelling?" A wannabe medic he might have been in this situation but he knew all about sprains from not warming up correctly during sporting practice and even the wrong tackle that causes weeks off playing with a torn muscle.

"Yeah, there is some in the kitchen, un. Well I think there is, nobody really fills the fridge up except for left over Chinese containers" he chuckled remember the constant complaint to clean about the abomination that was cultivating its own colony in there. "Do you think you can make me some cheesies while you are at it? I'm really hungry" Deidara gave Itachi a gigantic pout pushing his bottom lip out far to bribe him more into do it for him. He gave a happy cheer when he got agreement, smiling at him when he left the room to leave him alone, sighing and slumping down when he had left.

Deidara didn't want to admit it while he was in company mostly because he could sense the guilt that resonated due to the result of the family disagreement, the injuries might not have been suffered if it wasn't for the result of the playful acts but what was done was done with nothing to chance the events. Except the pain in his ankle while was the worst of his injuries, the rest of his body had taken a beating being slammed into a variety of expensive things as well at the extensive damage from getting tossed over the top of a second story building. The thought alone of someone as unexpressive at the Uchiha suffering from torment was a ridiculous idea on its own but through it all he could see that pain hidden deep down. If he fell over and hurt himself or even got jumped by some random people who were after his possessions, he would just brush it off with a 'serves yourself right' attitude however if in his mind he thinks that he is responsible for the state of his injuries Itachi would fuss over him and his every needs to nurse him back to health and that was exactly what he was doing now.

His ribs and back and especially his butt hurt like hell but no matter what he would not breathe a word, taking to his own remedies to ease everything away regardless of the fact that it was something that he didn't want to have to resort to, he didn't want him to see him do it. Sensitive ears listened closely to the clanging of items being shifted out in the further rooms to make sure that the Uchiha was preoccupied, making a swift sweep under the bed to pull out a small duffel bag that was worn with age. Not only with age but from overuse with the amount of times he had resorted to carrying it around with him, an unzipped opening showed the forbidden contents.

He had to move quick so he wouldn't be caught in the act, first item pulled out snapping back into his wrist as he removed the tourniquet, rolling back his sleeve and pulling it up around the forearm muscle tightening it up with his teeth and holding it in position. Cooking it was the worst especially with the pungent odor it produced but he wouldn't dare snort that shit with god knows what was put into it, not that injecting it was any better but at least he wouldn't kill off his sense of smell by burning his nasal cavity. Delicate residue floated gently down onto the burn marked tarnished teaspoon with a mixture that would have knocked a grown man off his feet, to Deidara it was the right amount to take the edge off and cure all aches that he had, the powder bubbling away furiously pushing his craving to a excruciating quiver for the beautiful narcotic. A loud clang in the kitchen made him jump almost spilling the boiling liquid over his clothes knowing that the time was close and if he didn't get it done now then he would be faced with the look of shame when he was found with the needle half inserted exposing the fraud that he was. Murky liquid drawn into the needle filling it three quarters full, a couple of taps against the side to remove any air bubbles that could lead to heart palpitations and imposing death, a strike with the back of his index and middle fingers pumping the arm to expose the fresh vein, old track marks not long since fading.

A tense fleeting look up at the door with the tip poised ready for injection, Deidara had to take a second look, not too late to back out now if he was approaching but the noise steadily in the hallway with the sizzling of the cheese was a tell that he was still cooking. "I didn't want you to see me like this anymore, un" spoke the whispered shame for what he was about to do. Deep into the arm the needle buried piercing the tight skin, a brief pause to make sure there were no complications, easing the liquid into his blood stream rolling his head backwards gasping at the immediate effect. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end feeling it grow the further the effect took its hold, wanting nothing more than to lay back and enjoy the rush but the footsteps closing in made Deidara snap out of the drug haze, removing the needle and stuffed it into the container that held the ones that he had previously used, the strap removed around his arm and stuffed in the same fashion, cleaning up all the evidence and zipping the bag back up, kicking it back under the bed with a stiff heel just in time to see the front half of Itachi walking through the door.

A plate was placed on the bed next to Deidara with the melt cheese sandwiches with welcoming motion of his head giving him permission to scoff them down all for himself since he had eaten too much earlier on in the day anyway. The blonde happily responded to his offer, picking up the first half of the cut sandwiches, taking a bite and pulling it away from his mouth to let to long cheese string extend to the point of snapping, greasing up his chin with the oil from the food. With a shake of his head Itachi let him eat in peace no matter how many ways he was finding it amusing, kneeling down on the ground and shuffling closer to his foot was resting on top of his thigh compressing the cold pack he had found hidden in the back against the purple swollen ankle. The muffled mouthful of complaints told him that it was sore and to be more careful so he did as he was told, slowly wrapping the crepe bandage he had dug up in a spherical motion around the limb to keep the compress in place. "I will change it in a few hours"

Yeah sure that was fine besides he wouldn't be able to feel it within the next ten minutes anyway though he would have to go through the motions of it causing him agonizing discomfort or else the older male might catch onto his lucid ways. A inviting pat on the bed saw the Uchiha joining him at his side, flopping back placing the plate on his stomach while he continued to deconstruct into the many layers that it was formed out of, eating away the crispy crust, pulling the toasted layer of butter and bread off from the outside and then squashing the rest up into a little ball of cheese and dough to contently finish off the rest, repeating the actions for the next piece. "This is the place of the guy who your daddy threatened to shut down, un" Deidara loosely continued from his previous story. "He took me in when I was younger, taught me stuff, gave me a job in exchange for a place to stay"

Although he might have seemed far away, Itachi was listening to his words laying down getting comfortable with his head propped up on his hand to hold it high off the bed, watching Deidara as he told his tale, nodding to show the active listening including the occasional hum of agreement. He had learnt that the operation that ran within the confines of the building was not one of that was entirely legal, during the day people brought their cars in to be services as a customary workshop would, even to the point of modifications on the car but during the night there was more of a seedy side to the store, most of the vehicles not coming from hard earning and purchases but more won from others over the period of time with Deidara being called upon to participate in the rising famed event of underground racing. From the boasting he had done Itachi had worked out that the daredevil blonde was one of the higher ranked drivers but he didn't really like to do it that often unless he was told to. The money he would have been pulling from something like that would have set him up easily but yet he always seemed so dirt broke, supporting a high priced drug habit would do that to a person but the night job as well that would have cleared the money needed. What was he doing with it all?

"Why bother with Akatsuki then? You could just leave. Why stay around?" That part didn't make sense at all to him.

Ahhh Akatsuki. There was a bit of back history to that one, a rather long winded one that he didn't want to spend the time explained it down to the finer details so the short version would be fine. Though it was long so he coaxed the tiring raven haired male into a more comfortable position to lay flat out on the bed, Deidara discarding his plate on the floor and joining him in the same position at his side to stare up at the metal lattice of the supported base of the bunk above, his hands behind his head watching the patterns blend together.

"I knew Sasori-danna for a long time, he liked to use me a guinea pig to test all these strange home remedies that he used to come up with but he was somewhat a friend though we never acted like it, un" Deidara snickered remembering the twisted relationship that the two of them had, they spent most of the time bickering over every inconsequential thing, Deidara always trying to get a rise out of the older man just because it was so much fun to do so. A wave of his hand as his thoughts got off track, to bring himself back to focus. "Anyway that part doesn't matter. When I was fourteen I was caught by the cops, namely one Uchiha Fugaku for giving a make over to the ugly statue of the guy in the city centre" By make over he meant he blew the shit out of it while on a mind altering high, the shattered bronze pieces flew off in all different directions that the head ended up tearing through local restaurant which hit the in some strange chain of events erupted into a ball of flames to then burn down another three shops. It was magnificent to watch. "Which ended up with my serving a six month sentence in juvenile detention and then as soon as I got out, a couple of weeks later I kind have destroyed the police headquarters" From the look that he received from Itachi when he turned his head to face him, it looked like that even he heard about that one with it being a huge media frenzy with terrorist alerts causing security to be locked down so tight that you couldn't even sneeze without a cop putting a bullet in your brain. In the end it was all just harmless fun. "Your father was after me for that one, un except there was no way that I was going to back prison and that's when Sasori-danna came to me with an offer that I couldn't turn down. Akatsuki or jail, un"

The rest was self explanatory since he was there to tell the story to him, unlike him who freely took the offer that was placed forth for him, Deidara didn't have that luxury. An once free bird would only wither and die caged, to be boundless and then clipped and stuffed into the confining space never to taste that freedom again, how was Akatsuki any different? The choice was not lead by his hand but forced onto him. "You can leave now. Sasori is dead therefore he can not stop you or your choices" Itachi pointed out even through all that, why he chose to remain when his wings had been clipped there too.

Shrugging his initial response as he rolled on top of the Uchiha, at first after he was told that the owner of his soul have been murdered, there had been that relief that he would no longer have to work by their rules and could just walk out keeping the second promise he made to Sasori but not long after he was gone, there was him. That egotistical asshole who glared at everyone thinking that it was a good enough of a response for all things, the smug smirks of dominance over him because he was perfect at everything and gained the spotlight. It was true he could have just walked out never to see anyone again except with all that pent up frustration from being commanded around, Deidara thought he would have that chance to utilize it on Itachi. Boy was he wrong. "I get to blow shit up and get paid for it, un" the blonde laughed hearty finally releasing the build up mirth that was brewing from his state. Plus this time it was legal enough so he wouldn't be sent back to that nightmare ever again.

His laughter gradually died down to a minimum however the huge grin on his face didn't leave nor did the playful mood he had earlier on with a squirm of his backside rubbing his hips against normal bulge that was in the Uchiha's pants, now deflated from the previous state. "You still have the most beautiful and unique eyes I have ever seen, un" Deidara stated changing the subject, rubbing his thumbs against the crease line that guided back to his temples. There were small tunnel indents in the skin feeling like the prolonged use of glasses, maybe he did at one point although now his eyes weren't obstructed by anything. The day he said something about them was then the last he had seen of those dead looking onyx ones, the contacts that he wore so he would blend with the rest had long since been forgotten about but if it was because he had mentioned it, that he didn't know or really care about anyway because he got to see those stunning ruby eyes looking back at him. In subtle movements Deidara's face moved in closer still cradling his head in the same position, closing his eyes and pressing his against the gentle lips sucking lightly on his bottom lip.

There was no budging back against him, no response from his lips except for the slight parting from a breathe that made him open his eyes again to see Itachi staring straight back at him. Once again it ended in failure from the one sided feeling, maybe he was just fucking with him like it was some kind of game to him, only to give the illusion that he was interested but in reality he was just luring him into a false sense of security. Two could play that game so he sat back up and pressed his hands flat against his chest, faded blue denim grinding against the polyester of his dark cargos with a smirk and a soft moan feeling the heat below him. "Why don't you like people kissing you? It's a natural act but you treat it like a disease, un"

Kissing was the most fun you could have with a person besides sex, it expressed so much and you didn't have to say anything to a person, feelings predominantly showed through the actions. The way lips pressed together, the slight pauses in between, the gentle caress of noses against the others and the way the tongue would tease or mingle with the other, all combined could tell if it was accepted or just something to allow one pleasure. There as nothing wrong with it either way only thing would be if the partner was sensitive to it, kisses alone could break up a relationship with the truth it told.

It was hard to give a straight answer when his crotch was being teasingly stimulated so openly, swallowing hard and crushing his eyelids closed to compose a straight answer. "It's more personal than allowing someone to use your body" His voice dropped down lower biting his lip to stop a soft yearning from evading, losing the ablity to make normal conversation already. "…A little taste of heaven…" he spoke in a gentle whisper. Plus the last person he had given them to… a bitter taste of hell.

If it wasn't for the fact that he was getting highly turned on Deidara would have laughed out loud at the view that Itachi's had on the exchange on bodily fluids. To a girl having sex for the first time was a big deal and they wanted everything to be perfect so that moment would last forever in their memories, rather than the discomfort but it was just sex, no need to make anything special out of it. You would move on to another and another and another until you have long since forgotten about that horrible first time. Itachi was holding kissing on the same grounds, adorable in its own but it was something that Deidara wanted. "It's pleasurable, un" he purred, arching his back tugging up the shirt to expose his muscular torso. Caressing lips pressed into the older males sternum moving upwards coming to a stop with a suggestive grin up at him. "See"

Deidara wasn't going to stop there, removing his shirt to stop the later hindrance to nip at his sensitive deep pink flesh. Itachi was so damn reserved about everything and he wouldn't open up to the fact that the act could be used for satisfaction rather than just a way to keep the peace between people, not once Deidara had ever thought of it like that even as a profession. He got enjoyment out of it just like any hot blooded person would, it was just the ones he chose to keep company with were the issue. Thin slivers of saliva outlined circles to draw out the elongated touch pushing heated breathes, pulsating against the already warm skin groaning at the hardening nub with only a flick on a tongue. That was only a taste of what his intentions were since they had bypassed the step earlier, Deidara wanting to resume his previous actions with the growing hardness underneath him.

Lessons were now over so back to the more motivating actions, taking his seating place again to curl his fingers around the metal links of the above bed thanking the luxury of being short so his head had the clearance needed, rubbing his hips with more heaviness against him exactly like he had when he had gave him the sensual lap dance. "I want you to fuck me so badly, un. A bitch is not suiting for you and you know that too, that's why you are so turned on right now" No matter how much he would try and deny the urges that he concealed from the dominators that took his body as his own, the human reaction didn't lie expressing unspoken words. The only thing he didn't understand was how come he was so willing to offer himself up on a platter to others but whatever requests he had were flat out denied. Not this time, there was no butting in father, no one else there that can come in and complain about the indecent act, just the moaning Uchiha writhing who soon would be begging him for more using that engaging tenor voice. He was going to be melting into a pile of pudding by the time he had finished and he would be waiting in the wings to lick him up.

A pleasing long moan came from the blonde as he sat back up, wiping away the corners of his mouth lapping at the last of the substance he had missed from the elder Uchiha, groaning gentle still looking for more. For Itachi to allow him to going down on him like that was something… well a progression between them but what guy could say no to receiving a blow job. Gay or straight, they always succumbed under sexual thriving. He had taken is so far but was Itachi willing just to go that one step further? Deidara certainly was going to try.

"Mmm we are long from finished Ita…" Deidara tilted his head to the side looking up the bed expecting to hear a response chuckling when he knew he wasn't going to get one with the gently rhythmic slowed breathing coming from his partner, murmuring softly and puckering of his lips together once he had finished his mumbled statement and settling back down to quiet again. He had told him to relax but he didn't have to take him that literally, such a typical male, the bastard had fallen asleep. He understood however going through a day like that and the sleep depravity he had beforehand, the rest would do his body and his mind some good to rest. Grabbing the sheet at the end of the bed he pulled it up over their naked bodies so there would be no shame if anyone decided to come in unannounced in the morning, a light kiss placed against his cheek and settling finally with his head on his shoulder, an arm draped across his chest stroking over the rigid muscle sighing in content as he too drifted off into the slumber.

The stiffening of his joint that caused whimpers as he moved explained loudly that the drugs had worn off and he was back to him own straight self, Deidara felt more like an old man from the jerking rough movements to roll over onto his stomach smothering his face in the pillow groaning loudly that he wanted pain killers. His hand hit nothing but air and mattress patting around to see where the one sleeping beside him had gone to, fumbling around over blanket and clothes until he hit unknown objects. Cracking his eyes open avoiding the sunlight that told him it was morning he dragged them over, staring at the piece of paper that was beside him. "I have things to take care of, call you later, un" he read out the note that was accompanied with a sweet candy bar. At least he was thoughtful enough for breakfast, not that he expected anything else from him so it was a touching gesture. Ohhh peanuts and caramel, he really was thoughtful. Rolling back over onto his back he didn't feel so bad anymore, a giant smile on his face snacking on his chocolate bar recollecting on the night ignoring the snide comments from the group that barged into the room. Nothing they could say or do could bring him down today.

The day went by as a blur not remembering much that had happened at all, leaving the warehouse district and then next he was sitting out in the cold night air sitting in a park. There was a huge gap in the day that was unaccounted for, whatever was pressing him when he left either got forgotten or misplaced but now he was contemplating his thoughts of what he really felt for the loud blonde, confused over the thoughts that he was suffering through, the sickening feeling in his gut every time he pictured that cheesy smile told him that it was more than what he was giving himself credit for. He shouldn't deny it, there wasn't wrong to be feeling them… but he was worried, that dream he had before watching Deidara kill himself in front of him. No he wasn't Shisui, the blonde was too carefree to end his life so carelessly but everyone he got close to left him and he didn't want to lose him, the thought alone caused his chest to tighten. What was so wrong in admitting that he had feelings for him? Why must he always detach himself from reality and hide behind that hard face? Why did he have to keep the pain in? …Why did he have to be so scared, he didn't have a need to be anymore.

His fingers hovered over the buttons with the number dialed, all that was needed was to press the button and say a couple of words to him like he would have normally but this time there was an underlying message in it. The button clicked when he got the courage to press it, raising the phone to his ear and leaning over tapping his feet nervously against the ground, stopping mid bounce when he heard his name called out cheerfully which made him chortle, lightening the tension. "Can I come and see you?" he asked, looking back out over at the twinkling of the lights in the horizon, waiting for the answer. The agreement came swiftly since he was free for the night but it didn't help Itachi too much since he would have to actually go through with it. "I will see you in about an hour"

The call ended with a sigh of tension finally being released, what had he got himself into? Since it was getting late he stood up and started walking back to his car when the phone rang again, answering it casually thinking it was just a call back from Deidara to make changes to their arrangements but instead the heavy sounds of breathing came from the other side. Normal cases he would have thought it was a sick deranged stalker who got off on calling people up and listening to them question what was going on but the soft call of his name changed his mind quickly. It had been a while since his brother had called him. "Sasuke…" He didn't know what to say to him with every word spoken seemingly ended up in an argument, instead waiting for the youngest to initiate it.

"Nii-san… father…I need you…" His heart froze at the distant sound in his brother's voice, something had happened and if it was his father that had taken his anger out on him because of his actions there would be hell to pay.

The next thing Itachi remembered was he was pulling up outside the house, greeted with his brother's running outside and clinging around his chest drying his wet cheeks in his shirt, clinging hard sobbing hot tears continually shaking in his arms. Gently he spoke to his brother trying to coax his anguish out of him but it was hard to hear over the perceptible gasping between the tears. "What happened?"

Just thinking about it to telling him made him break down crying uncontrollably, weakening in the knees and collapsing to his knees taking his brother with him. "Father…" He couldn't tell him he couldn't say it not matter how much he didn't want to believe it, it was surreal. "…is dead"

Calmness on the face of Itachi looking up at the top floor of the house at the light on in the house, hushing his younger brother and rocking him softly, rubbing his back when the gasps got louder to soothe him. Not a word was spoke towards it, just the constant stare up at that window, not expressing no feeling at all. He was gone.


	18. Chapter 17

**Series:** Naruto  
**Setting:** AU  
**Rating:** M**  
Word Count:** 9, 426  
**Warnings:** Language, sexual content, death  
**Summary:** His father had been pronounced dead sending the family into turmoil, accusations are thrown about trying to implicate Itachi as a murder.

* * *

**I Am… ****Chapter 17**

The slow steady steps up towards the top level with his brother clinging to his hand, only calmed down from his constant sobbing enough to get the courage to follow him upstairs despite the demands to stay down stairs. Sasuke had found him by accident on the way into the shower, pushing the door open to see the adult slumped on the ground pooling blood around him. Not of a check of his vitals, instantly fleeing the scene assuming the worst not knowing if he was really dead or not, the shock had taken over all rational thinking that he had. "Nii-san" he spoke quietly hesitantly pulling back when they reached the top of the landing, pulling Itachi to a dead halt a few feet away from the site, nervously breathing in the closer they got. From what was seen downstairs so far there had been no signs of a struggle, nothing smashed around the house, nothing suspiciously out of place, nothing important missing being the house was inviting for common stupid thieves, the only thing that he had spotted where the empty bottles of finely ages liquor letting on that he had been drinking. Nothing unusual about that at all, it was a near on everyday occurrence when he was home. Maybe the drink had been the end of him suffering from anything that would have caused medical complications, heart attack, stroke, excessive internal bleeding that would have been passed off as an upset stomach until the body couldn't cope with the strain. Anything was possible.

Rolling lights shone through the cracks of the practically closed door illuminating the strip that trailed across the carpet floors and up the lacquered wooden railing, no signs of anyone standing near the door which usually would be clearly seen through the gap nor at the shower preparing to get in, only the sounds of running water gurgling down the drain. Steam filtered through the fissure from the instant gas hot water system, never turning cold no matter how long it had been ran with the steady flow of natural gas pumping into the pilot light. If it wasn't for the still running water, he would have taken a guess that someone had just got out of the shower, off in a bedroom somewhere to dry themselves off.

Turning to Sasuke he bent over, no longer the child he would have to get down on his knees for, placing a placid hand on his shoulder followed with a diminutive dip of his head. "Stay here and don't come in alright?" he spoke looking for conformity in his eyes. A nod of agreement came from him finally along with a few deep breathes letting him know that he would be fine despite the tears that were threatening to flow once again. One step taken towards the light stopped before the second by the smaller hand around his wrist, looking back at his brother who was trembling like a child that had just had a nightmare. Caringly he placed his hands over top of the smaller one, moving it away from him, letting it dangle down by his side. There was no words he could offer to ease his stress given the circumstances he couldn't tell him that it would be alright when the reality was what he would face on the other side of the door could ultimately only lead to despair.

One final look back at his sibling pushing the door open slightly making sure that no more of the room would be revealed, Itachi slipped between the gap and closed the door behind him trying to think exactly what he would be facing when he turned around. The likely story was that his father was wasted, possibly well over the limit, fuming still from the confrontation that they had the day before. He drank his night away, the deep breath in through his nose confirmed that was the correct choice from the pungent smell of scotch thick in the air, maybe a brief accidental release of body fluids being that of urine, bile or vomit, also confirmed but that could have been effected in the after effects if he was in fact deceased. From that point he would have came in and run the shower waiting for it to come to temperature, testing it a few times with his hand but not found hot enough so he would have ventured to the medicine cabinet in remembering the pills he was meant to be taking for his high blood pressure. Given his intoxication he would have been loose on his feet and with the steam that was building up in the room that too would have help blurred his line of sight, reaching out to grip onto the edge of the sink when his hand slipped in a miss grab, stumbling back where he started to lose his footing frantically trying to reclaim it but instead it was too late. He would have fallen through the glass shower door being that it wasn't laced with metal safety stripping and while he should only have suffered minor cuts and bruises, he would have knocked himself unconscious on the tiles of the shower floor, so hard at the boiling water didn't wake him. If he was face up he would have drowned to death from it going straight into his lungs to fill them up through his nose and mouth but it he managed to roll side on then he should be fine.

Mentally focused now he was prepared for anything that he needed to face, turning into the thickening fog from the shower, the water hotter than previously expected steaming up the atmosphere in a quickened pace reducing his visibility. The faucets squeaked as they were turned to off stopping the water that was beating down onto the tiles, the overhead exhaust fan drawing in the moisture clearing the room up revealing the secrets of what had happened. Blood… and lots of it, most of it had been washed down the drain with the remainders still swirling and gurgling around the slotted holes but the ground was covered with it. He hadn't yet looked at his father to identify if he was fatally wounded or not, being that the surroundings needed to be inspected. His suspicions were partly correct with the shards of glass scattered over the floor, crackling under his shoes as he stepped through it to bring himself closer, squatting down next to his face down body looking it up and down with a shake of his head. Bet you brought this on yourself you bastard.

The frame of the shower was all that remained with whatever parts that were left underneath Fugaku embedded in his belly, pushing upwards into the gut more likely severing connections to major organs leaving him to choke on the blood that filled his lungs while the rest expelled onto the ground. A long twisting of his head around to look under him confirmed it to be true, stained sheets of glass taking up the length only to push through into him thankfully no entrails spilling out onto the ground. That alone confirmed it for him, his father had indeed perished . A short stiff sigh covering his mouth up not really knowing what to think about it, everything inside told him that he should be mourning his loss, scared stiff of seeing the lifeless body laying there, maybe it hadn't sunken in yet, maybe he didn't care but what Sasuke had thought had happened was indeed a reality. Uchiha Fugaku, The Head of the Police Force, his father… was dead.

Cautiously he moved closer onto his knees to examine him thinking that the wound to the stomach wasn't the only thing he had suffered while the apparent denotes were there, he still had uncertainties about it, something that seemed vaguely familiar about it. Who would have thought that he had the demonstration of what happened in his mind before viewing the scene, like an itch on his back that he couldn't quite reach this was exactly the same. A hand slowly reached out to tangle his strong fingers around his dark ebony hair, the one in the genetic pool that he had gotten the gruffer side of his looks along with the light part of his hair colour, pulling the restriction back to lift it from its hovering position. Those stark eyes resonated shock not expecting it to come which ruled out suicide, his father was too proud for that anyway but they looked into his in a permanent fixation, the mouth gaping open accusingly giving his last unspoken taunts from the grave. Further he pulled his head back carefully like he was looking for a clue, being wary not to disturb any booby traps when that one came with the clink and clanging of something hitting the floor. How did his head levitate above the ground given the distance he fell into the spikes of glass? That was the answer for it, blood smearing over the piece of glass being somewhere impaled upon. It wasn't his forehead or he would have seen it, too far back for his clavicle, finding out in his own way from the mindless investigation forgetting about the hand that was pulling his head back waiting for that barrier to stop him.

That impediment was gone, severed through skin, bone and cartilage only to be hanging on via the spinal column and a half moon thin line of skin around the back, the glass nearly slicing through him like he was ripe fruit. There was nothing that they could do, picking up the phone still holding the head back not willing to let it drop to tear the last of the skin, Itachi dialed the numbers needed. "Your near on decapitated yourself" he mumbled talking out loud his thoughts, the line picking up on the other declaring that he had dialed an emergency number.

"I need the Police" he told the women facilely, listening for the questions back, still looking over the mutilated area. "There has been an accident… Uchiha Fugaku… he is my…" "Father!" yelled the shrill cry from behind him. Itachi's head snapped to the door, his position in front of him gave Sasuke a clear view of the full damage that had been done. Forgetting all about the head Itachi let it go not caring that he had smashed back against the ground and rebounded a couple of times, catching Sasuke on the way past and pulled him out of the path, pressing his back up against the wall holding him protectively while the boy broke down in his arms. "They will know where to go" he stated hanging up the phone letting is slip from his hands, sliding down to the wall with his brother curling up in his arms. No words now could stop the tears.

The vivid flashing of blue and red accompanied with the wailing sirens in stereo alerting everyone in the quiet high living neighborhood to their presence, hurling down the street at a rapid rate. The convoy of vehicles attracted the attention of the whole street from the foreign noise, not even with the Chief of Police in the area had they ever heard such a ruckus that loud with the occasional ambulance from a gardening accident or the one of the elderly having health complications, fire trucks due to the occasional smoldering kitchen from someone wanting to cook for themselves with no skill whatsoever after a firing of a maid. In waves the people came swarming to follow the brigade down to the source outside the Uchiha mansion, the father was well known for his ties with the Police but they would have something to say about the noise they were making being now past the bedtime of most children. Such blatant ignorance for other people.

Series of officers ran out of the cars advancing straight for the house and through the doors, finding their way through the house with ease calling out for where the ones who had called were in the house. The first couple of officers detected the summon that they were in the outside the bathroom, proceeding with caution with their weapons raised in case it was a hoax with an impending attack on the other side, lowering them down as soon as the two boys came into view. The two Uchiha siblings stood together outside the room, the eldest staring straight back at them waiting for them to arrive, the youngest clinging to the other for dear life, being shielded from the gruesome view behind the open door. "Get them out of here" one of them spoke up, most likely one of the senior members commanding the others to remove the pair from the room, giving further orders to seal the area off and start the investigation.

The two were shown the way out and asked to wait outside while the new batch strolled inside being near three quarters of the Police force showing up, each one a gasp seeing the state of their boss, questioning themselves how it could have happened to him, not one of them wanted to believe it was true. All sights were now off the boys with the focus now set onto Fugaku, the area blocked off with the forensic team arriving swiftly, the almost constant flashes of light from the camera's surveying the area, leaving nothing unturned, nothing missed with all of them the similar mindset they would find out exactly what happened and if it was murder than they would bring them to justice.

"He's really gone isn't he?" the quiet voice of Sasuke spoke up, peering back into the room only to look back away instantly when the caught his father's empty face in the corner of his eye. It was only now that it was becoming real for him, the shock had passed through and so did the denial, moving straight to the dejection.

The Kübler-Ross model worked in mysterious ways, normally focusing on those who had learnt the news of impending death rather than having it forced upon them. Denial was always common, it's not happening, this can't be real, anger would follow with the retaliation on why someone should have to go through this why did god force this fucked up fate onto them. Bargaining had no place in a sudden death, what could you bargain with? They were dead already thus erasing it cleanly from the structure. No matter what the circumstance depression was something that almost everyone would face, the questions of how you were going to move on with your life without them, the outbreak of tears for no apparent reason would suddenly start, that was the state his brother was left in. Lastly there would be acceptance, while hard to forget the pain of loss it is then dealt with seeing the sides of life that are positive to live on for them, to want to show them that they will be alright without them.

Itachi's model with dealing with grief was something more elementary with four stages instantly bypassed heading straight to acceptance but if he truly did acquiesce it or not, that he wasn't sure of. He was gone, plain and simple, no method would bring him back to life no matter what voodoo was performed. He would soon be taken away down to the coroner's, an autopsy would be performed to be declared legally deceased to then be buried. That was the vicious circle of life. You are born, you learn, you grow, you breed, you pass your teachings forth, you perish, somewhere in between the end comes earlier for some.

For well over an hour they were left alone by themselves without even one person coming up to ask if they needed anything or were they alright. Even in his grave Fugaku received more reverence being the centre of attention for the time being. He just wanted to take his brother far away instead of leaving him there to be constantly reminded that the one he sort admiration from was taken away from him tumultuously, abandoned by both parents to discover life on his own with no one to fall back onto to grant that luxury of explaining the small insignificant details of life, something that Itachi was just not capable. How to explain life when he couldn't even grip it himself. Hoarse of blue suits started to file out of the house, single filed one by one walking with their heads held high escorting something of importance, the gurney wheeled past them holding the thick material black bag on top, slowing its pace when it passed them by allowing them to get a good look at the body bag that contained their father. They might as well brought him out covered by a breezy white sheet soaked in his blood, allowing the cool arm to drop out of cover from a bump in the gravel path to be displayed for them because it was exactly the same style of trauma they were subjecting the younger one to, the tight hand wrapping around Itachi's and squeezing hard until he had passed.

"Tell me it will be okay" his brother pleaded, watching until the very last moment hoisting him up into the back of the van, driving away for the second last trip he will ever make but he was asking something that the crimson eyed boy could not promise.

A tap on the shoulder caught his attention taking the pressure off the moment, turning around faced with a Detective standing behind them, a sight that Itachi knew all too well. "I would like you two to come down to the station to answer some questions" he stated guiding Sasuke away from him and into the front seat of one of the patrol cars, promptly taking him away first leaving Itachi with the new Detective that had shown up in his place. Sudden surge of déjà vu, all eyes fixated on him when he was guided under a steady hand towards the back of the car, the door opened for him to get inside. He was not treated to the front seat but to the back like a criminal not able to escape from the door locks so he could be taken away and relentlessly questioned about matters he did not know.

'Where are you taking my son!?' 'We just need him for questioning' 'He had suffered through enough, he can go down there later with me' 'He was the last person to see the victim alive, he is going now!' 'Give me my baby back!' …All too well.

Beginning to lower his body into the car waiting for that ride into hell once again, something forthwith caused him to freeze up making the follicles of hair standing on end suffering from the cold shivers up his spine feeling as if he was being watched by someone, compelled to turn around to see who is might have been. He was correct with in the far off distance there was someone looking back at him, their eyes met for a long period of time to stare at each other, something strangely familiar about that man but he couldn't quiet put his finger on it. He really wasn't anything out of the ordinary donning the regulation light blue shirt and navy slacker of the officer's uniform however it wasn't his choice in clothing that caught his attention, affliction from the unshakable feeling that he knew him from somewhere. That feeling you get when you know you have met before even if it was in something classed as a previous live, the instantaneous acknowledgement towards one another. Long ash coloured hair that rivaled his own length, cunning orbs that watched him like a hawk, the way he licked his lips favorably feasting on him but the distance was too great to bring into full focus. Who was he?

Itachi didn't get the time to find out as he was turned back into the correct direction and lowered into the car like a felon, hand placed on his head so he wouldn't smack it on the way in, the door promptly slammed behind him. The sound of the stock engine only modified by the removal of the speed limiter for high pursuits came to life with a rumble of the engine, moving away gradually looking back over his shoulder exasperating one last glimpse at him to burn the face into his memories to be later recollected to ponder further about him but he had disappeared into the night with no traces that he ever existed.

---

"Your father was a great person, it was a shock to us all" the silver haired detective mourned, glancing up at the second rate freshly brewed instant coffee that was brought into the room by one of the other officers, a dip of his head in thanks to the man who had overheard, also sharing the same opinions.

In their eyes he was a god, he strived to make the community safer pushing more funding towards the under staff departments, being the figurehead of the force so the general public knew his name and what he stood for, actively involved in everything that could be done no matter how small or insignificant it was. What they didn't see was the man behind the mirage, reserved only to the family with a lack of understanding, violent mood swings, an alcoholic that liked to throw his position of power in faces of the less fortune to demand the respect that others had for him and if not, their lives were a living hell. To everyone that knew the Uchiha's they saw the caring father who strived to create a suitable loving environment for his family and Itachi was the problematic child that was too spoilt for his own good, the accident prone youth seeking for an outlet for his rage. Especially this one, he believed that his outlet was towards more illegal and spiteful intentions.

Every since he stated that they were going to have a little chit chat about his father, the stubborn man didn't talk, remaining dead silent pursuing him around the room with his unresponsive eyes the entire time. In most cases when a touchy subject comes up they start off firm and then slowly over time their composure diminishes leaving the most smallest accusation to cause an outburst, therefore proving their guilt and with the amount of time they had been in there, the Uchiha surely must have been close to breaking. Just one falter in his story was all he needed.

"Wherever you go death seems to follow closely behind doesn't it Itachi? Your cousin, your father" The older man sneered at him like he had discovered the missing link for everything, he was not innocent. Even the greatest serial killers of their time would break and confess all wanting the praise for their deeds but still he was just ignored with the male reaching towards his smokes again.

The longer he screwed around and kept his mouth shut the longer he would going to be stuck in there, soon it would be time for him to leave to return to his nice warm bed while Itachi would be left to rot in a prison cell for a good eight hours before he could come straight back and start where he left off. A hand slammed down and crushed the soft packet with the other's hand underneath his, crumbling the last cigarette that was inside. "Remind me again, what happened that night"

---

Lead around by the bend in his elbow, Itachi was guided through the catacombs of the office making sure that he took the time to admire the office atmosphere knowing now that it was Deidara who was responsible for the redecorating on the place. He thought they would have been indebted for the shiny new polished floors, the pastel light blue paints, the fancy Espresso machine that was in replace of the worn down cheap $20 kettle and the breakfast bar that was always filled with boxes of doughnuts for them with all the colours of the rainbow ready for the picking. The interrogation rooms however didn't seem to have the standards picked up with the one he had been thrown into looking like a janitors closet, along with the promises that they would be back shortly. Walking around he examined the settings watching the large mirror on the other side of the wall with a smirk and a shake of his head, knowing exactly what was going on behind. They were watching him, studying him, maybe a profiler if they had one in the building to see if they could break down his thoughts through his actions, they suspected him of it and it hadn't even been declared a murder.

They weren't going to get any reaction that would prove him guilty of anything, instead sitting down at the table rapping his fingers against the cheap, dirty surface echoing noisily through the room showing the ennui he was suffering. They still didn't even reply in a prompt manner, leaving him alone for half an hour before the two detectives from before came and joined him in the room, sitting down and making themselves comfortable with their little notepads, scratching out a few notes on it already.

"It's been one hell of a night hasn't it? I know you must be wanting to get this out the way as quickly as possible but its something that needs to be done" the first one spoke in a calm tone, sighing exhaustion like he had already been awake for at least 24 hours playing the overworked cop who just wanted to proceed quickly to return home to his family. The other hung in the background confined to the corner with his arms crossed over his chest, a permanent darkness to his face causally acted like he was the observer. This was the perfect scenario of good cop, bad cop that the movies portrayed. If they were trying to get a confession out of him then they certainly hadn't done their homework well enough.

The chat continued to keep at the pace of everyday talk probing deeper into his personal life to want to know how he was, what was he doing if he was studying or working, any prospective girlfriends around, trying to butter him up into believing that they were engrossed in what he had to say to ease the tension of seeing his father in his demise. Itachi played along with it receiving astonishment and abhorrence when he told them that he was a fugitive recovery agent, another one of the masses who didn't agree with their profession but then in the midst of it all the real questions started to creep in. "Where were you this afternoon?"

"I don't remember" was the quick answer he replied with, not because he trying to be bothersome but it was straight out the truth. He couldn't remember what he was doing that day, time burred away into a void leaving him of minimal recollection on what happened. Most people could pick out when they woke up, what they had for breakfast, the main chores they did for the day but all he could remember was walking out of the warehouse district and then bang, straight at the park in the thick of diminishing sunlight.

"That answer is not really proving your innocence. Did you come home, push him through the shower and leave him there to die?" Looks like the playtime were over and they were straight down to business but the answer they received was a straight "No I didn't" with the firm face now legal adult answering each questions thrown at him instantly but there was something about his voice that lead them to believe otherwise, that smart ass tone oozing from every pour of him, noticing that it wasn't just his tone but his posture, the way he sat with the lack of amusement. His father was dead and he acted like he didn't care at all. "What about your actions the day before? You pulled a gun out of him, fired it at him in a threat to kill him"

"I was protecting…" Shit they were trying to entrap him, waiting for him to reveal the name of the third party that was there being that they knew about the night before so Fugaku must have shot his mouth off to someone but Deidara was not known about. There would be no chance that he would implicate him in anything revolving around this, with his previous record he would be charged with the crime no matter what innocence he had. "…Myself. We had an argument that got a out of control but I didn't kill him because of it"

In repetitions the questions were asked only to get the same replies each time, sometimes they were from the good cop while others from the bad, getting more physical with him reminding him that if he confessed then it would look better for him but there was nothing to tell. Itachi couldn't remember anything at all about the day, a whole chunk was missing from his memory, only receiving flashes of points, had he been to the house earlier? His mind told him yes but he wasn't alone, those sly eyes watching over them standing outside the house greeting him with an outstretched hand, his brother standing at his side with that duffel bag that Fugaku had accused him of using. Blood curling screams, begging and pleading for help while the liquid spread from his body over the cold tiles wanting to silence him before he drew attention to the house. The glass teetering on falling, the hard kick to the back of the head impaling him on it feeling the tip of the glass scrap the spine through his foot. Every image so distant pointing in his own mind that he had indeed committed the crime without any knowledge. No it was just a manifestation in his brain from the endless suggestive thought, anyone if told the story enough would start to imagine themselves in that position luring them into a state of delusions to where the crime was confessed unconsciously regardless if they did it or not. "I didn't do it"

It wasn't until an hour later that there was a knock on the door, a chunky man who Itachi knew at his father's closest adviser waddling in and pulling the men to the side for a few words only to return to him, telling Itachi to rise to his feet. "You are free to go, sorry for keeping you for so long but there is just one more thing that I need you to do" Whatever information they had found out had either been discovered or they were now luring him into false security, either way he got to leave.

Following behind he stayed quiet waiting to be shown to the location, lead into a room that had a few chairs for seating, a box of tissues and a covered window with another door to the side where he knew exactly where it went. This was no waiting room, it was a viewing room. "We need you to positively identify his body before we can proceed with processing his death so we can continue with a full autopsy" he gently told him in a calming voice, putting a hand on Itachi's shoulder for emotional support. Giving him a nod he informed him that he was ready, the man knocking on the window and the curtains that were blocking the sight removed revealing the cold stainless steel laced room complete with the lump of a body covered by hospital grade sheets on the examination table. Slowly he rolled the sheet down making Itachi swallow, he wasn't nervous nor scared, anyone there could identify him so the hassles of requiring a family member to do it was useless, maybe just another scare tactic.

The dim ultraviolet lights of the room illuminated his face unmistakably, the bewildered look now gone moved into a natural peaceful position still with the sheet up high to cover the torn body part. Completely unnerved by the fact that his father was laying on the table deathly pale with tubes hidden under the blanket that were draining the fluid from his orifices, Itachi leaned in close to the glass erasing the glare from the overhead light to properly stare at him. Serves the bastard right, all those years of drinking finally were your undoing, when mother told you to get metal grated shower panels you should have listened to her but you wanted to take creative control of the place more worried about the aspects of how it would look wanting material rather than safety. A bright flash in front of his eyes made Itachi pull away, rubbing his temples from the sudden sting of pain that he felt shaking it off the best he could ignoring the concerns from the other. Within the flash shades of red breezing by him as caught in the wind, forcing him to take a second look up at his father watching with his head tilted to the side as the straight complexion of his lips turned in an upwards smile.

It couldn't be him, he was long gone, he must be dreaming. "…Shisui" he mouthed with no sound coming out, faced once again with the body of his dear cousin laying on the table. Suddenly a hand gripped his shoulder and shook him, jumping coming out of the hallucination gawking back at the table with the illusion of his cousin disappeared to be face with his father once again as well to contemplate what had just happened. Pushing away from the window with his hand smearing his natural secretions of oil down the glossy finish to give the fingerprints that would have been needed it they wanted to pursue him further, Itachi walked back to the door, "It's him" he said, leaving the room not to look back.

The emotions that told him what he should be doing were rejected only to slip into an illusive daze, the world of transfixion and realism crossing over confusing him more than could be accepted. Why was he still haunting his memories? He was only young and naïve, not knowing the ramifications of his actions where harming to others but the step he took towards the end were not the ones he would have expressed, he never asked for this. Was it because in the end it was all his fault? If only he accepted it for what it was then he wouldn't have taken his life, if only he gave his father the perfect son that he yearned for then his life would have been current. The closer they tried to get to him the further he distanced himself from them, the rare few that slipped through the cracks mixed with the right conditions hit a downwards spiral until they were torn from the world prematurely. His cousin, killed himself because of him, his father state undetermined but due to the substance in his body inhibited his feedback time, a problem that he had contributed and good chance was the cause of. His brother was harming himself that only started after the neglect that he had forced him to suffer alone, denying him the caring sibling that he had always wanted. …Deidara… how long would it take for him to be torn away as well.

Hanging around outside the viewing room with his back against the wall, arms crossed against his chest in a state of boredom while he waited for Itachi to emerge from the deed, Sasuke rolled his head back hitting it against the wall sending vibrations all the way through the thin plaster board, a great progression from the state he was in yesterday. If fact knowing alone what was going on in there he was dealing with it better than can be expected, taking a page from his brother's book keeping a stoic face about him only to stalk people walking past with his eyes. The one he was actually waiting for finally walked back, tracking him from the wide sweep of turning the corner, then only to pass him by and continue walking outside of the station.

That apathetic look in his eyes showed him exactly that was what he was thinking, that exact self destructive behavior just rose back to the surface in an instant spiraling back into self pity. "Stop this Itachi you can't just hide away from your problems. Stop shutting me out! Father's death was an accident, he is not Shisui" he called out assertively to grab his brother's attention as he followed him with strong strides. He really was coping with it all too well now.

"You should go to your friend's house. You are better with people who can support you"

So typical of him that he didn't even know the name of his friends, that arrogant asshole of a brother of his didn't really know anything about him did he? Didn't he see what he was yearning after? What his cries of attention were about, making sure that he would by the time he was finished. An attack from behind caught him off guard, his chest slammed into the hood of the closest car in the car park, flipping him over so he could see the antagonism in his eyes. "I don't want them! I need my brother. I want his support at for him to stay at my side" the youngest yelled back at him causing wandering eyes to look over at their direction to see what the ruckus was about.

Yep nothing more than an act without any kind of retaliation from him, just lying there with his back arched against the smooth surface looking blankly back at him."You are a joke, you act like you don't give a shit but inside you are that scared little child stuck on the fact that he killed himself because you wouldn't…" Sasuke stopped himself, his point put across not wanting to air more of their dirty business out in the open, they still has a name to uphold. "You are pathetic. Remember what you told me before huh. Condescending since you are the one running away"

The weight off him released allowing him to push back up to sitting up, not thrown by the teens mood swings at all seeing the logical explanation behind them. "Stay off the drugs" Itachi stated coming back to his feet, no footsteps following him as he walked away not looking back. This hallucinations might not have been real but that bag was in the house for a purpose and there was only one other person who would have turned towards the narcotic.

He wasn't shocked to hear the news knowing that one way or another he would have found out. Leaving that bag around worked exactly as he planned, his brother was so predictable without even realizing it. Smirking the teenager took his leave in the opposite direction unbelieving that he actually wasted his time on him when clearly he wasn't wanted around anyway and he bet he knew exactly where he was going to seek support from. That fucking blonde bitch! He was the one taking away the only family that he had, he was not going to let that happen.

---

The door swung open with a huff from someone stupid enough to ring the intercom to get entrance to the building at that time of night, most people would have the decency to sneak in through a window or use the fire escape regardless about the fact it was about to fall off, instead of disturbing them. Either the person was extremely brave or a complete idiot and was looking to receive a baseball bat to the face for their troubles.

"Can I help you?" the spiky tipped blue haired male asked, folding his tattooed arms to prompt his attitude towards the visitor while he still remained polite about it.

"I'm looking for…"

"Deidara I take it" he answered for him, picking up instantly on who this person was. "You must be Uchiha Itachi" The door opened up wider allowing him to step through, closing it behind him to keep what little heat there was in the room inside where it was needed.

It wasn't the fact that he was dressed like he was money to know that it was him or even that he didn't reek of expensive but yet over doused aftershave to be a client of Deidara's because they wouldn't dare be seen in a place like that. There was one part of him that stood out as bright as day that revealed who he was, those deep piercing eyes that he had heard the blonde talking about one day to himself about, that was the dead giveaway.

It wasn't just about his unique features that he had heard about this one but other things coming from the smart mouth of Deidara. How he was a jerk, arrogant, never thought about anyone but himself, a know it all, conceded, uncaring, self centered, egotistical pain in the ass that slowly worked his way up in status to achieve to being a mistaken, quiet, hidden caring natured man that had a rough life just as he had. He also expressed many other things about this one, things that he didn't really care to know after he had picked him up from a club one night in a drunken mess from god knows what drinks and drugs he was combining, explained to him how he didn't want to go home and he wanted to climb through his window and give him a nice surprise, wanting to be punished by him for invading his space in ways that consisted of many kinky and erotic forms of torture explained in great detail. Besides that he had confessed in a more sober state that he was the only person he considered a true friend, not treating him like a sex toy like everyone else. He didn't want to get him drunk, high on drugs or any kind of illegal paraphernalia to take advantage of him, in fact even he had an admiration towards the male for making Deidara feel more than an object but truly welcomed. It was something that the blonde was not used to.

The guy was pleasant enough to allow him into the building but as he scanned around it seemed there were a few who weren't so accepting from the glares he was receiving from the heads poking out from behind the bedroom doors. A few mumbles came from the older ones when he climbed higher at the weathered stairs, feeling the wood bend with his footsteps as like they were going to give way and break at any moment but he was more focused on the death stares and who they were exactly rather than his footing.

The thoughts from the Uchiha were coming loud and clear without no words needing to be spoken, there was no need to keep him guessing on the situation when he could just explain it to him. "This is an orphanage, I watch over them and try to get them on the right track but some of them are lost causes no matter how much you try" One of them being Deidara.

After three failed foster homes and two orphanages in the span of two years, he had found him living on the street making his way through the poverty by using his body for a form of enterprise, sleeping with anyone and allowing them to do whatever they wanted to him no matter what the price. Slowly over time he coaxed him to come and live there with them and got him back on track, back to school and out of major trouble until he reverted to his old ways, now only to help support a drug habit that he had developed. He didn't know why he had started or how he got it in the first place but it went back downhill from there once again. No matter what he tried he couldn't steer him back but over the past two years something about him had changed, more so in the past few months coming back from the darkness that was going to consume him. Somehow he could see that this one had something to do with it.

"He is in there" he motioned his head towards the door. "It was nice to meet you finally Uchiha-kun"

He watched him leave still not the faintest idea who he was or why was he so known around there, the rest of the heads returning to their room once the older man had left and now it was just him and the door into Deidara's room. He rapped his knuckles against the paint chipped door that was decoratively brightened up with slogans of death for anyone who dared to approach, waiting for an answer to enter but all was received was a grumbling reply to leave. The thought was there in leaving but he was no longer guided by the functionality of his brain, the words to scram didn't even sink in so he knocked again waiting for a response.

Grumbling footsteps drew closer followed with a few words of curse and a blonde head glaring through the crack. He must have disturbed something important but it looked like it no longer mattered with the widening grin on Deidara, the door opening that bit more with a cheery "Hey Itachi. What are you doing here. I was worried you didn't… fuck!"

He didn't have time to finish as he was pushed back into the closest thing to him which happened to be the drawers, rebounded and knocked to the side of it to be pinned hard against the wall with a yelp of shock. His head cracked against the dry wall knocking the senses from him temporarily but he managed to capture a glimpse of those normally entrancing beautiful almond eyes but that look was gone and replaced with something completely different. The look was so familiar to him like it was just yesterday that they met, those indifferent eyes that carried the weight of the world in them explaining everything the was feeling without the twitch of a muscle, not a word spoken and they were back there again. Something had him shaken up, there was no way that Itachi would act like this out of sheer impulse especially with the way the grip on his crushed his thin forearms.

He was confused and shocked on what he had done or what was causing him to act this way, swallowing hard when his heated rough forced breathes pulsated across his cheek from the closeness of the raven haired boy's face. Deidara whispered his name trying to ask more to his mental state but when he opened his mouth he was silenced by a warm tongue being forced inside. Brusquely he kissed him with enough force to bruise his lips from the pressure he was applying, crushing his teeth into his skin. Loosing the grip he had on one of his arms he grabbed his hair at the base of the follicles and ripped back hard forcing a stunned whimper. This was not Itachi at all, everything in the kiss showed humiliation, making him feel like the lesser being in the room.

There was one thing about Deidara that everyone always misconceived that because he looked like a girl, it didn't mean he fought back like one. His arm swung back with an open hand almost like he about to slap him but that the last moment he curled his fist up and connected with his jaw at high speed. The blow did the job knocking Itachi onto the ground hard, back slamming hard across the middle as it connected with the metal cross bar of the bed ultimately bruising his ribs.

"Don't you ever pull that shit on me again, un!" The blonde loomed over the top of him with his hands firmly rooted on his hips, a harsh glare that would have put the Uchiha to shame with that look of death that burnt straight into him. "You think just because I sucked your cock you think you're in love or something" What was worse was the look back he received, still that unchanged face that showed no emotions at all, no remorse, no pleasure it was just blank and that angered him more. Itachi never kissed anyone and not matter how many times he tried to beat it into his head those feelings were never responded to, whatever it was he was using him for his own purposes. He had been tied up, beaten, cut, near on raped, thrown around, forced to do things that most people would never dream of and for the first time he felt like he had been used, something he never wanted to feel like that not with him.

"You should consider yourself lucky that I did it for free. Normally it's a hundred, un"

Itachi climbed back to his feet hanging his head dejectedly without even care that he had bit his tongue from the unexpected hit, not worried about his jaw that would be swollen in the morning, the only person who thought that he could turn to had just snapped at him. He was so utterly confused by everything that has been happening, just taken away with a whirlpool of emotions that his conscious couldn't take the pressure anymore with the final blow dealt from the blonde.

First a kiss like that and now nothing, what the hell was up with him? So he had hit him but he was being a jerk about it, that wasn't a response of want or even for a liking, it was nothing more than a callous display of control showing that he could overpower him. While he would have enjoyed that harsh touch in any normal situation especially when it came the Uchiha, there was no way he would take such forceful actions when he has never shown even the slightest interest in him even more that he was walking around like a zombie.

"Damn it Itachi say something, un!" he yelled out in frustration, turning back to the wall and slamming his hand into the wall just to take some of that disappointment out but he didn't speak, just walked away from him.

Why did he had to be attracted to someone like that? They were right all along, he wasn't caring at all but not in the way for feelings towards him but in everything else. Why wouldn't he opened up to him? Why did he just not want to say anything? He couldn't hide his problems forever, it would only fester and slowly decay him from the inside out but that was already happening wasn't it. No matter how much he tried Deidara wasn't going to let him out of his sight without that explanation that he was wanting, despite his hand already hovering over the door handle, so close to contact to turn it once and be gone just like normal. "Itachi!..."

"…My father is dead"

Deidara didn't have time to react as the door was closed and he was gone. For a moment he stood there motionless just staring blankly at the spot where he used to be standing, trying to collect his thoughts on what just took place. His father… that malicious child abuser had somehow met his demise. If he killed himself, was murdered, it didn't make a difference since now there was one less vile creature roaming the planet to prey on the weak but there was a twang of pain for him. While he didn't know what it was like to have someone in your immediate family taken away but he knew what it was like to suffer loss when his parents abandoned him, dumped in foster care for the first time like he was nothing more than an unwanted pet that was purchased for a Christmas present and suddenly lost interest in.

Growing up was different compared to the other kids with his mother attempted to turn him into the sweet girl that she always wanted, his long hair was down past his waistline by the time he was five, the effeminate clothing and even to the extent of dresses lead everyone to believe, including his own relatives, that he was indeed a beautiful young girl. He didn't mind it not knowing the difference between genders to think that what he was doing and how he was acting was normal until he started to get older. The mixture of hormones in his system starting to reveal that he truly was a male inside and the rebellious nature emerging, wanting to run around with the other boys despite being shunned for his appearance, acting out against them when he didn't receive the encouragement to participate by blowing things up after taking a liking into the ways of studying explosives. He wanted to show then all what he was exactly but not matter how much he tried, he was sent back home with bruises in places that he didn't know that could receive them, facing his mother and that terrible look of disappointment but the words she spat at him were enough to remind him of exactly what she felt.

Some people weren't meant to have children was what she told him one day, out on a car ride with her and an ice-cream in hand. Deidara was none the wiser about what was impending but as he looked back on the day it was just like that impulse buy puppy all over again, buttering him up and explaining to him in the most childish way possible that he was going to a better place. The reality was he was about to see the pound where he would be put to dead with a needle in his arm. He wasn't so young and naïve as she made him out to be but it was a surprise when he was dropped off, not understanding why she drove away to leave him there, refusing to cry knowing that he was not good enough as the imitation to be tossed aside like he didn't exist to them anymore. A tear strolled down his face when it had finally hit him but through all the hardships and the twisted abuse of gender that she had tossed upon him, he still carried deep feelings for her and loved his mother very much.

Itachi must have been suffering the same, his father was a terrible abuser mentally and physically and would have contributed to the deep emotional turmoil that boiled with him in ways that he could never conceived still, that same feeling of a hidden love should have lurked deep within his heart. Once he had witnessed something to that extent during one of his stays there, hiding behind a wall secretly watching him care for fatigued abuser, helping him into bed and cleaning him of his vomit before tucking him in and thoughtfully leaving headache tablets and water for him to wake up to even after he had suffered a beating so hard that made him throw up blood.

Was he feeling pain from it or just retreating into the emptiness with that flat emotionless tone or was he really suffering and came to him to seek advice… a friendly shoulder to cry on and someone to confide in? Who knows what he was thinking at that point and whatever it was maybe it be something true or not.

No fuck him, he shouldn't been such as asshole about it no matter what he had just gone through, he was old enough to deal with that shit, it was just a call for attention on his behalf. Diverted gaze onto the gritty floor ready to retreat to his bed for the night when something caught his attention, walking forward to the door where the Uchiha had once been standing and kneeling down to pick up something that he dropped.

… A hundred dollar bill.


	19. Chapter 18

**Series:** Naruto**  
Setting:** AU**  
Rating:** M**  
Word Count:** 7, 776  
**Warnings:** Language, sexual content, death  
**Summary:** In dealing with Fugaku's death and everything revolving around it, Itachi is forced to deal with how alone he really is.

**Bonus Writer Notes:** Usually I post the next chapter up when I have finished the chapter that I am working on but I haven't even started it. For some reason this fortnight has gone by so fast that I didn't realize it eeeek

* * *

**I Am… ****Chapter 18**

So many faces to which none of them he could pick on someone familiar. One by one they walked by him without even much so as an introduction but it wasn't him that they were here to see, he was just another random in the crowd to them, someone lurking around in the background to make the scene look presentable but served no real purpose there. Each one knelt down and paid their respects, a silent prayer for the departed saying their final goodbyes before he was guided onto the afterlife to be with Kami-sama, flocking over to the youngster standing by his side to pass on their condolences to him. As the eldest child this was usually his position to pass on the thanks for their kind words but throughout it all it was Sasuke who was elected for this task, standing by their father's open casket bowing his head graciously to every individual that came his way.

Itachi had a fair idea why the normal honor wasn't his, each glare that came his way only proved his theory further knowing that each and every one of them blamed his for this so called tragedy. There were many inside the Police Force that still were keeping the case open although it had been closed, reports and findings bringing forth that it was an accidental death after a slip on wet floor, being intoxicated slowing down his reaction time and fell through the shower door where the glass severed major arteries where he bled to death. His hypothesis down to the exact point, each minor detail was taken care of in his ingenious mind except the livid flashes he had received over the time of back and forth questioning led him to believe that it was something more sinister than an accident. Things pointed towards himself with each thing meticulously planned out down to the finer details plus his study choice which was what the interrogators looked towards, he would have been able to play them all if he needed to but the reality was that he didn't remember. His brother… that one he didn't even want to think about, not willing to accept the fact that he could be capable of doing something like that, the illusions in his mind played on him and what he saw not to mention that unknown other that he had envisioned him with. But there was no denying the radical change in Sasuke's mood as of late, it could have been a blunder, one mistimed shove after a questioning about the drugs that he found could have lead to it. Their father could have advanced on him to strike him down, it could have been self defense. The brain ticked over constantly not yet to drop it, just wanting to drop it. It _was_ an accident.

Just one more day and then they could put it past them and move on, tomorrow was the funeral to where Fugaku would be cremated and placed in the Uchiha family plot awaiting for more to join him one day, hopefully later rather than sooner. Itachi had nothing to do in there really with his brother more than capable of managing everything, taking to outside for some fresh air, as fresh as he could get it lighting up a cigarette leaning up against a wall around the side to remain out of the hating sight of others. The occasional habit had picked up to a ridiculous rate recently, normally he indulged in the head rush of smoking when he needed to quell the edginess of a moment because he acted out, now it was to temporarily relieve the stress and constant headaches that plagued him. There was so much to sort out with family affairs, contacting everyone, getting blocks removed from the account finally allowing him the access to the wealth that Fugaku has cut him off from, dealing with questioning constantly but soon it would be all over.

"Would you mind if I joined you?" asked a voice from beside him, the tone while pleasant enough oozed with underlying wicked sound as if rolling off the forked tongue of a treacherous snake.

Shrugging as his answer, Itachi didn't really want to accept the company nor condone it, it was a free place so he could stand wherever he wanted to really. The newcomer tried to make some small talk with him about the weather, the report saying that it was expected rain tomorrow, random chit chat with not a word spoken about his father at all. Itachi couldn't deny that not to hear his name muttered or someone say how great he was nearby him was a relief, just wanting time away from it all to collect his thoughts before going back in there.

"Might I say that you, Uchiha Itachi, have turned into a fine and certainly attractive man. Every single part on you is unflawed precise beauty, a treat to the eyes and with the sharp mind of a genius to complete the package"

Eyes suddenly shot down at the hand that was on the sleeve of his shirt, the pale complexion of the older man's skin standing out as predominate as a single speckle of dust, contrasting on the darkness. The muscles stiffened towards the strange advances turning his head up to the man stunned even more at the piercing golden eyes staring direction back into his. The ash below shoulder hair, the hellish orbs that watched him like a hawk, the slow stalking steps from a distance that circled around fixated on him to then disappear into obscurity. "Who are you?" the Uchiha curiously asked tugging his arm away from him. That day, he was watching him. He for some reason knew who he was but in return, he had no damn idea.

Smirking widely as if he knew a generous secret that he wasn't letting onto, the man took a step back obviously he had invaded his personal boundary where he was not wanted but still slivering his wet tongue across his top lip getting the balanced frame in full perspective. "I am… was a friend of your father's. Was being that we had a falling out not because of his passing"

That didn't answer Itachi's question fully, in most situations people would give a name as an identifier except this one danced around the proposed question to give more of a unfounded explanation rather than the logical reply. But being that he was as it seemed to be secretly spying on him he didn't think that one would just reveal their identity that easily, the right questions would have to be asked except there was something about that that said that he wouldn't have gave him a direct counter if he asked him anyway. "Did you work together?" he carefully pressed picking those correct questions to ask. He was learning how utilize indirect questions to his advantage through his studies, finding out the truth while dancing dangerously close to the subject, that leaves their guard down to expose the conundrum that they held.

"We used to. I was a very close personal friend but then we had a falling out. That is how I know who you are, I remember you from when you were a small child still wearing nappies, learning to take those first giant steps into the wide world"

He was extremely good with his replies, as if he was inside his head answering the internal questions that he was asking himself to remove the doubt that he had. Memories of the past didn't come to mind when he started to speak about personal experiences he shared with him while he was just a baby, not remembering the stage of infancy could have lead him to make up any story for him to believe. Things did not add up, used to work with him, past tense referring to him in his current deceased state however the way he explained each story was different, it wasn't as he was saying that his father was dead but more that he hasn't been in his service for quite a while. So why was he there at the house that day dressed in academy issued patrol uniform? Given his age he would have been late forties, early fifties, no one wanted to stay in the lower ranks for that long inside the force to end up as a desk sergeant for the rest of their working years until retirement. He wanted to press him more to see if he would slip up.

"You know my brother then?"

"Ahhhh Sasuke-kun, he was only a few months old the last time I saw him before today. Another display of Uchiha heritage at its best, just like his older brother" The man couldn't resist the lick of his lips at the mentioning of the boy's, the way he spoke Sasuke's name just sweetly rolled off his tongue, breaking down the syllables as it speaking in a tempting way towards a lover.

That was he really didn't know to believe or not. Those false visions he had been subjected to saw him standing next to his brother in an exchange of drugs, a pat on his back congratulating him for his superb effort as if he was co-conspirator in the plan. The only way he was going to be certain of that was to get them in the same room together and watch his brother's reactions towards him, his one might have been skilled to hide them but his brother was not adapt to keeping his emotional reactions in check, the sudden state of surprise would have showed with the slightest glimmer in his onyx eyes. For only a few minutes the company of the two of them to piece together the puzzle that was harassing him to finish.

"I'm sorry to leave you so suddenly but I have prior engagements to attend. Please give my condolences to your brother" he apologized, bowing his head respectively stepping back around the other side of the wall that they were sheltering behind.

"Hmph, how can I do that if I don't even know your name" he huffed, flicking the butt of the cigarette into the nearby garden bed without a care to look back around the wall knowing that he wouldn't be there.

Part explanations were given allowing Itachi to look between the fine blurred lines to sort through truth and lies, everything explained no matter how false it was always had something hidden in there to decipher and this one was smart. Announcing himself like that showed that he wanted to him learn more, tempting him to find out, friends of old just to suddenly return from out of the blue to announce the great friendship that they once had. There was something going on and Itachi would find that out.

Nightfall progressed rapidly allowing the rest that he was needing, only to get the lack of as daybreak arrived to soon. The open curtains on the hotel that he had taken for temporary residence showing the dreary sky, dark clouds hovering overhead threatening to open up at any moment, the faint crisp smell of rain somewhere off in the distance waiting to be blown over to their direction. It was a freeze frame of what the day was going to be, what he had in store was going to be as enjoyable as a stab in the gut but the time had come.

Standing in front of the mirror he looked at his reflection, easily confused for someone going to a wedding all in black except for the navy dress shirt, even his tie was black to match the rest, hair neatly tied back in a tighter than usual ponytail so it would last out the day without readjustment. "This is it father" he spoke to himself, knowing the departed one would have been doing back flips in his grave with the role that he had been placed with for the day. Grabbing the necessities for the day, Itachi left the room and went down to his car, being the first one who had arrived at the funeral parlor to go over preparations with the priest. The process was explained to him by the benign elderly man, thinning hair on top of his head showing many years of being through the pain of many families helping them to cope with their loss. Firstly there would be the carrying of the coffin down by the pall bearers to be placed over on the altar, words would be spoken by him reminding them all about the life of the deceased, not needing it written by the family being that Uchiha Fugaku was well known about. Then the words from the family and the final prayer, the coffin lowering into the furnace to reduce the body to ashes and bone. Once cooled then both him and Sasuke would be there to place the bones into the urn as well as any ashes, free to take an amount to scatter wherever his father wanted to be released and then lastly down to the cemetery where he will finally be able to rest in peace.

Nodding he understood it all, being through most of the procedure previously minus a few steps that only immediate family could attend but he was ready for it. That was something he needed to be as the masses started to file into the building to take their seats, more than what had attended the wake being that was a more private gathering, this was a state wide event that was open to the public. His father's loss had effected many lives and they had all came to pay their last deference, it was endearing to watch them all, even at one point long ago he appreciated his father as much as everyone else did.

Another hour had passed with the halls now packed with waves of people, some of them already sobbing, most of them still in high spirits, ninety percent of them were the Police Force as well as other high headed law enforcement officials. "We are ready to begin" the aged priest informed, pointing over to the Hurst that had just arrived carrying the casket.

An additional dip of his head left them to of them splitting up to take their prospective positions, Itachi moving over to the limousine length wide ended car, looking over at his brother who was there as well as the blonde upbeat friend who stuck closely to his side, throwing a few jokes at him to alleviate his gloomy mood. It was good to see that Sasuke had someone that could keep him in vivacity rather than drag him down into a melancholy state, it was exactly what he had told his brother to do, someone better who could support him. That he had not yet seemed to understand that it was something that Itachi couldn't provide him. Two men also conveyed at their sides to reveal themselves as close friends, shaking each one of their hands in an introduction that should have taken place in a more appropriate time that time did not permit, being part of the proceedings with them to take up the rear while Sasuke and himself took the front. Lips parted to speak towards his brother only to pull himself up before a sound was murmured, previous words spoken had ended up on deaf ears rather clear to him that he was considered to be a part time sibling, if he wasn't going to be there for him when he wanted him to be then he didn't want to be with him at all.

Words started from inside to hush the lively crowd along with the opening of gentle soothing traditional music, the access to the back of the car opened showing the flower and wreath draped chestnut brown coffin that was carefully slid out for the two boys to take hold of the handles, the two older men taking theirs and gradually they walked through the opened arches towards their destination. All eyes watched them on the way past, rising to their feet with their hands on their hearts, some shedding tears, everyone touched with deepened sadness while they looked on. Glancing over at his brother Itachi bit his lip seeing how valiant he was, holding his head up high full of Uchiha adulation that their father taught and passed onto them so proudly, showing them all that he had grown into a respectful young man while tears streamed down his stained cheeks. If he could make everything up to him he would in a heartbeat, if he could erase time he would just for him. If only Sasuke could see how much he loved him, if only he could say how proud he was of him.

Gently they placed it down on the chancel table falling away to opposite ends to take their seating locations, his brother joining the companion he knew as Naruto, leaving him to sit by himself desolated from anyone else around him completely alone listening to the words the Priest spoke about the life of the man that they had all known, Uchiha Fugaku. From what started as a breakdown of the life moving through to his marriage with children born to continue his legacy, they shifted to remind them of the work that he had done for the community and the lives that he touched over the course of time as the Head of the Police, compelling people to crack even full grown men and most of the officers in the room cried openly still unbelieving that this had really happened to them. Everyone had loved and respected him, he was the family that he had made his own while he neglected his real one, they were closer to him than what the pure blood born Uchiha's were. By the time he was finished everyone had been reduced to tears, there wasn't a dry eye around except for a pair of scarlet ones that were noted upon when he was called up for his portion of the memorial service to speak words from the family.

As soon as his name was mentioned the hushed whispers circled around throwing their accusations around or they spoke about his rebellious ways and the heartache that he caused the Chief of Police who wasn't so discreet when it came to declaring how defiant he was. None of them knew that he wasn't accident prone of young or that he was acting out just because he felt the need to, he was the devil that cause the breakup between him and Mikoto after that shit he had forced the family to go through the terrible ordeal with the cousin, he was the root of all tribulations and that's how he would be forever seen by them.

Through the raising of their voices with every comment clearly heard by him, Itachi didn't let it get to him continuing as calmly as he was when he first arrived up there, standing in front of the coffin waiting patiently for them to stop, the Priest stepping in for him waving his hands down to bring them to silence. Nodding in thanks for the kind gesture he putting his hands in his pockets, looking back at the wooden box behind him collecting his words with a deep breath, knowing that he could expose every deed that he had done that was of the illegal nature to them, even as an officer he was not always on the right side of the law doing whatever he saw necessary to complete to task.

Exhaling he turned to them starting his words. "I could tell you what a illustrious man Uchiha Fugaku was, I can tell you what he done for the community, what he did for you but why repeat something that you already know. What things I can elaborate on it is his personal life, the man that you didn't see…"

All talk had certainly ceased after the boldly made statement about being able to delve further into the life that they thought that they knew so much about, hearsay was all they knew, assumption was all they could make but to give them a true taste of his life was a treat. One last look at the one they respected to treasure him more than what they already had.

"…He dedicated himself to the community 24/7 to make it what it has become today, he cared about this place more than anything and would want nothing more than you to uphold that. He was a man of tradition believing in the ways of old, the bonding between people…"

_Why speak ill words about him in his death? Nothing could change everything that he had put us through so why tell them about that and tarnish his memory. I refused to stoop as low as cheesy tabloid shows that only wanted to exploit the inconsiderate reality of a superstar__'__s life after their passing, they never promoted the good that they did while they were alive and I was not going to let my __f__ather die out with a bad __after __taste in their mouths._

"…He would not want you mourning over his loss but to strive and continue to build and keep the place safe for everyone. He was not just our father, he was yours too. You all were his children and he would want nothing more than for you to do him proud"

Everyone was completely silent after he had spoken his last word, either stabbing daggers in him or really seriously thinking about what he had said. Motivational speaking wasn't his greatest point, speaking in general wasn't that either but something he said set off the Mexican wave of officers and detectives that stood up high from their chairs, everyone involved in the law enforcement field stared straight the eldest Uchiha arms stiff by their side raised swiftly in a knife edged had diagonal across their brows, standing high and mighty in a salute towards the coffin making sure that they would fulfill his wishes. Sasuke too raised to his feet saluting his father, Itachi was the last to do so, turning back to look at the casket when it started to lower down into the kiln in the basement. Watching over them the priest lead them in prayer sending him off in a departing speech so no harm would come to him as he crossed over into the abyss to take his place in the heavens.

"Goodbye Father" he whispered, holding his position until it had disappeared out of his sight.

In a couple of hours there would be more for the two of them to do but now their were at their own leisure to do whatever, Itachi took a break from the hoards of people talking in broken off groups and headed outside away from the crowds to be alone with himself feeling claustrophobic around them. A deep breath of chilling air rushed through his lungs, taking in all he could while he closed his eyes letting it rush past his body, relaxing him into a docile state blocking out the gossiping in the halls to listen to the chirping of nature. "How you holding up kid?" Huge muscular abdomen came into view cracking his eyes open, not having to look up to see who it was knowing exactly who is was being that he still was the only one brave enough to call him 'kid' after all this time.

"I'm good" he replied, glancing up at Kisame and the sympathetic face he had. Actually it was good to see a friendly smile being the first he had laid eyes on in a very long time. A nudge from his boss and an invitation to go for a walk was offered, Itachi agreed following him around to hidden location from the accusing eyes of others, taking a seat down on a grassy hill just a bit up from the funeral home. "I will come back to work soon, the Police don't need me anymore" In fact all he wanted to do was to get back into something more active rather than sitting around helpless like a weak person who couldn't fend for themselves, he needed something to keep him occupied.

"Take all the time you need, everyone understands. Deidara wanted to be here for you but he had…" Itachi put his hand up stopping him from speaking any further into the lie. He knew that he didn't have anything to do, to a friend this would have pulled them away from everything regardless of how important it was to comfort one in need. Deidara hated him and he knew that. "I understand" Itachi replied, letting Kisame know of that fact.

Between them there were no more words to be spoken, staying in complete silence to listen to the breeze that was picking up to a faster speed, Kisame could do nothing more than be at his side to make sure he wasn't alone with an occasional glance over to his side to check on his condition. Blankly he stared at the ground picking at the grass for a while which stopped over time, knowing he had locked himself away lost in that world of his that he used to shut people out. He hadn't been oblivious to his emotions all this time, he still observed and noticed small points, the apathetic vacant stare the tell tale sign that he was cataloging strange emotions to sift through them at a later date. A tender hand placed on his shoulder was all that he could offer to remind him that he was there, allowing the young Uchiha to work through things at his own pace.

The call came for the two boys to go to the body to finalize the service, picking at the bones passing them on to each other carefully placing them into the urn starting from the feet working up to the head, each individual bone collected with a pair of chopsticks each until they were all in place, all the ash joining to complete the rest of his body since no request was made to release his ashes anywhere in public. Walking together Itachi and Sasuke moved down to the family plot placing the urn inside the designated area, bowing down at the small tombstone that was erected in his honor while the others watched on from afar able to be part of the moment without disturbing them. And that was it, everything was complete. Their father was officially dead.

They were left alone in each others company when the priest left them continuing the stillness that Itachi had experienced earlier, reaching his hand out towards the younger only to have it jerked away from him, scowling back darkly with a look that wished for the eldest's death as well. Itachi hung his head low muttering his brother's named dejected as he stormed away from him to be with his friends, leaving him alone with the clear impression that he hate towards him that he could not repaired.

The sun was starting to set over the horizon which could not be clearly seen from the darkening cumulous clouds congealing overhead causing the crowds to start filtering down to next to nothing, everyone making their way to the event that was being held as a tribute in his father's name by some of the top officials of the Police. Another excuse to get drunk, calling it in their memory. Itachi sat outside on a stone brick wall next to the path of exit out the front, one leg up hooking the raised heel of his dress shoe onto the jiggered edge of the brick work providing a rest of the arm that slung over it, a cigarette firmly held into place between his knuckles while he watched them walk out one by one. Raising the cancerous stick to his lips he took in a long drag, buzzing from the nicotine rush with his eyes fixated on their backs waiting for all of them to finally file past him, a complaint from an elderly women as he exhaled in her direction by the draft picking up velocity. She glared over her shoulder at his disrespectful nature ready to give him the third degree about the effects it had on the body until she saw who it was, her husband clamping her mouth shut for her tugging on her arm to continue past and forget all about it. They all really did loathe him didn't they?

The doors behind him were locked up for the night now free of all people, heading towards his car to travel home when the priest noticed Itachi still sitting in the same place he was after everyone had returned back, the pile of burnt out butts on the ground proved that he hadn't moved. Gently he placed a warm caring hand on his shoulder just at the lighter ignited to another cigarette, received a lost look when his head turned to him. "They were very kind words you spoke, your father's loss was great but we will all continue on inspired through the next generation" He remembered the boy well, conducting all the ceremonies for the family over his time but the one of that family member he held dear stood out the most. That young teen perched up on that very wall hiding his face away from everyone that walked by, history repeating itself again now a man except on the inside that same forlorn look hidden on his hard face. "I'm very sorry for your loss" he told Itachi, walking at a quickening pace when the loud crash of lightening sounded from overhead.

…He had been the first one to tell him that.

Pulling his phone out from his pocket he flicked the lid open, holding his smoke in the other and directed the scrolling bar through the numbers on screen, the amount of people in there minimal from the lack of friends that he had. He really had no where to go, no one to talk to. Sliding down off the wall he walked straight past his car continuing down the path over the bridge of the water garden, returning to the place he had not long ago came from… the Uchiha family plot. As soon as his foot hit the boundary of the cemetery, the skies opened up pouring thick streams of water down onto his head, the hissing from the water touching the smoldering tip extinguishing the remainders of his cigarette, dropping it onto the gravel path with no need for it anymore while his head followed the same suit shielding his eyes from the harsh cold stings. He didn't know why he was returning to the place again with everything said and done before when his father's cremated remains were placed inside the burial grounds, this time he wasn't here to see him instead kneeling down in front of the grave stone wiping away the headstone with the simple writing of his name across it 'Uchiha Shisui'. "It's been a long time" he whispered to his cousin.

The rain relentlessly pouring down on him couldn't cause him to move, only staring at the spot where his cousin was put to rest, sudden memories of that day flooding back to him regardless if he wanted them or not. He went through the entire ordeal without shedding a tear for him, his mother by his side when he attended the wake to see his cold body resting peacefully inside his casket still with that same carefree smile on his lips almost allowing him to believe that he was alive, standing out the way watching he pushed towards the fire removing all traces of him, placing him with the ancestors to spend the rest of his time. To a thirteen year old it was unbelievable that something like that could have happened, sitting on that wall in a balanced huddle covering his face up from everyone that walked past listening to the accusations as they spoke their minds while they left, none the wiser that he was the one actually sitting there. That was when it finally hit him, sobbing in his dress pants that his cousin had thoughtlessly took himself away from him all because of some stupid thing, life wasn't meant to be like that, he shouldn't have been allowed to run from his problems like that. He was selfish and Itachi selfishly wanted him back but no promise uttered in entreaty to the higher power would bring him home.

Quietly he stayed there and talked to him about his life and how everyone was, acting like he was right in front of him actively participating in the conversation. There was one topic that he had come up with that was something he wanted to explain to him for a long time, removing his wallet from his pocket and pulling out a strip of paper, hiding it under his jacket so it wouldn't get overly water damaged. "I have met someone Shisui, you would like him. He reminds me of you, always got a grin on his face, always optimistic, never looking on the dark side of life" Turning the paper around he showed the tombstone, it was something more than just a piece of paper but the photographs that they had taken together that he had carried around with him everywhere and no one knew about it. "And he likes me" He had cherished those photos so much being another one of those moments where Deidara tried to get him to lighten up, every time he looked at them it made his stomach flutter with a gentle tiny smile always on his lips vividly remembering the time spent out together.

"…But I was wrong about him" Cradling the pictures in the palm of his hand, Itachi turned them back towards his own sight looking down at the poses they had together. Every time he looked at them now the only feeling he felt was like his chest was collapsing in on itself, every breath painful to take knowing exactly what he was to him, nothing more than a job to him, only there for pity. He was prepared to give him what he wanted only to be pushed away. He couldn't bare to look at it anymore, putting it back into his hiding place safely. No matter how many times Itachi had gone over it in his mind many times trying to work out the signs that would have picked up to that fact, all those times they were together just the two of them talking about random things, those moments where they had drawn closer, all of them were a lie. Maybe he really did have some kind of feelings for him at one point or he was a good deceiver since Kisame had even confided that the blonde felt something towards him but it didn't make the world of difference now, his true words spoken to make sure he damn well understood them. If only he sorted out the emotional wreck that he was sooner there still could have been a chance that's only if he stood one to begin with.

"This is all your fault!" Itachi exclaimed slamming his hands against the marble statue. "Why do you constantly haunt me? Why can't I be free?" Why couldn't he escape the tragedy of the past? It was so long ago. Wherever he went it always followed, unable to retreat to forever he reminded on what happened, it was beyond his control, he couldn't live a lie. "He is not you" He was seeking answers that he could no receive, the dead didn't speak.

---

Ahhh it was fun to get back out on the town again with the boys, thankfully they were in the mood to go out and he certainly wanted to join them, being tied down with ludicrous ideas trying to change himself. Ha! What a joke that was. Why should he have to reconstruct himself around the needs of someone else when they clearly weren't willing to do the same? Now no more of that ridiculous thinking of living up to someone else's expectations, it was back to being him and only him, that was the best person to be, the one that others wanted around, begged for him to be there and after the reception he had received he was missed even more. Everyone of them wanted to buy him something being set up with free drinks all night long, they wanted to share their stashes with him to welcoming him back into the fold where he belonged, they all wanted to dance with him and that he allowed them, feeling all the random hands over his body while he swayed in time with hypnotic music. He was uninhibited once again of all those boundaries.

"Fuck I wish the walk home wasn't so long. I want a hit, un" Deidara complained hopping on one foot while his hand gripped the shoulders of the taller boy standing beside him, trying to adjust the steel cap boot that threatened to tip him over from the wonky walking. He had taken and drank so much shit that he lost count not long into the night, the rest of the time blurring by in fast forward to next remember clinging to the last glass of straight bourbon in front of him while they pulled him out of the club to go back to the apartment to sleep it off except that he doubted sleep was something they were wanting and Deidara damn sure didn't want it either.

Putting his foot back down on the ground, Deidara ran further up ahead spinning around getting whipped in the face by the little braids in his hair, stepping away from his usually hairstyle instead having the tiny plaits pulled back half up half down in a pony tail with the thick bangs that hung down over the side of his face caught up in the band leaving trails to hug each side of his cheeks, giving them a clear view of the twinkle in his eyeliner accentuated azure eyes while he skipped backwards. "You know you want this boys" he purred wriggling the hem of his shirt letting them catch a glimpse of his smooth creamy belly. It was too hot in his mind to wear his clubbing clothes for the night, the humidity in the air from the rain made everything sticky which vinyl didn't agree with, instead opting for a pair of ripped black denims, a low cut V line black shirt that was sexy but not overly tight, accessorized with leather wrist bands, chains clipping to his belt and a silver cross necklace that had been a gift from a recent client. Overall he was screaming sex at them making his body show them the rest, dipping his hands over his crotch to rub between his inner thigh smirking playfully towards them. He was going to forget things in his own way and this way was perfect.

Stopping dead in his tracks a way up from them, the street sign became a tool of Deidara's entertainment for the two with a slender leg twisted around it to cling around the damp metal as if it was a lover, leaning back extending his body off the area while his hips lingered. "Anyway you want it, un" he feigned a longing moan sliding his hips downwards, rubbing himself against the steel. "The rougher, the better" The hooked leg remained firm as he twirled his body around in from the metal obstruction, hands still hooked fingers interlocked in invisible restraints, widening the stance of his free leg so he was open to be subjected by wandering hands moaning loudly from one taking the initiative to firmly massage him through his jeans while the other one followed the lead ceasing his tongue for himself in a heated kiss. "Fuck me now, un. Both of you" he commanded loudly. A room was only to make it more comfortable, right now even that they were just outside the front door of the flats if they were to molest him in full view of anyone walking by the deserted night street he really wouldn't care.

Itachi didn't know why he had found himself going there, the drive around lead into the slums controlled by whatever need was wrenching at him to go and see him, something inside knew why he wanted to go there but his brain couldn't comprehend why he would go back when he was basically told to fuck off. He didn't know what to say or what to do since explaining wasn't something he was good at and for that fact he couldn't just speak emotions so clearly, that was the only way he knew how to show it, the simple kiss that he would not let anyone obtain was given to Deidara to be that chosen one except rejected. He must have been a glutton for punishment but he just wanted to see him.

The expensive sports car kept through the streets as quietly as it could, lowering the purr of the exhaust down to a minimal keeping the revs of the engine low, pulling up outside the run down apartment block and getting out of the car, rubbing his forehead with the palm deeply trying to work through the thoughts on why he was there again. He should have went home and changed first shivering from the uncomfortable dampness of his funeral attire, not yet dried enough even with the heater going at high speed. Looked like that would have to do for now, it wasn't like this was planned. Head hung down he locked the door, turning back to walk across the street when he glanced up to see who else was around from the loud cries echoing from close by, stopping mid step completely stunned at the sight in front of his eyes. Even in the darkness, blonde screamed out at him vividly as well at the shadowy figures crowding around him, one to the side, one to the back, cries of ecstasy from their direction explained to him exactly what was taking place.

"Fuck me harder, un! Make me feel that pain!" Deidara's interlocked fingers dug into the tops of his hands, the only thing stopping him from falling face first into the cement. The one behind him acutely had him bent over, confined feet from the pants around his ankles stretched out from his spread legs, ramming him as hard as he could manage but it wasn't to the blonde's liking. The other at his side stood there contently for the time being watching the older one, shuddering from his own personal pleasure he was giving himself from the hard strokes in the interim of wanting to get his taste.

The one who was into pleasuring himself went into his pocket and pulled out a small tablet from the plastic bag, placing it carefully on the end of his tongue, couching down lower to flick in the tip pushing the pill down his own throat after he had shown it to the blonde. He was so desperate to get a hit before, this would make a great substitution in the mean time. Another one placed on his tongue moving closer to the boy's awaiting open mouth, plunging his tongue deep insides pushing it down the straight passageway, continuing the sloppy kiss afterwards wrestling it out with the other with his battle to not be fully subjugated over.

As soon as the narcotic dissolved he started to see stars, the livid colours melting all around him experiencing the new thrill to the unknown drug as it forced into his senses. Hallucinogenic drugs were something that he rarely used, only wanting to escape from the harshness of the world, not to imagine it as something else. Each thing around him stood out detached from the background like an abstract painting in his mind, blue steel, creamy peach, grainy grays, burning red. It was that point that it was noticed that they weren't alone being watched from the distance as cobalt and crimson crossed paths, staring back and forth at each other giggling at the bewildered look at the older male was giving him. His face might not have shown it but his eyes gave it away in a second, the only thing that stood out more than anything. Looks like it was nothing more than an obsession, sometimes those thin lines cross over easily mistaking it for the real thing. Shame he didn't get what he wanted.

Fists balled up displaying the only emotion he had towards it, he didn't want to stay around to watch the indecent act take place when there was no signs of remorse coming from the blonde. Getting in the car he slammed the door burning rubber on the tarmac having to get out of there as quickly as possible, pushing the cars limits in speed continuing to pick up until he had no idea where he was, pulling over to the curb side allowing the car to naturally cool down trying to get himself to do the same thing. Opening the door he got out and paced the side of the driver door, pulling out the glossy print from his wallet and stopped, looking at it to seek answers that he had no questions for. Well he had one. Why? Why did he care? Why did he do this to him? Why couldn't he get the vision out of his head?

His fists clenched tighter the more he thought about it, crushing the photo inside not wanting to have it in his sight, not wanting to remember that time, everything went into turmoil when he lashed out. Glass sprayed onto the street parts inside his car, Itachi's fist straight through the driver side window taking to the first reaction he could act on, most people would have screamed out aloud to get the frustration out but he was deathly silent. Dropping down to his knees rolling back onto his backside, reopening his hand looking at the blood stained crumbled mess, closing his hand back up pressing his fist to his forehead drawing his knees up to his chest, not knowing what to do at all. He couldn't pick one thing out from another, he was so confused.


	20. Chapter 19

**Series:** Naruto**  
Setting:** AU  
**Rating:** M  
**Word Count:** 11, 363**  
Warnings:** Language, violence, sexual content  
**Summary:** Trying to blur out all memories of Itachi, Deidara only seems to make everything worse.

* * *

**I Am… ****Chapter 19**

Those times in childhood memories that always stick is the first time having a party at the opposite sexes house, assortment of junk food, soft drink that somehow always manage to turn into the stolen alcohol stash from the parents with their first taste of the bitter sting that pulsated warm fuzzy happy feelings throughout their bodies. It was also the time of blossoming into puberty, sexual curiosity with shy eyes glancing over that the one you have a crush on wish that by the end of the night there would be one innocent kiss shared. Then up stepped the more promiscuous one of the group putting forth the motion of a special game that they could all play in, something that didn't have any boundaries, no prejudice against anyone, just a short moment in the company of another where anything could happen. The apparatus for entertainment produced in front of all like the Holy Grail, the glass bottled showed around the circle and then placed onto the floor, backsides crowding around it waiting on impatiently to know what secrets this bottle could hold. Rules of the game were simple; the bottle is spun around with each person taking a turn waiting for the focus to stop on someone when the bottle stops. Then it is the two of them inside the cupboard with each other where you have seven minutes to do whatever you want to them. You can talk but that would be boring, the aim of the game was to see how far you could get with them no matter if they were the same gender. Exploration of the human body was the point of the game without shame; it was the luck of the draw.

There had been one time that Deidara had been invited to play the game, the new kid at a new school after one move when he was thirteen. One after another the pairs disappeared coming back out with big grins on their face bragging how far they had gotten but the skill ice eyes could tell the difference between the satisfied smile of someone who had just been pleasured and one those fake ones that were coming out lying what they had done. Time had come for his turn with a fast handed spin everyone curious who the hot new boy was going to get with a few of the girls squealing when the tip of the rim passed them that it would come back and be chosen as the lucky one. Coming down to a dead halt the group gasped pointing the bottle at the most popular boy in the school, hearts broken as the two came to their feet and entered into the dark tight space, doors locked with a chair for their seven minutes of alone.

The boy couldn't believe his luck that he was stuck with a guy especially having his eye on the other cute blonde that was actually a girl, shrugging and retreating to the corner to get far away as him as possible. Lucky for him that he didn't look interested at all with the flicking of his nails cleaning out the dirt underneath, a stiff sigh promoting complete boredom hopefully allowing him to keep himself away from harms way with the seconds ticking down. "I can make you come in five minutes, un" Deidara boldly claimed, clicking his fingernails one last time, pinning the taller boy in place. Shorts were pulled down to his ankles as well as the tight underwear that the kid's mother obviously bought for him, one golden haired boy dropping to his knees taking the flaccid member into his hand silencing the homosexual taunts working the skilled curled hand over the hypersensitive epidermis causing jolts up his spine.

Expanding flesh in his hand made the smirk on his face grow wider, expanding further over the tip pulling the uncut skin down exposing the raw flesh to his mouth, nibbling around with a following tongue causing the boy's hand to clamp over his lips silencing cries of amazement. The adolescent's caramel hair fell over his face tickling strands along, bobbing his head at a quickening pace over him making sure that he would fulfill what he stated that he would do especially with time running out, pressing the boundaries that would get mixed reactions knowing that young bodies weren't used to anything like this, inserting the index and middle finger into the tight young virgin entrance spreading wider stretching him out.

Rattling of the handle of the door knobs signified that time was over and Deidara was not going back on what he said, sharply jabbing stiff fingers deep into his hole deep throating him in the same movement, swinging slatted barriers opening creaking needing oil just as the boy cried out knocking the blonde off balance tricking thick milk down his chin.

Everyone was stunned looking on to what had happened, sure they were all aware of what had happened and the lies of what they said they did but most of them just talked and some just a quick kiss but to something like that, they were dumbfounded. Coming back around to his senses the teen's eyes shot open ripping his pants up to cover his shame, kneeling down and dragging Deidara back to his feet held firmly by the open collar of his flannelette shirt reversing the roll to pin him up against the cupboard wall shoving hard with taunts. "I'm not a fucking fag" he screamed defending his sexual preference, getting the nods from everyone believing his words.

Chuckling hysterically at the jocks attempt to be the bigger man, the smirk that he began with came back, gripping the short brunette's spiked hair pulling his mouth to his kissing him roughly, a forced tongue inside pinning down the flexible muscle preventing retaliation. Choking he fought to get out of the hold not from being put on displace in an indecent act but because there was a foul taste flooding his mouth, taste buds protesting fighting to get away. Once Deidara let him go he swallowed hard, holding a hand against his mouth gagging at whatever he had made him accept.

"And I don't swallow, un"

He laughed at them every time a fist jabbed at soft tissue, snickering when it connected against bone, to him it was entertaining as hell though they didn't see it that way. Kids were such prudes but now the game was more risqué not being pushed away, not being locked away, the kinkier the better and in full view of everyone else to watch.

Around and around the empty bottle of pre mix spun in the circle that slowly crept towards the end of the table, all eyes fixated on it spinning around for who is was going to chose for the occasion followed by six heads rolling around in the same movements watching it each to their own poison. The false hope of one crying out the "ouuuuuuhs" with the missed hit, getting the girl next to him instead. Shyly the young long deep burgundy hair girl blushed looking away with painted pink cheeks acknowledging that she know she had been chosen by the bottle to be the pick for the smirking short hair boyish looking blonde, in fact it was the second time that it had landed on her.

The rules of his one were different from the style school kids played; each spin signified the bases that one was supposed to reach. First base, mild petting and wandering hands, second base passionate kissing and third base was all the way, in any place throughout the club so that anyone could watch if they were so adventurous to do so. Sensually wriggling her finger slowly at the girl she beckoned her over, trailing saliva across her glossed lips at the fidgeting wanting to break her out of that shell, tapping her lap invitingly for her to come and join. Widened eyes fixated on the two girls waiting for the impending actions but the blonde wasn't waiting, pulling her mouth down to hers in a heated kiss making all of the guys swoon and wolf whistles at the erotic nature of the young girls making out with each other. It was the dream of every guy there.. .except for one who was spending more time shooting up on the opposite side of the close knit group, paying more attention to the melding of shapes on the room slumped down low mellowing out.

The next turn came without a care, another pair this time going off to later return while the others continued to keep the fire hot sharing the multitudes of drugs and alcohol around, laughing and joking about their everyday lives and what had kept them busy in the catch up all while there were surrounded by the bouncing of others to the up tempo song that came on caused a commotion of cheers. A crowd favorite. The returning two with wide smiles meant they could continue, the next spin left the blonde cross eyes watching the bottle spin wildly, grabbing his drink with jittery hands anxious to get his hands on whatever it was in front of him… tasted fruity whatever it was. The sounds of excitement and amusement continued with the next lot picked, the beautiful slender raven haired teenager smiled exotically with her choice, second time was the charm. A pathway was cleared off the table climbing onto it in a prowl, crawling across showing all behind her the spaghetti strap g string under the mini skirt, uncaring because what she wanted was just ahead.

Weight shifting into his lap caused Deidara to crack his resting eyes open, slurping on the drink through the straw responding to the girl on top of him. He had to caress her breasts last time… yuck! The female species were not in his taste at all, everything about them he despised but that's the way the game was played and he wasn't going to put a stop to it, hopefully it would be another distraction from him. Soft vanilla flavoured lips against his forced a jerk back unconsciously, firmly help in place with dainty fingers interweaved around strands forcing an intrusion past the rejecting lips searching out for the hiding muscle. Locked together in the embrace seemingly what lasted forever, his body started to relax into the hold she had on him brought on by the next flood of drugs and alcohol penetrating the system finally, cracking an eye open gazing at the dark haired blurred silhouette veiled by his eyelashes. His hand reached up cupping her cheek finally with the response that she was looking for, tongue dancing together twirling round in their enclosed dance floor, the kiss heating up to something more passionate until it drew to the end. Deidara pulled away from her dragging against her lips tasting the last of her lip balm murmuring a name that only she could hear, leaving the male lost in the illusion that he was with someone else.

Shaking her head to herself was all she could do with the pathetic display of sediment in her mind, they were all from the same position, they lived through the same crap, they were outcasts of society and for him to even think he ever stood a chance, he was seriously deluded. "Stop living a dream" she spitefully whispered.

Hmph whatever. Deidara was completely unaware of what name he had spoken but he would show them all that he was not living in a false sense of reality as some love struck teen that got dumped only to hit the rebound with every person he could find, Itachi meant nothing to him, only using him in the same way that he was leeching him for emotional support that wanted pity because he was a snobby rich asshole who got beaten up by his father, who's mother didn't love him and who's brother didn't want anything to do with him. He had brought it all on himself. Stumbling out into the dance floor Deidara caught himself on the closest person, clinging to their arm almost at the point of passing out and serious need of something to drink, water was what he needed starting the phase of dehydration that the body suffered from excessive drinking but he preferred a bourbon. Hands wandered over the body holding him up over his flat washboard stomach, under the shirt to contact with skin and without consent straight down his pants grabbing a handful of what was concealed inside the jocks that more than certainly filled them out. A simple whisper of proposition was all that was needed to make him follow him, scattered bodies vacating the bathroom when the saw the two come in hand in hand straight into the bathroom stall together. The door hadn't even bothered to be locked with Deidara's quick shove against the off forest green door, assaulting his mouth while his hand straight back to where it was before, kneading the hardening appendage wasting no time to get him to where he wanted him and where he soon wanted to be.

Fingers dug into plastic just above the porcelain spinning in a daze from the quick push down against the bowl, one failed attempt and abuse to the fact that he wasn't a girl with the wrong hole attempted, Deidara cried out with a solid clutch setting the blurs of colours that radically started spinning from the blood rushing to his head. Nausea sweeping throughout his body settling the feeling of queasiness deep in his stomach, inside a milkshake concocted like a child who was out in a sandbox collecting miscellaneous items to put into a glass, grass, bugs, that funky stuff hidden under drain pipes to make their ultra special super drink that would in no way be drunk but to Deidara, that he felt like had been force fed down this throat to now cause the after effects. Dry heaving at first couldn't get the one pounding his ass behind him to stop, not even when he expelled the masses of alcohol into the toilet bowl ceased movements only making it come out in bursts with each thrust, unable to collapse to his knees afterwards being held back end up in the air. This was going to be the only way he would be able to proceed through this reality, fucked by randoms, high and wasted coming dangerously close to overdosing just to dull him out, he didn't want to think about him, he didn't want to see him there, every single one of them had the same face but none of them would fulfill that void that was deepening inside his chest. All efforts were in waste, he couldn't remove him from his existence.

And that was all he wrote being left on the floor on the diseased ridden tiles, clammy skin sweating profusely, eyes tracing the come stained toilet paper rebounding into the water to be flushed away along with his dignity still gagging over the sickening burning in his throat. Deidara waited there for a few minutes for all the functions to kick in properly, cleaning away the thick trails down his thighs flushing away the evidence, zipping himself up and washing his hand in his own world unnoticing that he was joined by another in the room. A firm hold against his shoulder caused his head to snap back, spinning around with a balled up fist in anger for the interruption punching in reprisal growling "Leave me alone Itachi!" swearing those judgmental eyes were staring straight back at him. The hit connected expecting a yelp of pain except it didn't come from him but from himself, his arm warped around violently behind his back to be escorted out of the bathroom stalls and into the main club to where he was finally let go with a shove, rebounding off a few people landing flat on his ass. "You aren't the boss of me, un!" Deidara yelled back, throwing his hands down in a fit.

"I know I'm not" replied the one who had stopped him. The voice was not as deep as the Uchiha's, in fact it was quietly spoken compared to most people who would have yelled over the pounding music. Either he didn't want to raise his voice for any unnecessary cause or he was a timid person and having a fair idea on who is was, he was far from being the shy type. Before the blonde could open his mouth up to speak his mind so candidly to him, he was caught by the collar of his shirt and forcibly dragged to his feet continuing all the way out of the club, kicking and complaining scratching at his arms, digging his nails into his arm to get him to let go. The request was heard and complied hitting the pavement, hand catching his fall before he was flailed out over the ground to get stares of the people passing by. "You are an asshole!" he cursed the young male standing over him with his arms crossed. There was no answer back from the name calling because he knew that he was.

The average height black with deep red long streaks haired man crouched down in front of him, rocking his finger back and forth in pendulum motions, tisking Deidara's attitude shaking his head at the same time in shame for what he was doing to himself, what he was going back to. "At least you are quiet when you have someone's cock in your mouth" he mocked, standing back at his feet to loom over him, arms intertwined across his chest once again.

"Fuck you Nao" Deidara spat back struggling to get back to his feet from alcohol consumption, tripping over a few attempts and clinging onto the male when he finally did but quickly pushed him away again.

The one called Nao reminded him of Itachi in some weird way despite the fact that really they weren't that much alike. The one trait that they did have in common was that deep hatred glare that always looked on with arbitrating eyes. His face on the other hand was completely different from Itachi's hard defined edging to more of a smooth complexion to the point where if you looked at him from a distance he could have passed as a woman, many of them were jealous of how perfect his skin was. Not only that but his hair too always fashionably cut and styled, not keeping the same look for more than six months at a time, the current one ended just about his neck line barely off the shoulder but not spanning the width, more fluffed out like he had freshly washed his hair except for the mid length bangs that hugged each side of his face in thin strips. A few times he had been stopped by people asking him to freelance as a model but he always turned them down and not in the most flattering way either because that was the side of him where Deidara clashed all the time and that was his personality. Nao was never one to dance around the subject and sugar coat it to dull the pain of rejection, always coming straight out and telling it how it was and exactly what was on his mind. If you were about to find out that you were going to die, he was not the one for the job, in fact he would more than likely hand you the shovel and send you on your merry way to start digging your own hole. But to Deidara he was just one of the brother's that was sent out to watch over him, this one actually kept his hands to himself and was not one bit interested at all, in love with his long time girlfriend now fiancé that he proposed to recently. Pfft, who needs that meaningless bullshit.

"Don't you have some racing to do tonight?" he scoffed at his neat dressed up white short sleeved shirt and matching black vest and pants attire rather than the laid back hoodies and cargos that they would have wore.

"Actually I covered your ass since you were supposed to" he replied, wrapping his lips around the orange butt of a cigarette, almost feminine hands covering the tip for a wind break while he sparked the lighter, illuminating the stud just below his lip that blended back into his skin colouring once the flames stopped dancing about. Exhaling the fog into the chilly night air right into the blonde's face that clung to his shoulder, Nao hadn't finished his statement just yet. "He is pissed at you and now I see why… you are acting like money. You think the entire world revolves around you well guess what… it doesn't"

Nao wasn't one of the fortunate kids who had loving parents and a warm place to stay, he too was just like Deidara, an orphan turned over to the state after his father murdered his mother and younger brother before killing himself. He was the only one to survive; the only scar hidden by most of his hair was the reminder than he was fortunate for that, the bullet off course from the smothered pillow that was over his face allowed him to continue on. He didn't turn to drugs or other means to survive, he worked hard and put all his effort into making something else for himself, stumbling along him after one of the garage's he was doing an apprenticeship and recruited to work for him, rising up as his number one driver… that actually did his job when called upon.

Long arms wrapped underneath the blonde's picking up off the ground loving the height advantage right now, carrying him away back to the deep purple Rally Edition Evolution VII awaiting near the curb for his return. "Let me go fucker!" he swore kicking in the door every time he tried to open it, he wanted to stay and that was all there was to it. There was nothing else to go home to look forward to, if he could have stayed in bed all day he would have lacking all motivation to do anything except for getting high, not even eating was appealing to him. Dazed and confused was where he next found himself being slammed head first into the side of the car, bruising his head against the metal stripping causing temporary stars but it worked in Nao's favour allowing a moment of silence without Deidara opening his mouth.

"This is over that rich kid isn't it? You are fucking up yourself over someone who wouldn't give a shit about street trash like you. What did he do to the poor Princess? Did he not pay you afterwards?" His tone mocked him pouting his lip out treating him as if a child and with the way he was action he rightfully had that luxury to do so.

Sliding down the polished side door on the cars squatting Deidara rubbed his head, cradling the throbbing forehead when it had impacted feeling horribly sick again, none of them understood what he was going through. "He kissed me" he mumbled, reaching through his pockets looking for the packet of cigarettes that he was sitting on.

"You let strangers fuck you up the ass, you will stick their cock in your mouth and you are okay with this but someone you are interested in kisses you and…" There were no words to describe how stupid that sounded; years of drug use really must have killed off everything that was inside there. "Deidara… you are ignorant of everyone but yourself"

Sounds of a few cars driving by could be heard, the echoes on the thumping rumbling through the cracked concrete, people walking by and leaving the club, sounds of mobile phones could be also heard but between the two of them, there was dead silence. Ice sapphire and intense rich chestnut faced off in an unspoken war of words waiting for the moment for someone to break it, shift in weight storming towards the older boy was Deidara taking that leap while he still could, clinging to the cotton of Nao's shirt trying to push him back but he was firmly rooted on spot.

"Oh yeah well how was I supposed to take it, un?" Deidara questioned pushing off him raising his voice drawing attention of the people close by. Nao didn't even have to be sober to answer with that simplest of retorts. "How about he likes you?" That was the most logic explanation. That wasn't what he wanted to hear shooting back "Whatever" with a hitched huff, turning to walk away only in his angered state to do it faster than expected, Deidara instantly cradling his head feeling off. Everything started to violently twirl again disorientating him, rotating his head enough to throw up on the sidewalk barely missing the sneakers that tapped unimpressed back at him. There was nothing left in his stomach now except for acid that scorched up his trachea causing a couple of coughs to catch his breath back, extending a hand wiping away the droplets left on his lips with the back of his hand wipes, sluggishly raising his head with heavy eyes staring at the dulling silhouette that started to fade into darkness. Fingers sliding down Nao's sleeve losing his grip whispering softly to himself "…I miss…him…" Deidara passed out, known to him that he was grabbed by the back of the shirt at the right time before causing himself more injury, lowered into the rally car to be taken back home to sleep it off.

---

"Deidara! Turn it down!"

For three hours straight Kisame had to put up with the horrible tasteless jokes of the amateur comedians that fought it out with each other to claim a spot of getting some kind of world tour where they would travel around, tell jokes and some kind of prize money for it. Now Kisame wasn't one to turn down a laugh of any kind but the lame excuses that they were spitting out were starting to make his ears bleed, no one was safe with them ranging from racial to sexuality, the same things rehashed from their favorite artists with just a few words thrown back in to make it seem original. For three hours he had it turned up so loud that the business a few blocks away could heard it, every time it cut to a commercial the walls started shaking from the bass in the music with one picture already suffering from the reverberation, glass smashed over the floor that was being tended to by Tobi. Everyone knew he had a destructive streak but this was getting preposterous.

The blonde let out another over fake laugh trying to make it sound like he was enjoying it, he was actually but it wasn't the show that was doing it for him but the complaining ex Military boy of a boss in the other room who was trying to finalize work for the next job. Apparently it was a big one so he was getting under his skin worse than normal, glancing over at the pulsating vein in his head that threatened to explode. Not one to quit while he was ahead, he slung his legs over the chair lounging around treating the office as if it was his own personal entertainment room until the screen sudden blinked to black, clocked in the stomach by a remote control thrown down forcefully enough that it would have smashed into pieced on the ground if not for the squishy mattress that it hit.

"Deidara I am sick of this shit. Just leave the fucking thing off before I…"

Stopping mid way through the sentence to see who was the one so generous to come through to disrupt the argument before it got ugly, Kisame almost couldn't believe his eyes at the sight of the Uchiha standing in the doorway, tussling his loose bangs with his fingers brushing the onyx obstruction out of the way of his piercing dark matching eyes, falling back into place forever not to move from their permanent position. It had been over a month for the backup boys since they had last seen them, this regular partners only a couple of days but there was a different aura about the Uchiha that they hadn't seen in a very long time. It was as like it was only yesterday that he had stepped through those doors looking to find out what he was about to get himself involved in, this time the naive boy was missing only to leave behind that lifeless looking arrogant male that scared everyone with the look of his eyes. The bright life of fiery red was missing reverted back to the state of darkness that searched the room for the familiar faces purposely missing one as he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. The calls and cheered didn't welcome him back not being the type of people to throw a welcoming party for someone, in fact the return of the prodigal son wasn't invited at all, Kisame stepping forth to voice his opinion.

"Go home, you shouldn't be back here yet" It wasn't that he didn't want him there, god knows he could use the break from the blonde but it was too soon. Not only that the unmarked black SUV cruising past the office window at a slow pace told him that the Police weren't as finished with the Uchiha as they had appeared to have expressed.

There was no reaction in words only to take a few more steps into the building letting him know the answer that he was expecting. Stubborn as always, that part of Itachi's personality would always stay firm. Actually, Itachi's return at this time was a god send being that he could come in handy being that he had the renown sharp shooting skills that they were going to need for the job they were almost ready to leave for but if it was wise to put him in was something else to be contemplated, not because of what was going on in his known personal life but the unknown, Deidara and Itachi had been standing next to each other for ten minutes and had not once exchanged eye contact. This was going to need the team functioning together as a working unit that had enough trust for each other to place their lives in each others hands, they looked like they would stab each other in the back at the first given chance.

Going against the judgment in his head, Kisame took the Uchiha away into his office and explained what everyone else already knew under the discreet watchful eye of the blonde outside, breaking down the background for this one. Wannabe terrorists that blew up a pharmacy had skipped and rumored to be taking out an office building in the downtown area and how did they know this? They were stupid enough to air their plans to the world on streaming live internet television. The Police didn't want to acknowledge it or waste the man power on low rate idiots like that so this was where they entered the game, location already known as well as the time, just bringing it down to the correct time to strike to catch them off guard. Sadly to say as well, Deidara was the key player in this one. His skills in the wrong state of mind would have put terrorists to shame, he could make them, pinpoint the vulnerable points on a structure and work it down to the second timing to set them off plus he could disarm them.

"We leave in half an hour, you should get ready" the large man informed, placing his hand on the shoulder of Itachi, tapping his back with his fingers on the way past. "No need I'm already wearing" Excellent he was prepared as usual. Now just to drag Deidara out of the butt groove he had made himself in the chair.

Tobi was enlisted for the job being able to move him with one sweeping arm movement, hoisting Deidara over his shoulder and trotting off happily with his beloved idol kicking and screaming all the way to the van, plonking him down in the back with him so he could make him happy again. Itachi looked over the large black van that wasn't part of the group when he left; Leader was generous enough to fork out the money for the new car instead of driving around whatever piece of shit Kisame was driving that week, the back wall to wall monitors and surveillance gear for Tobi to do his job efficiently. It was like stepping into a crazy movie and inside one of the Federal Government's vehicles where you could do virtually everything in there. Tobi retaliated that saying that it couldn't do everything but he could pick up Pay TV on it for free.

The ride over with Kisame behind the wheel was always fast but this time it seem to drag abnormally slow thanks to the thick tension in the car, Tobi's explained of everything that he got to use to Itachi didn't phase him at all with the two men back to back still yet to say anything. This was going to be troublesome if they weren't going to get along, whatever personal matters would have to be tosses aside to ensure the job would be done efficiently or else it could lead to death and that's even if they could get the daggers out of each other's backs already. When they were almost there Tobi handed out headsets for all of them to wear, checking through each one making sure that they could be heard crystal clear, deeming them safe to use making sure they put them on properly and starting on the link into the buildings security system. That way he would have ears and eyes out on them, able to relay all information to them in short notice rather then having them to fend for themselves.

Filing one by one out of the huge van once it pulled up to a screeching halt, good luck was wished by the supervision expert, closing the door behind him leaving the main members of Akatsuki together. Weapons were inspects and identification worn, nothing left to stand in their way but to enter the almost abandoned building on minimal staff if any at all since most sensible people had the weekend off. Together as a group they advanced to the mechanical roller door, guns cocked aiming up height from the two eldest members while the blonde found it more entertaining cleaning his ear and flicking wax at Itachi's back. Rising doors gave them entrance inside, Kisame and Itachi flanking off taking point trailing Deidara behind, scuffing his combat boots on the cross over from tar to concrete in a casual manner yawning in boredom.

Cars of different sizes blanketed the undercover garage making every smallest place possible hiding grounds for anyone willing to ambush them, that was something that they were not to acceptable of, moving with slow cautious steps back to back. Kisame's heavy handled pump action swept the first row of cars taking point, anyone daring to attempt to ambush them would be pelted with spraying shards of debris from the wide field of destruction and if that failed behind him was the smaller precision hitting 9mm's carried by the younger boy. Every angle covered working up the uphill ramp to the higher level leading out to the elevators to the offices above, the main power room over to the very back, inaccessible with padlocked gates but that was something that they all doubted. What better place to plant an explosive in the very core that would shut down everything in the building, always a main target along with structural points. This was the place that they would be set.

"I'm going up to the higher levels, Deidara you know what your job is, Itachi cover him. No fuck ups, I don't want to pay for an entire building" the boss barked firmly as they left formation, pressing the square pad to take him up to the higher levels. Stillness between all of them from the seemingly long wait of the elevator drawing down to the car park level, seconds ticking down like minutes until the ding of the arrival came, doors opening and one tall burley man stepping inside, slinging his shotgun over his shoulders. "Forty five tops, complete communication the entire time. Got it?" His head darted between the two only getting the grievance from Itachi, that he knew he could count on, the exhale as the door closed was enough of a response from Deidara clearing his scruples for the time being.

Rhythmic taps against the bag strapped to his leg carrying the small tool he was to utilize, tugging up the bag that was going to be holding the explosive devices after they were disarmed followed by a long breath, staring at the closed stainless steel elevator door. "You should go off and be with Kisame. You wanted to be with him the entire time, un" Deidara broke first in the waiting game. The context he was speaking in wasn't exactly a work related partnership, more mentioning along the lines of the more personal one that they had shared in the past. That seemed where his true intentions had lied all this time.

"I am doing my job Deidara, how about you do yours" Itachi flatly stated in a serious voice walking straight past him, out to the awaiting area starting his weaving between cars attentive for anything that they would have missed. Personal was personal, work was work and Deidara needed to differentiate between the two.

That same blood boiled within him that he experienced when they first met from the attitude that he was giving him, that same arrogant bastard that showed superiority over him with only the slightest motions coming back once again, storming his way past Itachi without a care about any traps that could have been laid out for him to walk into, straight to the back to the waiting locked gates, kneeling down picking the lock. Predictable as usual, the bad guys never thought of anything original. Straight in front of him tucked away behind twisted wiring hid the time bomb that had been set, ticking its time away still a fair distance until it struck zero. Tapping his finger against the digital display showing the counting down numbers, Deidara's head followed the roof around following the detonator cords picking out the exact location of each one in the area, car, cement pole, ventilation shaft, another pole, front entrance main strut. This time he was going to make the Uchiha play lap dog following him around the place instead, attending to everything that he needed threatening the destruction of the building if he didn't listen to him. Just like a faithful pet to the master Itachi watched over him, moving from one to another disarming them with the simplest of tools of the trade seeing straight through the amateurs that they were. They should have employed him, at least he would have caused more of that spectacular anarchy that all terrorists aimed for.

A stretch leading to the cracking of the joints down his spine backing out of the confined shaft, landing down onto his feet with a victory pose at almost completed job self confident in every one of his skills knowing that there was non better than the explosive master. He rivaled some of the greatest demolition experts of the time and he was still living to say something about it, only taking a different career path or else his name would have undoubtedly went down into the history books along with them. Sneering at the bleeping light that dwindled to a halt he placed the bomb into the backpack resting over his shoulder for the purposes of removal of the dangerous tools, maybe into his own personal collection, swaggering back to the main unit only to stop to look at the shadower. "You can move on now" he snickered waving his hand off, flicking held fingers treating him like someone inferior. He was going to be the man of the hour this time, not him.

"Stop acting like you are five and just do the job" Itachi sighed from the attitude that was really getting on his nerves.

The blue eyed boy wasn't going to take that shit from him again instantly breaking out into a rant throwing every insult he could at Itachi except he wasn't responding to them at all, looking around like he was thrown into a daze, zoned out right in the middle on conversation which angered him more, stamping a foot demanding that he was the centre of his delusional world for just one minute. He just wanted to be part of it for just that split second to feel that same heart skipping moments that they had shared, wanting to take his hand into his own to make him listen to his side of it because he didn't see it that he was the one who was wrong with the actions he took, ego wouldn't allow that.

He wasn't flat out ignoring his existence because of spite, he was in focus listening out for the sounds of movement knowing that heard the sounds of compressing aluminum that snapped back into shape, rolling his head back to stare up at the ventilation shafts following them around with his dark cold eyes. There is a strange feeling that sends shivers up your spine knowing that you are being watched despite that you couldn't see them with your eyes, your hair on the back of your neck stands on end with a snap of your head back without warning seeing if you can catch them in the act but there is no one there, being a figment of your imagination. This Itachi knew it wasn't an random creak of the air caught in a pocket, there was someone else in there with them. Turning back to look at where Deidara had ran off to, he glanced over his shoulder watching him storm further away, shaking his head. Suddenly a noise that he knew all to well captured his attention, snapping his head back lighting fast staring straight at his suspicions and the blinding flash of red at burnt the retinas on the way passed that locking his sights onto foundation poll. That stream of light was no ordinary thing that was seen every day, not a security device, not some kind playing around with a laser pointer… it was the laser sightings of a scope that jittered around on the turned back, aiming straight at Deidara.

There was no way that he would have been able to get down fast enough after the stunned reaction of being yelled at the motion to drop to the floor, knowing that there was only one way to stop anything from happened, sliding over the bonnet of the car running full speed towards him watching the red light stopping dead centre of his skull. A loud bang sounded with the shot fired, heading dead on target threatening death to the blonde who lazily turned his head to see what the sound was only to be tackled to the side, spun off direction straight onto the ground knocked over by the heavy weight of the Uchiha. Siren's screaming loudly complaining loudly that there had been an intrusion attempt, headlights blinking furiously, the alarm system on the expensive Jaguar doing the job it was supposed to but it was unable to stop the shattered driver and passenger side window, only giving warning that the bullet shot through it and out if the other side, losing its velocity to embed into the steel frame of the door next car over.

The first shot fired and there wasn't going to be a second while he was around, the gun torn from Itachi's grip to aim over his shoulder up at the opened to the ventilation duct, sighting the gunman flat on his stomach gently puling back on the trigger making sure this one wouldn't miss. Simultaneous bullets fired echoed in the wide car park, who got it off first was uncertain with both holding a smoldering gun, the wisps of gun powder residue wafting upwards seeking the vents as a means of escape while each person remained still. Staring through the haze of smoke azure eyes narrowed in a silent curse that the shot had missed, clearly seen from the escape that he was attempting to make, dropping out of the shaft high tailing it straight for the exit with the rifle strapped to his back kicking his feet up in the dash for freedom. This time Deidara made sure that he wasn't going to miss taking his time instead of firing in the heat of the moment, squeezing the trigger with a held in breath only letting it release when he watched the man drop to the ground, rolling around in pain clutching his thigh. He was lucky he didn't put a bullet in his back but killing was not permitted nor was jail on his agenda.

"Itachi" he called out to the male under his arms, the rescuer protectively hugging him while he returned the sentiment resting his arms over his shoulders from the position he fired in. A gentle murmur showed him that he was alright letting go of him allowing the Uchiha to sit upright with a light brush of softness against his lips that caused a deep shiver down his spine. He certainly was lying to himself saying that he was nothing more than a momentary fixation, the slightest contact a sudden wake up to himself, wanting to bury the hatchet so they could start again to get back to the way things used to be. "Itachi… I'm sor…"

"I can't be saving your ass all the time, watch yourself"

With the statement made everything faded away back to prior, the faltering moment of admission to guilt quickly silenced forever, spitting back the retaliation of "I can take care of myself I don't need you to always come to my rescue" shoving the raven male away from him, taking opposite directions to get out of his vicinity, puffing cheeks of annoyance taking his frustration out on the shot up car kicking it wrathfully to make to the alarm shut up. He hated him, hated him, hated him, so stupid to think any different of him, Itachi was an bastard down to the very core. He doubted that there was every a heart inside him.

The voice of Kisame came over to headset met with the colourful words of spite and the smashing of metal, ignoring the requests to know what just happened until he had crumpled the side of the car in. Panting hard after his work out Deidara was calm enough now to talk, explaining about the mysterious shooter that Itachi was attending to, now handcuffed while he inspected his leg covering it up with a bandage to compress the hole to slow the flow of liquid down. His moment of glory had passed quickly changing back to the Uchiha and how magnificent he was ignoring the fact that he had done all the hard work, he was the one who shot him to stop his escape and he disabled all the bombs, Itachi was only there to look pretty. Kisame too was successful with the cowering pair of criminals at his feet, baring a wide teethy grin back at them causing girly screams and pleading for their lives. Pitiful they were, it could only make him laugh at the poor display of courage. "Bring him up here, I have to do a final sweep of the building and I don't trust these two being left alone" A stiff bark towards the duo startled them into screams again, one of them urinating his pants soaking through onto the floor. Lucky he hadn't actually pointed his shotgun at them or they might have had a heart attack, they were so spineless it was unbearable to watch.

Shrugging and rolling his eyes was the only response he was going to get from Deidara, joining the other male's side staring down at the fallen man who would have been in his late twenties, sneering at him silently for today he would have a nice trip back to the station and then soon to be prison where he would be extremely popular with the other men. "We have to take him… Itachi, your bleeding, un"

At first he thought he was seeing things being that his hands were tainted red from the other man's injuries except he wasn't mistaken with the weeping droplets trickling down his bicep, splashing against the ground like dew gathered on a window sill. He must have been hit in the attack and it wasn't from the glass spray, there was no shrapnel digging into his arm, only the straight line across the chunky muscle, darker trail of brown down the middle burnt from the heat of the bullet passing by. It was only a graze but still getting shot had to hurt. Tugging his arm over Deidara inspected it making sure that it wasn't serious only to have to forcefully pulled out of his grasp only to grab air. Sighing he knew that they were having their problems and differences but this was something that shouldn't have been affected by petty bickering, it was a gun shot wound clean and clear no matter how minimal the damage was, it needed to be tended to.

A second attempt made only to fail with another tug away, this time piercing eyes glared at him, scowling the response "Take your fucking hands off me whore!" He didn't want his help or did he need it, harsh words making that clear to him but the way that he said it, the abusive name that he used was like a knife in the back. Everything that he had respected Itachi on was just torn away from him, never in so many words telling him the known truth but the way he said it tipped the point of tolerance in him, the insensitive words hurt more than he could have imagined.

Deidara's hand shot out and grabbed him around the throat crushing down on his wind pipe to stop anymore from coming out, connecting a hard fist into his face forcing him down onto the ground, relentlessly beating up on the wounded man splitting his lip open ripping at his teeth, hits getting harder and harder without retaliation at all. He wasn't fighting back, staying still like a stunned mullet that apathetically stared back at him without a care of what was happening to him, not even a cry to stop or that of pain, he just watched blankly.

Tobi had a full view of the action down in the lower car park scratching his head on what was going on but it would have to be stopped. "Kisame-san they are fighting" he tattled on the two boys, taking a slurp out of the straw of his drink, placing it back down onto the console, focusing on that screen the entire time and not the others. Kisame's intervention promptly followed by yelling alone telling them to grow up and stop acting like children, all professionalism had been thrown out the window with those two and the immature actions and if he got his hands on both of them, then they would feel the punishment. "Deidara get up here now! Itachi patrol the lower levels until we get down" Splitting them apart was like sending them to the time out corner but it was going to be the only way to get a seconds peace.

Despite the command to stop, Deidara still couldn't resist getting a few more punches in to make his point clear, standing to his feet and pulling the other man up dragging him to the elevators, pushing him inside the doors escorting him to the upper levels to rendezvous with the boss and the scolding that he would receive. Floors ticked by one by one bring him closer, still chewing on Itachi's words all the way up causing the hatred inside to grow in a silent wish that the injures that he received were far worse than what they really were, wanting him to suffer just as he had.

"Deidara-senpai…" No response. "Seeeeenpaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai!"

He wasn't allowed to dwell on his plots of revenge for too long, rubbing his palm of his hand into his head hard trying to force out the headache that was approaching known as Tobi, wanting to make the sound of him go away. He was like one of those conscience things that sat on your shoulder that told you what was right and what was wrong but somehow always got into an argument over it leaving you to make your own decision anyway, except Tobi was on both sides fighting for his attention constantly. Over and over he called out his name in a variety of forms in his seek to get his attention until he finally snapped, yelling out "What!" throwing his arms up in the air looking dead set into the camera above him just so he could see his aggravation rather than just hear it.

But that was one thing that the new member didn't see, too busy typing away on the keyboard trying to focus everything, tapping the monitor when it wasn't coming back online. "The cameras are out" he told him finally with that being his original message. All he could see for the moment was snowfields on the screen and the loud hissing with all of the surveillance in building now disabled without any reason that he could find. It was like someone had just shut them off either inside the truck or in the building itself. That was his job to find out.

Pfft he didn't care at all to be told something like that, it wasn't his place to worry about if he could see or not. All he had to do was hand over the last guy to the man who would dispose of them to the courthouse like they were supposed to and shortly they would be out of there without fat amount of cash so he could go and buy himself some of the high quality shit and spend the rest of the night mellowing out to watch the speckles of dust in his room turn into magical stars and float away into the night sky. Stepping out of the elevator with the man in tow, he escorted him up to the room where Kisame said that he was located, opening the door of the business executives office throwing the man onto the floor to join his companions when the lights started flickering rapidly and then suddenly nothing surrounding the place with pitch black. "What the fuck is going on, un?" Deidara asked, rubbing his shin from the bump he took running into the table when the lights went out.

The rooms were all set to mood lighting, green illuminating from the exit signs above the door when the emergency lights kicked in, the dim lighting showing the pathways to the escape points and nothing more but it left all of them questioning what was going on. "Just the intrusion security systems putting us on lockdown, everyone report in" the leader barked, a stiff kick to the guy he had confined in handcuffs to make sure he wasn't going anywhere. "Tobi get the power back up now!" But the computer genius was way ahead of him, trying to find his way to bypass the system to get it restored.

"Ev-ythi- alri- d-wn -er- k-d-?" came over the headset seeming missing almost every second syllable was blocked out from the choppy reception, Itachi pressing the headpiece in closer asking him to repeat himself but static was the answer losing all signal in a communication black out.

Everything was disabled thanks to modern technology and the overuse of electrical systems to secure the premises, the elevators, the roller shutters that lead outside, even the door to the stairwell had a locking mechanism on it that was controlled by the use of electricity. There was nothing that he was able to do except for pacing back and forth waiting for it to be all over, running his fingers through his hair parting thin wisps of hair to hug his face again with a sigh, caught in a moment of distraction not hearing the first footstep echoing through the vast cark park. The second got his attention, spinning around with his thumb flicking the safety of his gun aiming it into the eternal darkness and sweeping the vicinity. The void of darkness is known to play tricks on your mind when trapped for long periods of time but that was not an illusion at all, Itachi was not alone in there but who it was that was the question that needed to be answered.

Only a fool would stand out in the open given signs of threat and Itachi was not that fool, stepping back through the small one man sized doorway into the waiting area for the lifts, gun held high the entire time that strained the already injured limb. A quick tap against the call button reinstating the fact that the power was indeed out, only the emergency exit sign providing light for the corridor shaped room that lingered over the point on entry. If anyone was to come in he would be able to get the first glimpse. "I know you are there" to promote that his presence was known. The sound of eerie silence still followed except for the few footsteps moving closer to him, the tight alley leading to the elevators was going to be their demise, back pressed firmly against the rough painted cold concrete wall in the ideal position to make that first move. Itachi's eyes darted around in the fog forcing them to focus and adjust to the dim lighting, lowering the sights of the gun down lower near ground level biting his lip to take the focus off his throbbing arm.

Most humans would cower knowing that it was drawing ever so closer to what maybe their death, fear would take over causing the body to react to the slightest sound and a hair trigger could lead to an innocent being taken away or even them face first on the floor with a bullet lodged in their chest but the Uchiha was nothing like them. His hand gripped around the butt tighter already planning possible escapes if need be, knowing ways to fight back, only needing to lower his stance ready for a short dash and tackle to take them over, pinpointing the knees for the weakest point on the body was easily exploited. The heavy steps from what sounded like combat boots were right outside, the first step through the doorway cause harsh eyes to narrow, ready to squeeze the trigger in a moments notice with an arched back off the wall trying to see around the corner.

But who is was he would never have guessed as their face came into light, glowing neon green from the light above relieving their identity. "What the hell…?" he muttered, his eyes widening from the sight.

The sound of the generators kicking back in was a god send, lights flickering on all over the room and appliances coming back to life in the droning hum of electricity buzzing through everything in their speech of activation. The headset Deidara was wearing came back to life blasted with the instant screeching at him obnoxious not only for a call for him but for Kisame as well with something else Tobi was dying to tell them. Jesus couldn't it wait at all? "Not now Tobi" he loudly grumbled. Everything was such a damn importance with him, nothing could be at the moderate level or it's nothing but…, it was always an emergency that needed to be attended to as soon as possible.

"But Itachi-san isn't moving"

"I don't care, un. I hope he is dead" Deidara scoffed, still sore about earlier. Now matter how much he told him to shut up, the newest member kept on badgering him telling him that something was wrong and someone should go and check. "He can find his own way out, he doesn't need one of us to go and get him. He is a big boy, un" he reminded him. Tobi shook his head and pointed to the screen trying to show them, calling out his name to see if he would respond but the headset he was wearing still was jammed or something. "He is lying on the ground and bleeding" he stated more seriously this time, keeping an eye on him while he tried to get that communications back up for him. Everyone else was fine but something had targeted Itachi's for some reason, could have just been faulty equipment too.

The blonde might not have been interested in it but Kisame certainly was, wanting more to be explained since he could have just fainted like he had before from overwork but when Deidara told him that he was shot before it confirmed his suspicions. Even a light graze would have sent the body into shock after a while so no matter what someone would have to go down and retrieve him anyway. "Just go and get him Deidara" he loudly sighed at the carelessness of the teen. No matter what had happened between the two of them this was still a job situation and he couldn't have some kind of union on his back for mistreating his workers. Sliding up onto the desk, Kisame listened to whatever Tobi had to say about what had just happened, the explanations of that the power was actually cut by an outside source rather than someone inside through programming into the main power grid of the building which proved the theory that the security company shut it down for procedure. Glancing over at the group of the floor he snarled at them to shut up not liking the talking amongst themselves in plotting except it wasn't plotting this time, something had seriously got messed up, his eyes widening with questions asked.

"Who are you?" asked the man that pissed his pants before, his voice shaking from the new person that was thrown down at their side, captured along with them. "You aren't with us"

Deidara's finger pressed against the button for down, crossing his arms and tapping his foot in waiting expressing his aggravation to no one that he had been sent out like a taxi service to pick up the fallen boy. It was his own fault to being with, just like he said before he didn't need to be rescued so that Itachi brought on himself. "Itachi are you dead yet, un" the blonde mocked knowing that he couldn't be heard since his headset had been disabled and not restored to working capacity just yet but this time there was a response, something that made his muscles stiffen in an instant spot, shaking eyes staring at the metal doors that still hadn't reached the floor. "…Dei…dara…"

The voice was so distant the forced words told him that something wasn't right; this was more than exhaustion, the labored breathing reverberating his ear from Itachi's now active headset. He wasn't the only one who sensed it with Kisame screaming at him from the other room to get down there now and find out what had happened, the older man already on the phone dialing numbers. Doing exactly what was told Deidara forgot all about the lift and pushed the door open so hard that it smashed a hole in the plaster with the knob, taking to the stairwell to run down the car park, jumping over the railing to cut the distance down wanting to get to him more than what he had ever had before.

"I… can't…"

It was getting harder to hear him with the loudness of his tone, just above a whisper but still he talked. Just shut up you're making yourself weaker don't you understand, why are you talking like that? It's just a flesh wound you fucking wimp, a graze, you didn't bleed that much from it. Stop your fucking talking!

"…I'm…sorry…"

The bottom was finally there, a turn of the handle slamming his body into it to knock it over but only got pushed back from the locked door. Not now he was so close. "Tobi get the door open, un!" he yelled out looking up at the camera lingering over the door but he didn't have time to wait for him. A quick hand inside his pouch and a few explosives placed on the door near the locks, running back to duck behind the under storage side, pressing his thumb down on the detonator. The door near on blew off its hinges now only parts of it left with the flaming gapping holes where it had been tampered with, this time it flung open with no problem when he charged it, catching his bearing to see where he was.

Red… deep red splattered down the side of the wall in the blast pattern of a bullet passing through flesh and organs, the trail condensed on one spot of the wall and sliding downwards to the floor, continuing along the cream linoleum floor to move upwards in the direction of the lifts. It travelled along approximately two metres and then came to a dead halt pooling into a puddle below the one laying on the ground face first. "Itachi!"

Collapsing to his knees he rolled the fallen man over, gasping in shock from the blood soaked clothes over his abdomen and chest, what had happened? He was wearing his Kevlar this shouldn't have happened, the only thing that should of was the wind would have been knocked out of him and the worse he would have been suffering was from deep bruising and maybe a cracked rib depending on the place hit. But he was hit, he had taken a bullet. The soft mumbling came from the male but his lips weren't hardly moving, the skin sticking together with every word he tried to utter but he could barely hear what he was saying. "I'm here, un. Just don't talk" Deidara pleaded feeling the lump in his throat cut off his own airway.

His skin was deathly cold in ghost white, the faint tinge of blue on his lips from the previous life draining from his body… the blood! He was still openly weeping. Apologizing for what was going to hurt more than anything would have ever felt before, he pressed his hand against the hole and compressed the area down hard to trap the crimson liquid inside, god he could feel the bullet inside of him but with the markings on the wall he knew that it mustn't have been one the hit he took, one of them had passed straight through him. This should never had happened, if only he stayed by his side, if only he didn't retaliate against him in the first place when he tried to kiss him, if only he didn't whore his body out to anyone that gave him a flash of interest, if only he truly attempted to understand him.

"Kisame we need an ambulance now, un!" he cried out throwing his head back in the call for help.

Please Itachi, hold on…


	21. Chapter 20

**Series:** Naruto  
**Setting:** AU  
**Rating:** M  
**Word Count:** 9, 907  
**Warnings:** Language, violence, sexual content  
**Summary:** With Itachi in the hospital unconscious from the attack on his life, Deidara and the others search for some answers only to find information regarding the Uchiha's is hard to come by.

* * *

**I Am... Chapter 20**

Glinting lights sinking into obscurity, people crowding around nothing more than silhouettes, voices circling from all around without words heard through the expanding pressure, single faint hand barely felt, thoughts only of one. 'Are you there by my side? What is going on? If I speak can you hear me? If I told you how sorry I was, would you believe me? Why is everything so dark? …Deidara, please I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry'

"He's barely breathing, un" spoke the weak voice that cradled the man's head. Something inside told him that he should be weeping tears with the immense weight he felt inside his chest that stabbed him in the heart every time he laid eyes on the small holes in his body but nothing would come out.

It has only been a mere matter of minutes since the call out for help had been made but it felt like a lifetime of wait for them to arrive, the tight knit group crowding over trying everything in their power to stop the liquid that was gradually draining the life away from his body. Lethargic eyes would glance down every so often at the pair near his feet , moving back to focus on his beautiful blonde angel watching over him, barely conscious fighting off the inevitable that could lead to the end. The disposition was grim in hopes that he would venture off into the depths of the afterlife but the odds were against Itachi, who knows how long he had been down there in the transmission black out struggling to raise for help, every second was precious and something that couldn't be spared.

Screaming of sirens from the ambulance drew in rapidly as well as the almost disguised sounds of the Police Force in tow with one call in to both, one for the fallen companion, the other for the criminals in their custody, all vehicles pulling up to an rushed stop with only the paramedics rushing out to grab the equipment out needed for the preservation of life. The cops were taking their time filing out, casually strolling into the place acting all high and mighty knowing that they were at the call of Bounty Hunters so there was no need to rush certain things. Firm tones to vacate the area were given from the paramedics homing in, two of them doing what was instructed but Deidara stayed at his side afraid that if he left then those eyes would close permanently, never again to see sparkling crimson orbs that he had become taken with although already blanketed behind the gloomy black contacts that he had worn that day. Of course reasons of sentimental value weren't enough to appease the trained professionals for a reason for stopping them from doing their job, the flustered blonde caught from behind by the huge arms around his chest lifted to his feet carrying him away leaving Itachi free of obstacles so they could proceed to save his life.

A strangled call out for him couldn't be heard only to come out as a gurgle with the solace leaving him, the small muscles in his lips stretching and contracting in unnoticeable tugs. 'Why are you leaving me? Please don't leave me again' His hand moved in shaking jerks sideways only a few centimetres from where it started extending two fingers outwards to move the rest, reaching out for Deidara in the only way he could, twitching his index to touch him but he didn't even know if it was him at all. Unanticipated crazy questions were thrown at him from every direction, excruciating blinding lights shone in his eyes that weren't reacted to, not able to answer if he was capable of it by something invading deep into the throat scratching against the uvula passing through that caused no reaction of gag, forced airways opened and then out it came again still not causing a feedback in reverse. 'I'm dying aren't I' Maybe it was for the best for everyone if he expired, the only thing he could do was cause anguish for others, his family, his friends, every life he came near turned to shit so what a better way to erase everyone's torment. But something was holding him back, something yelled at him not to go but to remain there with everyone, that face imprinted in his blurred vision that he wanted to take the grave rejecting him to do so. Warmth against his cold hand and cheek, caressing heated breathes against his ear, that someone was next to him, never able to forget his touch.

It is said that even in an unconscious state the human mind can translate what is being said to them, aware of everything around down to the smallest sound while their body can't react to it, even in a semi-conscious condition the effects were the same only with the great chance of causing a reaction. It had the power to snap people out of comas that had been asleep for years without thought of ever waking up, the subconscious mind susceptible to every suggested thought. Clinging to his hand for as long as he could ignoring the growls for him to step away, Deidara was in no way letting Itachi leave without hearing him out first.

"You are not allowed to die you hear me. I don't want to be alone anymore, un. I wasn't lying when I said that I liked you. You will not leave me because… I need you"

Deidara squeezed his hand tighter hoping that in some small way that he understood exactly what he was telling him. A fleeting feeling towards him it might have been in the past but that was a very long time ago, talks with the ones that he had known for most of his adolescent life opened his closed off heart to exploring the possibilities and what exactly he felt for his partner. The smallest of touch as faint as a brush against his hand made his heart jump in a skipped beat, caring words spoken in close proximity caused his stomach to twist in butterflies, never thought to be effects with someone's actions as much as he had Itachi's. Not even the temporary obsessions he had over the years had him feel anything remotely close, it was almost like… he had fallen from him… that he loved him. Deidara didn't want to let go from the fear that he if did then it might be the last time that they would see each other, he didn't want to be abandoned again, a silent prayer given behind closed eyes brought wetness trickling down his cheek splashing a single drop against the other's with the tears that finally worked to the surface. "Come back to me, un" His body felt light as a feather levitating off the ground moving further and further away, holding on for just that bit longer until his hand lost grip, trailing his fingertips until the very end. Then that touch was gone.

"You alright?" Kisame probed more assertive than caring but still concerned with the reactions that Deidara was suffering, placing him back on his feet to stand up on his own. The replied of "I'm fine" came back as the answer, pretending not to notice the single tear that stained his cheek that was wiped away with the back of his hand to keep that tough as nails image intact. It was hard on all of them to see another one of them team to go through it, no one was around when Sasori bit the big one so there was nothing to mourn over except this one managed to weasel his way into everyone's lives in a way that he was sure that the Uchiha wasn't aware off with each of them feeling some sort of loss from the calamity. But the question of who done it still remained that needed to be answered except already he had come to a few theories of their own, one of them the might not wanted to hear.

Sounds of the sirens started to full blare again piercing the ear drums of anyone standing in close proximity covering up to escape the harsh screech that faded over time from the ambulance travelling at a higher speed once out of the large car park and out onto the open street, dwindling away to nothing. Looks back and forth between the group asking silent questions with their eyes wondering why they were all still awaiting around when there was someone that was needing them more than what the job could hold for them, one last thing to do to complete the job but this time they weren't going to do that task while there was perfectly good Police Officers walking around checking out the expensive cars, making their mark on what ones they were going to boost, rather than surveying and examining evidence like they were supposed to.

"Ha he got what he deserved" one officer scoffed to the others grouped around him with his face glued to the side of Audi examining the interior which was highly more important in their eyes. Obviously they were referring to the mysterious 'accidental' death on their leader being part of the force that still believed that he was not as innocent and rather see bad things happen towards the suspect, this was retribution enough in their minds. Amongst them the snide comments continued even a sarcastic wish of a serene end since none of them wanted him to go peacefully, continuing on and on enraging the team that was left behind and particularly one furious blonde.

Lunging forward ready to do more than speak his thoughts about the local law enforcement, Deidara stormed over to the unsuspecting group with balled fists of fury ready to take a swing at the first one that got in his path, only as he drew back the fist he was pushed off to the side by the other that followed close behind, knocking the officers over like the white pins they were set up in perfect order and he was that high speed ball that got the strike. A few cried out in pain protectively clutching body parts from the hammer like punches that the giant ex Marine threw, easily with the ability to kill them if he wanted to but the control is displayed was enough to make them know that their comments were not appreciated through the use of physical violence that left the two younger members standing behind in complete bewilderment that their boss would actually pull something like that. "Have some respect for others, he is the same of all of you" Kisame loudly growled at the downright impertinence they showed. Not only was he classified a general member of the community that they were supposedly meant to serve and protect but he also did their job for them, they all did.

Complaints and curses along with threats to arrest him came from the hunched over crowd, wailing in pain and some of them still grounded. The lieutenant of the group dragged to his feet and over to the awaiting arrested men, shoving him in front of them telling them that they could handle their arrest this time, the bag of disabled explosives pushed into his arms that made him scream thinking that they were still live, hot handing it away to the closest officer to properly dispose of. "This one here…" the tall man stated stiffly kicking the supposed non member of the explosive terrorists to the ground. "I want to interrogate him afterwards and don't give me that bullshit that it can't be done. I still have some power friends on the inside and with one word to them, you will find yourself selling groceries for a career" An idle threat… maybe, but Kisame wasn't going to reveal if it wasn't or not. Word exchanged had come to an end and more important things at hand like going to the side of the one who had left already, the three taking flight back to the van to speed from the vicinity towards the hospital where he would have been taken, tension high all the way wondering if there was going to be a friend to see later that wasn't a viewing of the coffin.

---

Does life really flash before your eyes nearing the end in recollection of the years that you have spent on this earth, was there a tunnel with light guiding you down the twisting path to face the judgment by a holier power who decided the final fate of where you are to lay, are final prayers able to be whispered for a guiding hand to be lenient wanting your sins to be forgiven to pass on with a pure soul. Lights, they were everywhere that tried to pull his attention toward them only passing by before they were fully seen, the tunnel was not desolate only privilege for one, shrouded with bodies from every direction where none of them wanting to hear his prayers, only wanting advancement in the queue from hours of sitting down on their numb butts to see the holy power. My name? You are the one that created all on this planet so why must it be told, you can foresee everything. Masked faces hovered in full view, question spoke and then moved again, another face this one familiar with his name murmured forced iron liquid to spray across the clear face mask that dripped back down to the place of origin. He was no god, he was the doctor that had attended to his every broken bone, every cut, scrape and bruise, every problem that he faced throughout his childhood up until now. How he hated the sterile pallid walls of the hospital.

"Has he been conscious the entire time?" the midsized doctor asked that hovered over the top of him, pushed the glasses back up his nose as they slide down the bridge from leaning down.

The question wasn't asked towards him except the mind answered for him anyway, somewhat aware of everything that was around him but not fully to pick up on everything that was said or done, mainly knowing that there was a fuss over him and that he hated having done to him. He would be fine if he could just get up and walk it off he constantly told himself, legs twitching trying to create the momentum to move, not getting past a bend on a toe completely immobile. The stretched rolled into the main emergency attendance area pulling to an abrupt stop in front of a sturdier bed, picking the male up transferring him over cutting the clothes off his chest, ripping the velcro off the Kevlar that was supposed to be used for the purpose of saving his life but failed, carefully pulling it over his head and placed at the tray to the side with the doctor's warning of no one to misplace it since it was evidence now. At a hastened pace they moved around him trying to remove the bullet that was lodged in his stomach, x-rays coming over guiding the doctor from the original entry point up to where it had tracked deeper into his system from the bodies self rejection of the foreign object alerting to the doctor that they had to act now hearing the fraught breathes from below. To lose two Uchiha's in a short time would be a horrific tragedy.

Screeching tyres pulled up to a stop almost taking out a few cursing people on the way by that noted that it wasn't an ambulance that came close to taking them to their deaths, instead three suspicious men, one who wore themselves a blood soaked shirt, ran into the building but only two when through the automatic sliding doors. Deidara stared up at the entrance breaking into a deep shiver hesitating with one step forward but two steps back, forgetting to declare that he was deathly terrified to step inside the walls of a hospital, even doctors freaked him out but this place caused him to clamber away in trepidation. He should be in there, for fucks sake just build up the courage and run through the doors and cling to the closest chair to make sure that were was going to be no retreat. However it was easier said than done, further advancement on the door forced his legs to start shaking trying to find their recoil, an exclamation that he couldn't do it making the swift exit once again… except this time he was not moving backwards but forwards, gawking eyes watching the mechanical doors close behind him causing the blonde to claw towards the door crying out for the exit.

"Don't worry Sempai, I know where I'm going" the idiotic brunette informed the petrified blonde thinking that he was just lost so he was hanging around for someone to show up to help guide his way through. The screams and pulling trying to break away from the grip he had around his wrist wasn't an indication enough that it wasn't what the problem was.

Kisame was already on the ball diligently coaxing information about the boy with the gunshot wounds that was brought in here, the nurse was slow in going through the names who had been brought in recently, making sure she doubt and tripled checked because you never know what you might find. However patience was not on the cards for today, slamming his fists down on the counter startling the women and almost scaring his half to death with the jump through the roof. "Just tell me where the emergency ward it" his narrow eyes glared, growling out his intent to snap her miniature body in half if she felt the need to keep on fucking him around. A nervous shaking finger pointed down the corridor, pointing over the left for the direction that they should be heading, Kisame signalling Tobi and the screaming teenager behind him dashing up the hallway heading towards the destination point.

The rushed footsteps with a screaming halt being quickly confronted by an awaiting security guard that promptly heard about the disturbance they had made just a second again, demanding that they leave before they were forcibly detained and removed by the two that were taking up the rear, using their weight to push them back and away from the rest of the patients to ensure their safety in case something broke out but they never meant no harm at all so nothing was about to happen. In midst of the confusion of words between them, Deidara managed to break free of the hold to scuttle towards the exit when the piercing shrill of the high pitched constant sound drew him back, ducking under the blocking arms running towards the source.

A yell for him to get out of the way as doctors and orderlies pushed past to get the victim knowing that the sound meant there was no time to screwing around, someone had just gone into cardiac arrest. His heart too stopped for a moment hoping that it wasn't him, slowly walking closer to the drawn curtains listening to the medical jargon spat out from all directions calling for the defibrillator knowing very well what that was for, other things he didn't except none of them matter. The curtains drawn away to see who it was, turning ashen in stupor stumbling back into the vacant bed beside him only catching a hint of the long midnight bangs covering the eyes focusing on the tube that was being skilfully guided down this throat, others hand over another compressing his chest with the palm of their hands continuing to circle the blood around the body to prevent the tissue death, waiting for the charge to be readily available for use.

First call to move themselves off the body so they wouldn't get caught in the electrical charge, gel slicked paddles pressed against the key points jolting him with the sharp instead charge of 500 volts straight into his system causing a radical jump that stopped all sounds for that fleeting moment , only to resume the same elevated tone once again. Process repeated over and over again, increasing the electricity with the higher power to bring him back only with no result, time ticking down rapidly to the point of irreversible damage, worse… brain death. One minute, two, three, four, five tendering on edge being the point where it was going to be a wasted effort, passing the mark Deidara collapsed to his knees questioning how Itachi could have done this to him. He had expressed his need for him to come back alive, there were many things that were left unanswered that he needed closure on, he was not allowed to be selfish like this and go to the grave without knowing what could have been between them, he wasn't going to be left alone. "Itachi you can't die on me, un!" he cried out loud slamming balled hands against the covering on the floor, retreating into a curled up position repeating the words in rocking movements.

Seven minutes had passed with all hope diminishing for more attempts to revive him, one last attempt would be all that was given before declaring him officially dead, prayers all round that this would be the one to start it back up. The long pointed end needle slammed down into the heart injecting epinephrine in the last ditched effort that kicked the heart into responding with a bleep of the monitor, picking up the beat temporary faltering back to nothing along with the chances. "One more time… please" the blonde begged from the floor looking up at them with glassy eyes, just wanting one last chance before he was willing to let it lie and accept his passing. Nine minutes was pointless but they didn't know Itachi or what he was capable of, what he had put himself through with the job, his father, still surviving for someone that was his younger brother but this time he wanted it to be for him.

Agreements came from everyone huddling around him, clearing the way for the last shock to his system, that glimmer of hope previously coming back with the rhythmic beeps continuing longer than it had before, one of the medics taking over breathing for him deflating the bag attached to the tube down his throat while they anxiously awaiting to see if it was going to continue, Akatsuki members standing around the fallen one too not wanting him to die. Beats picked up to a constant pace, slow but steady, the sound of the heart monitor never brought so much joy to their ears hearing the artificial sounds of Itachi's heart beating once again. But it was not over yet, the doctor commanded the ones around to get the operating theatre ready telling them to get him there post haste to seal the wounds and remove the obstruction, pausing briefly to look at the team members promising that he would personal see to updating them once it had been completed. He was in no means out of the woods yet.

---

Hours ticked by in wait taking them deep into the early hours of the morning going through variety of stages, the pacing back and forth in wait, the still sitting, looking at every who walked by wearing a white coat expecting it to be the doctor coming by to bring news. Caffeinated beverages were consumed excess amounts taking the rounds for each person to go and get the drinks so nothing would be missed, still nothing was being said and no sign of the Uchiha at all. That should be a positive sign since no one was coming out to inform them that he didn't make it except tension couldn't be broken, only for Tobi who had fallen asleep against the sturdy shoulder of their leader, Kisame was past the point of exhaustion to push him off.

"We should leave soon" he suggested giving him a light shake to wake him up when the patch on his shoulder started to moisten from the gunk leaking out his mouth. In fact it was strange that they hadn't been tracked down to give a full report on what happened, clearly the Police weren't interested in this case 'pretending' that it didn't exist.

Deidara wasn't going to answer that instead taking it as the time to go outside of a nicotine fix to perk himself awake in the crisp night air to send the senses into shock with a rude awakening. Standing up and straightening himself up, he wiped the building sleep from his eyes sluggishly dragging his feet through the halls, stopping still unlit cigarette hanging out of his mouth in anticipation when he heard someone ask "Are you Hoshigaki Kisame?" Spinning around quickly wide eyed and certainly awake now the blonde's mouth dropped open losing the cancer stick to the ground, bolting back over to him waiting silently for him to continue was the navy haired man was identified, his heart rising up into his throat.

"The operation went well but…" Why was there a but, there shouldn't have been one. Itachi was invincible, why was he saying otherwise. "He is in a critical condition. There was mass internal bleeding from the bullet that punctured his lung" And went straight through his back, wasn't it stupid to say something like that when it was a given. "That has been repair as well as the damage to his stomach" The doctor paused with a deep sigh, the worse of the information was now to come. "There is a chance that he will be in a vegetated state and that is if he wakes up. Five minutes is the maximum time and he almost doubled it, there is a 80 chance that he might not wake up and die in a coma"

If there was ever a way to crush the spirits of anyone who was trying to remain positive about the chances of his survival, that certainly did it. After a bit more of a private talk with Kisame, the good doctor lead the group to the Intensive Care Unit where Itachi was recovering from his surgery, once again taking Kisame off to the side leaving the two younger members behind to visit their friend from afar, through the glass window was the closest they were able to get. Dim lights shone over the bed to allow the reading of the machines clearly, also giving them a better view of him lying completely still pinned down in place from the equipment that was helping him to live. A small hand pressed against the window mentally caressing him with his thumb brushing against the glass smearing natural oil secretions staining the area, sinking down when the image became too much to see, shying away so he couldn't see him again.

Regrouping once again the tall elder sighed brushing back the spikes of his hair that fell out of place, rubbing his temple to contemplate how to tell them what he was just informed, there was suspicions about it given the circumstances on how the hit had been received, a malfunction in one part maybe but two that was rarely seen. The calibre of the weapon used shouldn't have penetrated at all. "His flak was replaced. That wasn't Kevlar he was wearing" The para-aramid synthetic fibre replaced with so far an unidentifiable substitute waiting on further analysis to determine the exact material used but what it was exactly wasn't the basis for what they were looking into, the knowledge that Itachi had came in already prepared for the job only lead to one thing. "Suicide via the job" he stated shaking his head. Instant complaints propped up Deidara mostly voicing his complaints about the theories behind it, not satisfied with that at all. "It happens kid" That was all he could say.

Suicide… that would have made Deidara laugh out loud if it wasn't for the infuriation that he was feeling given the stated accusations. "Bullshit! Itachi would never kill himself, un. He had too much fucking pride to do that" A few heads of nurse poked out from their stations hushing them, the hospital was a place of rest, not one for yelling matches regardless of being in ICU and the patients not waking up any time soon, it was just plain disrespectful.

Voices elevated again ignoring the heed for silence, continuation of fighting between the two jumping to their own conclusions while Tobi just sat to the back hushed with no place to put his two cents in. A lot had happened with the Uchiha recently, only somewhere known by all while others of private matters, crushing disappointment, death of the family member, accused of a crime that was determined that he wasn't the one at fault, all of them combined with his already fragile mental state was bound to snap something inside causing emotional breakdown. Both were plausible but the only one who knew for certain was deep in unnatural sleep unable to shed the light. But there was something else that stated Deidara's theory, "What about that other guy, un. He was there and he wasn't part of them. Whoever he is with…"

If he was trying to claim attempted murder, there was on valuable fact that he was neglecting to recollect. "He wasn't aiming for Itachi. He was trying to kill you!" That was another thing, why would someone try to take out Deidara besides the fact of that he was really annoying and would have picked up enemies along the way just as they all had with the amount they had captured to send back to prison but it was all too planned. The other sniper, the power outage, pinpointed communications cut from each other, the replaced bullet proof vest knowing that Itachi wore the same one every time taking a liking to his own armour than to wear a spare, to pull something off like that was something that took planning. Chance of it was that someone was out after them, not just the boys since they all were potential targets gut instinct told him. Deidara's crazy in the theory that the egotistical bastard wouldn't sink that low to terminate his own existence but someone out there wanted to… and take the blonde with him. There was one person that might have held the key to that, a little visit was about to be paid to the holding cells to track down the truth. His plans revealed to the group letting both information experts take care of the nit picking of fact finding while he was going to take the more physical work, if the Police weren't going to treat this as a serious matter then it was up to them.

---

Searches so far had proven useless search database after database only to turn up the same material in repetition, computers were letting him down so hand on searching was the next course of action to take. Stepping into the house of the Uchiha's was an eerie experience being the first time that he had entered inside since he had been bailed up and dumped over the balcony by one Fugaku, glancing up at the place where he had fell huffing at the useless memory, taking up the staircase to the higher levels. Had Itachi still been living there? If not where did he find his retreat being bright yellow and black fonted tape still stretched out across the doorway marking off the area for anyone entering, the still blood drenched room now crusty brown from age staging out what had took place sending a shiver up his spine like that asshole was still haunting the house, watching his every moments. In fact that feeling that you get unconsciously of someone standing over you only to turn to discovered that no one was there was something that the blonde couldn't shake, peering up at the roof level scanning the white roof for anything out of the ordinary.

The flashing blink of red light came from the corner of the room, turning his head up at the bleeping monitored house alarm system that detected the motions in the room that would have set off the shrieking sirens alerting the security company if it was armed. Another glance around the room finding another one and another, another one, too many for just the purposes of simple detection of intrusion. Scurrying around the house to find anything his short frame could prop himself up on, a chair found climbing up to the higher levels checking behind the sensor staring at the telephone wire that buried into the cavities of the walls, the other one just the same but the third one he looked out caused the snooping teen to second take. This one was different that the others that were positioned at the key walkways, black thick coaxial cable running into the wall rather than the thinner white of the telephone as well as many others around the rooms and not just the walkways, ones positioned in every room, bedrooms, bathroom, kitchen, backyard disguised as a sensory porch light. What the hell was going in this house?

Hours of searching through the house finding the point of original for the unfamiliar wiring lead him to a locked door in the lower levels of the mansion, shrapnel of wood chips blasting past the tiny frame that smirked at the destruction he had just made, stepping over fragments of door into the newly revealed room. Nothing looked out of place being nothing more than a study area, books, desk, paper, a large screen television for those moments when concentration couldn't have been kept, a DVD player. Fugaku's study just looked like that, minus the extra items in the corners of the room; this one wasn't under surveillance at all. A few things picked up and placed back down, some pocketed with the dead no longer needing useless things like the huge stack of DVDs piled inside the previously locked cupboard that suffered from the repercussions of the blast. Sticking a few discs into the stacker, Deidara climbed up into the high back leather chair, leaning back crossing his dirty boots on the overly expensive mahogany desk getting himself comfortable to setting down to check out what selections of movies the Chief of Police had in his stash being that they were all unmarked. He bet they were some kind of illegal pornography.

Screen ignoring to life humming electricity through the appliance bring in the picture in high definition glory, pulling a not so legal joint hidden deep in the pockets of his baggy pants opening the desk drawer up for his ashtray and lighting it up rolling his eyes at what looked like home videos. Great, his private viewing material was his family at strange angles, Itachi sleeping, the women that had been identified in the picture as his mother downstairs cleaning the lounge room, his brother sitting at the kitchen table doing his home work. From the age of the sleeping boy in his bed he must have been in high school still, fifteen, sixteen, just before he had first met him with the look of the younger less weathered face clear in his memory after all this time. Che, this was dead boring but it looked like he had skipped some chapters so instead he flicked it back a few, flicking the burnt out ash into the drawer before back into his mouth puffing away on the blunt. Oh strange this one was the Itachi only show with the main focus on his room. It hadn't clicked in his mind why the angle was elevated pointing diagonally down into the house and in such private places but it was starting to become amusing from the narcotics in his system.

Through the doorway the young raven haired boy emerged stumbling a bit in his step moving backwards by the hand emerging into frame, followed by a body of a red head… short haired red head that did not have a set of breasts on them from the removed shirt, pinning the Uchiha up against the cupboard door searching for a kiss to be pushed away that made Deidara chuckle. He really didn't like being kissed by anyone. The further along it progressed his eyes widened leaning in closer to the screen in what he was witnessing, jaw dropping to the floor almost falling over his own tongue at the naked teen pinned underneath the older one scratching nails into his back in a voiceless cry sending him scrambling for the volume control wanting to hear those sweet sounds of ecstasy. Damn no audio! A slight tinge of jealous surged through him seeing what the other one was getting that he had worked so hard to achieve, the drunken teen underneath him relentlessly fucked hard causing a curious hand to sink into his lap with closed eyes and a gentle moan seeing Itachi in his mind as the roll of the other boy with him pinned underneath him re-enacting the same scene. Just once was all that he would want to taste.

Leaning back too far into the seat in the subtle personal enjoyment snapped Deidara back into reality, falling straight over the back onto the floor flat on his face after a tumble weeding effect wincing, climbing back to his knees to see the last part but it had ended. Pouting he complained out loud to himself that he missed the best part just like someone yapping constantly in a movie theatre, shuffling along the ground on his knees to review the DVD back when his hand paused hovering above the remote. Another shuffle forward to the television sitting back on the back of his legs, a curious tilt of his head with the video coming back to where he had originally started, Itachi sleeping in his bed tired from the night's activities. The door opened with another coming into the room, maybe his mother to bring him breakfast, maybe his brother to pounce him… no it was Fugaku lingering over the top of his bed with his hands rooted into the crooks of his hips staring at him. Suddenly Itachi received an abrupt wakeup call dragged from his bed and thrown on the ground, not given a chance to shake off the sleep or even stand, boot in the gut hunching him over gasping in pain, further provoking the aggravation being dragged to his feet callously by his neck felt naked and vulnerable in front of his abusing father. What happened next made even Deidara cringe in pain with his manhood being tortured before the beatings started again and he was just standing there, not doing anything in return, not even a block or a cringe. Then the final blow came out cold almost dropping to the floor except he was caught by Fugaku, placed back into bed and the covered pulled up on him.

Finding the angle button Deidara cycled through them all following his steps downstairs into the kitchen, casually kissing his wife on the cheek and a playful pat on the butt as if nothing hadn't happened, leaving the house just like that. Staring back up at the shot inside Itachi's bedroom it suddenly hit him what he had stumbled upon, they weren't family videos, he had been spying on them, his entire family paranoid about something or just sick and twisted taking the role of protector one step too far. Diving into the cupboard he flicked the covers out onto the floor with years of footage carefully digitized, the evidence that would have proved to anyone what kind of sick fuck the head of the Police Force was but now it was useless. Hours on end he cycled through them with the original objective to discover any information he could find that would lead to Itachi's shooter, visiting his life through the blurring motion lines of fast forward horrified at the footage he witnessed up until the present. They must have started from when he was about thirteen, something about that time was crucial but Deidara couldn't put his finger on it.

The newest of the videos started up coming closer to the present spotting himself in a few of them knowing Fugaku must have been lacking in watching the footage given how long he managed to get around without being caught, moving closer towards the end when the play button was pressed, hand covering his mouth in shock. This he knew all too well, the day he did find out which means… quickly fast forwarding again Deidara came to the focus of the bathroom and the old man turning the shower on waiting for the water to heat up, the staggered look on his face when someone else joined him and then the blow came leading the death of him. Shit it wasn't an accident, Fugaku was indeed murdered, the identity revealed right before Deidara's eyes. Ripping the disc out of the player he shoved it in his pocket hitting the off buttons for the equipment and hastily exited the house taking to the borrowed RX-7 that he had liberated for his own personal use, speeding well away from that forsaken house, only inflicting pain on all of the residence like something from a horror movie, it was haunted with terrible curses.

It was deep out in the middle of nowhere when Deidara pulled over, not even in the vicinity of city limits leaving the car on idle as he got out with that damn disc in his hand. Searching the roadside for anything used for kindling placing it in a pile, he built himself a fire blazing it up to an intense heat staring at the compact disc and the data that it contained on it that should not be in possession of anyone, tossing it into the flame watching it melt down into a glob of polycarbonate plastic making sure that it wouldn't fall into anyone's hands. All that time staring the police right in the face was the killer they were after without a look into that damn room, they were so intent on it being Itachi that the facts that they needed were ignored in their useless quest. Now they would never know, he was better off dead and buried as well as everything else leading to it.

Back inside the car away from the intense heat of the fire, Deidara gave a heavy hearted sigh, slumping down into the harness that hugged around his body needing to get back to sleep but sleeping there was sounding like an excellent idea but against judgment he headed back at a quickened pace fighting off impending heavy lids that crept down dipping his head, snapping back awake again. Hallucinations started to form seeing things in the dark of night, a large animal jumping out in front of the speed car forcing breaks on and Deidara lingering close to the steering wheel, thankfully one of the rare occasions that he wore a seatbelt. Frenetically darting his head around surveying brought nothing in the area only the tricks of his mind getting to him, twisting his neck around once again to see what was around catching something rolling on the ground.

"Huh…?" he questioned at the crumpled ball on the floor that had rolled under the seat. Hand flat against the scratching carpet of the interior feeling around for the object that knocked against his fingers making it roll further away, arching his stomach off the probing handbrake that dug into his gut trying to get a stabilizer grip so it could move away too far. Exclaiming happiness the item was retrieved moving back to the upright position holding the illusive paper ball, slowly unravelling the corners careful not to tear the thick density paper that was glued together by brown crusty stains, taking extreme caution in case it was the missing link that was needed. "It's…" he exclaimed covering his mouth in disbelief at the image staring back at him. Photos from that day, disbelief that Itachi had retained them after all this time thinking that they would have been dumped the second he had a chance to erase the evidence of that memory. Carefully more of the dried substance was removed off the tainted picture to have a look at what they had made together, not even he had looked at them since they were taken, in fact he thought that he had lost it in the confusion of that night.

Each shot livid in his mind like it was only yesterday that he was proclaiming to get that pole out of his ass to live the life he was missing out on, the stare of absolute ennui he gave the camera, the startled from the attack of the assault tongue he had laid upon him, each on was a perfect reflection of the way the Uchiha was… except for one. Caring fingers trailed over the rectangle image of the two with Deidara half hanging over his back grinning towards the camera while Itachi's head tilted up to look at him, that one look he had missed out on coming completely into focus for him now, that picture perfect shot of friendship and an expression that he had never seen on the male's gruff face ever. Softened features with the squint of his almond eyes , the upwards curl of his lips, the tranquil air that no one ever knew that he would have been genuinely capable of. He was smiling at him.

'You are falling for me aren't you?' Those words that he had said in passing were truer than was expected despite the push away afterwards. 'If he is as withdrawn from emotions as you say he is, do you really think he would know how to express himself?' Advice offered to him through one that he had known for most of his street teen life also making further sense than they did at the time they were spoken, the one way that Itachi knew how to push those feelings out in the way that could be seen in the form of one simple kiss. That kiss he decided to share with him that night was only a few days after, emotions didn't die that fast as dominating that they were fuelled by the events that took place in his life had blurred the line between the two in a mistaken reaction. He cared but now was there anything left?

He wanted to return to the city, returning to the one that he should be with pushing through the early morning daze at a slowly rate than usual finally arrived back at the huge multi story building to go inside, casually walking past reception with no one stopping him from doing so or questioning him, pressing the button to the elevator moving up to the higher levels up to the vacant floor, walking up to the room in a daze. Over and over he told his brain to silence the complaints about what he was going, for once he wasn't the most important person on this earth and there was another that needed to be. Slowly the door creaked open into the door trying to remain silent rather than be heard despite that he wasn't going to wake anyone up and if there was someone to be shaken from their slumber then the constant bleeps echoing in the room as well as the artificial sounds of compression and inflation would have done it but instead the place was only reserved for one. "Hey Itachi" Deidara softly spoke, clicking the door behind him moving to take a seat at his side.

It has been the first time he had laid eyes on him since it happened, not knowing what he should have expected to see only maybe a few things here and there but the constant drone of the heart monitor was something he knew was coming but the rest, that he didn't. Machines help him to breath hissing air from the clear cylinder in the pace of a normal human breathing cycle induced into sleep, wires tucked under his gown monitoring the heart for any signs of failure, tubes in his wrists providing sustenance from the hanging bag of the drip, the thick one down his throat tapped together with fabric tape holding it firmly in place with tracheal intubation that controlled his lungs. Only one of them to fail would cause disaster and medical personnel barging through the doors so Deidara had to tread carefully, taking the lifeless lukewarm bigger hand in his own giving a gentle squeeze to tell him that company was there. "Sorry I couldn't come earlier, I was busy, un" The unconscious wouldn't be able to tell the lies but somehow he knew that Itachi still could. He just couldn't bare coming into this place, seeing him like this, selfishly staying away when he needed someone at his side, alone for a week by himself with nobody coming to see him, he knew the others hadn't either.

Deidara hasn't really planned to say anything to him and not that he really needed to since there would be no response from it but there were things that he wanted to ask, things that he really wanted to say that need some kind of reaction. "Why couldn't you have just told me? Why couldn't you just tell me why you are so afraid to become attached to someone? I would have tried to understand, un" Inside the other hand held the picture of the two of them together, that moment where he was only trying to charm something that might have been false out of him to only be true, crushing that fleeting moment that they had created with a few words of frustration and hate, now shattered pieced left behind to glue back together to resemble what used to be between them but no matter what there was going to be that missing piece that couldn't find the place where it was supposed to fit to make it complete.

On the street the only one you had to depend on was yourself, you only look out for number one which was yourself no matter how many friends you had in tow, each one would stab you in the back at the drop of a hat to obtain what they wanted. There were no true friends there. Maybe it wasn't Itachi that wasn't the one that was close hearted but himself, keeping that rule alive pushing him away with one hand while drawing him closer with the other, always a barrier there that couldn't be overcome regardless of the words that he would say. He didn't want to get close and have to place himself in the hand of another, to lose control of that survival instinct to be left curb side forgetting how to fend for his life. But seeing Itachi in this vulnerable state, knowing that he could still lose him any moment being classified as critical, crashed those dithering walls down.

Carefully he climbed up onto the side of the firm bed, ducking around all the tubes and wires so they wouldn't catch on him to lie down on his side, draping his arm around the tender stomach nuzzling his head into his chest embracing the quiescent male, still holding the photo firmly not wanting to let go of it, not wanting to let go of Itachi. Final words that he wanted to speak would not come out, something he wanted to save until he was awake to hear them, closing his eyes instead blocking out the sounds of the machines around to only listen to the faint beating inside his chest as a reminder that he was still alive that carried him into sleep, leading him to dreams that were only reserved for only one other person and that was the one in his arms.

---

"Ack this is hopeless"

It has been well over a fortnight since Itachi have been moved out of Intensive Care and into a private room to recuperate until the lessened supervision of the hospital staff, only receiving checkups every couple of hours with the machines that still helped support his functions working in their place. Hushed comments from people coming by debated if he was going to wake up being the time that he had been comatose for, pushing towards a month without any real improvements in brain activity regardless of his improving health state from the resting Uchiha, even the doctor considering the fate of him being slim to nothing of waking up especially without some sort of repercussions from how long his heart had stopped. No response to pain, stimulation of voice and touch, no sounds uttered fearing that he was going to be left in a vegetated state but Deidara wasn't giving up hope on him, not for a second in fact he had practically living down at the hospital by his side waiting for the time when he would open his eyes again.

A light tap on his shoulder stopped him from throwing the laptop across the room aggravated from the lack of information that he was finding about the family, Deidara peered up to see the friendly smile and a frosted large paper cup from one of the nurses that was coming by to do her routinely check. Lunch had arrived in the form of a caramel milkshake, training the nursing staff to his taste in food through the help of his boyishly good looks he was able to manipulate them into dropping by snacks so he wouldn't have to venture too far away. Thanking her for the generous offering, his lips sucked the creamy liquid from its container while his eyes continued to pay attention to the eye piece in front of his eye that cycled through information faster than what the larger LCD could output but still there was nothing at all that he didn't already know. Someone was keeping it locked up good and tight but for what purpose would the secrets of the Uchiha's need to be hidden so deeply that they couldn't be accessed by public records. Surely part of it had to be Fugaku's doing to protect the family name and his hidden obsession especially given the amount to times that the eldest has been sent to hospital but to this extent, there must have been some pretty grim skeletons living inside the closet that were trying to stay dead and buried but Deidara was going to unravel them and shake the foundations to determine who did this to him.

"Don't worry Sempai, we will find out" Tobi's happy voice cheered giving him the inspirational support that he needed.

Not only did the nurse give him the drink but Tobi the sweet caring man that he was also came with the greasy pizza topped with the lot for him to have for his nutritional supplement, the miniature screen promptly removed and laptop out of sight, pulling over one of the wheeling tables that hospitals always had that held patient's dinner on it except this time it was holding their food, the steam escaping from the box as soon as the lid open. Still fresh and piping hot, just the way it was meant to be. "You want some Itachi?" Deidara offered out a piece, gladly accepting it on his behalf since he said that he wasn't going to stick that vial grease down his throat. Well Itachi didn't say that with so many words, Deidara just filled in the blanks.

Tobi was staring to think that the stress of the overworking from the extra effort his beloved Sempai was putting into finding what was supposedly Itachi's would be assassin was starting to strain his brain to the point of deliriousness. He was talking to someone that couldn't speak back, although the common misconception was that the unconscious just laid there and did nothing, in fact they were prone to talk, move, even walk but it was confirmed so far that the Uchiha was in a deep coma and not capable of any motor skills at all. "Maybe you should… take a break" he suggested raising the tone of his voice in more of a suspiciously questioning tone, just to test to see if he was going to snap.

Deidara jammed another slice of pizza into his face, bouncing his head from side to side trying to finish the mouthful faster so he could speak and not choke at the same time, only getting half down before he replied "You think I'm crazy don't you. I can tell you right now that Itachi did groan the other day so he is indeed coming around"

Miscoloured eyes lit up brightly hearing the news that Itachi-san might be better again, he didn't like seeing what was classed as his family suffering like this, wanting them to be back together as one. This was amazing news! "What did he say?" he asked with an ecstatic bounce, completely drawn into the story wanting to find out more.

"Well it might have not been a groan… maybe he just passed gas but still it was a start, un"

A hard slap of his hand against his forehead showed that what he thought was correct, Deidara had indeed lost his mind. Perhaps it was time that he took him away from the room and out for some fresh air to clear up the crap that was compiling inside. Trying to avoid the subject all together was the best thing that could be done, starting up a conversation with the insane blue eye boy about the joys of what it was like to sit down for 24 hours straight watching movies but he wasn't listening to him. Deidara was off in his own little world just like he had seen the other one do many times, talking to himself and considering his own things rather than listening to the input of others.

"I don't know where this shit is hiding but it has to be somewhere, un" the blonde mumbled with a full mouth, chew a few more times to swallow down the thick dough base. "It is like the fuckin' Uchiha's are ghosts. What exactly could they be hiding?"

"A rape…" informed the voice of a woman from behind the wall nearby the door. The person behind the voice slowly came into focus to reveal herself, stepping into the light of the room resonating stunning beauty. While plainly dressed with a simply for the occasion of visitation she still looked as glamorous as a model and about as rich as one with the pure diamond encrusted band on her wedding ring finger. It wasn't the look of money that gave her away but the unmistaken able looks that mimicked one of someone close. "…of a thirteen year old boy" The two boys stared at her wide eyed and stunned, Deidara knew who she was.


	22. Chapter 21

**Series:** Naruto  
**Setting:** AU  
**Rating:** NC-17 (Nothing graphic just touchy subjects)  
**Word Count:** 11, 585  
**Warnings:** Language, violence, rape, death  
**Summary:** Revelations made by the mysterious women who had entered their lives could not prepare them for the truth behind her statement.

* * *

**I Am... Chapter 21**

Silence, nothing but eternal quiescence even so much that the bleeping sounds of the machines in the room were overrun by the eerie halcyon from what was so boldly declared by the women. On sensitive feet she finally fully entered the room, the long tinged royal midnight tresses swaying gracefully over her back while she sauntered past them, normally it would have had the power to leave any male in awe at her dramatic looks but their thoughts were still on the past, unable to comprehend anything else other than that. Ascending down beside the sleeping male she tenderly brushed the hair away from his face so lovingly, creeping hands down his cheek stroking them in the same fashion planting a affectionate kiss on his forehead. It had seemed like forever since she had last laid eyes on him, he had grown so much into a strapping handsome young adult like the pedigree that he was raised to be, choking back the tears to remain strong seeing him in this position.

"Hey baby. I'm here" she whispered to him, forever in her mind that was what he would be. Someone that needed to be sheltered and protected from the harm of the world only this time she had failed.

Staring at the lady hovering over the body of the one who was unconscious was like looking into a mirror, only reflecting the opposite gender back at each other. The long elegant and well maintained raven hair flowing in the same structure caressing lengthy bangs over their cheeks, just that shade lighter on the boy, the twin diagonal wrinkles from the inside corner on his eyes spanning outwards where just a minor touch compared to the exact roundness of their face, down to the perfectly rounded chin that had no defining point at the end with only smooth curves instead. The eyes where different from each others, his almond eyes were eternally narrowed in deep scowl while hers were softer, gentler with a sense of nurture towards humans rather than unknown belittling like Itachi's showed except the luscious long eyelashes that enhances the natural exquisiteness within Itachi's eyes were also brought out in her black orbs. The genetic similarities could only mean one thing.

"Uchiha-san?" he muttered at the uncanny resemblance to the boy sleeping. The photo that he had seen of Itachi when he was smaller while snooping around his room, that young women placing the present around his neck in the most compassionate way anyone could show, regardless of the minimal features she revealed in the photo with her back to the camera she still looked as young as she did in the past. It was as if time had stopped still for her, only maturing in wisdom with fine lines of age still over flawless skin. It had to be her. "Yes, my name is Uchiha Mikoto… I'm Itachi's mother"

There were too many shocking revelations in one moment that hushed the boys, allowing the women who had just proclaimed herself to be the mother of the friend they had, the one that they had no seen or heard about in all that time standing right in front of them, busily tending to her son, primping his sheets and neatening him up to look his best even dressed in the flimsy paper thing gowns provided by the emergency ward. Passing on thing over compiling it through their over packed brains, another statement came back to mind, lingering for the moment that would kick back in to seek the answers towards what she had said. "You said that there was a rape. Did you mean Itachi or someone else?" Deidara asked at last, undecided if he wanted to stand or sit to hear her out, standing taking the win for him while Tobi sat his ass down on the chair with crossed legs.

Dipping her head a few times confirmed that it was what she said, she didn't look up at them at all focused more on the closed eyelids of her son almost the same vision as before only this time he was older and easier to recognize. To tell the tale to strangers so candidly was absurd to think that she would spill to anyone, a secret that she had kept hidden inside, swallowing her pride to open her mouth to speak. "It was just after his thirteenth birthday. My husband told me that he was struck by a car while crossing the road on the way home from school. I didn't want to believe it but the way he was so fragile, bloodied and bruised all over… it made sense"

Clinging to that tiny undersized barely teenage body in her arms, sobbing openly into him begging for amnesty for not being there for him to pick him up like the other mother's did when she was out preparing to buy groceries for the week with her youngest child closely guarded by her side. She hated herself for not spending the time she should have with him, assuming the age difference between the two boys would have left her to fend for Sasuke while Itachi who was normally independent, could take care of himself to come back home and wait for her return. That small little child that she had deserted barely recognizable through the deep purple bruising and swelling, cuts all over him, desperately holding on for life without so much of a whimpers cry for help.

"Then right before I left… Fugaku told me it was all a lie, that right under my nose my son had been raped by his own biological cousin. That he had covered it up with a false report just to make sure that Itachi would be safe from persecution" He basically shoved it in her face like he was the martyr who protected the family, blaming her for being ignorant to her own children's private agony but he was one to talk. Chuckling lightly to herself in self amusement over hearing herself talk, Mikoto sheepishly looked down at the bed and the terrible state that Itachi was in, gulping hard to force the lump down not bothering to look up at them. "You must think I am a atrocious parent"

Neither one could comment on what she had said struck in awe knowing that something like that had taken place, the corruption of the former Chief of Police taken that one step too far in protecting the name that he had built for his family rather than the son he should have been. If he hadn't have killed himself hopefully from the guilt that he suffered for his actions again someone so young and frail, susceptible to the smallest idea to coax them into anything they wanted… he would have left a rapist to go free to do whoever and whatever he pleased.

"Can I ask you what you think?" Tobi asked in a kind voice, despite it all, taking an instant liking to this woman.

"Shisui would never have hurt him like that… he loved him like his own brother"

They had grown up together, the young little boy absolutely elated at the sight of her coming home with the newborn baby boy told to him to be his cousin with a promise to protect him. Shisui had guided him through life always at his side when his father wasn't around to explain things to him and he was too shy to come and speak matters with her, that big boy scaring off the other children that mocked his appearance for being a freak with the bizarre eyes. But still she couldn't deny that something had happened between them that Itachi would confide in her about, his death and just before, he withdrew from everyone so more than he had done before, this time he completely shut everyone out. "There has to be something more to it that was never told and only Itachi know what that is"

After hearing to events from the women's point of view, simultaneous looks between the two Akatsuki members each of them thinking the same thing, a nod in sync from two inquisitive minds and their thirst for information except Deidara's had been working overtime at the strange appearance of his mother into the picture. Besides the obvious reasons of coming to tend to the bedside of her fallen son, the look she held hide another meaning to it than simply being forlorn over a unnecessary tragedy.

"Uchiha-san…"  
"Call me Mikoto please"  
"… Mikoto-san, why are you here really? It's something more than a visit isn't it, un"

Her face must have read like an open book to him, a bright intelligent mind must have been hidden under the masses of hair to be able to notice something that she was trying to keep away from members who weren't family but to Itachi, they could have been the family that had supported him while she had left. They only had a right to know. Looking over at the ventricle mechanics that kept him breathing with only a power failure away to flatline his heart she sighed deeply, reaching out and taking her eldest's hand in a gentle squeeze. "The doctor contacted me about his condition. It was been a while with no progress at all… they want my consent to turn off his life support"

Once again that dead silence had returned with mixed feelings throughout the group, anguish, revulsion, resentment, misery, antipathy, all at the notion that she was just going to execute her own child. Deidara had been with him, he knew he was improving and just because those fucking machines wouldn't say otherwise that didn't mean that he wasn't going to wake up and be good old Itachi again that would just hate everyone and cunningly attest that he was superior over all of them.

Tensions snapped all at once causing the blonde's fist to connect with the walls shaking the foundations from the force of the hit, to be even considering that was something that he wasn't going to allow, everyone was just giving up hope on him. Was he the only one that cared? "I'm not going to let you do that to him, you haven't seen what I have. He is your son! How can you just let this happen, un. You can't do it to him. You can't just waltz in here and make the decision to fucking sentence him to death!" Deidara cried out his frustrations to her, that once strong determined voice diminishing into a desperate whimper towards her, glancing at the women who was sent there to be his Grim Reaper. "Please, I beg you, un. Don't do it"

He had never implored to anyone ever in his life, not to the ones that tore at his body to reduce him to tears, not at his parents for just ditching him for no real reason, not even to God for sticking him in this fucked up life to have to give blow jobs to support a crack addiction that would one day kill him but before her, before the doctors, he sunk to that low that he never thought he would cross just to save him. No longer could he stand to be in her being there, turning on heel heavy steps towards the door just to escape before he did something that could be detrimental to himself and cause more of a ruckus than he had already from the anger tipping at boiling point.

"I'm not going to do it… not yet" Her words stopped the fuming teen from leaving, looking over his shoulder back at her and the stern face she wore, completely opposite to the despondent women that had walked through those doors not that long ago.

"I might not have been there for him but I know my son. I gave birth to him; I raised him for sixteen years of his life when I should have been there for almost twenty. I know how selfish and stubborn he can be, never complaining about anything that happened to him in his life. I… I owe him this chance for a life that he deserves"

Throughout all the squabbling at each other there was one who was still sitting very quietly on the seat listening to them pass judgment , Tobi finally took this moment to make himself known to them instead of sitting on the sidelines. Standing to his feet he bowed to her, dipping his head down in gratitude peering back up at her to see her reactions. "Thank you Mikoto-san. Deidara thanks you too. We don't want to lose Itachi-san. He is our friend" A simple thanks was all that was needed to turn the situation around he believed, bringing his head back up, nodding at her, taking his Sempai by the arm to lead him out of the room to leave her time to get reacquainted with the child she had left behind. They owed her that for their misjudgement in believing that she would do otherwise.

---

Light pacing back and forth rubbing the deep brow wearing down the stress from the wait saw Kisame waiting outside the interrogation room for the permission to enter, granted his request to speak to the man that they had picked up in the last retrieval. The cops however weren't the fastest people on the earth which everyone knew from their response to emergency calls but this time, he knew that were purposely making him wait around so they could build up the inferiority complex they had against Fugitive Retrieval Officers. Each time his boot thudded against the polished floor the higher his irritability rose and if it got to boiling point, then it would have been wise to stay out of his way because the last person who tipped that level… well they tried to make him serve time for that.

The final straw almost snapped in half, mid step to storm off and give them a piece of his mind and perhaps a fist too when came an arrogant clearing of their throat, spinning the tall male around mouth open growling in the back of his throat to let loose only to stop with no one in his eyes. Instead he tilted his head down looking straight down the opened shirt of a very busty blonde, falling over his own tongue at the consummating view given how short she was compared to him, eyes fixated between her chest just wanting to smother his face in those flawlessly rounded, delectable…

"Your weapon" she barked with authority, something more than just eye candy, she had the power of a Detective behind her forcing the pointed heel of her shoe into his foot reacting a yelp and adverting of his perverted eyes to shove a hand in front of his face. "Now"

The Colt shoved into her hands with a beam of egotism, not the right situation for carrying around his huge pump action or else he would have been taking a bullet or two in the chest himself, turning away to push the door open cursing under his breath he made a snide comment about her breasts not being that great and sagging down near the ground anyway, gingerly rubbing his cheek entering the door from the imprint of four knuckles in the side of his face. Apparently she heard what he was saying. That made another bitch on his list of people not to cross while he was drunk, no valiance, no hesitation about beating a woman especially when they could land a punch as hard as a man could.

Eyes scanned around the interrogation room taking point of what there was, that faithful one way mirror that he couldn't resist giving a sharp wave at the guys hiding behind it, the camera's in the room and that solitary window that allowed the sunlight to shine into the room providing the only source of air other than the ducts especially needing a good disinfectant to the place that reeked of human substance. It was enough to make Kisame gag, holding the enormous hand over his mouth and nose forcing back the vile creeping up this threat. Maybe that was part of the questioning method; drive them crazy with the smell.

Gradually after taking his casual look around the room to get acquainted, the muscle bound temporary interrogator turned to the male that sat down in the low back garden chair that looked like he had never seen the light of day, skin as pale as an albino standing out over his dark hair engrossed with a permanent smile on his face that made him look more like a madman rather than anything that had any sincerity in it, stuck in a squint that followed him while he paced around the room. It was the first that that Kisame had really laid eyes on him since that day, he hadn't fully had the chance to look at him but from what he was seeing now, he had to have been a child the same age as Deidara or even less but the way he acted was nothing less of being professional except for that dim-witted smirk, just the way that he calmly waited until he thought he had the right shot, knowing when the odds were against him to flee the scene, swift silent movements, he couldn't deny that he wasn't a professional, a killer, an assassin.

"What's ya name kid?" the navy haired inquisitor asked, this time his calls for using the term 'kid' were well justified this time rather than being only on reflex.

The teen who just seemed completely aloof lost in his own strange and most likely scary own world just like another onyx hair male shrugged and tilted his head to the side, widening the false beam uttering the name that he had been given to him, if from birth that was something that was being doubted. No surname, no records, only a single given name to identify himself. He must have been trained for an exceptionally long time not to falter under the pressed of the spotlight of examination, even the bravest of military broke down watching many of them himself in the re-enactments of the situations that they might have faced if captured by the enemy but him, this vaguely interested boy held a languid complexion.

"Who were you sent to kill?" Kisame asked coolly, stepped around the chair opposite on the table. Giving it a quick shove made the ones watching on jump in shock from the abrupt loud scrapping noise along the linoleum but not the effect he wanted from the other, not even the slightest movement shook him. He was a born sniper; underneath those ridiculous looking squinting happy eyes he could see them discreetly tracking his movements.

Tilting his head to the side, that same smile mocking him combined with the way he spoke giving an overall proud aura about him. "The girly blonde man, Awai Deidara I think was his name" he faintly replied, not battering a eyelid to the intimidating circling.

Every question answered precisely giving away the information that was requested without further elaboration. If anything productive was going to come out if it, he would have to be asking something else to get him to spill but there was enough time being as loose lipped as he was. "Any others?"

"If you mean Uchiha Itachi then no"

Again with the same straight to the point answer, the content was enough to put him away for attempted murder if they were going to push it and they damn sure were doing to even if he had to file the charge against him. Someone had contracted him to kill Deidara, plain and simple but not to kill Itachi. Still someone had shot him that day, the ballistics on the bullets that they had pulled from the victim matched the Jericho 941 semi- automatic that he had gave a newly recruited Itachi for their first mission out, that gun that was still till this day in his possession as his back up weapon but he carried on him except there was not a chance that he could have did it to himself. Blast pattern was all wrong, nowhere to discard the gun in the two metres he dragged his carcass along the ground, scanning the elevators after the fact to see if there was any sights of other items used. He did not try to prematurely end his life with suicide like the official reports had stated, the smug asshole just confirmed it by even knowing his name. He wasn't sent to kill him but someone else was.

"You know what you are implying, you are freeing admitting your guilt to the hoards of whimpy cops cowering behind that screen. Why are you so freely giving up this information? You are the worst hired killer I have ever seen"

For the first time during the entire conversation his eyes opened fully revealing the dark onyx eyes that stood out over the pasty face, thin lips turned down leaving a straight line across him. Rotating his head around tracking the slowing movements that smile briefly flashed crossed his lips, hanging his head down to his lithe chest with garbled unrecognizable words before looking back up again, dead straight at the bland wall. "I have served my purpose and now only my death will follow"

Extinguished sounds contemplating the words spoken by the adolescent, Kisame's wrinkled expression baffled by what he was going on about, raising his hand up to tussle with his short locks only to freeze dead still from the bang of what could have resembled fireworks off in the distance. Waves of peoples ducked down under from the loud smash, the instant reaction to protect themselves from facade raining down on top of their head showering them with the protective glass that supposedly meant to be bulletproof only proven that something could indeed break it from the gaping hole through the shield, still only held together with the defensive film that gave its hard as steel strength. The crashes drew others into the room to investigate, stumbling back with gasps only picturing in their mind what could have happened, Kisame standing back to his feet picking out the shrapnel in his hands from the explosion of glass he had crushed into his skin taking his retreat, commanding to the officers to do their job to make sure that the prisoner wouldn't escape to discover that it wasn't going to be a problem.

Advancing over to his side to examine the one that was called himself only by one name, the Akatsuki leader leaned over to get a better look at the kid faced down surrounded by thick pools of red that ran over the side of the desk like a flowing waterfall, bending further in staring at the gaping cylinder straight through his cranium. Pulling the limp head from off the table he would have gagged and maybe expelled his breakfast onto the floor if he wasn't so well adjusted to the sign of death, others however weren't with the surround sounds of dry reaching and vomiting at the leftovers of the spongy mass of the boy's brains sprayed across the table as well over on the far wall from the velocity of the caliber weapon used. Holding his head steady in the position that he was previously sitting in, Kisame bent over to the side taking a straight look through the centre of his forehead, shifting it around until he got the sight that he wanted to see. "Shit!" he gasped, dropping the head against the desk with a loud thump, sprinting to the window staring straight out at the tall skyscraper over in the remote distance.

Between them and the structure that he had focused on there had to be almost 1000 metres of a gap between them and the target, 900 maybe given the offset of the bullet shattering the window that was off angle from the window by about 15 degrees. The accuracy, the recoil action, the caliber of shot, the way it diverted off course to mask the position of the sniper… the fucker had used a PSG-1A1 on him. No wonder his brains were splattered throughout the room and from a glance down, over his own arms too. Shit, brain matter was fucking hard to get out and it smelt like crap if it was left there for too long but thoughts quickly swayed back to the original. He knew he was about to die, that someone was up there waiting, camping for days, weeks even for that split second chance to silence him before he spoke to much. His chatty nature must have been well known about by the ones that hired him, taking his life before the right questions to ask which he would have more than willingly answered. Kisame's golden eyes narrowed at the building waiting to see if they were brave enough to take the second gunshot or if he was the only target, growling at the audacity they had in firing bullets at someone under Police protection.

What the fuck was going on? Who would have a vendetta against Deidara and Itachi. Where any of them safe? What about the rest of them, how long would it be until someone came after them?

Strolling back into the room with his milkshake in hand and a desperate need of a lap around the block with the junk food that he had been living off, Deidara made a mental note that if he ever got the sudden urge to be athletic to go and run around the block or something but for now he was happy with using sex as his only work out that he needed. In fact it had been long enough now since he had been in that position, that would have been why his pants were starting to fill out more than usual except the promise he made to himself to stay clean this time was far greater than the need to spend five minutes with some disgusting bastard that wanted to express how he wanted to come over his body. No more unless it was with him, the latent angel of Ward 5B of the left wing, fourth floor that was making sounds of exerted inhales.

Deidara stopped still halfway into the room looking up from his drink at the gasping for air, splattering the milk drink over the floor slipping from his grip in shock seeing the jerking movement of fingers trying to rise only without enough strength to make the final distance from a month of being immobile. The blonde's head darted around looking for anyone to help but no nurses were around, not a doctor in sight, scrambling back to the doorway sticking his head out the door screaming at the top of his lungs "We need someone in here now, un!", bolting back to his bedside sliding through the mess he made straight up to the bed clutching Itachi's hand. "Are you okay? Fuck fuck fuck no this can't be happening!" he cried out fearing the worst was about to happen. It had been too long, they were prepared that most of the time coma patients died in their sleep but this was not any ordinary case, this was Itachi, he was not allowed to pass on keeping that silent promise he made between them holding it true, never to be forgiven if he backed out on it now.

No matter what happened Deidara just couldn't bring himself to let go of his hand, crushing their intertwined fingers opening his mouth to yell out for the doctor that was taking too long to arrive, fighting against the heavy feeling his chest remaining calm for his sake. He wasn't going to crumb and break down regardless of how much he wanted to, Itachi needed him and he would more than ever if… no, when he came out of this. He would stay by his side every step of the way even if he was a drooling mess. "Itachi?" Deidara curiously questioned at the glimmer of red looking at him behind the barely raised lids, squeezing his hand tighter when they closed again. He was awake, for that brief moment he was really conscious, only now the emphysematous breathes growing louder, the resonance of the heart monitor rapidly peaking in distress.

Calls subsequently heard with the doctor and his orderlies accompanying him into the room giving a quick snarl to get out of the way, this time while Deidara didn't want to release him he used his better judgment, stepping back at a quickened pace continuing back until he could get to further, pinning his body into the corner, closing his eyes taking a few deep drawn in breaths reminding himself that he will be fine, Itachi was strong, this was not his time to die. So why was he shaking? Why was he fretting so much when he reiterated over and over again that how obdurate he was?

"Itachi, you have to try to stop breathing. You have to tracheal tube inserted to help you and every time you take a breath it's contracting around it"

The words weren't receipted to, he couldn't fight the natural reactions of the body that told him that he was supposed to breath to allow the air to flow through into his lungs, asphyxiating on the breathing tube firmly secured inside him. In most normal cases that they had witnessed there had been some kind of brain activity some small reflexes to working their own internal organs but Itachi somehow just suddenly decided to combine all reactions in one go causing the predicament. There was only one way out of this before he damaged himself or even moved violently enough to tear his Oropharynx, coughing brought around from the obstruction hasted the process with the first signs of blood expelling from his mouth, staining his lips. The doctor yelling at his nursing staff for some Benzodiazepine causing the hustles through the medicinal equipment, cursing that he should have already in his blood stream to prevent this from happening in the first place.

The call for drugs caught the attention of the blonde, leaving Deidara unmoving in the corner not knowing what was going on and with the length of the name of the substance that were injecting into his drip, it wasn't going to be good. Cycling through all the same that he knew trying to pick out what they were going to give him, years of drug abuse should have left him with a better knowledge of what was out there, everything potentially able to give you a high. Something about the name rang a bell, searching the name bringing one to mind… Lorazepam… great for hallucinations, a pick up drug but in the proper use… Shit! They were sedating him. Shaking his head in disbelief that they would do something like that, the rationality of it hadn't hit that it was needed to calm him down, all Deidara could think about was what if he didn't wake up from it, what if he never opened those beautiful eyes again. He couldn't lose them now, not after seeing them for that moment. Lips parted slightly to tell them not to do it but it was too late, the narcotic injected into the drip line trickling it down into his normal nutritional supplement combining in his blood stream while the other's held him down waiting patiently for the full effect to kick in.

He wasn't the only one worrying about what was going on when Mikoto too walked into the room at the wrong moment to see her son convulsing, covering her mouth stunned at what could have happened, praying for her boy's safety crushing eyelids closed fighting away the tears when he went limp. "What's going on?" she asked in a pleading voice, guided by a nurse outside the room to calm her nerves down explaining what had just happened and it was nothing to worry about, it was a normal reaction… well as normal for someone who just sudden went through a bout of consciousness.

Nervous fidgeting in the corner of the room, tugging at the hem of his clothes from being unnoticed, hearing the questioning thoughts of if they were doing this prematurely, the tube skilfully removed free from the contracting muscles with the sedative taking its full effect loosening him back to the tranquil state he had been all that time. First signs were bad from the hand placed against his chest not feeling the rising and falling of normal breathing, the cold surface of the stethoscope pressed around his ribs listening deeper into the cavity sighing relief adjusting it back around his neck, sliding the shirt back down covering Itachi up once again.

From the talking amongst each other they informed his mother that he was going to be fine and improving despite the episode he had had, breathing on his own finally. The tension stripped away instantly from Deidara's nerves hearing him say that, the first step while unnerving as it was to see him struggling only to bring about the natural acts of lungs moving on their own. No one was able to prematurely end his life now, he was proving to everyone exactly who he was.

---

Night time fell passing away the hours that Itachi had been sedated bringing on the relaxed state of sleep. Deidara was fascinated by the rising and falling of his chest, resting his hand on top of him to feel the movements gently listening at the shallowness that was there but still it was him own. He had been left with his thoughts for far too long over the course of time, plotting and planning, envisioning campaigns of grandeur in a want to be normal just like everyone else their age.

"Hey Itachi… you ever think about what it's like, you know, not to be a Bounty Hunter anymore? We could leave this place far behind and be free like the birds, un. Just letting the wind take us wherever it guided us to" Gently smiling up at him from the spot he had placed himself, one arm tucked underneath his head while the other stroked his stomach. The idea sounded too perfect to happen but it was nice to dream, each one burdened with different issues, to escape into the world and be anyone they wanted to be without someone breathing down their neck every five minutes. Alone, just the two of them.

Warmth surrounded his shoulders in a form of a blanket draped around him, the sounds of a chair pulling up next to him and a friend face sitting down at his side watching over him like how he believed that a mother would have been. He had only known Mikoto for that short period of time but it was like an instant understanding with her, a bit strange not being used to the attention he had been paying him given that her son was right in front of her eyes but she lavished and pampered him like one of her own. A very affectionate women she was with a tender kiss against his blonde head, stroking his hair in remembrance of what his mother used to be like, fighting against the sinking feeling in his heart for the other that he yearned for his entire life only to never to be accepted. "Do you care for my son?"

Deidara heard the question proposed to him taking a short pause before answering, what he was thinking of during that time quickly quelled with the answer given "We have been working with each other for almost three years now, un" complete misinterpreting the context she was giving it to him in. Almost three years… had it been that long? It was almost a short time ago that they were celebrating two years together and mocking how they could have put up with each other being the love hate relationship that circled them. Each one of them could have told some tales about each other, he could have told the mother that has missed out on so much of her son's life about what he had got up to, how much the barriers of distrust had broken down to accept them as his friends, the small little pointless moments that no one would deem worthy of retelling but in his mind, ever moment he spent with him was precious, a true friend that he was.

Sitting down on the chair closest to the wall, Mikoto giggled covering her mouth at the endearing trait that he had, she saw it in those dark shadowed sapphire eyes whenever he looked at her eldest even in the state he was in. Without knowing him for the period that Itachi had or knowing of the personality that he had, the pulled up speech and polite actions towards her in the company of an elder could only tell that he was rough around the edges but to see that small moment when he smiled softly at him, talked to him about what he had done in those times when he was out of the room, believing that he was still aware that he was there. She would just call it mother's intuition but she wanted confirmation that he was smitten about her boy. "That wasn't what I asked. Do you have feelings for him?"

A shrugged reply. "I suppose I do" Expressing his real deep emotional thoughts inside so no one would crush them was something he was perfect at, he had to be or he would have been exploited for pleasure if he wasn't . He would never spill to any person about his life and the shit that he had been through, only a few had been privy to that being the ones that took him in… and him, that first time he showed up wanting a lift back to where he resided, while still far from where he stayed but showing enough that he wasn't the prissy lavished boy like he was.

"I've heard about you, Awai Deidara" Stunned that she could have heard anything that revolved around him, his only thought that she was told by Itachi that he was some obnoxious, loud mouth, drug addicted, lunatic prostitute which would had lead to a lot of questions and accusations. While it was all true, he didn't want to really promote that to the mother of the guy he had feelings for, throwing his hands up, shaking them around in protest trying to pass off everything as a lie. Hearty laughing back at him brought Deidara's hands to a stop, a curious tilt and raise of his eyebrow, wincing in wait for the blow of the harsh words that she would have heard about him being true or not.

"Sasuke used to talk about you, he was really infatuated by you when he first started talking about you constantly but then he seemed sad, about this one boy that had caught the attention of his older brother" Oh it wasn't that bad, at least she didn't state the horribly obvious. "He felt that Itachi didn't want anything to do with him because of you. I was happy to learn that this one boy could cause so much of a change in him, knowing that he was capable of making a friend after Shisui"

Worried about what was going to be said about him had long since faded, looking at her with a strange touching feeling inside listening to what she had to say, her statement showing respect for him and that was something that he never received from anyone. Glancing over at Itachi he smiled with his face turned away from Mikoto so she couldn't see it, the secret that the Uchiha had been keeping, never in his wildest dreams would he have thought he was anything like that to him. He only hoped that it was true, hearing it from another showed it was. No matter what he tried to do, Deidara couldn't help but reach out and rub his arm with a light scratch in appreciation for all that he had done without even knowing he had. Itachi had turned his life upside down in so many ways, he was glad to have met that dense rich kid with the jaded stare.

"Just talk to him, tell him how you feel. He may seem tough on the surface but underneath it all, he is as fragile as a china doll. Itachi has been through a lot in his life so he only knows how to deal with it in one way and that's to not open his heart up to anyone. If he trusts you enough, he will respond"

Standing up walking to his side, Mikoto pulled the blanket up over his shoulders again with another sweet kiss on his forehead, brushing the long wisps of blonde over the small frame to move it out the way for him. She was glad to have met him but if under better circumstances then they might have been able to talk better, intrigued what Itachi had found so appealing in him, why this one he had chosen. One day she might have that chance to find out. "Goodnight Deidara-kun. Sleep well" she spoke softly to him, leaving the two to sleep in peace.

"Hey" he called out, grabbing her attention before she managed to make it out into the hall. "I'm sorry about before, un. I had no right to accuse you of such things" There had been a sinking feeling in his stomach since they had first met, she had only treated him with the upmost courtesy and he only treated her like shit.

"It's okay honey, you will always fight for the ones you love" she gently smiled back, closing the door behind her to give them privacy for sleep.

Deidara turned his head up to look at Itachi, standing up while still holding the warm blanket around his shoulders, bending over placing a moist kiss against his lips. "I'm not going to sleep until you wake up, un" he whispered. Sitting back down in his chair head back on the mattress he just gazed at him with loving eyes, pressing his cheek against the cooler skin of his hand, lying still just waiting for that moment.

"Stop pulling my hair, un" the blonde groggily complained, swiping at the hand that tugged at his luscious length speculating who would be so cowardly to pick on someone who was asleep. …Wait he was asleep…crap, he only closed his eyes for a few moments rest. His brain kicked in for the sudden wakeup call perking up and looking around to see who the hell was doing that, darting around the room seeing no one with them, not even Mikoto who went back to the hotel for a few good hours sleep. Stupid brain must have been playing tricks on him, huffing at his imagination laying his head back down on the bed again, turning to watch Itachi sleeping. "…Hi…" breathed the voice so soft it was barely audible causing him to jump, losing his balance on the chair sliding straight down to the floor.

Deidara sat down there for a moment with no rush to get back up, going over what he just heard and the possibility of it. That was Itachi talking to him, it had to have been there was no one else in the room that he could see but it wasn't possible, no it must have been a dream acting out his desire for him to be awake. A small head peeked up over the mattress clinging to the sheets with his finger elevating himself higher almost losing his grip once again at the barely open pair of eyes looking over at him, head rolled to the direction that he had been in rather than facing the ceiling. "Itachi?" he questioned, pulling himself back up with a smile that ran from ear to ear unable to resist the urge to hold back as he pounced on him in a furious hug smothering his face in his neck. "You're awake, really awake" He was so happy that he could cry, smother him with kisses, blurt everything out in that one moment instead he just hugged him quietly with nothing that needed to be said.

"Deidara-kun I bought you some…" The convivial tone stopped in a gasp, slow paced footsteps drawing closer, each step brought emotions higher to the surface bringing the tears that had been concealed for such a long time, Mikoto openly weeping over her son seeing those heritage eyes that he had fought for so long to hide looking back at her. "Sweetie"

Collapsing at his side she assumed the same position that Deidara had taken, wrapping her arms around whatever little part she could get a hold of sobbing into his chest begging for forgiveness from her eldest for everything that she had left him to suffer through alone, never wanting to leave him or Sasuke, telling him how much she loved him and never wanted any harm to come to them. A gentle hand slowly rose to rest on her head petting her just as she had done to him as a child causing her to look up at him, the hand sliding down over her cheeks wiping her tears away with his finger, taking the role of comforter for the first time ever.

He had blamed her for so much in their lives, for not coming to take Sasuke away from their father, abandoning them to live the easy life to escape her own problems, not deserving to be called a mother for her actions she didn't deserve them but in that moment he could see how much that they meant to her, how much she longed for them. She never wanted to hurt them, only now believing it at that moment with the anguish in her eyes. "…Don't cry… I…" Itachi tried to say, struggling to get more an a couple of words out at a time between labored breathes and that's even if she could hear him, only able to part his lips minimally tensing the muscles for movement. Everything made his lungs feel like they were going to collapse in on themselves, his throat dry and scratching; each word uttered drained his energy.

Taking his hand in her own she shook her head telling him that there was no need for explanations, nothing to apologise for, she spoke the truth. She should have stood up for what was most important in her life and her children were her world, that day Fugaku force her out with the threat against the ones she bore if she didn't leave after stumbling across a certain private video collection in his possession, knowing every terrible thing that he had done over the years, the pain he had caused Itachi that she would have never subjected him to if she only found out earlier. Forever was something that she regretted, leaving them to fend for themselves, burdening him to carry that pain all to himself only wishing she knew the signs behind the happy family visage. She spoke the truth in her words before, she was a appalling mother but this time, she was not leaving them behind again, she would fight to protect them.

It wasn't long after that the word was put out to the others that he was awake, happy cheers and a grunt of satisfaction that he had lived through it was the responses gave but both of them wanted to go and visit Kisame especially being there were a few questions he wanted to ask him. The first couple of days saw the requests denied from the weak stated that he was still in as well as he wasn't awake for most of it the time, still weak and exhausted from having to go through everything which only Mikoto and Deidara after much protest, were allowed to visit giving Itachi time to recover to the point where he was able to enjoy the company of more.

And that time had finally come, the Akatsuki members crowding around each other asking Itachi every little question, incident related and what not was more interested in the smaller things like what they were giving him to eat, did it hurt lots, when was he getting out of there, could he have that roll that he didn't want to eat. Once Tobi took a breath that was when Kisame started his attack, what happened, who was it, why wasn't he wearing the correct vest, interrogating him like the Police should have been doing while Deidara quietly sat at his side, looking at the dumfounded face the thrown male had. Deidara was concern for him from the strange way he had been acting since he awoke, not that he expected much to be the same after having metal though you but certain small things that he had noticed. The vacant stare that he had seemed to grown intense larger, staring right through you when you tried to hold a conversation with him as if you were nothing more than a mere ghost and the way that he would talk to you and then suddenly stop, leaving the sentence open for interpretations rather than finishing it off.

"Itachi-san! Can you remember who I am?" The happiest member asked waving his hands around ecstatically to grab the attention of the one who slipped back into one of his strange staring phases.

It was Kisame who answered for him with a shake of his head not amused by the attitude, how counterproductive he was being and if he wasn't personally hired by Leader he would have beaten him down and thrown him to the curb by now. "Of course he can you idiot, he was shot in the body not in the head"

He hadn't had time to explain to the others before they so kindly barged inside but the Uchiha wouldn't have been remembering anything at all from the ordeal. Shock of the trauma brought on a form of Anterograde amnesia meaning that events prior to that time were nothing more than a blur in his mind, fragmented pieces of memory that jumbled around inside not to make any sense at all as if staring at your reflection through broken mirrors. You know the pieces are there, only disjointed not to make any sense, so fragile that putting them back together only caused them to get jumbled causing a disorientated view. Life beforehand he could only grasp at parts but there where so many pieces that remained blank.

Hearing how he had got himself inside the walls of the hospital brought Itachi's attention back around again, turning to look at Deidara knowing that he was the one who was by his side when he woke up, forming trust with him in asking questions thinking that he had been around the entire time so he would know best. "…I was… shot?" he slowly asked, his voice still rasping from the weeks of being inoperable from the tube down his throat, tender from the tear that he had caused himself.

"Yeah. In the stomach and chest, un. I found you bleeding to death in the lower car park" the blonde softly explained the events, curiously watching to see what reaction it would pull. Obviously he couldn't remember what had happened or why he was there, what thoughts would have been flowing through that brain of his knowing that someone had tried to kill him and technically succeeded if it wasn't for the staff bringing him back.

"Oh" he mumbled his reply, looking away, that deep sense of loneliness resonating from him. For someone surrounded by so many people that cared about his wellbeing, Itachi looked like was the only person left alive after civilization had just been destroyed.

Still conversation between them continued like nothing had happened at all, everyone taking turns to speak about something only leaving Itachi to join in sporadically when he had something to input. 

A few words of conversation suddenly stop off into nothing, no follow up, not a sound uttered, just the look of blankness until he was questioned bringing forth a look of confusion and a muttered apology. The ramification for being legally death for those precious minutes ate away at his brain functions, not leaving him as a vegetable at least but suffering from short term memory loss. Doctors had explained that there was a chance that he could regain it over time but it could last a week, a month or even the rest of his life. Still Deidara worried on how it would effect him in the long run.

A short while afterwards, the others left leaving Itachi to rest of a while on his own while Deidara walked out with them, sighing as they went their separate ways leaving the blonde to sit down and contemplate everything that had been happening, what to do, how it was going to be like afterwards, the memory loss he had wasn't fully delved into especially with the harsh words spat back and forth before. All he wanted to do was to sit down and actually talk about it to get it out in the open with a hope that they would be able to take it back to where they were at before. Growing closeness between them that suddenly snapped in half to being completely distant from each other, someone Deidara saw this as a god send that he couldn't remember but to be low enough to push for something that was damaged was another thing. But if he was veracious enough with him… ack he was losing his mind.

Slinking back inside the hospital grounds after the soothing stroll around, a professional hello was given to him that caused him to glance up at the Doctor heading over to his car to head home for the night. Even in a casual situation they always had that certain tone about that that promoted better than you, like always wanted to be address as 'Doctor' even in bed. Deidara had one guy like that, it was as if he got off on hearing the fact that he was on, an orthodontist yes but still it carried the title. Half out of it he was stopped by him in a quick and not really engaging conversation, words spoken once again about Itachi's condition that he didn't want to mention again but still at least he was kind enough not to abuse him for his repetitiveness.

"Deidara-kun, you worry too much" he smiled kindly, pleased that someone was concerned about the boy he had tended since a child. "Itachi-kun will get through it, he has before"

Slow nodding that he had heard and understood what he had said was the only thing that he could do, of course he would get better he had gotten better before. "_Before?_ What do you mean like before, un"

The good doctor scratched his head gently gaining the professionalism back, clearing his throat turning to the car door to open it. "Freudian slip" he stated calmly noting his mistake.

Mistake it might have been that he revealed something he should have, suddenly clicking that this was the guy they were searching for, the one who knew everything about him and ever since little detail of Itachi's medical life. Mikoto had mentioned a few stories about the doctor from when he was still a child, tending to the slip on the playground and split his head open, the brave face he had while he was stitched up by the doctor without a tear. It was him!

"You're the doctor that treated him. You know about it! Tell me what happened to him" Deidara exclaimed loudly, a bit too loud out of the sudden shock but he had to know what happened, grabbing onto his shirt and slamming him into the side of the car when he tried to get away inside getting a unexpected rush of adrenaline through his system. "How much did that Police Chief fuck pay you to cover up who raped him, un!" Ever since those words were spoken of such a vile deed he needed to know more, not that anything could be done about it now with past merely being the past since the culprit was dead but something inside him got so riled up knowing about it.

"Rape? There was no mention of rape" the doctor replied utterly confused, not recalling that the word was ever spoken about it. "Fugaku brought him in here and said that he wanted to keep it quiet" That as a professional that people came to confide in, keeping their problems secret from others by the code of law but something like that he would have mentioned at least in a formal statement. There were things that he examined and tested on him, the word might not have been spoken but there was some kind of foul play that had happened that night. "But I can tell you… the trauma his body suffered, there may had been some sexual penetration there but the way that he was torn up… there was no way to even tell"

Shaking his head in disbelief at all the lies and deception the family had hidden, Deidara held his hands up in disgust at him, walking away not willing to listen to it anymore. How could one family do such things to each other and why hadn't anyone noticed or questioned it? Because Fugaku was the god and they were only there to follow him or was it that no one gave a shit about them, just leaving the kids there to rot. Everyone around the foster homes and orphanage once commented on wanting to live the life of the Uchiha's, to have their wealth and fame instead of living in the hell that they were trapped in with poor heating, cramped living conditions and prone to god know what diseases, Deidara would now never have traded that in for everything that he had gone through.

By the time he had snapped out of it he was back up at the room, looking into the darkness expecting to find one male sleeping serenely on the bed, fidgeting from the drip that fed him nutrients still not being able to keep food down properly yet, making that cute little mumbling noise that he did while he was about to move except the room was empty. Scratching his head out of curiosity and a search of the room found Itachi nowhere in sight, only that pesky drip that he had complained about laying to the bed surrounded by faint blood trails and a missing packet of cigarettes from the beside top drawer where he had placed them for safe keeping. Rolling his eyes at his stupidity he got in the elevator up to the top floor having a sneaking suspicion that he would be hiding up there, the disabled door alarmed confirmed it, stepping out to the roof tilting his head to the side to get a good look at Itachi's butt exposed from the backless gown that he had been wearing. That had certainly had to been sending a chill up into places causing a bit of shrinkage but it made him snigger to think about it.

"Did it take you ten years to get up here?" Deidara smugly asked, going to his side and taking his hand, smoothing over the plaster across the hand that used to once hold the drip inside of him. God he was stupid for doing that and for walking around from atrophy that settled in from being immobile, stiffening up his muscles to walk about like a zombie from the minimal stepping and more leg dragging movements.

Thin wafts of toxic smoke fluttered by his face knowing where the other missing item had gone to, the silence combined with the smoking only lead to one thing, that someone was one his mind. There could have many of things that would have been but nothing he would pick out specifically, biting his lip looking up at the face concealed mostly by the darkness only parts showing from reflected moonlight, about to hate himself for opening his mouth to ask this but burning desires were too strong to resist.

"What happened with your cousin?"  
"He killed himself"  
"Not that part, before. Why did he kill himself? What did he do to you?"

The butt of the nearly burnt down cigarette slipped from his hands floating down gripped by gravity taken down to the concrete, rebounding against the rock hard surface showing only a little spark from the distance of the collision. Itachi store blankly out at nothing blinking a few times, glancing over at Deidara and quickly adverting from his line of sight, deeply caressing his temples trying to work the memories through the sifter with bits and pieces only coming into focus. His death, the blood, the knife in his hand that he thrust himself against making as if he was the one to end it for him, the smell, that came back so vividly with the picture perfect in his mind. No matter how much he wanted to forget that, it wouldn't let him.

"He was like a brother to me, the only friend that I had as a child. He was four years older so I guess he was kind of a role model. He was the only person that I felt I could trust" Intently Deidara listened to the tale of the relationship that he had with his cousin all those years ago, the small touch of admiration in his voice over the flat tone for that glimpse of that young boy that did look up to him and taught him all that he needed to know through life with the father that was not there, taking the role over for him. Only that touch of softness in his voice went back to dead silent, monotone and apathetic once again, trying to work out how to brace himself to hear the rest. From this point onwards he sensed it would only go downhill.

"But one day he asked me if I wanted to try something different, so I agreed. He…" Itachi crushed his eyes closed pausing his sentence, everything there on the tip of his tongue knowing it should come out not wanting to lose it with the rest of his thoughts. Focusing he took a few deep breaths, shaking the cobwebs out, straining his voice in recollection. He was there standing in front of him as he sat down on his bed, reading over a book, kneeling in front of him mouthing the words he had just spoken responded with an uncertain nod. The book taken from his hands and placed out of the way on the desk, unbuttoning the shirt he wore fresh from school, sliding it off his shoulders placing kisses along the where the fabric had been, up and over his neck and chin lingering above the unconsciously parting lips in a breath drawn in taking that as an invitation for his wanting tongue. "Kissed me, stripped me of my clothes as well as his own" Cotton sheets smothered his face twisting the linen around his fingers crushing his eyes closed attempting to block out the pain, face first into the bed fighting back tears that wanted to flow, embedding his teeth in his bottom lip biting down until he bled. 'Shisui, it hurts so much' "And the next thing we were having sex"

Deidara lent over the edge of the railing as far as he could go to look at his face, every time he tried he turned away, probably ashamed of what had happened but with Itachi, who knew. "You mean he raped you" he stated knowing consensual intercourse or not, he was a minor therefore it is statutory rape. He had abused the bonds of the relationship formed between them for his own personal use but still the raven-haired man walking away from him didn't seem to think so.

"No, I… don't know" Itachi breathed with a short chuckle, rubbing his forehead while he shuffled away steadily from the rails. "But father came in and…"

Blue eyes widened instantly thinking of the implications that Fugaku somehow had some involvement in this. He thought he was sick but there was that fraction of a hope that he would have enough respect for his own son not to touch him in such of an impure manner. "He…?"

"No, he wouldn't dare touch me like that, my father was a man of honor in his own mind" That thought sounded ridiculous, battle scars over the years were supposed to be a badge to be worn with pride that you have survived such an ordeal instead each one only killed him a little more inside. "I'm an Uchiha, I'm not allowed to be a fag, a disgrace to the family" Fists balled remembering the words spoken to him, the young mind tormented for something it didn't understand sitting the start of puberty. "I didn't know what I was, I didn't have interest in boys or girls" Itachi's head suddenly hung low fixated on the ground, loosening up his hands tangling them around the necklace that his mother had given him, that stupid keepsake that he could never get rid of, if she knew the truth it would kill her. No one else had ever heard this, only the people in the room where aware of what really took place. "…but the next time I remember I was bent over my bed and… I don't even know what it was only that it hurt, over and over again…"

No more, couldn't take it, he didn't want Itachi to relive it any longer. He didn't care what happened looking in the places that were completely wrong, he was only dragging up horrific memories that should have stayed in the history they belonged to, dead and buried along with the ones in the ground. Running up to him Deidara's arms slid around his chest snaking under his arms, smothering his face in his cooling back reaching out for the hand that was clinging to the necklace covering his hand with his own. "Please stop, un" he pleaded just wanting it to go no further. He was sorry that he brought it up, not even going through it he could feel his pain, the sorrow of knowing what you were to people; he felt it too only known as a whore and nothing else. For that one fleeting instant those deep ruby orbs had seen past that facade to break through to the depths of who he was, the being inside that yelled for recognition to be wanted… needed by anyone. In him he had found that. Deidara could only hope that Itachi needed him just as he necessitated him back.

Words would not stop despite hearing the pleas, years of keeping his silence in a solo suffering broke open the barrier of emotions, flooding them rapidly through his psyche reliving the moment in his head like it had happened yesterday. Again he was that young teenager screaming for his father to show him mercy, questioning what he had done wrong, why he was forcing this punishment on him that he had never so much than raised a finger against him out of anger, only a spanking when he got out of line, unknowing of the hateful discriminatory words the thrown at him and what he had done that was so bad. What was Shisui doing? Was he trying to stop him or was he egging him on? There was no struggle from the other party not even so much as an appeal to his Uncle and then there was darkness. When he had came to he was under the watchful eye of his mother at the hospital with no recollection of what had happened, lead to believe what his 'concerned' father had revealed. Those memories came back not long after he was discharged against doctor's orders by the Police Chief, brought on by Shisui sneaking in through his window one night and into his bed to be by his side.

"He didn't kill himself because of what happened, he killed himself because I wouldn't give him what he wanted" Given them what they want, it's only a hull for personal enjoyment. "He loved me and I didn't" Those lips forever pressed against his, the first kiss he had received, the last person who had betrayed him. "He killed himself because I wouldn't let him fuck me"

Everything was so perfectly clear to him at that moment, the enlightening epiphany causing it all to fall into place. "I will never leave you, un" Was all he could say, holding the older one in his arms tightly.


	23. Chapter 22

**Series:** Naruto  
**Setting:** AU  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word Count:** 13, 209  
**Warnings:** Language, violence, sexual content  
**Summary:** Kisame believes that someone is out to kill them but are they really or is it just in his mind?

* * *

**I Am... Chapter 22**

"Hmmm. Mmmmm. Yes that is looking good. Now take off your shirt"

Under any normal circumstances to be told to remove your clothing would cause one of two reactions. Firstly you would be defensive about it and tell the one wanted to strip you naked where they can stick that idea or second, you promptly strip off the shirt as well as your pants looking to entice the other to follow suit for a bit more of an adult time. Unfortunately for Itachi this option was neither of them, turning his head slowly around at the crowd that was eager watching on for him to do as he was so obediently told. A deep drawn out sigh and the grey t-shirt slowly pulled over his head flowing his long ebony hair over his back, the only warmth across his bare flesh from the crisp chill of the sterile room besides the burns of the eyes on him which provided no physical heat. Another instruction saw him lying down on the high level bed squelching plastic underneath him making it the most unromantic way to propose someone, like sitting down on the couch in an elderly women's house, pushing the black sweat pants lower exposing the V of his muscles that lead to a fruitful prize.

Unexpected shove of applied pressure pressing deeply into his skin caused feedback in the form a gasp in, exhaling loudly drawing it out, sucking back in deeply again in a repeat of the process in a new location only causing a sharper jab locking his body from all movement until the probing fingers fell away allowing alleviation again. A loud drone in unknown pleased or dissatisfied thought circled whispers around as well as a few nods, not permitted to relax just yet, shivering from the cold circle instrument placed against his stomach listening in to every grumble and gurgle inside his body, methodically moved around his torso repeating the inhale/exhale motion until commanded to stop giving the word to put his shirt back on.

Tensions were high with blue and black watchful eyes tracking the movements of white jackets through the room to where they convened on the other side, muttering between each other giving all round signs still no one had a clue it that was a good thing or a bad thing. Back again standing in front of the Uchiha blocking his line of sight clicking his fingers like a dog to grab his attention, holding a light up with an instruction to follow the movements around darting from one extreme to the next tracking the reaction time of the man so far pleased with his progress. "How's the head?" he asked, pressing the bridge of the sliding glasses back up onto his nose before putting the light away maundering a few whispered notes to his staff.

"Muddled" he replied following another sets of tests around the place. "I can remember some things of the past as clearly as I did them yesterday but others there's nothing there" Telling the truth would be wise at this point especially since all this testing would lead him to finally getting out of there. God how he was sick and tired of seeing the off shades of everything, everything was a pale musty white that they mixed with lilac or some kind of blue but still it showed the same colour in every place. How long has he been in there? Felt like six months with the way the days seemed to drag. Confined to bed for over a week before he could move successfully around from the muscles that flexed back into place built up by light walks to brisker movements and as of recent much to the doctors protests he was spotted running laps around the floors circling around and around which was not the smartest thing for him to be doing considering there were parts of his lungs that had been stitched back together. That effect he had noticed, a normal run would take him approximately 30 minutes to start losing track of breath where now it was half the time. They told him that it would increase back to a higher capacity eventually but it would take the time and Itachi was impatient. He didn't want to wait for too long.

"The good news is that you are free to leave. I want to keep you in another two days just to keep an eye on your lungs since you refused to listen to that light exercise only warning" Yes that really did come back to bite him on the ass. "But everything else it in order. I will come back when you are ready to leave to give you the prescriptions need to take and don't push yourself to remember anything. It will come back in its own time if it doesn't then its not meant to resurface"

Firm shake of his hand thanking the raven haired male for being a delightful patient and hopefully unlike his childhood, he wouldn't be seeing him for a long time to come now deemed a fit bill of health and ready to tackle the outside world again. Well in two days time. As soon as a foot stepped out the door Mikoto lunged from her spot wrapping her arms around her son who visibly stiffened in her hold, a wet kissed placed on his cheek leaving behind the outlines of liner, wiping it off with a tissue so unbelievably blissful. "You get to leave soon and that will be my place to go home too" she said with a smile but her voice filled with sorrow. Although they never spoke to each other during her time there it still felt like a minor breakthrough towards him, just being allowed to embrace him was something that she could never do always avoiding her until the point where she just gave up and stopped trying. If it was due to injury now knowing that life was too precious to be reserved or because of another that sat in the corner waiting to get his word in, that she wouldn't know but it was good to have her son back. Now there was one more to worry about and this one would take more work that a simple apology.

Emerging from behind Deidara nodded to him with a beam, not moving any closer and not moving any further back without overcrowding him. "At least you can get out of this hell now, un" he smiled weakly not really knowing what else to say to him. Since that night up on the roof they hadn't really talked, he started going back to work with Hidan and Kakuzu for the smaller jobs being that without the three on them it wasn't the same to all major cases were put on hold pending Itachi's release but it wasn't just that. The confession he had gave him that he had been holding to himself for all those years threw him off, what could he say to something like that more than what he had already done? Sorry about your cousin but the bastard got what he deserved, they all did. Something like that just didn't sit well. And the way he acted towards him there was something strangely familiar about it all, something of the past from long ago as if that same day he walked in through those doors. That young teen that quietly sat to the back and just observed to only throw in an opinion once in a blue moon, following orders like he was paid to… that one was back. "I have to get going now, I'll be back tomorrow some time" he grinned with a wave, bowing his head towards Mikoto in his goodbye leaving the two Uchiha's alone, no longer feeling like the third wheel in the room.

"Deidara-kun is nice. He must be a good friend to stay here with you all the time even though he is afraid" Mikoto gave a little laugh at herself picking up the most smallest piece that stated that he was. A mother's touch, she was able to notice every detail. When they were outside talking with each other he was as talkative as could be but inside he was very quiet trying his hardest not to focus on the surroundings, always when out of the room he would bolt down the halls into the elevator and then run as fast as he could to get outside. There was real dedication toward him, she could only hope that Itachi knew that he had someone to rely upon in troubled times.

Taking him by the hand she guided the baby boy down to sit on the chair, smoothing her hands over his silky onyx strands petting them down with a part down the centre of his head leaving his scalp standing out significantly over the darkness. "Before I go, there is something that I want to discuss with you" she started, picking up the hair brush out of the drawers dragging the bristles into pieces quartering his hair taking the section in her hairs lightly brushing away the knots as she spoke. "I know your relationship with Sasuke has been bad lately and it may seem that you are at war with each other but try to understand that he is hurt and confused and scared about everything that is happened in your lives" If only she had been there then it would have been prevented, to give them guidance and love that only a mother could provide, to protect them from the ugliness of the world. "Can you please set aside your differences for one day just to sit down and talk things through?"

He could hear the desperation in her tone but it wasn't registering on what she was talking about. He was having problems with Sasuke? Closing his eyes searching through every memory that he could pick out there was nothing that drew to that conclusion, he only saw the young boy that stayed by his side trying to capture his attention for some time together for sibling bonding, always putting himself down in comparing himself to the achievements that he had already made in his short life span, just wanting to be like the big brother no matter how much he reassured him that he didn't want to become the person he had and just to be himself. However his absence had been noted not yet seeing his face once walk through those doors with a friendly greeting or a frightened look clinging around him like the others had to tell him how much he feared that his life could have been taken away. His brother was nowhere to be seen but at the same time he had expected that he wouldn't so it hadn't phased him enough to raise questions on his whereabouts.

"Okay, I will" Itachi replied sitting very still for his mother while she worked through his hair content and reminiscent of days of younger when she used to do the same.

The acceptance made her smile glad that her son had indeed grown up into a perfect gentleman, willing to settle the differences and be the bigger man instead of allowing the petty feud to go on knowing that family is the most important thing rather leaving it open because if someone would happen, heaven forbid that something would, it would be detrimental living the rest of your life knowing that you parted on a bad word. Finishing up with his hair she loosely wrapped the black tie around his long locks planting a considerate kiss on the top of his head. Hopefully tomorrow they could put all this nastiness behind them and move onto the future.

--

"Come on can't you cash advance me?" A stare down at the wad of cash that he was holding… the very small stack of bills that Kakuzu slapped in his hand, left the blonde almost down on his knees begging for some more money unable to live off what he was given for his work of recent.

Granted that he had been spending all his time with Itachi down at the hospital but that was what friends were supposed to do, not just carry on without their comrade to help as if they had been doing. There wasn't enough there to cover a week's worth of hits and he wasn't going out onto the streets or hit up the clubs for tricks, he promised this time that he would remain faithful and clean until Itachi came to him but they were making it very hard for him not to give in to temptation. Where was the compassion in the group? Oh yeah he forgot that it was each to their own in his game, a team only meant someone to take the blame for you when you messed up, blaming the other one for the mistakes to save your own ass and that they were sticking to, Kakuzu shaking his head at him as the response, walking away back to his permanent seating spot on the sofa across from Hidan tallying the rest of the funds to be passed on. "Itachi is out on Friday, un" he spoke up wondering if anyone would care about that one either.

A few grunts around from the two minor players and a happy widening grin baring his sharp teeth with at least someone happy with the news, Kisame was certainly glad to have his favourite former play toy back for his viewing pleasure remarking that he hoped he looked at tasty as he did before instead of that tired run down blob laying in the hospital bed that received a death glare as his answer. Akatsuki was going to be back together once again, ready to send those wrong doers to jail with a few more years on their sentence all because they didn't want to appear in court. It was almost like the plot of a bad movie.

"We should go out for a drink to celebrate" Kisame cheered raising his invisible glass up in a toast towards the return of the Uchiha. Drinking the night away was exactly what Itachi needed to boost his moral back up to his former level, only that he was planning on going out now instead of waiting for those few days to pass. "And I am not paying for you" he finished with a grin at the blonde. He could use that money he was just given instead.

Deidara's jaw almost dropped from being promised alcohol, dangled out in front of him so close that he could take it and then ripped away with an evil chuckle like tempting a child with candy. "I didn't want to drink anyway, un" he could only retort with, snatching the paper work out of Hidan's hand that he was looking at, picking himself someone to go after on his own for extra cash, leaving the building in search of bigger, better things.

Well if he didn't want to join him then Kisame was still going to gladly go out on his own, jumping to his feet dusting off his pants turning to take his leave too when the phone rang. Oh maybe he would have company after all. A glance at the number flashing unknown shrugging since that was a normal occurrence; he hit the pickup button making his greeting hoping to hear an invitation for a night of fun. It was a woman on the other side but not someone that he wanted to take to bed; the happy look on his face disappeared morphing into a serious scowl nodding while listening to the talk on the other side, completely serious now hearing what she had to say. "Okay I will be in tomorrow" he replied saying the only sentence out of the entire conversation before hanging up.

To be called personally out of the blue like that was something that he hadn't been expecting; it must have been of great importance to go through a channel like that instead of the normal means. Curiosity was peaking only able to wait until tomorrow where he would find out the purpose of his visit to him but whatever it was, it certainly wasn't something that he should be missing out on.

The next day came after a drunken night alone with instant dinners and a pay TV adult's channel movie, looking up at the bright daylight that burned into his eyes with the touch of first light, shielding them with his hand while the other searched through his pockets for the protective shades, drawing his head back down as he slide the dark tinted sunglasses up the bridge of his nose now protected from the harsh rays. At least he could disappear into the busy crowd walking through the main business district hustling on their way to work, stopping off for early morning coffee pickups, others impatiently waiting for the hectic malls to open up so they could buy whatever little knick knack their hearts desired, Kisame only stood out like a sore thumb with his towering height in the line at the franchise chain coffee store waiting for his espresso to be brewed.

Tapping his finger impatiently across stainless steel benches he contemplated getting another one for the ones he was to pay a visit to, humming out loud in self thought to see if it would be appreciated or not but then again with the snail pace that the two behind the counter were working then he would have been later than expected and they didn't like to be kept waiting. "Just a white chocolate and macadamia nut cookie" he added when his coffee finally arrived, skipping out on the friendly gesture of buying a beverage for them. They could afford to buy their own and those freshly baked cookies really did make the taste buds water. Sighing deeply once outside drawing in the polluted city air into his lungs, Kisame set of on the last of his journey with his coffee to slurp only to curse at the heat intensity of drinking it through the small slit.

"Most ridiculous invention" he grumbled juggling to remove the lid and hold the cookie at the same time standing in front of the building that he was about to enter. He was determined not to lose anything at all but a hard knock but an inconsiderate passerby hand him fumbling for the bag, bending over to grab it before it hit the ground and spoilt the mouth watering goodness.

Screams suddenly enveloped around him following the thuds of quickened footsteps, thumping him about more from hoards scrambling to get passed him. Peering up from his bent over position at the women swaying in the breeze just to the side of him, mouth and eyes wide open like someone just trod on her foot with a stiletto heel and she was not please about it at all except there one new fashion accessory that he didn't know that was the latest thing, taking something from the styles of Africa wearing a long metal spike horizontal through her neck. She didn't even have time to blink, falling straight backwards onto the ground oozing crimson onto the footpath soaking into the concrete flickering life faded from her eyes.

Kisame gasped surrounded by the wave of terrified people fleeing scattering through the streets looking for cover while another one come flying towards their direction, unable to rise to his feet to spin around fast enough to make his retreat too feeling a sudden stab behind him. Transparent brown liquid combined with the blood washing away into the crevices between the paving blocks, the white paper bag dropping into the mess as he looked over his shoulder rising to his feet wincing at the pulsating pain in his lower half examining himself at the long metal object now embedded in his right cheek.

…Someone just shot an arrow into his ass! And that wasn't going to be the last of them as the second hit deep into his thigh causing a bellowing cry that echoed through the fleeting street, dragging his leg to the side to get away from the insane archer that wanted to take out his bad day onto the crowd of mindless drone workers to erase the oppression that they were feeling. Sweating forehead pressed against the large pillar shielding himself from the onslaught of objects giving him the ability to look down at the protruding aluminium through his thigh, passed all the way through knowing that there was no way he was going to be able to snap off the head and remove it.

They were competition grade arrows unlike the traditional wooden ones used in light hearted archery, these were made for professionals. But were they purposely aiming at him or were they randomly shooting at people? A glance around the pole proved him to be the target finding one narrowing missing his head, sitting there waiting for him to make his move out into the open. If he was going to make it out of this alive he was going to have to make a break for it as discomfited as it was going to be but if he stayed idle then he would bleed to death or they would just move positions to capture him. There were many adjoining buildings on the roof of the store fronts but there was one thing for certain and that was that he was targeting the main doorway where he needed to be. He was waiting for him just to show up.

Crying out loudly his hands gripped onto the shaft with a mighty twist, years of bench pressing 300 kilograms a day would not let him down now that it was truly needed bending the flexible metal in his leg until the pressure point hit tearing through the surface. It was enough leverage to yank at it to snap the tip off, pulling it in reverse back through his leg embedding teeth into his lips freeing the obstacle a lot better to move around. The one in his butt would prove to be more troublesome that it was still inside the thick meaty muscle, the pointed tip would cause more damage than good if he pulled it out so callously, instead working the soft metal as he had before taking it slower than before until it snapped leaving only the short stump sticking out through his pants.

Panting roughly in pain golden eyes needed to focus surveying around him to see if the position had moved, no more people had dropped in that time but there were little around now all hiding behind closed doors leaving him a bigger standing duck than he had been before. Kisame was not going to wait around all day to die like this, this was not his way to go out, and he was at least going to make that meeting. Pushing off the wall he darted around the brickwork dragging his leg behind him as fast as a man of his size could go, heading straight for the doubled glass doors in front of him sprinting towards the target that seemed to far away dodging the slow paces arrows that passed dangerously close but avoided from the weaving back and forth.

Glass shattered in front of him when his hands pressed the metal frame to push the doors open, swinging them open frantically to make it inside without taking any further damage, diving through the flying shards rolling along the ground with his first move to freedom. The elevators were so close that he could almost touch them, long hand pressed out for the call button not bothering to look at the numbers tick down closer to arrival. The loud ding sounded straight through the doors before they had a chance to fully open, smashing his hand against the button needed to get to the floor wanted, finally free of the terrible onslaught but the unknown watching the doors close with a sigh of relief. "I win" he smirked only he stopped dead still, pushed back against the bar across his lower back.

Spreading red tainted his white muscle shirt seeping into the material as the doors finally came to their close, moving upwards in levels. That small gap not even 5 centimetres in length penetrated by the thin object in the final blow against him, dropping his arm to his side lifelessly compressing around the cool metal that heated with his body temperature losing the feeling through his shoulder at the last entrenched arrow in his body. That one Kisame couldn't recover from in a dead slump against the wall, resting his head against the wall dripping salty secretions down his face feeling his consciousness fading rapidly from him as the doors opened, stumbling out into the expensively furnished room, panting hard chuckling to himself aloud.

"I'm here…" he exclaimed and at least on time.

The figure sitting in the chair was un-phased by his arrival, sitting calmly with his back to him only showing the flaming orange spiked hair over the top without even a look back at him, shaking his head. "You're bleeding all over my floor"

Kisame chortled at his boss's lack of compassion for his injuries, typical of him but if he was concerned then he would know that something was really out of place. Just as long as he called an ambulance or something or else the pool on his floor would get worse. "…Good…" he scoffed, dropping unconscious on that very carpet.

--

Everything was packed up ready to leave finally now that the last check over was in order, a stern warning to take it easy and rest up was given reminding him that he wasn't back to 100 but Itachi wasn't really listening, more enthralled that he was going back to colours instead of drab white and back to a soft bed instead of that hard rock that he had been sleeping on. Back to work, that he was reserved about but willing to go just so he could get back into the swing of things, to return to a normal life for him well as ordinary as it could get for someone being a Bounty Hunter, even questioning himself on why he would have chose a profession like that. Strange career move but not too far as the Police Force that he remembered. That must have really pissed his father off. Speaking on him, he hadn't seen him all of this time either, now that was one person he certainly didn't expect to see at all, he didn't care enough to come and visit and if they hadn't told him that he had been shot then he would have placed his arrival to the hospital on him.

Gentle rapping against the door caused his head to turn looking back at the doorway expecting to see Deidara standing there with a milk flavoured beverage in his hand only to see the gruff expression of someone that wasn't pleased at all, crossed arms in defence glaring back at him taking the trademark look that he used for his own. He had really grown. "Hello Sasuke" Itachi spoke, packing the last of his bag up, slinging the strap over his shoulder.

"Itachi" he replied still holding up the doorway. The affectionate way he used to call him nii-san was a thing of the past, now he was only called by his name and that was even when he wanted to speak it which was rarely.

Exchanged looks was all that Itachi could do being that he seemed to be missing pieces of this fight so he couldn't pull them back together to apologies for his actions or try and work out a way to compromise, flying blind waiting for some kind of reaction to him to play towards that. Nothing was given, not even a hint since Sasuke was just as silent not tearing his eyes off him at all. There was no clue on what the hostility was about not even a jolt of the past as he walked up to his side, not having to look down far now to see his eye level bringing up a hand hovering it above his head.

"Whatever it is, one day I will make it up to you" he spoke gently, brushing his fingers through the messy matching sable hair confessing in his own way that he wasn't aware of what he done, leaving the room and his staring brother behind him.

Waiting for the elevator to come down tapping his foot impatiently, the doors opened revealing the blonde who was on his way up to see him, a swift grab of his shirt pulled him into the lift and the button pressed to go down to the second level, left Itachi a little confused on why they were going down there since ground level was the exit. A questioning noise was sounded once he was dragged back out again, tugged down the hallways as a quickened pace, turning into a running hop along on one leg to get his footing back at different wrenching directions finally opening his mouth to see what this was all about. "What's going on?"

"We are going to visit someone, un. Kisame was brought in here yesterday. I just found out" Deidara told him coolly which was completely the opposite of the urgency he was running around with; somehow the two actions were not related. He hated hospitals so much, loathed them, just wanted to get out of there as much as Itachi did but now he was stuck visiting their boss because someone happened that he believes is related to blah blah blah. Couldn't he have just told them over the phone?

The two younger Akatsuki members entered the room one clinging to the other's arm with a death grip making sure that he wouldn't stray too far away, the other losing the flow of blood to his arm but didn't shake him off, walking over to the bedside of their fallen leader, all bandaged up rolled over on his side. "How did this happen?" Itachi asked, moving closer to examine his shoulder. He didn't know about the theories that someone had decided to take a hit out on them that was kept from him for all this time.

"Some asshole wanted to use me as a human target practise" Kisame replied feeling ashamed to have to say that. Luckily for him that they never hit the bulls eyes so he was told that he would be out in a couple of days to rest up at home instead but still the stupid idea he had seemed to become more of a reality with three members targeted so it was only a matter of time before one of them succeeded which is why he had called for them to come to his side knowing that this was the day of Itachi's release.

"I want you two to lay low at least until I am out. Someone out there is…" Kisame stopped short from sounds of snickering behind the Uchiha's arm, Deidara finding something extremely hilarious that he wasn't sharing with them which infuriated him more. This wasn't a laughing matter, this was serious and so far all he got was this childish response to everything.

"You were shot in the ass, un!" Deidara laughed hysterically reading over the doctors chart that stated trauma to the right buttock.

"Deidara! Shut the fuck up and listen!" the wounded beast growled loudly ceasing all sounds in the room. "I don't give a shit about my ass right now or if you still want to believe that this is not related but let me remind you of this, someone tried to kill you! Someone almost kill Itachi!"

The reminder was exactly was what needed to bring him back down to level, his grip tightening around his arm even more than he thought was possible because in no way was he couldn't to let him get taken away from him again. "What do you want us to do?" he asked this time completely serious in listening to the order he wanted to give them. Itachi was not going to leave his sight if possible so whatever it was, lay low or whatever then it was only going to be with him.

"I want you two to find some place to hide, I think I have an idea who it is but I can't be certain" The personal outreach for contact into the office of their benefactor had raised some questions about the nature of the call and word around would certainly bring them into play at some point or another but he couldn't make it official until he had a chance to speak to him again. "Think of it as house arrest. I don't want you to move anywhere unless I call you to tell you to come back. The less movement we make the less of a chance they have at finding us"

Dual nods came as his answer both agreeing that they would do as instructed but if someone was after them then who was it? And why were they?

Casually walking through the hallways Sasuke looked around for any friendly face, knowing that his mother said that she would meet him back in the main lobby after he had talked it out with his brother, black eyes scanning the area spotting the familiar friendly smile of her approaching him. For so long he had yearned for her to come back only now she had some back to something much more different, the broken home truly shattered leaving behind only the two of them in the world to fend for themselves. He never blamed her for not coming back to them even though he still didn't know the reason why she had just suddenly up and left them without a word, a simple note only saying how much she loved him and never meant to hurt him with her actions.

"Have you settled things between yourself and Itachi?" she asked curiously about the progress of the meeting, wrapping her arms around her youngest in a hug and a kiss on the cheek, smiling tenderly not wanting to let him go.

"Yes we have" he smiled back at her amiably as if the little words that they had shared between each other were enough to set aside the past, all forgiven to work towards rebuilding the relationship that had been crushed. "It will take some time but we will be alright. What are you going to do now? You going back home?" he asked touched with a tone of hurt in his voice, not wanting to leave her. He wanted to be back with her in the way it should have been. Just the three of them as a family.

Stroking his hair lovingly she nodded although he wouldn't be happy to hear it but it wasn't going to end there, she was going to get her boy's back and this time there would not be her husband to stand in the way. "I'm going to get custody of you so please be patient" Rising back to a full stand she sighed hating to do this and just leave him but she was going to do it properly and legally just as she had tried many times, that family that they all wanted would be back together again soon. "Come on I will take you back to Naruto's" At least he had taken to a friendly face to see him through the rough times and that child was one that could never cause a dull face, always optimistic and bright. A good friend for Sasuke.

Together they walked until the young Uchiha dropped back behind her feigning that he had dropped something down on the ground near the entrance, allowing her to go on ahead and he would catch up. Bending down he tied his shoe lace for something to do stuck in that ridiculous position, the caring tender face that he wore disappeared in an instant leaving behind the traces of a hard uncaring stoic complexion, rising to his feet. "He doesn't remember" Sasuke flatly spoke looking straight ahead continuing to walk back to the car where his mother was waiting, not even look back as if he was speaking to himself.

Only he wasn't bringing a head out from hiding glancing from behind the wall looking at the young teenage leave the premise, the hiding man licked his lips setting back into his position gracing a huge grin across his pale face. "We shall see about that"

--

It wasn't extravagant with lots of money spent but it was enough to cost a bit with the luxuries needed to make it a self contained home, a refrigerator, small cooking facilities, in the main complex there was a gym and pool as well as room service but it was more like a set of apartments rather than a hotel where you were to be pampered. It was efficient and that was all that was needed and also free thanks for Mikoto's generous offer to pay for their time there under pseudo names of course for their protection. If anyone wanted to disturb them then Uchiha Itachi and Awai Deidara didn't exist only leaving answering to Nakamura Shiki and his wondrous companion Kanako Nobuo. Hopefully this visage wouldn't have to keep up for too long because the names sounded foreign when spoken to them plus being locked into house arrest would drive anyone insane from the lack of things to do to keep them occupied except for pacing the halls. If only the two of them were on better terms then they could have made something of it.

Silence was what was happening most of the time, the television was the source of Deidara's entertainment while Itachi found himself on the double bed reading only he couldn't focus on the book much with the laughing blonde shovelling popcorn into his mouth channel surfing between commercials in a memory that seemed vaguely familiar. Many things about him seemed to bring strange feelings to the surface that he couldn't understand, not yet revealing to him the truth about his memory loss keeping it all to himself rather than sharing his feelings towards others to explain to them exactly what he was going through. When asked he would just give a quick answer that stated that he couldn't remember or just pass it off with an awkward small smile like an idiot that was clueless but he didn't really remember him. In his mind they were still bickering with each other, all confrontations were erased just the same as everything else.

"…Can you …stay… with me?" the hushed voice asked, uncertain that he should have been asking it as Deidara stood up to say that he was going to bed. The bedding arrangements weren't something that they had a choice in with the only room available at the time and even though he had been giving him space lately it felt out of place not to have him at his side while he slept, almost like a security blanket knowing that he would wake up the next day if he was there.

Halted steps turned back to look over his shoulder at the voice that sounded barely louder than a frightened child, the hem of his shirt tightly held onto pulling hard under his grip twisting to make him stay. Itachi sound so …lost. Deidara couldn't tell if he was scared to be alone or if he just wanted companionship, maybe something snapped and he was losing his mind but he would stay just as he requested, pulling the shirt off over his head getting comfortable for the nights peaceful sleep, kicked off shoes and jeans leaving him only in his boxers moving to the other side of the bed slipping in between the cool sheets, making himself comfortable by fluffing up the pillow laying with his arm propping his head up looking at his back.

Still he hadn't moved as if he was contemplating something in his mind like the words he had just spoke, not even the shift in the weight of the mattress that caused him to tilt back flinched a muscle. "What are you thinking about?" he asked, pulling Itachi back down into the bed to get him comfortable. He could never imagine what it would be like to lose all remembrance of things only able to rely on what others had told you second hand to reconstruct your life. He had his doubts about what memories he had of him as well; he wasn't naïve to his shying away.

"Why have you been here at my side?" Itachi asked, rolling over onto his arm to look back at the blue eyes that were captivating him. Something so familiar that he couldn't put his finger on.  
A flash of a smile hesitating to reach out with a stretched out arm to pet his hair gently for his reply, only having to keep to his words only.

"That's what friends are for, un"  
"Are we only just friends?"  
"Why do you ask that?" He had to know, he just wanted him to come out and tell him in his own words.  
Just something inside I guess. "… I don't … know"

Deidara shook his head in response to his answer, rolling over a few more times not away but closer instead, sliding his leg over his hips pressing his bare chest into the other's heat, breathing against his mouth staring at the lost endless red pushing past the hesitations he was having to show Itachi exactly what he meant to him if he couldn't grasp the feelings that he had, taking the roll guiding the way for him. "Well I have wanted you more than friends for a long time, un" he purred, capturing the confining hair tie releasing his long strands that flowed over his shoulders. "I want to be yours"

A touch so tender growing harder between murmuring words of longing, stating how long he wanted this moment, that he was the only one for him before crushing the bittersweet velvet lips against his own that lined his own with thin silver trails of saliva. Gentle hands cupped his cheeks holding him close coaxing a retreating tongue out of his mouth to meet the other muscle stroking it lovingly until it was responded to, mixing of flavours between the two males causing a deep groan from the blonde shifting his hips sliding along the barrier of underwear between them provoking the same reactions from the other, rolled over onto his back finally breaking that frightened boy out of his shell.

There was no waiting between them, they had both held off these feelings for too long to take anything slowly, fighting against urgency with deepening growls and growing arousals under confinement, sitting up to push the boxers from his hips lost into the sheets, placing tender kisses down the flat stomach continuing lower stripping the blonde of his own leaving the two of them standing proud longing for each other's touch. A draped arm across the back of his neck in a loving cry spreading his legs further apart feeling the thick length push past the muscular boundary penetrating his tight bud that brought a tear to his eye, bring his lips back down in a staining kiss keeping them locked together when hips started shifting against him.

The door cracked opened in the darkness of night stepping softly into the room on light feet, careful not to knock anything over advancing further through the front entrance and past the small table in the middle of the room towards the lustfully groaning bodies in bed. Both of them weren't aware of the third entering too busy lost in the heated moment of sex to care that someone was looming over them, clenching fists shaking at his side stirring up ill feelings in his gut that travelled upwards into his chest, wavering all over in anger towards him. "You never wanted me did you?" Itachi asked dejected, unable to tear his eyes away from the azure partially hidden underneath the body of the random brunette.

"You should have stayed dead, un" Deidara glared with a smirk, moaning loudly as he store straight into Itachi's eyes.

_'Once a whore always a whore'_

Crying out in a gasp Itachi sat upright, chilled to the bone dripping in cold sweat mortified at what he had just saw, what he had experienced searching around in the pitch black. Trembling hands curled around the soaked sheets slowly turning his head around to see if it was something more, looking at the sleeping boy next to him still dressed in his shirt and shorts from the peak under the sheets, he too was fully dressed which made him question how much of it was a dream, was it a memory that had been lost or just a strange reaction. He could have said or done anything prior that he had lost track of during the memory drop out, swallowing hard as he laid back down wiping away thick moist trails off his sticky forehead looking back at him with half lidded eyes.

"Are you alright?" mumbled the sleepy voice next to him, the caring warmth against his chest feeling the elevated heartbeat and the rapid rising and falling of breathes, drawing himself in closer resting his head against his shoulder before going back to sleep.

Was he all right? He really didn't know.

--

There was only so much that they could take being cooped up in that room for three day straight without other human interaction, Deidara especially getting antsy to get out and do something finding this ridiculously stupid and nothing more than an isolated incident that had been almost two months since it happened. What happened to Kisame was in no way related to that day and just some crazy wacko who had a rough day so against orders to stay put, not like he followed them anyway, he talked Itachi into leaving the place and going to a bit of a drive directing him up through the windy roads elevating above sea level to one of the nearby mountains, pulling over in one of the car parks.

Together they got out of the car moving over to the nearby guard rail that was the only thing that was stopping them from plunging to their deaths into the canon below with the wind speed picking up causing Deidara to spin in circles with his arms stretched out wide embracing the warm wind. "This is so much better, un" he cheered leaving Itachi to walk behind taking up the rear.

Quietly he hung back watching the twirling motions ignoring the calls to come over and have a look at the view, normally he would have loved to been over there looking at the world from such a bird's eye view but there were too many things plaguing him like that dream if he could call it that but whatever it was had him contemplating everything that was going on around him. What he might have said what was real or what was only thought, abusing the generosity of someone who was supposedly his enemy was giving him only to be mixed with torrid emotions that wanted to respond on their own.

"I don't remember you" he called out over the gust of squalls that blew past him, instantly folding his arms up in a shiver reaction to the sounds that should have been cold only it was dry heat. 

Sounds died down back to a slow simmer able to be heard at normal level as he finished "I do but not as a friend or anything more than that"

Stopping his free movements of being one with the wind, Deidara spun on the gravel to look back at him. Did this shock him? Not really. "Why did you tell me that about your cousin then if you don't remember?" he questioned taking a few steps closer standing in front of him. He was expecting this to happen, he had told him previously that he couldn't remember him but it appeared that he didn't have any connotation of the exchange a few days prior. The effect of his short term memory loss or maybe he didn't want to remember.

Itachi chewed on his lip looking away, something harder to explain and he might think he was idiotic because of it. He believed that he was. "I remember pieces that don't fit. You hate me but yet you are so valiantly staying by my side expecting that you should be pushing me away and yet I know you won't. Everything is contradicting but I trusted my instinct to tell you, I wanted you to know so maybe that part of you that despises me would understand why I am afraid to be with you"

He was afraid to be by him? Was he always this way? All the time he had been pushing to keep him at arm's length while fighting the internal battle to draw him in closer, a developed new feeling that he had experienced would have shook him knowing that the last person had hurt him because of it, no matter what he could see it in his forlorn eyes that deep down inside he did care for Shisui just as those tender moments had showed him while they were together. Then again he also had provoked it too by shunning him when he finally gave into those feelings. Those were memories he hoped never returned to him for his own foolish reasons. "Why? Those moments shared together are something to be cherished"

"Moments that are beautiful only lead to pain" People leave, people die, people spit back everything offered and kick you to the side like you are nothing. People were cruel and he himself was un-noticing and ignorant of everyone outside of his own world to care about what they thought, ones that wanted to make relationships more than sex were thrown to the side. His brother too, he had tossed away a family member somehow. Everything that should have been remembered as being the best of times of life always turned into heartbreak.

Still with the same mindset that things should be to perfection, that hadn't changed. Deidara could only shrug at him, swiping away the loose strands that blew into his mouth caught in the breeze, tucking them behind his ear, tilting his head softening up his stance towards him. "That's life, un. Nothing is ever going to be perfect. You live and you learn. Just live in the now and stop letting what is up here to control you because one day that will pass you by and you will be always torturing yourself in wondering the what ifs"

Musky wind blew past them generating the only sound to break the silence; words were not uttered from the quiet man carefully thinking possibilities over his in head with serious consideration towards the topic. There was no point in being reserved wanting to know if things could have been worked around differently or if you had taken another path in life would it have been dissimilar, that's why he held no regrets for his actions. Things were only bad if you chose to make them seem like that and Itachi's lack of willingness to open up that closed cage inside his heart, the poor raven cowering under oppression with wings that had been clipped, constantly rattled to be reminded how helpless he was. He needed to set it free so it would experience life out the open air where it should be, not to wither and die forever in fear.

There was nothing more he could offer in terms for settling the troubled minded Uchiha, in the end it would his own decision to take the final step, as hard as it may seem, to break the boundaries that 

held him back. Turning away he started his walk back towards the car only to become restricted in his movements giving a questioning gasp, looking back at Itachi then down to what was stopping him from going any further. Long fingers curled around his thin wrist, the gradual movements advancing in closer lessening the gap between them combining the gazes between each other entrapping Deidara under his spell bringing his face closer to his, closing his eyes in a soft smile standing on tippy toes pressing his forehead against his. "I will not push you away again, un" he whispered remembering that moment even if he couldn't.

Hearing those words settled some deep emotion inside causing a wave of serenity over him that he couldn't explain, something that he should have remembered that had been forgotten only the subconscious responding in its place, cupping a silky hand against the creamy cheek. His hand stood out so much over the pastel pink of the blonde's, his complexion so fair against his darker olive tan, a nuzzled cheek into his palm didn't cause a cringe instead relaxing his eyelids covering the scowl mitigating his look without any resistance brushing his lips against the other's causing an instant reaction parting softness. The position held only moving to what was being initiated by him first allowing the total control over it as if waiting to make sure that he didn't run. This time he told himself that there would be no escaping, the past was only going to be that, not to be forgotten but not dwelled on either, this would no longer be controlling his life.

Contact of moist warmth pressed against his lips slightly tilting on an angle from the gentle caressing against his own, drawn in deeper parting open to match the responsive pressure locked in each other's embrace in a tender kiss, neither one fighting it this time, standing together in each other's arms surrounded by the humid breeze. The furious rough kiss that Itachi had subjected him to previously was in no way present, no struggle for who was going to take the lead, to be dominant, each was an equal in this, caressing wetness sliding between velvet met half way massaging muscles between moist breathes submerged in lust only with eyes for each other. It was never the way that Deidara had expected for it to be for their first time, there was always a certain roughness to each encounter, the earlier flirting lead to pinned into place growling hate towards each other, touching moments always went unfinished thinking that all that was left was nothing but bruising kisses. If it had been that he wouldn't have mind at all knowing that his nature lent towards that direction, never expecting something so simple could have felt so comforting and wanting, dancing tongues combining with the light stroking of fingertips that brushed back the long bangs of his face resting in a tangled hold on the back of his head was something magical.

Gently panting for air broken them apart but for how long would be the question, tracing the stress lines down his cheeks studying the breathtaking features of his face knowing that for him that it was more than lust, something special that he wanted to share. He was never in for the touching moments of confession when the time was right but Itachi was something different who needed to be reminded that he wasn't worthless that he had been lead to believe for his entire life just the same as the smallest way the notion has been returned. The whore that he had been was seen passed to notice the real person underneath. "Itachi ...I..."

It hadn't been reservation that cut off his words neither a gentle deep breath but something that caused a gasp. Two heads turned instantaneously still in each other's hold, looking around for the source of what caused the thunderous crack echoing throughout the mountain side that sounded like fireworks set off but there was no bright colours highlighting the sky, no wafts of smoke floating upwards on the stream into the atmosphere. This was something far more familiar to them.

The entire mountain was blanketed in pitch black from the lack of lighting of street lights, only the twinkle of the stars were guides for them that were fading from the passing cloud cover thickening over head from the threatening rain that had been spoken about on the news earlier, only able to survey with looks of perplexity. The seconded coming proved that this was not an isolated incident, head turning towards Deidara who was unmoving as stiff as a mannequin in the shop window, only thing shifting was the trickling down his cheek and that bitter smell close to his nostrils.

"Get down!" Itachi yelled knocking him down to the ground as the third struck, diving to the opposite side. "Someone is fucking firing at us!"

Dabbing his hand against the wetness of his cheek there was no doubt that Itachi was lying about that, if the sounds of gunshots didn't give it away then the stinging in his cheek did from the close call hopefully from bad aim because if they did it on purpose then they were not going to make it out of this alive. They were in the disadvantage not knowing where it was coming from hidden under the shadows, no cover around except for a few trees and one car so making a break was not going to be easy at all. "What are we going to do, un?" Deidara asked turning his head to look over at Itachi, ducking his head under his hands confining the size of him as a target when the rocks flicked up in the air ricocheted from the bullet passing close by.

Staying in place was not going to be an option. They were going to leave themselves as open as passing ducks waiting for a skeet shooter to take them out but the darkness of night they could use to their advantage as well. Clearly Itachi was the one with the skills to outflank using Deidara as the distraction to draw the attention from the lonely sniper to taking cover behind one of the trees hopefully to hold up enough for him to smoke out the position and take them out. There was a small glimmer of hesitation in that course of actions for being weaponless and in his own mind he was still new to this game but there was is in no way that they were going to just wait to die, he knew he could do it.

Pushing up to his feet he grabbed the blonde making a dash towards the car avoiding the showering bullets coming down on top of them, baseball sliding behind the shelter of the precious sports car ducking down under the fender. The plan explained on what he was going to do with a deep breath, raising a head up scoping out the possible locations only to quickly duck back down sparkles skimming over the midnight black from another miss attempt. If only they had a weapon of some kind, going in without a gun was suicide.

"Under the driver's seat" Deidara smirked reading his thoughts in the uncanny way that he could. There was no chance that he was going to leave the safety of their haven without some kind of protection. Someone _was_ trying to kill them after all.

Testing the boundaries of vision gradually he broke away from the body of the car, keeping his stance down crouched level pressing his back up hard moulding to the shape of the front quarter panel cautiously extending his hand under the handle lifting it until he felt the mechanisms click releasing the latch. Dropping down onto his back crushing the small brown pebbles into his back, Itachi opened the door slowly not to cause creaking in the hinges, even with the lowered suspension of the high performance vehicle it just scraped past his chest, squeezing his arm under the driver side door pressed hand against the springs looking for the concealed weapon. Tensions grew higher from the silent surrounding them making drawn breaths sound as loud as a wind tunnel, the thumping of heart beats reverberating in his ears blocking the focus of sound around while the hand blindly felt around trying not to draw attention to himself. A hard swallow shaking exhaled held breathes as the objective was achieved, curling his finger around the cold steel, pinky flicked at the plastic strips of tape holding it in place dropping the weight into the palm of his hand. Movements so slow now so close careful not to disturb anything closing the door again clicking softly coming back to a sitting upright position, knees bent in position for the mad dash they were about to take. Shifting glance over his shoulder and a small nod indicated that they were ready, mentally prepared and focused.

Everything happened so swiftly that the brain didn't have time to react in a proper manner, Itachi leap to his feet activating the alarm on his car while he rose yelling out "Now!" giving the door a hard kick settling off screaming wail of alarms, flashing titian brightly lighting up their paths drawing the gunfire embedding hot metal into the body of the car. Split directions drawing confusion against which one to follow after, the boys blazing past each other without a glance to see where the other was going in a silent prayer of luck for each other's success for that split second they were side by side, cutting time back to normal, breaking apart.

The blonde's complexion worked just as he had planned it to, lighter standing out making him the perfect target to draw away the heat allowing Itachi to run to the other side of the road with a vaulting leap off and over the guardrail that protected the hillside only to lose his footing on the slippery grass and uneven surface tumbling down the short embankment but quickly recovering to his feet. Focusing on what needed to be done clearing all thoughts and doubts that his hindrance would hold him back, he knew that it if he failed then they would be both dead. He was an Uchiha. They never failed!

Deidara didn't have the knowledge to pick out where they were located or even what weapon they were using precisely but pauses between shots and the density of the noise brought him down to a conclusion that the idiot was using nothing more than a hand gun and not that high of a calibre being that the tree he was using as his bullet shield was still intact for most part of it. Machine gun would have torn the place to shreds, sniper rifle would have had paused between reloading and sight adjustment of recoil, shotgun would have showered pellets everywhere instead of the single holes left behind. Strafed steps caught him like a deer in the headlights, tracking red dot scanning up his body positioning dead between his eyes with nowhere to run.

"Hmph. I am not going to die. I haven't got my chance to fuck Itachi yet, un" the blonde chuckled to himself although proclaiming out loud to the shooter raising his hands out to the side in surrender.

But they would have been a fool to think that he was just going to give up just like that, masked in the outstretched hand a small detonator that caused lips to tug upwards, deflating thumb against the trigger doing what he done best. Deafening loudness and roaring heat threw the lithe frame of the blonde's to the side barely missing the fired shot that spilt through strands of hair, knocking him down to the ground flat on his back wincing at the stars in the sky and the ones in his head watching the erupting fireball shooting upwards in a vacuum showering the rest of the vicinity in shrapnel from the intensity of the heat from the now flaming Mazda. He really should have warned the owner that he wired it to blow when they were laying in wait.

He should have been infuriated by the burning shell that could have been once formally called as his car only that preservation of life seemed to have taken priority over material possessions, the guiding light of the towering source of red and yellow marking clearly the location of the sniper that was sheltering from the residual heat cause of the upstream of shifting winds pushing it straight into their direction. Distraction obtained and not to be wasted, pushing off on the hard ball of his foot running straight towards their direction rising sights to level at the noticed brash action and the focusing pinhole dot on his chest, squeezing off the trigger knocking it well off course and out of the reach of the hand previously around it, now lost to the foliage.

Even unarmed it wasn't enough to stop a comeback, lunged body towards Itachi knocked him back into a stumble loosing grip on the gun at the same time skidding into the brush leaving them both with their bare fists to settle the rest of the score. Punches thrown between the two each blocked with precision and timing as it dancing the tango together, each one pushing away the thorned rose laced with a poisoned tip knowing only the smallest prick would see them as the loser. Connected blows enough to knock about but not damage swelling welts rising with a spit of blood from the assailant shimmering wild pink hair under the immerging moonlight cracking through the clouds crying out a startling feminine call losing control under the overpowering from the Uchiha lagging down movements.

Stroking hand swept across the bare extended arm standing hair on end, face to face drawn in closer at sided stances, deepened chestnut revealing to burning ruby in slow motion from the first contact of the ones trying to assassinate them. This dance was going to end now, one arm constricting their wrist, the other encompassing in a wide curve around the outside of the thin figure, the dance of seduction cut in a spin sweeping around his body twirling outwards into the rough cliff face still with the gasp giving the final dip of his head bowing down with fixated eyes.

Extended arm tilted down bent at the wrist suddenly snapped cracking shards of bone fragments through the skin causing blood curling screams from the hilt of the raven male's palm connecting in the weak bridge of the adjoining bones crunching in a clean break causing the womanly screams to elevate when the apparent women dropped down to her knees still held in place by the wrist at a 40 degree angle. Besides the whines of agony scraping grown out nails to tear open skin of his forearm, Itachi was unspoken in his victory still in the state of adrenaline overdose never imaging his skills to be at that advanced level in knowing that those missing years had brought him to a higher summit that he never knew he obtained. "Why are you trying to kill us?" he calmly asked breaking his own thought.

Struggled replied trying to break free, ever time she moved too far responded with a jolt of pain from the pulled limb leaving her unable to escape. "Let me go you piece of shit!" she shrieked only to turn into another whimper, showing that the answer was not the one that was wanted to be heard. "If you want answers you are asking the wrong questions" she physically spat back at him connection with his cheek.

_'What are you doing here?'  
'You are asking the wrong questions'_

The grip loosened off at the strange flash that he had, shaking his head to remove the daze of images noticing that his heart beat had picked up. Shaking he wiped away the phlegm splattered over his face dripping south not at all concerned with that at all but something seemed so familiar about those words that she spoke. Something so close but yet so far away like an afterthought on the tip of his tongue wanting to be shared only to flitter off into nothingness never to rise to the surface again. "What did you say?" he asked wanted to claim back that which was so close, reefing the bright haired women to her feet, dropping her arm seizing her throat instead growling through his teeth. "Tell me"

_'You should be more concerned with what I am about to do'_

A gun… pointed straight at him, original intensions of firing stopped dead in its tracks on who was standing in front of him, widening eyes hearing the tightening of the grip around trigger taking this one step too far beyond anything that could have been a joke. But he wasn't going to fire back. Arms moving out to the side ready for his crucifixion surreally waiting for impending death if that was what was willed of him, consequences for his action towards others shutting them out this being the final retribution for it, jaded eyes looking up at the other sluggishly and the maniacal grin he held painted across his lime tinged face.

_'Deidara will be next'_

Strangled gasps gurgling for air under the tightening bruising fingers imprinting across her neck, the captured killer flailed her one arm around frantically trying to scratch at anything that was there. The strange fucker had gone and zoned out in some weird state, talking to himself accusing her of weird shit obviously lost his mind and now he was crushing the life out of him. Thrown punches couldn't get the angle around his arms digging into the bones in his wrist failing to pull him away slumping in his hold, eyes rolling into the back of her head.

"I'm not going to let you touch him!" Itachi yelled at her unaware of what he was saying aloud, lost in the illusion of memory unable to escape.

Running up the hill limping from the knock around he had taken, the stop in the gunshots showed that Itachi had got to the person after them only to see him bailing them up crushing the last ounce of strength out of them. Deidara couldn't comprehend what was going on before only seeing him in a state like this before when he had been kidnapped, gun aimed intent to kill firmly focused on no one but that bastard. Running to his side he clung to his arm pulling back with all his strength to get him off but he was locked onto her like a pit-bull, only way to free a victim was to snap their bottom jaw and he was not going to do that to him. "Itachi snap out of it, un!" he yelled pleading for her release. He was not a murderer, something had set him off.

Words could not get through to him passing by as if he was a ghost at his side, aware of the presence around him but unable to interact. Everything around him was exactly the same as that day even down to the pungent smell of industrial strength bleach used to clean the floors, so real in his mind that his psyche went into overload. Grabbing his head in unadulterated agony his grip fell away from the girl that coughed violently to get the oxygen in her lungs once again, scampering to her feet making her retreat away while he collapsed to his knees, clutching his head from the sudden migrate like effect pounding hard and hard relentlessly assaulting him with nothing to relieve it.

_'We shall see about that'_

He was not going to lay still and just take it with a threat against another living soul, against him was one thing but he was not going to drag an innocent into this just to settle some kind of score that he was not aware of. Slipping across the smoothly polished floors he made his dash to disarm him always having the upper hand over the other that he could never close the gap on… or so he thought, knocked straight back into the wall standing flat against it with nothing but a stare. Drifting gray snaking upwards from the smoking gun accented the smirk across the face almost brought one of his own, the tables were turned on him from the protective vest that lines his clothes only to feel the blow without any damage caused. That was what it was for; although this was the first time he had to rely upon it to save his life.

Pushing himself up off the wall the Uchiha couldn't help but chuckle, if he was intending to kill him then the only place would be straight through his skull being unprotected, a step away couldn't have proved so wrong. Hunching over hands pressed against his stomach as he heaved onto the floor spreading crimson liquid at his feet startling shaking eyes moving to his hands, stained red with the same substance, his liquid, his blood. How? This wasn't possible. The high density material was used by law enforcement and military around the world with minimal failure rate, this might have been one of those isolated cases, no… he had it ballistics checked regularly.

_'You shouldn't have had an attachment to that one vest'_

Looking back up slowly at him was all that he could do, this wasn't isolated, this was plotted down to the smallest detail in doing something as bold as replacing the jacket that he used to help preserve his life, knowing exactly where he kept it and he could take a wild stab at the fact that the gun he was holding was one of his as well. This was really happening, being targeted for death by a person that he least expected to turn against him, not believing that it would be true just trapped inside a torrid nightmare soon to wake up in a cold sweat only the blast ringing in his ears proved that not to be.

Thrown back into the wall once again sliding straight down onto the ground left smears where he had been, rapidly finding it hard to breathe pooling liquid underneath his face draining his strength away as fingers dug into the cracks of the linoleum dragging himself up the corridor desperately trying to escape before that final bullet was fired into his brain. Only a metre obtained towards his goal when Itachi was stopped by hard boot into his gut crying out in pain curling into the fetal position in a reflective retreating position shielding the direct kicks into his wounded gut, his voice growing hoarse from the continual screaming just wanting someone to hear him, anyone that was close, someone would come. He would come.

Labored breathes stopped his own encouraging words given to stop thinking about whatever it is he was, rubbing the tense back hushing him back into a state of calm was all he could think of to do like a child having an asthma attack panicking under the struggle rising anxieties. Deidara could only do what he thought was right until the macabre cries started, then he knew there was no way he could bring him back to him, fingernails ripping at their own flesh pinpointed at his chest and stomach gave away what he was experiencing, instantly wrapping his arms around him sticking hands in the way to shield the scars for further damage. To experience the horrifying details once again and all he could do was sit back and watch, stroking away the bangs from his face whispering in his ear that it wasn't happening trying to reach the subconscious level to bring him back.

_'You are so pathetic, screaming like a bitch, wanting someone to come and save you. For someone who didn't care much about his own life, why are you clinging onto it so hard now?'_

Another kick brought him onto his back rolling into the mess soaking through this clothes gasping like a fish out of water from his lungs filling with liquid choking him from the inside, staring up at the dark eyes looming over him with superiority in that same flash that he had seen from his father before he would beat him. A gunshot wound was painful on its own until the nerves shut down but if stimulated the pain instantly would returned, that Itachi found out from the sole of the boot pressed into his chest twisting rubber catching the ripped outsides tearing it wider in a continual cry, not even enough strength to lift his hands to stop him. He could only lay there to be subjected to this torment.

_'I heard that he got fucked right in front of your eyes and yet you still want him. Once a whore always a whore huh? I am ashamed to know you. You are still yearning in death. Try and die with some fucking dignity'_

Pressure relieved but another kick followed straight afterwards bringing him back face down again, fluttering eyelids fighting to stay open with the flicker of power highlighting the room once again now able to clearly see who it was but that wasn't needed. Trembling fingers walked across the slippery floor imprinting marks through the stains in the only way he could move, desperately reaching out for him, wanting to remind him of what they had promised each other that long time ago only coming up short, dead weight against the ground unable to move any further.

_'No matter what happens… we need to… stick together …even if you… hate me…'_

"I know… who it was" his meek voice whispered, clambering to stand to his feet with the weight on his back shifting to accommodate. Itachi was well aware now, questioned by Deidara of the identity of the individual that had done this so callously to him as he climbed to his feet, stumbling back against him feeling light headed. He didn't want to remember who is was, why did those memories have to come back to him? Stress on his body was too much for him to take collapsing back against the blonde dragging them both down to the ground, barely noticing the gentle strokes across his forehead.

"Please Itachi tell me who it was" Deidara whispered needing him to stay awake long enough to stop the heavy eyes that he was watching falling lower. Cracked lips parted parched of thirst drawing his lids open halfway, quietly mumbling the identity of the one that they sort before fully closing, out cold.

_'I loathe you. Consider this our bonds severed, nii-san'  
'…Sasu…ke…'_  
"My brother"


	24. Chapter 23

**Series:** Naruto  
**Setting:** AU  
**Rating:** M  
**Word Count:** 12, 425  
**Warnings:** Language, violence, drug use  
**Summary:** The ultimate betrayal against Itachi sees him loosing himself into the void so can Deidara bring him out of it?

* * *

**I Am... Chapter 23**

Hard taps against the desk flicking the straight edges plastic stripping with the tip of his pencil repeating the same tune over and over again like a woodpecker knocking against a tree, echoing vibrations down the shaft of the hollow tip filled only with flimsy lead that would now be cracked all the way through. How long had it been now? 12 hours? 18? 24? He had lost count but since he had been the one to take the place of the female that had left earlier, signs of fatigue hadn't yet fazed him enough to speak up about anything so freely. Anyone would have broken down admitting guilt to crimes by this point but the willpower he was displaying was unworldly. Light conversation back and forth sparking up personal banter freely speaking about the father that was still proclaimed an accidental death, shut down all talk no matter what the question was. Ticking of the clock on the wall was obnoxious when in dead silence, the humming drones of poor fluorescent lights teetering on extinguishing brought teeth to a grind; he was losing his mind from the hours of nothing while the one under interrogation just sat still, staring into a world of blankness. Had he fallen asleep with his eyes open or was he so deep in a trance that the world stood still.

This was ridiculous. Nothing was going to be coming from between those lips lacking that patience to sit there listening to the calm slowed breathes passing through the nasal passage of the young onyx haired male causing a snap in tension, the red barrel rolling across the table and into the arms on the opposite side of the table, the pencil lost in the state of irritation.

"If you are not going to say nothing then there is no point in me being here. I am going to go home, have a nice long hot shower and then climb into my toasty warm bed and sleep the rest of the morning away" He had to contain the chuckle and remain professional since he was the one going to have a nice comfortable sleep and Itachi would be lucky he if he didn't wake up with a painful feeling in his rectum. The other's sharing the overnight holding cell would have a field day with him and his striking feminine exquisiteness.

"Alone you mean" Ruby almond eyes that were fixated on the table finally shifted to look up at the man who had made such comments knowing very well he was mocking him just the same as everything else he tried to put him through throughout the night. "You will be showering alone, sleeping alone, no one to hold by your side all night in a warm embrace. Going home to your dog, opening up that can of cheap brand pet food for it to eat only that the dog doesn't want to be fed so poorly. Not even coming to you when you call. It rejects you just like every woman around, living in a world based on beauty where no one can stand to see the sight of that hideous scar vertical on your face. You are a monstrosity and the only places where they don't openly mock you to your face are here. You never want to leave"

The long winded words brought on a hefty chuckle from the older man, shaking his head hanging it down acting like everything he said was quite amusing but under his breath he was cursing at the same time. He had been analyzing him the entire time. Cocky bastard he was for stating things so boldly like that except that irrefutably he had hit his lifestyle dead on, how he came to this was something else but his mind was brilliant. Still he wasn't going to take that from anyone, shrugging and waving it off going to the door to take his exit. "You might want to think about what is going to happen to you tomorrow rather than delving into other people's lives" Opening the door taking his leave for a few moments, a patrol officer came back with him along with a nice set of steel jewelry for him to wear, slapping matching bracelets over wrists urging the prisoner to his feet, following the pair out of the interrogation room. "See you tomorrow some time Itachi" he sneered at the victory of the young man being lead away. He might be going to a cold bed alone tonight but he was going to a freezing cell with only a bench that he could call habitable for sleep.

Barred doors were swung wide open nudging him through the small opening, spinning on the ball of his foot to face back towards him with arms dangling out in front of him waiting for the lock to be released as well as his confined hands, watching the door close in front of his face, heavily made locks secured so he couldn't escape. The lodging for the night was not desirable, he could have been somewhat thankful that he was in a vacant cell rather than one filled with angry men that wanted to take payback on the first 'pretty' boy that entered. It had facilities in the room with a dire need for relief being denied so callously to use the bathroom the entire time, sighing as the bladder expelled of all liquids only not to have the full luxury of a working basin. Pipes hammered locked with air spurting out brown solution that looked like it came from the toilet itself, dunking his hand staining bore water to wash away the filth, shutting the sink off circling around to see what awaited him.

Bed, toilet, sink. None of them were appealing to him, dragging his feet to the corner of the room pressing his back up against the wall, falling down into a crouch hugging his knees. Aching muscles and stitches from deep lacerations preventing his body to drift off into a sleep, brain awake in the state of insomnia while the body told him that it needed to shut down. But every time he closed his eyes he saw it all happening over again, that one question that hadn't been asked yet certainly to be a topic tomorrow.

Tomorrow would be the day that all questions left unanswered would be revealed, leading to the ending of their saga. Why he was there exactly.

Days had been spent in silence with barely a handful of words spoken from the Uchiha, random grunts and yes or no answers was the most that would be spoken at questions asked. All attempts to spark up any kind of conversations were blocked by an invisible barrier that was shutting him out even after that break through moment they had shared together that finally pushed their rocky relationship that one step closer. Where had the times gone where he would open up to him to let him know of problems between the siblings or just something as small as the time he had gotten frustrated over a less than perfect score returned from an exam because the theories of the paper weren't to the lecturer's liking. That level of trust they had reached with each other was lost with the bullet wounds to his body, taking him back into that untrusting state and worse, driving him away completely.

He was bemused to learn the identity of the shooter just the same as everyone else was. Kisame had found out about it in a late night confession when he called up to check on the situation, bring a load off his mind after spending the time contemplating what could have drove the younger brother into such of a position to wish death for real instead of harming words against his own blood. He explained it all to him and even gave a acknowledgment that maybe the ex bodyguard was correct and that someone was indeed trying to kill them but was what happened with Sasuke an isolated incident or was he part of a bigger plot that they weren't seeing yet? Leader had called Kisame in to speak to him and he became a resident of the base hospital for a few days with a hole in his backside for the effort, that homicidal bitch wanted to blast holes through them, who knows what else had happened with the others since contact had been severed only allowed to speak to the boss of their three man team. Better safe than sorry now, who knows how deep this ran and why they were targeted.

They were only Bounty Hunters; it wasn't like it was their dying mission to track down a known felon that had been a product of a lifelong search. Their cases were picked up within a week after tracking and the longest to date was just over a month thanks to false leads, they weren't the ones that initially brought them in, they were only bail jumpers. Kisame's time wasn't spent lounging around while he was recuperating at home, he had been going back through case records of ones they had brought in to search for any connections, and Tobi too was working his butt on tracking current movements of people in prison and their ties to the outside world. All so far had brought up nothing which caused Deidara to sink inside. How long were they going to have to live like _they_ were on the run?

"You should have some alcohol or maybe some drugs" Deidara chuckled only half serious about the drugs. Nothing that he used or anything but something over the counter. He seriously needed something with the dark patches forming under his eyes, his eyes sunken into his sockets, paler than usual skin. He hadn't slept in three days now; every time he was relax into the state he would be up an hour afterwards, dripping in cold sweat from what would have been a nightmare although he never admitted it. Now it had just got to the point where he just couldn't sleep no matter how much he tried to coax him into that lucid state, Itachi wouldn't close his eyes. Besides the last time they had combined alcohol, drugs and the Uchiha it had led to something exceptionally fascinating.

A typical response for the moment was given, a shrug and that was it which was not productive at all. Sighing out loud getting irritated with the constant silence Deidara was damn sure he was going to loosen up and this was the only way he knew to get him to that. Standing up tall over the raven haired male, arms crossed taking his stand. "Okay this is what we are going to do, we are going to get dressed, go out to a bar somewhere and pick up something to drink and I don't care if I have to come back and stick that needle in your arm myself, you are going to stop dwelling on this, un" the blonde commanded puffing his cheeks out tainted shades of ruby in anger. He didn't care what it took even if this was the way.

"You would really give me drugs?" a meek voice asked peaking up at the aggressive blonde hanging over him.

Success he spoke an entire sentence. Scratching his head he had to think about that one again, maybe that was pushing it a little bit too far with one time enough to hook into an addiction that you couldn't shake and he wasn't going to force it onto him at all. "Okay only if you wanted it but still you are going to get up and get dressed. I want ice-cream" Flashing him the widest grin the boundaries of his mouth would allow, Deidara hooked his hand around Itachi's and pulled him to his feet, leaving him standing there while he searched through his clothes to find something to wear, practically stripping him where he stood and tossed the new ones on. Nothing special or out of the ordinary, just something to blend in with everyone else in case anyone was willing to take another hit at them.

Taking him by the hand he virtually ran out the door before Itachi could complain, down the elevator outside into the streets until they were a good distance away from the hotel, finally letting him go so they could walk side by side. For being the small outskirts of the city there sure were a lot of people, something like the idea that the further they got away from the city the cleaner it would be, the safer for their children. Being housebound as they were, neither had gotten the chance to get out into the streets of the city and have a good look around, the quaint part of town was particularly beautiful in the pinkish blue haze of dusk. The setting sun had the town lights flickering to life brightening the way for the families out for the late night festivities, Movie Theater, arcades, the strip of coffee stores free from the big brand names, restaurants promoting cuisines from a variety of countries bringing taste buds to salivation from the intoxicating bouquet wafting through the cooling air. A deep breath in to smell the aromas didn't leave you gagging from smog and pollution like the heart of the city, while still you knew it existed with the wavering lights in the distance of office buildings turning on the night time lighting, it was almost another town in itself.

"Over there" Deidara pointed out to the distance spotting the sacred land that he had been searching for… the ice-cream store.

There had to be something good inside those happy fuchsia painted walls that drew his attention from the vivid colors and the delightful cheery music that could only be described as from some lame children's television show but he wasn't there to admire the decal of the store. No no. He was there for the mouth watering milky cream that came is so many varieties. Blueberry, mango, chocolate ripple, lemon cheesecake, rum and raisin, banana, the list was endless for such a small shop. There was too many to choose from. "I can't decide, un" he whined, shaking his hands around like a child that had gone into extreme frustration. "You help me pick Itachan" Not only was he actively involving him in something to take his mind off things he was also squaring down that tough decision of how many scoops, what cone and what tastes would go well together.

His mouth almost dropped bamboozled that he was actually following through with his request, scanning over the tubs inside the cabinet with a loud hum of deep thought to make the decision. Itachi was almost as subservient as a puppy and just as adorable as one from the unconscious butt wiggle like he had his own tail that brought an almost uncontrollable urge to reach out and slap it. He couldn't not that, not until he finished picking his ice-cream. "Butter pecan, nutty coconut and praline's n cream?" It seemed like he was in a nut mood but still that worked perfectly for him, placing his order for one waffle cone and then just darted off leaving the older man needing to get a couple more things before they set off again.

He had been so fast that by the time he turned around Deidara had just vanished into thin air, blinking a few times circling around to see where he might have scampered off to but he was nowhere in sight. The elusive blonde had just up and ditched him to pay for the bill, handing over the money to the store attendant receiving a tripled piled cone in return, curiously taking a lick of all three at once to see how it tasted combined. Not bad actually. There was something that girls found enticing about a tall dark mysterious looking man hanging around outside a store, laid back against the wall looking like he was a loitering rebel while sucking down on a cone filled with many flavours. Those percentage that loved the look flocking over towards Itachi's direction starry eyed and weak at the knees, almost screaming and fainting after he told them to go away at his deep husky voice. Deidara was going to pay for leaving him there.

Coming out of another store just a few steps down, the jealously bug reared it ugly head hissing and stabbing at the flock of girls circling around what was rightfully his, making a quick sweep through the crowd straight under a very muscular arm snuggling his face into his chest. Gasps, cries and whines was all that they could do knowing that the man they were ogling was taken by a very attractive blonde, one of them ever commenting how she wished she could look at beautiful as her. Her…!? As if the clothes he was wearing didn't give it away or the fact that there were breasts clearly missing, stating the obvious wasn't as enjoyable as playing with their minuscule minds.

Shifting around under the heavy arm around his shoulder now to face him, the free hand reached up and around Itachi's shoulder extending onto tippy toes bringing his lips closer to his so close that he could taste the moistness of cream against them. "Itachan lets go. I want to be somewhere more… private" the caramel blonde whined in what was not the high pitched voice of a female was but the deep masculine tone of a male.

To go that one step further that was the question, the red eyes staring down at him drew him closer into doing it, having a hard time focusing that this was irritate the others, flashing back to that first and so far only true kiss that they had shared. Sweet hot breathes against his lips sent a shiver down his spine every time the soothing air pulsated against his own, lingering velvet so close that he could get the slightest taste of the sweet sugar coating on the cool lips. Slight parting of crevice brushed against his own drawing in the jutting ledge into the gentle heat, he wanted him so much, needed him, not satisfied from just that one kiss prior only wanting to feel that compassionate contact again him time and again. A whispered ululation let him know what he yearned mixed with the gentle murmuring of his name breathing in his intoxication caught under his spell waiting for the magic…with a thud.

Drawing back he turned to look over his shoulder at the annoying disruption of his moment he was about to share ready with a hardened glower taking that page from Itachi's book except the look didn't stay around long, moving up to a raised eyebrow at the legions of girls gawking back at them except for one of the ground who had went into excitement overload and fainted. The crowd was split up into sections, horrified, scared, dazed, starry eyes, practically nose bleeding. Seems mass majority were won over with the little show they almost received craving for more practically salivating at the mouth, foaming as if rabid dogs locked on their prey. Oh god they were fan girls. Tugging onto the perplexed man's wrist as hard as he could, Deidara dragged him behind quickly bolting for their lives making a break from the crazed women before they could get a chance to snap out of their fantasies and chase them half way around the city to witness their first real life gay couple doing only what they could play out in their mind, making what they had read in books and stories a reality.

Who knows how far they had ran but Deidara was refusing to let up no matter how out of breath he was, getting well away from the freaks that lead them into a park side area that overlooked the main river that flowed into the bay of the city. Flopping down against the ground straight onto his back, the demented blonde laughed insanely at the stars in the sky clutching a brown paper bag to his chest, thanking whatever deity was up there that they weren't mauled. "Now that was fun!" he panted still laughing out loud, completely confusing Itachi who just continued to stare just slurping on the melting cream in his hand. "Swap, un" the blonde grinned holding out the paper bag for a switch. He was craving for that ice-cream.

Agreeing to the trade in items, one ice-cream was handed over and the bag attained that had a bit of weight behind it. As soon as the scrunched up top was opened it released a sudden burst of aroma into the air that hooked onto his taste buds, watering rapidly as fingers pinched the wooden slightly splintered skewer between his fingers drawing out the dense balls holding them up with a sideways look. "I got you Mitarashi since I couldn't remember what type you liked. Your mother told me you like them" It wasn't exactly the ones that he favored the most, that being Bocchan with those brightly colored red bean, egg and green tea to which he informed him in case there was a next time but thanked him once again, also receiving another gift of a Styrofoam cup containing green tea. "What exactly did my mother tell you about me?" he asked curiously but quickly so he could get that sweetened shouyu soaked dumplings into his mouth, biting off half of the first one sighing at the delightful taste.

"Let's see…" Scrunching his face up without any plan to budge from the cool dairy, Deidara sucked on the top layer of cream until it started turning his lips numb, thinking about the back history of the Uchiha that was shared between them to pass the time by. She was so open in sharing thing about her boys sometimes a little bit too much for someone to grasp for one day, talking about his childhood and a certain love for a infancy toy he used to carry around with him everywhere called Paa-chan and Paa-chan happened to be a stuffed blue teddy bear that was given to him as a present of his birth and the two of them were inseparable. Until the day Itachi threw Paa-chan into the washing machine to give it a bath and he came out busted open with no stuffing left, he mourned the loss for a week. That one he would keep to himself. "What kind of foods you like, what you don't, childhood injuries, school memories, the usually parental stuff" Another parental moment was the way that they were put together in a hotel that only held one queen size bed where she could have easily found another place for them that had two singles, another discussion that was held. Her son's sexuality appeared to be known by her even though there was melancholy as she spoke about it, the trauma to know that your son would rather enjoy the personal company of a male than what nature intended them to be with, mentioning that taboo subject by telling him that she never expected her eldest to father any grandchildren for her. It wasn't just for relationships in general that he humbled away from but the entire gender and she could tell it or maybe she had witnessed the acts first hand but never spoke about it.

Itachi could only murmur as his reply without a comment of his own to add, there was no trying to erase his memory of his childhood the damage already done but at least she wasn't out sharing baby photos or him naked running around the house… or he hoped she hadn't. Oh god he knew his mother's love to share things with people. Well his credibility would have just plummeted down to an all time low especially if he was introduced to Paa-chan. Pushing past those embarrassing boundaries he urged them to move onto something different, together they continued to talk about different things, Deidara opening up to him more telling him personal tales from his life about how his mother abandoned him and how he survived on the streets until he was taken in. On and on they talked about anything and everything although he couldn't share much with him it did bring back reminiscence of the past sitting down to conversations about this, just the two of them opening up to explain the story of what was happening in his life at the time. Another batch of forgotten memories rising back to the surface, nothing as painful as the last.

Lights started blinking to life along the path across the foreshore fading dusk into night bringing out the stars in the open midnight sky, the moon shimmering over the tension surface of the water highlighted by the buildings of the city lighting up in the far distance. Closing his eyes taking a deep breath in he smelt the refreshing fragrance of rain caught in the few clouds that hovered over ahead, so far all reports of a thunderstorm has lead to false accusations, not a single drop falling from the heavens yet. You could never trust the weatherman no matter what he said; only believe it when you were caught in a down pour far from shelter.

"Hey can I see them?" chirped the animated voice in question plucking the t-shirt up and off his stomach motioning to what he meant.

The subject of his brother for the moment was taboo not willing to take him back into that distant frame of mind but curiosity of knowing more about it got him going, looking for permission to gawk at the marks that had been left behind from their confrontation. Itachi had been reserved even with sleeping together always wearing a shirt when they went to bed so he hadn't yet had a chance to see them, either that or they were covered up. Rising shirt up exposing his muscular structure to him gave him to go ahead, icy blue eyes widening at the deep scarring.

Two small five centimeter lines angled over his stomach and chest, darker than the rest of the skin raised up in a mound of tissue. Curious pokes and prods at it to see if a reaction could be drawn maybe a whimper of pain if he had got it in the wrong place but each was only responded with a short exhaled breath. "They are so cool, un. All the girls will be swarming all over you since they always dig scars" They were the most cutest things that he had ever seen on a person, perfectly put back together with minimal mess to leave the rest of his body faultless being ignorant of the preexisting marks of punishment from the abuse suffered but in his eyes, unspoiled he was. "Turn over I want to see the other side"

He was certainly commanding of him to do this and do that only he was responding, rolling over allowing him to pull the material up off over his back. This was wasn't as concealed as the others, the bullet tearing through his skin ripped a gaping hole in his back from the outwards radius of the blast pattern. He couldn't see it but only feel it clearly wider from shattering shrapnel obliterating the skin. The blonde was amazed with the marks over him but at least it was keeping him entertained, receiving a "Ohhh that one must have been painful" At least it wasn't a shotgun used or else it would have been wider than it had been, the spray of pellets much worse than a piercing bullet. "You don't really feel it, everything goes into shock not long afterwards but yes it did hurt" He could feel every motion around the outside but the scar line was nothing but dead flesh, wriggling from side to side to escape light tickling around his sensitive sides. He didn't want to point out the burning sensation and the immense agony from having it grinded against by a heavy boot, retrospective that he was trying to obliterate so the evening would not be spoilt. "What about you? Do you have any?"

There were many that he could have shared with him but none worth telling a tale over, many marks from rough nights with a client or simple acts of stupidity under the influence. They faded over time leaving only scratches of light skin across pale cream so no one was none the wiser. If he had too many then he would have been damaged goods and no one would want to have paid for his services for the night. Allowing him to roll back over onto his back, the shirt tugged down back over his stomach making the raven haired man comfortable again wiping away the loose grass blades that caught in the fabric, sweeping his leg to the side to straddle his hips sitting back on him in such a way that would have gave anyone walking by the wrong impression from the hazy shadows in the moonlight.

"This is my best one besides the hole in my leg you caused" Deidara laughed at that. So maybe it wasn't exactly his responsibility and it was his own explosives that did it plus he was trying to rescue him but it was great to torment him. The silence in return told him that was yet another of the endless things that he had forgotten. A yank of his shirt at the back pulled it up high enough for him to see, clinging to the hem crossed arms over his shoulder as he looked over his shoulder motioning down towards it with a dip of his head. "Switchblade, un. A crazy customer wanted to act out his snuff porn with some strange fascination to kill someone while he was fucking them. I just happened to be the one of choice" Not that he knew that at the time but somehow he managed to get away and woke up in a hospital a few days later after making it back to the apartments. Now he could confirm that being sliced up did hurt.

Fingers traced around the scars on his back, all thin and skillfully stitched back up leaving minimal marks but to go through something like that was nothing compared to himself. His life really was simple compared to someone who lived on the streets. All those years of being pampered by a loving mother he would never take for granted, a long way from his life doing what was needed to survive dealing with everything that was thrown at him and still coming out with a grin. Deidara truly was an undiscovered diamond in the rough that was hidden from all the dirty thieving hands, just waiting to be plucked by the right person and cherished for that sparkling exquisiteness he had. To be appreciated for being so rare, not because he would fetch a hefty price.

Itachi lifted himself up off the ground into a shuffle back to drop the blonde into his lap, arms hesitating in a reach out towards him pulling up short retracting back unsure of it. Was he allowed to hold him so softly? They hadn't spoken about what happened between them since that day but then again he wasn't the easiest person to deal with and should something like that be discussed like a business arrangement. Where they lovers, boyfriends, partners, friends? Was whatever they were even have a label? It was plaguing him to know the do's and don'ts having never to experienced this kind of connection with someone, it was always about animalistic tones white knuckled gripping sheets not even so much breathing the same of a temporary lover before release. It was always about sex, he didn't know anything else. "You are allowed to touch and hold me, un" At least he had someone who understood who he was, resting his head against the smaller shoulder, curling his arms around his waist responded with weight sinking back into his chest.

"We can go back when you are ready and have sex, un"

An eerie awkward silence. That was not a good response. Throwing his head back in an outburst of laughter Deidara quickly tried to pass it off as a joke, a quick kiss against his cheek sealing his retaliations. Finally a light forced chuckle came from the Uchiha finding it just as funny has he had only that he was serious about that.

--

The placid sounds of breathing softly next to him brought his head over to the direction, hardening composure softening gazing on the patterns of sleep and the peaceful blonde at his side. Thanks to the distraction that he had brought from the night prior he had been able to get some sleep, a couple of hours but it was enough to refresh the body back out of the lethargic stage into something more lively. For the rest of the time he had just watch on thinking over again questioning what they were before hand, so much he wanted to know and remember about him. One day they would come back and if they didn't he for the first time was feeling content with who he was and who he was with, no resonations of the past to hold him back pushing away everyone that he had come into contact with. There was just the sleeping angel at his side.

A quick glance over at the blinking alarm clock provided by the hotel told him it was still early in the morning, 5am was normal for him but for someone who slept like a log he might not have appreciated for the wakeup call before the sunlight had come up. Slipping out from between the sheets he headed for the shower, freshening up and performing the daily necessities before pulling on a shirt and pants, sitting back down against the bed lacing up his sneakers. It had been such a long time since he was able to get out and have a real run, languid from being idle especially after the hefty training schedule that was laid out for him since early childhood so what better to start the morning with a job. Plus he could always stop by and bring back from food for Deidara to eat, something better than the cereal they had been living off that was a little too sweet for his liking and eventually lead to mass cavities. Before leaving he couldn't help but take one last look over at the blonde, a picture to keep in his mind of what he would be coming back to, locking the door securely heading down to the lower lobby of the hotel.

As soon as the doors opened Itachi was hit with a sudden wall of heat already starting the temperature rising so early in the morning. If it was just the dry heat he could have easily dealt with that but the musky fragrance in the air from the threatening drizzle of the night off in the distance brought a heavy weight down onto his chest as he breathed in deeply, taking a few steps forward to look up into the grey sky and the dense clouds overhead. Tapping his sneaker against the paved way ahead he scoffed at the tricking weather, if only it would fulfill its promise and open up to spill the liquid onto the ground instead of idle threats all the time then at least he could justify it except it had fooled them too many times so he was too full of doubt to accept it. Just as long as it didn't rain while he was on the way back or else they would be eating scrambled slush for breakfast.

Over an hour had passed running laps around the riverside passing a few other runners that were brave enough to get up at the ridiculous hour to keep themselves fit. Mostly business men and women using the little time they had in the day to the fullest, bottles of chilled natural spring water in their hand bouncing in timed steps to the mp3 players in their ears playing the motivational music that kept them going when their driven minds weren't enough. Still with the way they exerted their bodies to the max every day it would be them face down in their tofu from a stress related heart attack.

Dawning sun started rising over the high rises in the distance finally bringing forth the morning calls of birds chirping in the trees saying the hello of the new day, better than any watch could have been combined with the smells of breakfast baking and frying at the local neighborhood shops. Fresh bread, sizzling bacon, steaming rice and fish, whatever took the fancy of the everyday person cooking more for all cultures now rather than sticking to their own from the influence of the Westerners and some of that unique taste was calling Itachi over to sample the produce of the day. Pulling up next to a water fountain he drank back a good helping of the unfiltered water, so quenched for thirst that he couldn't tell it if it was from the lake itself or the main water system except the body didn't care as it rehydrated ready to continue in a jog only that walking was now the cycle of choice. Deep breath in to draw out the direction of the aroma shifted his head to the left, following the scented breezes to seek out food for the start of the day.

Whimpered groans complaining at the wakeup call that cheerily squawks for the time of the morning brought reactions of a pillow thrown at the window, loud cursing and smashing plastic equipment against the ground, Deidara not thrilled with the rumpus those damn birds were making. Being free like a bird didn't mean repeating the same damn tune over and over again making the mind thing it was a cell phone ringing. Either the cursing at stopped them from making a peep or they just got bored and moved on but it was enough to take the blonde back into a sleep, rolling over into the missing heated body at his side replaced with the cooling sheets instead. His brain told him he was not there, his touch also stating the same fact; his eyes didn't care fluttering a few times dropping back into a deep sleep for just another five minutes rest.

Five minutes is more than what he got, another ten as well. When twenty hit the sleep in period was over signified with loud crashing and banging most likely from Itachi clumsily running into thing in the darkness. Surely they had been in there long enough to know where everything was, surprised he didn't even have a map the area out for every little thing on the ground and in the way but there he was tripping over everything. "Itachi! Five more minutes, un" he called out ready to smother his head with the pillow.

This time he wasn't going to be allowed it dipping to the side by weight brought down against the mattress, downhill slopes forcing the dead weight of Deidara to roll towards the pull not fighting back to the natural reaction of someone getting in beside him, snapping back once they had settled. Maybe Itachi was going to be nice after all and let him sleep plus he would have someone to snuggle up against for his human pillow. Wide hips knocked the bed around against not settling in that one spot straddling his hips pressuring down on his lap, maybe he had taken him up on that offer to have sex wanting to have a bit of morning glory to start the day off. Normally he would have jumped at the chance but he wasn't even awake yet not only that he was being crushing by the looming burden. Itachi needed to go on a diet or something because he was really heavy.

"Time's up princess"

That voice was certainly not Itachi's. Blue eyes shot straight open face to face that didn't look anything like him either, three, four times the size he was if he was lucky so amazing that he could stand the weight, the body was built like a sumo wrestler. Frantically looking around to see if the Uchiha was anywhere in sight to come and provide him with some kind of back up, he didn't even have the chance to breath out his name something smothered across his nose and mouth instantly forcing reactions of escape. Was he trying to kill him or do something else? Trapped under his weight unable to push the great heifer away from his bruising hold fighting back in the most dirtiest way possible, nails, punches, kicks, biting down against the rag, all strength he could muster brought back in retaliation while under a held breath careful not to inhale in. People don't normally suffocate you with flimsy clothe if trying to kill you, there had to be something on it.

Struggling around uncontrollably had adverse influence by using up oxygen at a much rapider rate so fast that he had to take in that breaths sending an instant wave of nausea over him. What would have been normally pleasant vapors traced into his nasal passage causing everything to start spin radically, some kind of inhalational general anesthetic to render him immobile but nothing along the lines of chloroform or ether, no smell detected bringing something closer to this turn of the century, the fast acting powers meant it had to be hospital grade. They would have had powerful contacts inside the medical profession to get their hands on something like that.

Each time he gasped the more filled his lungs slowing reactions, lessening strength, everything shutting down on him dropping all fight back to nothing more than a spasm of reflex. Eyelids grew heavier by the second closing the curtains of the previous widened ones back to small slits, blurring the figure over the top of him without a question why. Maybe the direct approach was no longer appreciated and the discreet way of inhaling poison was now their course of action, Deidara was in no stance to strike back off guard by his massive physique succumbing to the deadly toxins filtering through his lungs and into his blood stream, cracking his dry lips open for one last attempt to call out for him. It ended in failure, dropping his eyelids shut closing the curtain that faded out into black.

A haughty sigh out loud brought the end of the fight gingerly licking the wounds that the blonde had caused him, razor sharp like a cat leaving thin blood trails down his arm only beading on the surface. In this position he could have snapped him like a twig and have it over and done with but orders were to retrieve alive and that he would do. Scooping the unconscious boy up in his arms he exited the room bouncing him a few time to sling the dead weight over his shoulder, taking to the fire exits that he had entered from instead of leaving in plan view downstairs to an awaiting unmarked black van out in the delivery loading bay, tossing into the car like a rag doll before getting in himself driving away with their hostage.

More people were starting to flow out of their houses into the streets either on their way to work or in search for something appetizing for breakfast the same as he was, the sun shining high up in the sky telling everyone it was a new day. Luckily the early morning rush hadn't yet started jam packed with people trying to pick up something because they slept in so Itachi was freely left to search from store to store to find what enticed him the most. He was growing indecisive about with not only himself to think about but anything too thick with grease wasn't what he was looking for, heading to the bakery to see what delicacies where being baked today. Assortment of cakes, breads, biscuits, slices, tarts, all looked appealing but to start the day off maybe not the healthiest. Hot pies and sausage rolls most certainly not. Savory muffins tickled his fancy only drawing to something even more perfect, salivating at the sight of croissants in a variety of fillings nodding with a point to the heated counter than he could take two. Ham, cheese and tomato for Deidara and chicken and avocado for himself, never really fond of the olive green fruit given that too hard and it was bitter and overripe reminded him baby food but right at the perfect consistency it had a wondrous creamy taste and texture. Money exchanged hands receiving a plastic bag in return filled with the food as well as purchased fruit drinks, the Uchiha started he run back to the hotel ready to surprise the blonde with something that wasn't cereal for a change.

Time was something he couldn't spare much of to make it back in time before the French based treat went cold, picking up pace losing track of his own thoughts slipping into the solitary world thinking only of what was to come. He found himself wanting to spend more time with Deidara as if he hadn't already, getting to know him once again as if starting afresh this time of better terms. What it would have been like to meet each other under different circumstances, would they click or not or still at each other's throats until that mutual understanding was found. Caught up in it all Itachi ran straight into someone coming from the opposite direction, steadying the bag before he could drop it on the ground turning back to see if the other was alright and knocked down from the collision. "Are you…" The person that he had hit was vaguely familiar sensing déjà vu while he looked at him. A mask hanging in his memories hovering against an invisible wall that held no real features only that that ultra insipid casing, lengthy ash black wispy fragile thin hair and shrewd sneer standing out. "…Alright?" Somewhat all too proverbial.

Slender arms wrapped around his throat without warning pressing against his mouth silencing a call before it could happen, hooked arms kept a secure hold on him while he kicked his feet up staring stupefied back at that leering man that still watched on silently until he was out of view behind the camouflage brick walls of the adjoining side street. He had to escape the hold of the brave soul attacking him from behind calculating a formulated plan efficiently in his mind playing out how it would go down, a few well timed moves would at seen him howling in pain releasing him except he wasn't alone. A sharp prick brought his face to wrinkle in pain briefly tensing surrounding muscles of his neck feeling forced substances deep into the artery, gasping behind the enclosed hand from invading liquid emptied into his blood stream. Sudden awareness cut off disassociating everything using the last of the full focus to reach up and dig fingers into the pressure points of his hand causing deafening yelps in his ear, falling away from his captor stumbling forward to the other side of the alley pressed back up against the wall.

The needle was still protruding from his neck pulled out with blind force that it snapped the tip leaving it embedded into thick flesh while the vile dropped to the ground. He was extremely woozy, sensory functions shutting down rapidly seeing double of the attacker standing in front of him; this was something more than a simple mugging for his wallet. "What did you give me?" Itachi sluggishly asked failing attempts to push himself up to move away from his support for retreat.

"Truth serum" "You know there is no such thing as that" "I know but it's the same stuff and he wanted to know" "The same stuff used in a lethal injection would have made him piss his pants if you told him that" "Ohhh now that I would have liked to see"

He was talking to himself? No way there had to be two of them but their voices were so similar but yet just a small part of distinction between them, twins maybe but he knew what they were talking about. Sodium thiopental when used in watered down doses lowered inhabitance causing people to respond to carefully selected questions when prompted gaining the name of truth serum because you tend to speak the truth when under the influence. Where they going to question him then or kill him with it? High dosages were combined together with the rest of the cocktail of a lethal injection, slowing body functions down until heart failure. If used correctly which was by most practitioners in the country, it was an administered anesthetic for surgery with quick reaction and at times long lasting effects for prolonged surgery but neither of them look like anesthetists.

"My, my. Hello Itachi-kun. Looks like we meet again" sneered a third voice entering the fray that he couldn't see. The reflections of light pushed upwards at head level the only thing clear to him, someone who knew him; if only he could see their face then he might have known. "He is going down. Grab him" Indeed that was true weightlessly dropping down towards the ground losing the tightly clutched bag that contained their breakfast, face first into ribs continuing to slide down until captured under his arms. Voiceless calls tried to question to where he was going, who were they and what did they want, lacking all answers instead flipped backwards locked limbs into his arm pits dragged his legs behind him taking him away to location unknown, staring up at the darkness of the clouds overhead until he washed away into the miasma.

Had it been minutes, hours, days that had passed? Filtered streams of unnatural light stung between the veils of lashes cracking his eyes open the slightest to see what was going on. Was this the light at the end of the tunnel or just a bad dream? He couldn't be dead; his head was throbbing painfully with the slaughtering migraine that came from the stinging of his sensitive eyes glazed over coming out of the sleep thrust upon him. Not to point out the surroundings weren't helping towards that, all white, all sterile, a single white desk and chair in the middle of the room unoccupied for the moment. No windows, only one door, a small vent that provided the cleansing oxygen into the room and that was all. This room wasn't designed for someone to sit down and promote themselves on how they wanted a job, the bland features would have drove someone insane being in there for long periods of time which was exactly what it was for, it was an interrogation room. Nothing of the style used in Police Stations around the country but one specifically designed to break people down until they were nothing but a mere shell of their former selves, no stimulation combined with constant inquiring and vilification would snap the mind allowing the skills to remold them into something more of their liking. You could program the human mind into anything you wanted it to be from the perfect well adjusted adult to a love slave to a relentless killer.

Slowly he brought himself up to his feet scanning around the small space swaying radically still effected by the drugs through his system causing his thoughts to lose focuses easily, gripping fingers into his palms persuading himself not to stray. "Deidara?" he asked at the curled ball of flowing blonde across the ground. Dropping to his knees he pulled the smaller boy into his arms brushing loose wisps of strands away from his cold face, calmly feeling for a pulse to confirm that he was living. Gentle groans responded flickering light azure in and out behind the closed lids, waking up under the stimulation at his side bring on thankful sighs that he was alright.

"Itachi?... What's going on?" Abrupt churning of his stomach causing his hand to press against his mouth, pushing up against the legs lunging forward faster than he ever thought he could manage in that state, expelling the contents of his stomach onto the floor lurching over and over again feeling like he had drunken out an entire bar and spontaneously needed to remove the vial liquid from his gut. The room's ventilation was struggling to keep up filling up the room with the horrendous stench that dispelled the cleanly bleach from before and worse, left Deidara with a foul taste in his mouth. "Where the fuck are we?"

Dragging him away from the mess out into the fresher air of the room, Itachi stripped off the shirt that he had been wearing, tugging it over the blonde's body to cover him up only wearing the boxers he had been when they went to bed the night before. At least you think they could have grabbed him something to wear instead of leaving him there frosty in such a state. "My best guess is that we were grabbed by those guys who are after us" There was no other logical way to explain it. Maybe finally after all this time they were going to come face to face with who it was to settle this and find out why they were so hell bent on taking them out and even worse why was his brother involved with them.

The wait for them both wasn't long unnoticing of the door cracking open without a creak, silent footsteps creeping into the room closing the door behind rapping fingers against the table and a clearing of their throat to draw attention. "Awww isn't that a cute sight" the male scoffed bringing a turn in Itachi's neck looking over his shoulder at the one responsible for this. "…Nii-san" Glaring blood red combined with the equal onyx in return squaring off in a battle without words, piercing each other's souls in the silent showdown between the Uchiha's. "Sasuke" Itachi muttered in return, growling his response escalating provocations to a new level.

Given the warm welcome he received from his amnesia recovering brother it was more that apparent to him that the lost memories were returning to him, not to mention the prior word from a very pissed off injured woman about his acting like a raving lunatic talking to himself and crying out in immense distress like he was being attacked by an invisible being gave him forewarning. At least he knew that he was no longer that fragile boy but had grown to something more powerful that commanded respect, those days of getting his ass kicked out in the backyard training together, always put down with actions rather than words because he wouldn't fight serious enough was long over. He was more than what Itachi could ever be. "It's good to see that you are still alive" Sasuke mocked openly pushed forth by the arrogant tone in his voice, sliding up onto the table making himself comfortable. "But how long for would be the question"

Sasuke was no way in the right frame of mind and something told him that he hadn't been for a while but he didn't need any recollections of the past to know that. This was not the brother he remembered. He would never hurt anyone and rarely said anything spiteful against another human soul unless it was a quick scoff at the stupidity of someone to pass a judgmental comment. Then it all became perfectly clear when he caught the darkened pupils wide eye and bright as a cat hidden in the darkness stalking its prey waiting for that perfect to pounce. Another shift down to his exposed arms littered with the tracks of protracted needle exposure, back up to his eyes once again disgraced on what he had became, what he had strained him to turn to. His damage was slapped straight into his sight. For how long had he been ignoring it? Why didn't he try to stop him?

Humming in interest at whatever captured his elder brother's attention that drew him into entrapment his own eyes matched movements down to his arm, smirking at the secret that he had accused him of but never confirmed now definitely was aired out in the open and was is no need for public discussion. Yes he had fallen to the numbing experience of drugs starting off with a brief experimentation of the green smoking substance with his best friend for kicks only that soon after that the high wasn't pleasing to him anymore. That was where he met him. He introduced him into the wider world of sampling produce ready for street use until he couldn't get enough of it, the hit every once in a while was no longer enough needing a constant feed to see him through the day until it was too late and the claws were hooked too deep under the skin. He was an addict and he liked it.

A hand against Deidara's shoulder used for a brief sign of comfort and assurance that he would handle this, Itachi shifted back to stand up on wobbly feet again, taking those precious couple of steps towards him getting his bearings back. "This is between us, it has nothing to do with him" he reminded him stripped of all tone.

Bewildered he couldn't believe what he had just heard. It didn't concern him? Was his brother so naïve? How much of that insanely smart brain had been ate away by the remembrance stealing bugs festering in his brain. Enraged he lunged forward grabbing onto the first article he could get his hands on only missing that shirt brought him to bare skin, ceasing his throat with a tight squeeze throwing his weight into the into the wall crushing down against his larynx making sure he obtained his full attention. He might have to speak this very slowly so it sunk into that head and brought back those forsaken memories that he locked away so he could suffer just as he had.

"This has everything to do with him! It was his fault that I have been reduced to do this. All I wanted was my brother at my side when I needed him and you just kept pushing me away and shutting me out" Underneath the maniacal tone that frightened scared boy still remaining glimmering brief moments of sorrow of words be believed to be true. They were closer than this, all the hurt and suffering in the world didn't matter when he was there even if he was aloof most of the time, his brother was still there for when he needed him. Then everything changed. "Then he showed up to ruin everything. Like an obedient puppy you jumped through hoops backwards for him running to his side for every small thing until it got to the point where you never even came home" An accusing finger pointed towards the blonde of the floor, shoving it in his direction so he stood out as clear as day so he could certainly understand. "He ruined out family!" And if he wanted to be with him that much then that was something he wasn't going to allow, tossing him aside to the other direction from the blonde, keeping their distance between them.

If there was one thing that he had been on his life on the streets that would be the abundance of self pity that people showed for the existence they were thrust into, most of them against will but some by choice, still taking to the side alleys with the bottle of vodka that obtained with their minimal pay cheque to whimper and whine about how god had screwed them over in this life. What had they done wrong to deserve it blaming everyone and everything else but themselves not motivating themselves back onto their feet to make do with what they had, little money spent on alcohol and narcotics wasting away instead of trying to be self sufficient. So he sold his body at a price, he sunk the money into deadly passions but at least he wasn't moping around wanting compassion. But that brat was worse than all of them, he was just plain irksome.

"I see your mouth moving but all I hear is meh meh meh meh meh meh. Just shut up and listen to yourself, un. Have you ever truly paid attention to him? He does everything for you. If anyone is to blame it's yourself for driving him away, where do you think he came after you two had a fight? That's right, straight to me. You brought this on yourself. No wonder he is so emotionally fucked when surrounded by inconsiderate cunts like you"

"You think I am inconsiderate of his feelings? Ha! This from the whore who was fucked right in front of him. You are a hypocrite"

Heated breaths between the two youngest in the room glaring hatred between each other. Deidara knew about families abandoning people more than anyone else there, all those years ago only wanted to be taken back and accepted but he was unashamedly impelling Itachi away blaming others for his shortcomings. That little shit needed to step back and have a look at himself or better, have it beaten into him to correct his attitude. Families shouldn't leave each other no matter what personal differences they shared, no one got along all the time that was the order of things

"This has nothing to do with our relationship with each other. This is about you and him. He is your family! You don't just abandon them!"

All he could do was listen to the toss of words back and forth between the two battling out their differences with verbal abuse, only he was on the sideline unable to comment about anything that they were talking about missing the key points that they were talking about. He had been told that they were having problems with each other but to what extend was unknown but he meant ever words that he said that he would make it up to him, this was not the way to do it. Being drugged and abducted, forcibly held against will, threatened against. This was taking it one step too far. His brother didn't was to make amends at all, he just wanted unadulterated revenge.

"I have found a new family. Someone that hates you just as much as I do" the Uchiha huffed looking between the two of them. No response from his brother, that was typical except the blonde appeared to find some satisfaction in it.

Inclination towards the short spiky hair male onto his arms he looked dead straight towards Sasuke with a huge grin, not showing any fear, not backing down for a moment. The tolerance level for him had worn very thin and he was no longer fun, in fact he was becoming bored with all this talk giving an exaggerated yawn, rolling his eyes contemptuously. "What's with all this bullshit then, un? He could just kill us straight out instead of fucking around with us" he asked tilting his head slightly in a half shrug stating the obvious. He had plenty of chances and it was getting tedious being jumped all the time.

"Ask no questions, that is the only way to advance but for today he has granted you life" Leaning into Deidara his finger tapped against his cheek returning that sarcastic response towards him showing his egotistical defiance towards the older teenager. "And my own personal enjoyment" Sasuke finished up gliding the tip of his tongue across his upper lip. He would in no way touch a slut like him and lucky for him that his preference wasn't towards males unlike his older brother no matter how much like a girl they looked but he was in not way referencing to his enjoyment and Deidara in that way. He had something much more fulfilling planned for him.

Someone that was on a high was dangerous to themselves and to others; given the right stimulation they could snap and accidently kill someone in the heat of the moment. The unnaturally produced drugs stimulating the own bodies natural juices pumping adrenaline and endorphins through the blood work at a rapid rate, dilated pupils, elevated heart rate, muscles clenching in spasm reacting on brain impulses at the time. You think you are untouchable by the hand of man mightier than a god with the power to overthrow anyone, impulse surges releasing more of those mind altering biological highs giving that temporary boost of strength. Snapped up to his feet by the young boy feeling that sudden kick coursing through his veins, Itachi was practically dragged around the room stumbling over legs that wouldn't respond to his will, leaving him to the mercy of his brother to be thrown over the table face first bent backwards arms confined behind his back by the hefty weight pushed against them.

Sasuke was enjoying this, relishing in the undulating desire to prove that he was more than Itachi could ever be, the one sided battle fighting for dominance and recognition would be drawn to a close leaving him the victor. "I can not hurt you Itachi, I know this. Father knew this. You have never cared for yourself" He wasn't ignorant to the ways his brother conducted himself for years watching in silence while his tormentor took him down repetitively without so much as raising a finger but to hear in the passing words from his father about his defiant son threatening his life all because of a damn street kid, a blonde street kid. "But him… you do"

Arms snapped together reefed behind his back locked together by cool steel slapped around them, adjoined at the wrists with no way to escape no matter how much he pulled against them, confined with only his legs and mouth to fight back. He was right, to threaten him would not make a difference to him but to intimidate anyone else was where he would retaliate. He would have done anything to protect his brother to keep him out of harms way and now Deidara had joined those precious few that he would do anything for. His consanguinean he may be but he had taken that one step too far abusing that trust between siblings fight back against the oppressing hand that held him back.

Tisk tisk tisk, Itachi wasn't playing nice. That would have to cease. A stiff elbow connected with his rib cage with a precision blow aiming straight into the scar splashed across his back that he had caused, all struggling stop instantly replaced by labored breathing that gasped for breath. But he wasn't going to let up on him that easily so he could subdue the agony tearing through him. Fingers intertwined around the loose strands of his long dark ponytail twirling around to tangle them further around his hands, even leverage on him to wrench back extending pressure on his throat making those gasps for air harder to obtain, holding him back like the disobedient whelp he was. Hissing loudly in scolding him Sasuke leant into his tensed body lips pressed up against the shell of his ear; calming breaths pulsated against him dropping his voice to a whisper. "It still hurts doesn't it? That pain that lingers around knowing that the one you care about betrayed you. It's far greater than physical pain. This is what you done to me"

A click of his fingers signaled entry bringing in two tall identical males and the huge mass bulk of a man that had secured them earlier, bypassing the two Uchiha's straight for the blonde on the floor who tried to make a break for it. Failure before it had a chance to get anywhere ceasing him by the throat by the mammoth hand, choke slamming him down to the ground held in place by two while the other rolled a brown satchel out on the floor removing the instruments he would need. He was nothing more than a drug fucked whore he said, clearly he would show that to him by the silver haired man cooking the drugs in direct view for everyone to see, drawing the deadly liquid into the medical syringe flicking the tube a couple of times to remove the air bubbles.

Deidara's eyes widened scared for the amount he was drawing, not that he couldn't take that much but heroin wasn't something to be messed around with. The wrong grade, foreign shit mixed into it to cut it, any small thing out by some dodgy dealer could bring on an adverse reaction leading to an overdose and then death. He was _not_ going to die with a needle in his arm; he was going to go out in a huge blast that would take out the entire city block. This was not going to be his death! Kicking up trouble harder than ever he fought with all his strength, he yanked back his arm when it was ceased playing tug of war with his own limb to keep it away from that addictive and possibly tainted narcotic from being stuck in his vein. Efforts wasted by a rigid fist dead target into his face for the initial silencing, the next by the edge of the switchblade scrapping away layers of dead skin pressing harder into new flesh threatening to slit his throat where he laid unless his didn't hold still.

Itachi cried out for them to stop pleading to them to do anything but that, clearly Deidara didn't want it as he looked into his shaking blue eyes that began to weep, calling out to Sasuke to stop this. He had made his point now; he couldn't bear to see him like this. A moment of silence not a single peep from anyone with requests contemplated, tensions rising waiting what seemed like eternity for the response, only the command to see it through shot him down. The needle damn near buried into his arm provoked blood curling screams of searing pain from an incorrect insertion, piercing into the vein callously easing the liquid into his blood stream filling the small body with what it didn't want, spilling blood down his arm onto the perfect white surface while they backed away leaving the blonde on exhibition.

"Now you know what it feels like" Sasuke hissed. At the hospital he had told him that he would make up for whatever it was that he had done to him and now he knew. This was his atonement.

A simple boost of mind altering drugs, there had to be more. He needed Itachi to not only feel that anguish but what it was like to consume him into blind hatred, the toxins invading your mind taking that fine line between real and surreal to the edge where revenge was all you could think about. While not directly done by his own hands it would be more than enough to drive him to insanity, signally to his comrades that play time was over now the real fun would begin in the free for all.

Heavy boots laid into fragile bones, solid closed fist punches bruising delicate skin, relentlessly torturing the small teen in his incapacitated state ongoing after the point where he couldn't feel anything. He couldn't even tell them to stop losing all voice from the constant screams begging for Itachi to save him from this hell only he didn't come, he couldn't. Both frozen in place unable to do anything except watch the malicious abuse of power.

Itachi didn't know how long he had been walking now but only that his feet had long gone past the pain of throbbing, stinging, stabbing, now numb as if floating on air unable to feel the limbs anymore. Sometime in the early hours of the morning they had been dumped out onto roadside at a closed roadhouse without a working payphone to call for help, left to find their way back on their own without any cars coming by in either direction. As unthinking as a machine he walked, staring straight out into the dead of night continuing to walk the straight path following the tracks of tar towards the city clutching the unconscious deeply bruised and bloodied blonde cradling him tightly in his arms.

He never meant for anything like this to happen to him. It should have been him in his place taking the punishment for his wrong doings and mistreatment of his brother, the only weakness easily spotted by a keen carefully watching eye seeing straight through him to whom he thought no one would ever be able to do. Now that made two, Sasuke and Deidara both sharing the common trait, the only way of breaking him into submission was through them.

A sign approached in the distance showing ten kilometres left until the city limits, laminating bright white over forest green by a crossing light of a car passing at high speed without a scrap of concern about someone walking the desolate roads alone. "Almost back" he spoke quietly to the unresponsive partner. Thunderous cracks overhead opened the heavens up splitting thick cumulous clouds spilling thick streams of liquid beating down harshly against bare flesh, curling in the sleeping boy deeper into his body to shelter him from the elements. Crimson orbs shrouded securely behind closing eyelids, crushing down to escape the stinging of cold natural water splashing back into his face soaking him to the bone. Visibility lowered next to unattainable, only the immediate space in front of him highlighted the track back home, if he could make it was now the question.

"…At least it finally raining" But it wasn't enough to mask his anguish.


	25. Chapter 24

**eries:** Naruto  
**Setting:** AU  
**Rating:** M (Was NC-17)  
**Warnings:** Language, Drug Use, Sexual Content  
**Summary:** Sorted feelings between the two brings them closer together, giving into what has been building for three years.

**Bonus Writer's Notes: **This chapter has been edited due to sex scene. The only place you can see the entire thing is at my writing journal which is on my profile page.

* * *

**I Am... Chapter 24**

The rain had never looked to melancholy. Kids would love to play in it, lovers would nuzzled up to each other cuddling in front of a warm fire reminiscing about their past together watching the dancing flames of the open burning logs. Mothers would bring hot chocolate and popcorn calling families together for a movie night spending the time as one. But he hated it. The gloomy grey skies spewing water onto unsuspecting people that scurried for cover, shielding their head with newspapers and long collared jackets, dashing to their cars to make it before they were drenched. Hours spent walking from the middle of nowhere back to the place where they had called home, aching feet with only one determination to keep him going.

A hand pressed against the cold glass staring down at the pools forming stories below, slumping his forehead against the panel closing his eyes biting his lip hard waiting for him to say something to him. Any moment he would wake up from this dream and everything would be fine, a time paradox that was vividly acted out in his mind seeming like reality, waking up soaking in cold sweat has he had been prior but a glance over at the battered body in the large bed reminded him that it wasn't. This was crueler than a nightmare, this was hell.

"He will be fine" The doctor assertively spoke sure of his diagnosis. Pulling the sheet up over his near naked clad body, he tucked Deidara in for the night allowing him to get the rest that his body deserved. "He might be in a bit of pain from all the bruising over his body but it doesn't look like there are any cracked bones and I just don't have the facilities here to test for internal bleeding but just from his look alone…" A soft smile taking his seat down at the table away from the nervous brunette shadowing over them from the side of the room, taking a sip from the glass of water he had brought him earlier. "He is recovering"

Just hearing that confirmation of health was like a weight of his chest that constricted him for the entire time he had been standing around, waiting for him to arrive, worried that this time it was going to be something that the blonde could not recover from and he would have been the one responsible for it. No one else but him, caught on the hook of his family issues and dragged into shore left dangling gasping for air out of place in the open air. He should have been on the side of that hook, not Deidara.

"What about the drugs?" Itachi asked quietly rubbing his temples in circles with the questioning not yet fully finished. It was not just the beating but that mass of narcotics forced into his veins that he rejected, not knowing exactly how much was too much but with the way he had been unconscious for near on 20 hours, it must have been too much. Shit he had gotten him in too deep. If anything was to happen to him then… he did not know what he would do.

A firm but caring hand tapped him on the shoulder grabbing his attention, motioning a hand to guide him back to the table so they could speak face to face instead of at his back, cradling his head away from the doctor, showing of his weary eyes between the gap of his arm that were met with concerned smile. "He has been through a lot. He is not in any danger, sleeping it off is all that he can do" Deidara was going to be all right, he was a fighter but he just had to sink that into his head instead of wallowing in pity except for now he felt so useless.

The doctor however wanted to turn the table of talk not only to get the Uchiha's mind off what had happened but he too had suffered a great deal, he hadn't looked to be coping too well. "How is your memory coming along?"

"Patchy still but more there than there was before" Itachi replied rubbing his temples. Whenever he thought about it, it hurt. Like someone crushing his skull pressing into the delicate skin covering the fragile dips on his head, the toll it took on his body when something came back was painful. Nothing ever good came out of it only dragging in the hurt, those very few pieces where he felt happy, content, unable to shine through over shadowed by demons. He didn't want to remember anymore. He wanted to make new memories.

"Is that why you are not sleeping?"

Was it that obvious to everyone? The deep sunken darkened hollows under his eyes, the bony facial structure standing out more from malnutrition and exhaustion, the paler then usual skin. The more he looked at his reflection staring back at him on the glass top surface it made perfect sense. He was a wreck and he couldn't even see it. "My dreams… I just don't want to see anymore" He couldn't help but shake his head at himself for his attitude, too afraid to sleep like a child that thought the boogeyman was coming to take him in his visit to the sandman. Every time his eyes rest more came back, unrelenting, worse than before until he thought he was losing his sanity but maybe he was. Itachi couldn't tell what anything was anymore.

A suggestion from the older man brought him to his feet over to the small kitchenette boiling the kettle telling him that a good cup of tea and a lie down would relax him even if he didn't sleep, just enough to take the edge off the restlessness and give his thoughts a well needed break. Concurrence from the exhausted male, getting up for a brief toilet break was just the opportunity that was needed, mixed between the sugar in the coffee mug mixed through three crushed up tablets masked with the pungent aroma of the cheap tea leaves. By the time he returned the man was sitting at the table stirring the pleasantly warm liquid pushing forth a packet of chocolate biscuits that he had brought along with him. He had been on the way home from shopping when he got the call in the mid of the day looking for a personal favour for the only person he could trust. It was comforting that after all he had withheld from him, Itachi still considered him trustworthy although he didn't know the truth, this would be his own retribution to him in tending to his fallen comrade.

Sipping his own drink that was not at all laced with the unidentified substance, he put the cup back down on the table making small conversation as normal, just like it was a casual gathering for gossip. "When he wake up, if he had any pain give him two of these" he nodded handing Itachi the orange labeled bottle of pills, some kind of heavy dosage pain killer to help with the aches.

Only a nod in reply while he continued to drink the rest of his tea, nibbling on the chocolate biscuit to get rid of the bitter taste in his mouth that reminded him of the first time he had tasted green tea. To a child it was terrible on the buds and chocolate was given to satisfy the palette, the same effect again from the aftertaste it was leaving behind. Once finished it was the end of their meeting, the doctor getting up and pushing his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose, collecting the rest of his equipment placed into his medical bad, hanging it over his shoulder.

"Itachi, you should get out while you can. You are getting in too deep" he told him, looking over his shoulder with the door partly cracked open. "How long do you think it's going to take until one of you die"

It would have been lying to say that he had not gave it some thought, Deidara stating towards his brother that he was the only reason that he was in this treacherous game but now the motive had vanished. He had turned away from him seeking for love from someone else not wanting to know about him at all now; the driving force had abandoned him leaving nothing behind.

"Maybe you're right" Itachi mumbled his reply with a bow of his head for the concern he displayed. But there was one thing left for him now and even that could be a lost cause especially if he didn't want to return.

The door clicked shut leaving the two alone once again, this time the silence was eating at him. He was waiting for Deidara to wake up and say a sleepy hello grumbling in question for the time and complaining that it was too early and that he was going to go back to sleep. Only that he wasn't going to be saying anything for a while, dead to the world in an unconscious slumber without even revealing a clue to when he was going to surface.

All he wanted to do was say how sorry he was to him over and over again, almost hearing his voice inside his head telling him that it wasn't his fault and not to worry about it. Still how could it not be? "I really had fun the other night" he spoke quietly stroking his cheek. "Have I thanked you for being at my side all this time? I don't know if I have yet but thank you" Words were so much easier when they weren't actively heard for him, so much he wanted to tell him, explain the turmoil that was inside of him, that strange feeling he had around him. It had been there for such a long time that only developed into something stronger, a shielding hold over him to shield him away just like he had his brother only that he had been protecting the wrong things. Maybe it was smothering them, what he thought was good was only bad. Crazy things were done under emotions and he had no idea if any of them were correct. They mustn't have been because he was there looking like shit.

Blinking a few times Itachi began to see the colours of purple blend into the creamy white, staring harder again at the blurs started to come together and then move apart feeling light headed needing to rest he his head on his hand. Whoa that felt a little weird. Tired eyes went from a gradual progression of heaviness to an instant downfall struggling against the weight to stay open, shuffling down onto the mattress next to the quiescent blonde finding it hard to fight off the unnatural urge for sleep. He knew he had been tired only not to that extent.

Gentle sound of the angled rain pattered against the window washing a calmness over him, closing his eyes listening to the soothing sounds not even jumping at the rumbling of thunder off in the distance. The storm was only going to get worse with the direction it was heading but for now it was the sweetest lullaby he could hope for. His body reacted to the sound even though it was not chilly inside; Itachi still rolled over onto his side and wriggled closer to the covered body heat breathing rhythmically against his shoulder. There had been no thoughts of this being brought on by chemical means except his body was thanking it for the relief of strain, the mind finally shutting down forgetting about everything he was running from. Crimson eyes slipped open one last time gazing up at the blonde for one last time, wanting that image in his mind while he rested, wanting to see that very same when he woke up. "Don't let me sleep too long" he mumbled but soon after finishing he was dead to the world sleeping deeply.

--

The outskirts weren't the only place struck by the bad weather, even if the city things had gotten hairy with the onslaught of the downpour causing people to huddle under the sidewalks with their umbrellas up high shielding their expensive suits from the elements that would only ruin the dry clean only material. The older generation where thanking the god for spilling the life into the earth allowing the waterways to fill up, mid ages were cursing that their plans were ruining by the filthy weather that should have only shown itself during the winter months and the youngsters ran out wild and free without a care that they were being sprinkled on. It was only water so it wouldn't harm them but the adults were acting like it was acid rain.

It was certainly getting a mixed reaction from the masses but from one it caused him to huff, sprinting from his car, jacket pulled up high over his ears wanting to hide his dark navy hair before it became a flat mess taking a mad dash through the people to make it into the building relatively dry. By the time he made it through the doors it had only been a fruitless effort dripping wet, soaked down to the very thin tank top underneath shuffling awkwardly from the feeling that he had urinated on himself except it was just water trickling from his jocks and down his legs. If he got sick from this then he would be making sure that his escalating medical bills would be passed on.

Taking his jacket off and wringing out the water into puddles on the ground, the tall man shook the excess out into the elevator without a care for the next person's safety that step in, stepping over the puddle into the neatly laid out office at least this time making in there in one piece without something sticking out of body parts. They were going to take a couple of weeks more to fully heal but other than that he was walking around fine, a bit painful to sit down but yet operational once again.

"You are getting water on my carpet" grumbled the flaming haired man with his profound irritated voice.

Taking a step closer to him he lingered around a fateful space allowing the water to soak into his well taken care of carpet leaving behind water damage in his place. "At least it's cleaning the blood stains for you" Kisame sneered shaking himself off like a dog cleaning its coat, spraying mist across the room.

The sediment was not appreciated picking up his paperwork air drying it making sure the ink did not run on the documentation he had prepared, filing them away not for his subordinate eyes. It was bad enough that he was leaking liquid all over his floor but as the puddle footsteps walked towards the chair in front of the desk his finger raised warning him before the giant could take action. "Don't sit…" Too late. Eh that was going to be coming off his next bonus. That wasn't any cheap material that you would pick up from a common furniture store, which was worth more than he could make in a month. A huff showing him that he was irritated by the blatant ignorance but that was short lived because there was something certainly more important to discuss.

Flipping through files in his manila folders humming quietly to himself sorting through the load of cases that were open for jumpers, the one he needed in particular was found ripping it out and placing it down onto the desk holding his hand across the front not allowing it to be opened until he had agreement on this. "This case requires your upmost discretion" He gave him forewarning not willing to open it up until he had his total agreement.

Lucky for him Kisame was one of the best people to entrust with something like this, years working through military handling national secrets, keeping the transgression of big named superstars under the rug so their dirty business was not aired by the paparazzi was done on a day to day basis. This would be a walk in the park compared to all of those. "You know that's going to happen, how long have I worked for you now? Just tell me" he grumbled at the secrecy that he was displaying. Nothing he could have thrown at him could waver him.

He knew he could depend on him; Kisame was always the most trustworthy of everyone he had working for him even most so of the ones of the past despite his shady looking appearance. He was the solid foundation that held Akatsuki together after the first left, after the death of Sasori, going through the whirlwind of puberty with two teenage boys and the mindless nature of a computer genius. Without him, the foundation would have crumbled bringing them to an end.

Pushing the file closer to the bulky male he left if there for him to read, leaning back into his seat to await the reaction, ready to ask any questions he might have thrown at him which he knew there was going to be some. This wasn't a simple case to which he thought Kisame had his own suspicions as well from the brief conversations over the phone, the subject have been momentarily touched on. But right there in his hand laid the answers for all that he has been seeking, the confirmation that he wanted. The person who was responsible for the attempt on their lives.

Golden tightened pupils flared momentarily laying his sights on the villain for a split second, returning back to a calm state after the confirmation, turning through the pages examining the collected information nodding to himself with self questions. Most of this stuff he knew with the detailed file that had been collected, not only was it common knowledge but from personal experience in dealing with the suspect. Everything came together in a nice neat little package then bundled in a bow presented just waiting to have the wrapping torn off to get to the present inside. That bastard who was after them.

"Itachi and Deidara are still out. Do you want me to bring them back in?" Kisame asked, still with an eye on the documents.

Granted this was not going to be an easy feat with just the minimal staff they had on hand at that moment, those two would be needed to complete this with efficiency. Each skill that they brought would have to be utilized to their full potential, the blonde with his ability to flatten an area within few seconds and the brunette with his tactical knowledge and precision shooting. His team was perfect and now was going to be the time they were going to have to show it.

"I don't think that is recommended" their leader replied, swinging around in his chair that didn't even make a squeak from how new it was.

Kisame could not understand that logic behind that especially since it was him that insisted that Itachi be brought into Akatsuki in the first place, who else would be better for something like this. "Have you…" he started in bewilderment only to be silenced and told to turn further to the back. A few pages flicked through stopping at the one he was instructed to without having to know that was what he was talking about. Surveillance photos from early reconnaissance was stapled to the top of the page courtesy of Tobi who had been informed earlier about this pressing issue, know associates of the felon most of them with criminal profiles accompanying them… all except for one. "I understand but he will not screw up because of this. You know as well as me that without them there is hope chance of getting close to him"

He had the upmost faith in the Uchiha that he would not fail given whatever circumstances; he was not one to let personal feelings cloud his judgment no matter what the situation, firmly focused on all tasks until the very end. He suffered silently without letting anyone know of his problems even when a friendly ear was offered. Justly he was a rare breed except it would be detrimental in the end, how long would it take until he lost control?

Business between the two was short and sweet without the social chit chat afterwards in catching up, each keeping their personal lives separate from each other since they were only employer and employee even after the time spent together so this was the time for Kisame to bow out. Standing to his feet with the folder tightly held in his possession he started to leave, stopped by a stiff cough that spun him around on the spot tapping his foot with a dire need to get back and change. This was only slowing that down.

"There is something else I want you to do"

Something else? Hmmm what else was there that he could want him to possibly do?

--

Darkness of shadows all around was all that he had woken up to in the early hours in the morning, might have been morning could have been night but either way it was hard to see between blinking of eyelids scanning the room to see where he was. The familiar lamp to his left helped clear things up as well as the soft breathing to his right, rolling his head to the side catching the dark feathered hair across the tan features that was softened by the act of sleep. Actually he was surprised to see him in that state beside him especially given his fight to deprive himself of it, not even a whimper or a toss and turn, as peaceful as a baby utterly exhausted. It was a relief to see him like that so much he didn't want to disturb him allowing him to continue for as long as he was going to sleep, shifting carefully out of the bed dropping the arm that had been draped over him back onto the mattress that instantly responded, tucking under his chin with a incoherent murmur. When he wasn't awake and aware of what he was doing, Itachi could be so adorable but not that he would ever say that to him unless it was to piss him off.

Sliding over to the bed Deidara sat up too fast instantly buckling over in pain clutching his chest whimpering loudly at first but quickly biting his lip to stop the mewls that threatened to wake the sleeping Uchiha from the groans that thankfully settled down back into silence. Shit he felt like a truck and smashed him into a brick wall and then drove back a few more times to crush every bone in his body. Coming out of the sleep he had absent mindedly forgotten about what had happened or maybe he just wanted to remember but his frail body was not allowing him that luxury, groaning loudly as he rose to his feet holding onto the corner table for support. A slow walk towards the bathroom dragging his feet along the ground was all that he could manage, taking himself in for a warm soak under streaming water. That always did good for many injuries he had discovered over the years especially with some of the hard knocks he had, this would at least loosen the muscles up into relaxation instead of instantly tensing.

Stepping inside he instantly slumped against the tiles that shocked his body still warm from the bed with their cold texture but it wasn't enough to move from the spot, slowly looking down at his body that was littered with the rainbow of abuse, scratch marks over his chest that the chick they had seen before left thinking that it would have been entertaining to leave him looking like he was attacked by a wild cat. They must have worked over his body something good because his face wasn't that sore, why attack such a vulnerable place when it would only lead to a hasty unconsciousness. Curious fingers wandered around noting ever point of impact, lazily continuing over his arms to the swollen bruise of his burst vein that he quickly hitched his elbow up to cover the swollen mess. For the first time ever he had not enjoyed the feeling that drugs gave him, the brain numbing high took away the pain but still he could hear his pleas in his head, numbly feeling each fist against him but yet he craved for it now to once again remove that feeling.

He had to thank the instant hot water for the amount of time he had spent in there soaked to the bone standing under the direct spray of water until he started to wrinkle up into a prune, moving out to dry himself off carefully making sure he didn't undo his soothing work, dressing loosely to avoid rubbing and back out into the room. Scanning the room he looked for anything he could find to take the edge off, not wanting anything heavy duty but something that could give him temporarily relief. Just a couple so he could go back to bed and wait for Itachi to rouse.

"Are you looking for this?"

Deidara's hand steadied on the bottle of pain killers than he had found on the table, turning around cocking his head towards Itachi who was now awake but it looked like he barely was. Yet he was still in control of his awakening actions to hold up the bag towards him showing what he might have been looking for normally only this time he had no intentions. "No these are fine, un" he grinned getting a glass of water to wash back to tablets with ease, moving to sit back on the bed next to him.

Even though he was still half asleep he was perplexed on why he wouldn't want something that he brought along with him, not that his arm looked to be in the shape to take anything but he didn't want Deidara suffering for something that should have been for him. Sitting up he handed it over to the blonde anyway, glancing down knowing he didn't want him to use them because no matter what they were deadly and no amount of caution could help when all it could take was one mistake but who was he to stop him?

He didn't know if he should have been weirded out, thankful, angry or a combination of all of them but instead Deidara took the happier road with a chuckle at him, taking the bag he so kindly offered placing it down between his spread legs, opening it up for him. "I don't want to use around you. Before it was different but now I want to spend the time with you as me… straight, un" While he explained it to him, the bag was sorted through and a bandage was found, wrapping up the nasty looking mark from the aggressive use of the needle pushing it away out of sight so no one would have to remember. "In fact I want to show you something"

Rubbing his eyes wiping away the crusty liquid that was partially locked his eyelashes together; Itachi blinked a few times bringing everything back into focus especially since there was something that he was going to be privileged to. His soft hand pressed against his covering up the object he had passed him with the words "Every time I look inside, I see this" as the clarification of it. Tilting his head to the side he looked at the crumpled up photo in his hand, creases removed to the best of its ability but some fractured lines remained, small tears on the side of it from being mistreated, remnants of blood that couldn't be wiped away that sunk into the glossy sheen. It was a picture of them together at some kind of happy bright place, posing together like idiots well Deidara was at least with those childish faces he was making only that it was relaxing him to look at it.

How could he tell him that he didn't remember when something as simple as this made him not want to take drugs? He could only listen to his story about how it was used as a self made intervention, being the reminder that there was more to life especially when it held someone dear to him in it. No matter how much he spoke about it he still didn't think that he was that worthy enough to be held in such a position, flattering to say the least but he had his own problems in life and was far from a role model to anyone but no amount of words spoken could sway his path of thinking.

He couldn't hide it from him despite the attempts to try, the tough wrinkles across his forehead straining had to bring back the past was a clear give away but he didn't mind, it was something that he could share for him without the terrible events that took prior and after. Just that moment would be shared between them. Feeling heavy he rested against the broad shoulders of the older man, tugging on his shirt while he reached over and petted the picture reminded of the trouble he had caused him without thinking about his own actions, the damage of his selfish nature. In the end it only drew them together so was it really bad? Everyone made mistakes and you moved on and learned from them. Some strengthened bonds while others turned away never to look back on what was never meant to be but were they destined for each other? It could have just been the loose nature of the relaxing medication in his blood that said yes, only that he truly believed it. But most of all, he wanted to see that smile upon his beautiful face once again this time so he could admire it.

"Let's have some fun, un" the suddenly perked up blonde proclaimed in merriment. If he wanted to see that then he would have to initiate it.

A scuttle through his bag tossing things to the side brought grumbles that he might have lost it in the junk building up inside the what seemed bottomless, everything he could have possible owned was packed tightly inside that he couldn't find it… or so he thought. "Gotcha!" Flying out of the bag came the black rectangle mp3 player that he had filled with an assortment of music as well as the docking station with speakers so it wouldn't be for his own personal pleasure but for the Uchiha's as well. In leaps and bounds which were not the actions of an injured man, Deidara jumped from the bed and placed the set up device on the kitchen bench powering it up putting it on shuffle to randomly pick something so he wouldn't spend hours fiddling to find something that he wanted to hear.

Pain killers into his body loosened up the muscles with their fast acting response into his blood stream, a little high from the side effects but still it was better than being completely incoherent and giggling which would have been the instant fix. Temptation was hard, withdrawal would be harder but the perplexed Uchiha that followed around his swift movements was in his opinion more than worth it. Who knows, maybe enough to get him off the substance all together but that process would take time, highs and lows of a recovering drug addiction needing a support to help him through it. He would never want to force something that important onto him so time would tell.

"Oh I love this song!" the blonde cheered jumping around in circles making a mad dash towards the table.

Itachi blinked at the sudden shift of pace going from a soft conversation to the abrupt relocation of furniture around the cramped hotel room, table pushed back up towards the door blocking anyone from entering… or escaping. Chair shifted around to the edge of the room leaving a makeshift dance floor in the middle that was Deidara's own personal playground, well a bouncy castle with all his jumping up and down on the spot swinging around something imaginary through the air crying out "wooooooo". His eyes followed it around in circles trying to articulate what it was he would have been using. A rope? Looked like he was trying to capture a bull with the wide sweeping movements that started the Uchiha's head rotating around following it. A sudden stop running around like a frantic headless chicken found the item that he was apparently invisibly using… a tea towel… hmmmm.

"It's supposed to be a towel" Deidara clarified for him which left him none the wiser on why he was vigorous head banging around like he was on crack waving a towel above his head.

Had he really taken something and just didn't say anything about it? His mood was certainly strange even for him; this was something hyperactive, bouncing from left to right singing at the top of his lungs without even getting out of breath. Still he couldn't help but look away feeling embarrassed for him, covering his mouth shaking his head unbelieving on how stupid this was. "Come on, you have never acted like an idiot before?" The lack of response he hoped he took that as a 'no' and that in the same breath he wouldn't be doing it ever. Letting loose acting casual no matter who the company was just wasn't him, he didn't even know how to dance and sure as hell he couldn't sing. Completely tone deaf. However Deidara's voice was a little too deep for the vocals yet he didn't care nor about the headache he would have afterwards from the head banging and moshing on the spot. It was hurting him just to watch it.

Last beats of the song played bringing Deidara's strange gyrating to a grinding halt with his fingers held up in a V posing for him. …Nothing but dead muteness that would have heard crickets chirping outside if it was more of a hot summer's night. Hands rooted into his hips bleak with the lack of response from the audience, not even a clap or a cheer for the performance that he gave. It was certainly a tough crowd tonight but he wasn't going to give up that easily, picking up the iPod from the docking station moving through the tracks until he found something that he might be able to use to win him over. If the insanely addictive and hyper wasn't working then he would take another angle, capturing his confined pony tail pulling the elastic out sweeping his long waves of hair over his shoulders stripping down the hoodie had been wearing to reveal the jade tank top clinging to his chest. Not the most elegant sight with the ripped jeans he had pulled on since they were worn in and comfortable but they were not going to be the main focus of the attention although they were going to play a part with the music starting up quietly.

Beats suddenly kicked in with the thump of the bass, Deidara reacting to the change in tempo posing with his outstretched arms crossed above his head holding them steady while the male vocals spoke in the background, shrouding his face with the mass of hair waiting for the next change of beat in the hip hop song. There wasn't that long of a wait before the next one, piercing blue peeking behind the veil momentarily before the next shift only of his hips propelled to the left from the off sided angle he was on, making sure that he captured his attention.

Lazy eyes closed although not seen waiting for the full force of the tempo to start, gently rocking from his knees between soon elevating along with the women's higher pitched vocals. No matter how much you tried you could not control the beat nor can you dictate your body in the act of dance, everything moved by senses flowing in time with the music livening up your soul in the magical act of self expression. Each song can be interpreted differently with no outlook the same from person to person, some might bop, others might swing, some jump, whatever your instinct tells you that is what you run with. Deidara's was telling him that he wanted sway provocatively in prowling advanced closer towards the Uchiha maintaining his eye contact. He could direct what he wanted him to look at with the slightest movements shifting down to his thin fingers that dragged over his chest catching on the hem briefly flashing creamy tones, exploring the crevices of his own body tracing curves of his neck, lacing around the messy strands of blonde pulling it back far enough to reveal the look of seduction in his eyes.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing in front of his eyes, tilting his head slightly to the side watching the pendulum movements of his hips not staying idle for more than a few seconds and advancing closer. Fingers curled around his shoulders arching his back into a curve keeping it at a distance while his face came closer, still swaying his butt parting his lips moving in time with the words but no sound came out mimicking her lyrics singing along with it. He didn't know to be humiliated for him or to really enjoy it, each reaction perfectly imaging what he saw in his mind as if he was really the one singing the song, creating his own music video without the glamour of it. Closer his lips moved keeping firm eye contact with him, pink wetness flicking out of his mouth with a silver trail blazing across his own velvet in the break of the singing taking a playful nip smirking when he pulled back. The hand on his shoulder pressed against his chest hanging around without action for a split second before a stiff push back, sending the blonde shuffling back away from him while the stunned male flattened against the bed.

Itachi peered back up at him from the lying position he was in, fighting back a huge grin that wanted to spread so he could keep entice him more, sweeping wild blonde back over his back shaking his hips hypnotically keeping his hands following down over the curves teasingly dropping fingers over the inside of his thighs provoking eyes to match his direction. He had ensnared him in with his provocative dance so much that he wasn't even aware of it so much that the gasp of breath from the Uchiha proved he forgot to breathe entranced by the sexy wandering hands around his own frame. "Come on Itachi, you know you want to join in, un" Deidara purred prowling back towards him still not letting up on him, licking his own finger dragging it over his lips diagonally across his own singlet.

Capturing his wrist he pulled him up to stand locking his arms around the broad neck rocking against him except he was as stiff as a concrete pole, rigid unmoving completely solid. Rolling his eyes he could see he was going to have to instruct him like a nervous school boy, dropping his hands into the crook of his thin hips waiting to see if he would dare drop them lower onto the curves of his backside. …He didn't. "Loosen up. You have done this before" he reminded him without a regard if he actually remembered that time but that was something he certainly did. So close to receiving a kiss from him while they slow danced on the dance floor together, the pair still had ill feelings towards each other at that point but yet with lower guards they were close to giving into the attraction between them that they had not noticed. That seemed like a lifetime ago with all the memories they had made with each other. So much had passed leaving those times behind to evolve to something more than cruel flirting and pseudo teasing.

"…I was drunk"

And it looked like that part of his past he still remembered. Still, Deidara wasn't going to allow him to use that as an excuse, twisting in his arms grinding his butt against the other's groin clinging behind him onto his waist. "So that means you can still do it again. We are the only ones here so there is nothing to be embarrassed of" the blonde reminded him, sliding down his legs. "Do whatever your body wants you to do, un. Wave your arms around, bounce on the spot, do whatever your heart desires but don't think while you are doing it. Follow your body's reaction" Only for Itachi that would have been stand still.

This was absolutely preposterous for him to put him in this kind of situation, he was not someone who danced around like some kind of free spirit being able to feel the music no matter how much Deidara was enticing him to do so. No matter how much he willed his body to move it acted on its own accord as he had suggested but that was to do nothing at all, cemented in place. "My body is telling me to do this" he told him trying to get it through from his perspective that what he was asking couldn't be done.

Itachi certainly was not being fun at all but every good dancer needed a pole to swing around on and he would serve that purpose for him instead since he was being all high strung from it. Spinning on the ball of his foot, blonde hair swung out wide circling around with the rapid turn floating back over his shoulder when he clutched around the sturdy neck, pressing his body up close to the taunt muscles. "And mine is telling me to do this, un" One extended finger traced the curves of his structured cheek dragging the tip downwards while his lips lingered faintly by, keeping still as the wandering finger lowered down his chest. How he wanted him to react to it but Itachi could compose himself like no other he had been with, most would have at least grabbed his butt and throw him down with the smallest of looks but he was openly teasing him and nothing was coming of it. He was impervious to everything.

Clinging onto his shoulders, Deidara leaned back driving their hips together keeping them joined together by there alone while the muscles in his stomach rippled like a belly dancer would only extended out further. Girls at the clubs used to be in awe with the way he could move his body, limber and agile, guys would be in a trace. Rolling his head from side to side he rocked in time with the music vertically riding him. "Your turn now" He was at least going to get one dance out of the Uchiha.

As soon as he let go the chance was taken to break away, stepping back pivoting his foot ready to take off but one hop away found him going no more further, stuck with the hand tightly around his wrist. "No way you are getting out of this, I want to see that mood you were in the other day, un" Deidara grinned not giving him a chance to escape, snatching his wrist up before he could retreat to the comfort of the bathroom. Holding his finger up in a signal to stay, he darted over to the back of the room flicking the lights off to allow him some privacy knowing how reserved he was, hopefully this would be enough to bring him out the shell to act like there was no one else around.

Looking around at the blinding darkness around them he finally gave into what he wanted. Itachi jerked his head back and forth rolling his shoulders along with the motion in what he believe was his dance, stepping from side to side in robotic actions only that the gears of grinding were missing. The dance he got out of him before was a onetime only deal that was never going to be repeated. Eyes diverted down so he didn't have to see the stares at his degradation, a few paces forward and a couple more back in time with the beat that he could predict since the song was not know, he didn't know how else to react. "This is stupid" Itachi reminded him, clapping his hands together because he was doing what he was told, he was following the lead.

Last moments drew to closure for the song bringing them both together, this time Deidara took Itachi's hand and placed it on his hips allowing him to continue his lead with the strange snapping steps that felt so awkward as if he had a pole jammed up his butt so he couldn't shift too far or else he would rip a hole through himself. As mildly entertaining as it was the song did come to an end leaving the blonde actually speechless.

Shaking his head trying not to laugh at him, Deidara couldn't resist smothering his face into the wider shoulder breaking out into hysterics. "I take back what I said before, you are a horrible dancer, un" He should have been more encouraging especially with the way Itachi was pulling back from him except he just couldn't contain himself. Tears were streaming down his cheeks from how hard he was laughing, it had been a long time since he could sincerely have a good time like this and he had him to thank for that. Not because of his inability to dance but for being him no matter how unyielding he was.

Next song chose as random once again this time something slower, melodic, softening, even to bring his laughter to a halt, resting his head against him swaying tenderly in time. There was one thing that he would love to do to bring him out of his reservation, one thing that he wanted more than ever. "Sing for me" he spoke softly, wanting to hear his voice in a docile tone. Especially after the spectacle he made from his dancing, asking that would be certainly shot down but this time it was a gone that he must have known, listening to the hushed hums purring deep down in his throat.

Sighing out loud he had dropped the thought before it had a chance to go anywhere, dropping his eyes closed instead keeping to his rocking enjoying having him there instead. "I knew it from the beginning" Eyelids opened again hearing the deep voice that was barely above a whisper, if he hadn't have been so close he would not have heard it. "So I'm not sad" Still he continued his voice was unbelievably soothing even with the hesitation showing through, the slight crack that would cut out to nothing, shaking with nerves. "Little by little, little by little" Deidara could only encourage him further gently stroking along the curves of the muscles on his back, sways against him responded by the light arms around his waist keeping the motion continuing bringing back the same thoughts they had from the first time they had been together in that club."It's as counting numbers" Itachi really was a good dancer in his own way which was something more than what anyone else had been, all of them wanting nothing more than to grope of the dance floor, thrusting hips into him thinking it was actually doing something for him. This was what he could have never imagined that he would want, heart beats skipping from minimal movement. "The colors of dying plants get blurred. I don't find out the end of a season" Maybe it really was love.

Never before had he been close to anyone that brought him into a full state of relaxation to be able to go something like this, although judged before and mocked for his lack of skill and refinement when it came to the act of dancing, now he didn't feel judged at all. Murmured lyrics in his ear keeping it at the same low tone it had been not picking up along with the professionals vocals, not merely mimicking him but keeping to his own song as if he was singing it just for him, just like if he had wrote it just for his lover. "The moon closes the curtain. But the sun shines on me" Never had he listen to this song in the past and thought that it had any meaning behind it, not sorrow or longing but now it was speaking for him, letting the blonde know what he felt. "I knew it from the beginning. So I'm not sad"

Carefully he lifted the resting blonde's head up from his shoulder, cradling his cheeks between his widely spread hands gazing down into his eyes, directly watching him from the boost of confidence. "Even if I wake up and the night doesn't end and even if there are no shining stars there" He would be there for him no matter what just like he had stuck by his side. "Even if the all lights in the town vanish..." Without him all would be lost, he would lose himself into the void of darkness unknowing if he could return being there once already, he was the light guided him back each time. "I saw enough of the happy face of the one I should protect"

That was all he wanted to do from as far back as his memory allowed, that time where they had taken him away and nobody cared, he was determined to reclaim him but he didn't know why. That small feeling deep in the back of his mind nurtured over time, attended to making sure that this teenager that nobody wanted in their life was more than welcome in his. "And the end of the one I loved. So I am satisfied with it." Could it be that… love? Was this how it felt like? Something inside your chest that constricts every time he wasn't around? Maybe it wasn't but he felt that, he didn't want to give it a label so people could determine what it was they had for each other. He just wanted it to be.

Words could not have been spoken any more deeply, if only they weren't from the song itself but it stopped his breath as the repeated words of the singing children towards the end drew it towards it conclusion. The progression between them had been a long process never really thinking it would become nothing more that something professional, three years together leading to this and not a day went by that he would have thought it had been a wasted effort. Everyone left him, his parents, friends come and gone within a blink of an eye but he stayed although it had torn his own family apart. For that he was truly sorry but in the same breathe he was selfishly wanting him all for himself.

"…Itachi…" he breathed, silenced by the soft lips brushing against his own, drawing in for a passionate kiss.

Standing together in the centre of the room they were protected in each other's embrace, cloaked inside the darkness of night, soothed by the sounds of the rain falling against the window, they expressed themselves in the way that neither could say in words. One reserved not to speak something so freely the other not wanting to frighten him away but actions would tell them that this was not a making of a one night stand; it was rather what they had been denying to each other for far too long.

Wanting hands slid underneath the loose shirt feeling out all the contours of the refine stomach, each dip was mapped in the mind never to be forgotten while he worked the clothes up higher, breaking the kiss shared between them for a split second tugging the material off over the older man's head. Each muscle was perfectly displayed constricting with his breathing that picked up from its normal pace but the only pay of attention to them was the hand that pressed flat against his pectorals guiding them both backwards, wanting more of those precious kisses that he would not pass out to anyone. Moist lips against each other mingling heated breathes back and forth staying close to each other's warmth, the barrier between them breaking down touching the wetness against the other's coaxed into his mouth by the blonde allowing Itachi to remain dominant.

He had once made a statement directed towards him that he would let him ravage his body because despite his hard faced feminine features, he should be the one to take control of it all instead of being pinned down. This was fitting to who he was, the protector that would watch over him and make him feel alive again, reminding him that there might be one and one only in this world that could have him, which he would be worth more than money to someone. He could be more than a whore that had no emotions inside of him but they could never see that he kept them locked away so no one could harm him again.

His touch was unexpectedly soft and caring he had found out when his shirt was removed off over his head, lowered down together sitting on the edge of the bed straddling his hips so they weren't apart for too long. Butterfly kisses traced along the camber of his neck that he kept close to him brushing his fingertips through his thick black length encouraging to what he was doing was correct. No one would have cared for him like this either even the one above them had left him in states of immobility instead of subjecting him to tender handling so he wasn't aware that Itachi was capable of an act that was without aggression as it had been pushed onto him. He was hesitating unsure of if it was correct, he had never done this before he could tell as clear as day, the pounding of his heart felt through his hand, the slight shaking of nerves, he wanted to show him that no matter what he did it wouldn't hurt him.

--

Shuffled movements back down against his chest using him as a human pillow, resting peacefully in a matter of minutes. Although he was exhausted he couldn't sleep instead twisting the strands of blonde between his fingers gazing down at the sleeping teenager against his chest. Protect you, need you, never want to lose you, these words cycled through his head spreading a small smile that temporarily stopped his heart beat. "Thank you" he murmured softly to Deidara for making him feel something that he hadn't in a long time. Wanted for who he was not what he could do.

Sounds of the storm outside died down to a heavy patter of rain that was enough to soothe the most strongest of willed people into relaxation, the natural flow from the heavens lulled him to close his eyes listening to the sweet sounds of the rain and the even sweeter breathes of Deidara sleeping until he was taken into his dreams. This time he was not afraid of what he would see.

The musical hum of the phone vibrating across the desk instantly snapped him out of his sleep, blinding feeling around the table to catch the runaway cell that tried to fall off onto the ground with its 360 spins on the smooth surface. Ceasing it before it got the chance the lid was snapped open, groaning his greeting to whoever it was on the other side. The familiar voice was recognized in his head but only partly still under the blur of sleep mumbling words back until something was said that caught his attention. A grunt in response followed by a hang up of the phone with the short conversation, returning the cell to its resting position while he returned to his own, petting the blonde who was still laying on him sound asleep. Not even the loud blare of the phone was enough to wake him up, so typically Deidara. A bomb could explode right next to him and he wouldn't hear it.

"Deidara…" he whispered softly entering into him on the subliminal level. "We are going home"

--

Sun was starting to surface one again with the storm finally blowing by leaving the light streaming into the office of the later afternoon as they returned to the familiar place that had seemingly been forever since they had been there. For Itachi it had been months since he had stepped inside the doors to see the friendly… umm normal faces of the other members of the team and with the positions that they were in, Kakuzu counting his wealth and Hidan bent over chanting a mantra to his god, nothing had changed at all.

"Deidara-sempaaaaaaai I've missed you" the ecstatic surveillance officer yelled bounding over glomping the both of them catching Itachi up in the aftermath but he was glad to see him too and he could always use a big happy hug.

Not even a fight to get him off, just a serene smile at his number one fan more than happy to be home finally, back to where they should have been. Tobi moved on his own accord allowing them the space to breath but kept to his own excitement with so much to tell them but it looked like that was going to be Kisame's job as the husky man walked out of his office to greet them. It was all too nostalgic being back together, comforting, sadly to say he even missed them.

"Welcome home kids" he grinned baring the full mouth of teeth towards his family, nodding towards the office for them all to join him. Even Hidan was given the honour of joining them after a growl to stop chanting and do something constructive for a chance. Things surely were the same.

Well some things weren't as the blonde and brunette walking to the office practically joined at the hip, no wait they were with the direction of Deidara's hand resting inside of Itachi's back pocket. Open affection? Did something happen between them? Good for them, they were deserving of each other but still there was a small pang of jealousy from the big boss only he knew it was never meant to be. He didn't comment about it to make it out in the open, they were remaining professional about it so he would too, sorting through the door looking for a sorted after item that had been entrusted to him.

"This is the moment we have been waiting for boys. We have been busy since you have been gone, Tobi especially" he praised the dim witted member who was happy to receive such kind words.

"Is this the one that's been trying to kill us?" Itachi asked, leaning his hands over onto the desk staring at the file that was placed down onto the table for them to see. Just because feelings had changed there was in no way that he would act any different towards business, he was as straight arrow as they came.

Deidara too for that fact was not flaunting it around except for the discreet position of his hand that pleased Kisame. They were the correct choice for the job. "Yep this is it" he nodded revealing the treasure to them.

Eyes scanned over the information processing the words typed up, name, age, crimes, associations, prior history… Harder stares at the past of the man dropped Deidara's jaw almost to the floor unbelieving of what he had done, shaking his head not accepting this to be true at all. How could this happen? Why would something like this happen? What the fuck was going on? Itachi focused on the mug shot in front of him staring into those villainous gold eyes, drawing him in deeper wordless to who he was, what he had done, fixated on his face narrowing the blood red orbs back at him as if he was facing off directly in front of him.

This was more than what they could have expected. He was more than a petty thief that was trying to escape the boundaries of jail, his crimes far exceeded that of the common man. And now it was revealed on how he knew their movements down to perfection.

…He was one of them.


	26. Chapter 25

**Series:** Naruto  
**Setting:** AU  
**Rating:** M  
**Word Count:** 7,605  
**Warnings:** Language  
**Summary:** The truth is revealed about the one that they are after and questions are left to be answered.

* * *

**I Am... Chapter 25**

"Uchiha! Time to move!"

The command echoed throughout the hallways rushing people to their feet clanging against their cages with protests at the poor quality of service in the place. Hours they have been trapped without word so they could plead their cases to the first person that would listen to them, believing that they were in the right and it was a whole big terrible misunderstanding. Just because they were caught holding up a convenience store or a liquor shop, it didn't mean that was what they were doing, it was someone else that slipped the gun in their hand. All together they started to stir raising the decibels louder swearing discriminative slogans at the officer walking up towards the cells, seeing if he would bite back for something to tell their attorney that they were subjected to Police brutality to get the sentence lessened or even better, freedom.

Except he didn't even flinch when a wad of spit connected spraying the vulgar fluid across his face, the only reaction was wiping it off with the back of his sleeve which amused the taller and older man following behind. Coming to a stop in front of the locked cell, he stepped out from his shadow peering into the space where the one he was after had been resident for the night, well morning by the time he had left him in there it was close to sun rise. He hadn't been in the greatest shape when he was thrown in there so he was expecting him to be a pile of battered bones or acquainted with a new friend who would have made sure he was in good company for his time in holding.

"Sorry I'm late, you see I got caught up trying to find…" His famed false excuses came to a grinding halt seeing the man already to his feet, folded arms across his chest standing around as if he had been waiting there diligently the entire time for his return. It had been a good ten hours since he had returned and yet he still looked more awake than ever, hours of grueling interrogation hadn't thrown him at all still leaving behind that permanent smug look on his face.

Jingling of the keys around followed by the heavy latch snapping back brought the steel door to open, arms commanded to be held out in front while handcuffs were placed around his wrists in preparation to be lead back into the room once again for another days worth of useless questions that would not be answered. Ceasing the chains that bound him together, Itachi was pulled out into the corridor like a unfaithful dog, shoved forward down the walkway while the suspicious silver haired detective peered around to see if he had done anything to the place overnight. Looked like he eventually received a cellmate.

"He was exhausted" the bland voice called back without even looking, like eyes in the back of his head, he knew what he was looking at.

A man at least three times his size in weight alone splayed out face down on the floor gurgling in his unconsciousness which was not uncommon to them, many were brought in on weekends for drunken misconduct being left to sleep it off on the cold floor overnight only that he suspected different. Careful not to disturb any evidence in the room, Kakashi glanced over everything stopping at the small bathroom facilities with a crouch down over the body, staring at the metal-rimmed bowl with a cock of his eyebrow. Red liquid, most certainly not a breakfast jam, had hardened around the edging of the bowl no longer moist from freshness but a good few hours old. Shuffling over the burly man's head was lifted revealing the same substance that would have certainly been matching the one on the toilet, the deep split open cranium cracked against the ground without even so much of a whimper showing that he was going to be out of it for a few good more hours.

Heading back up towards the back rooms, his fingers clicked up high to catch the attention of the booking clerk, nodding back towards the cells once he had her attention. "Hey Holding Cell Four. What was he in for?" he asked getting an answer that he almost brought him to slap his hand against his forehead. "Not him, the other one" Jesus what kind of idiot states the crimes of the person he was in charge to get answers from.

"Oh him. Ummm…" Pages flicked over to see who was allocated that room, snaking a long fingernail down the page until she had came across the one he was after. "Attempted rape of his eighteen year old step son"

Turning mid step on the back of his heel, Kakashi stormed back into the cell again and rolled him over onto his back, curiously peeking down into the unknown wincing in sympathetic pain for him and his swollen purple jewels. Seems like someone wasn't satisfied enough with trying to get his hands on one young boy for the night that he had to pick another unfortunately he picked the wrong one this time. The bastard got what he deserved, this one he would keep under the radar for the Uchiha only because he had done a service to the community. With that much bruising, he would have been lucky to be able to urinate without sitting down.

The same shitty colored walls once again that hadn't even looked like a janitor had been through to clean up his space inside his closet since the discarded trails of cigarette ash and or even the littered plastic cups were still on the floor. Everything the same was as it had been left. Maybe a tactic to drive him insane, some kind of mind game to break him down knowing how long he had been there and his escalating sleep deprivation but simple acts were not going to sway him so easily.

Deeply sighing, Itachi stared at the door in preparation for his arrival mentally preparing himself before he walked through with that smart-ass air of arrogance to ask him the same questions over again. No this time he was meant to be getting to the point, the reason why he had been locked up wanting to be explained by his own mouth to collaborate on what had happened so he would be charged with the crime and locked away for life never to see them again. How could something that should have run so smoothly get messed up so fast?

"You will tell me exactly how it happened"

Slamming the door shut, he was ready to get down to business without the small talk. No more bullshit get to know you crap, no more trips down memory lane of the boy's fucked up past, this was it right here, right now. Pulling the chair up to the table swinging his leg wide of the backwards turned furniture; the detective leaned over the back narrowing black eyes at him, facing off with the evasive Bounty Hunter who glared back at him equally ferociously. It would be revealed.

* * *

"A Bounty Hunter?!"

The news was a shock to Deidara who couldn't believe that they were tracking down someone who was trained to track down others. The fact that he was one of them was not the matter being that cops were corrupt so why not the closest thing to it as well, the temptation of money, fame and the dark side were hard to resist. He knew that for a fact. That had been him at one point. But to go after someone who was highly skilled in the way they thought and acted was ludicrous, already this had been proven with the multiple attempts to murder them off one by one only ending with failure because they were indeed smarter than he was. Face to face would be something else; he would know and would be waiting to retaliate with an ambush of his own.

However he wasn't just any kind of Bounty Hunter like the rest of them in the game that were low level, not like those assholes that tried to grab the bounty out from underneath the ones that had contracted them to do the job efficiently except their arrival would screw it up. He was something special.

Crimson eyes were fixated blankly on the photo in front of him, on the pale complexion that brought out the snake like eyes that mocked even without trying as if it knew a secret that was so important but he was not willing to share. That long graying thin frail length of hair that hung lifelessly over the sides of his face, those eyes… he couldn't tear himself away from them. Something about them, something he couldn't put his finger on but it was there lingering in the back of his mind eating away at his psyche, tearing him down from the inside out.

"His name is Orochimaru" Kisame started to explain, sitting down on the couch on the other side of the room getting comfortable to fill the newest members in. This might be a bit on a long winded history for them to grasp so he offered the other two to do the same, Deidara taking up the offer perching himself up on his desk with his legs crossed despite the growl for him to get his dirty shoes off but Itachi remained firm, arms still at length staring down.

Reaching over to the table at the side where a small silver tray of bottled unidentifiable alcohol sat, the boss grabbed himself a glass, pouring the burning liquid straight instead of adding a mixer, knocking it back with a satisfied sigh getting himself a refill straight afterwards. The initial buzz quickly started to take effect soaking into his blood stream mellowing out his mood, sinking into the seat absolutely relax which was a change from the high strung mood of late. After all of this he was going to be requesting a vacation, maybe a permanent one feeling the weariness of his age and the years of battle, not the spring chicken he was once before. Although still seen as young by many, he felt like he had hit seventy and needed to retire. "And yes, he was a Bounty Hunter"

Was being the key word. One that had been admired and looked up to as one of the founders of the business, putting many away behind bars where they should have been in the first place. There was even a glimmer of respect for him from Kisame in the past but all of that changed within a blink of an eye. He started to change; views weren't what they used to be. The felons they sort after to retrieve ate away into his brain as age started to settle in, getting the taste of the dark side after being caught up in a Police Corruption scandal that saw him serving thirty days in prison before being released from lack of evidence against him. To that day, no one knew if he was responsible or not but then it didn't make a difference.

The life was promptly tossed aside to be caught up in the whirlwind of drugs. A minor player at first, earning his reputation over time with the alleged murder of a Yakuza boss so gruesomely that it had all the major crime lords cowering. And then the territory was his. Narcotics, assassinations, prostitution, nothing was too small for him. Within the span of 2 years, Orochimaru has taken the lesser bosses and even the bigger one and crushed them by the ball so nothing was left.

"He wasn't just a normal Bounty Hunter was he? He was Akatsuki?" Itachi asked, still hung over his position on the table.

He didn't need the answer to that as it was starting him straight back in the face, the bold letters that stated his prior connections telling him that he was closer to them than he would like to imagine. Who else would be better to come after them when their movements were predictable since he was one that used to study them? Still there was more than that, why did he know him?

"Ha, nothing gets past you does it Itachi?" Kisame chuckled back at him, pouring himself another stiff beverage. "Yes he was one of the original. Back then it was us and Sasori" Those were the good old days before he was in charge of teenagers. That was that idiot with the doll fetishes fault, only that they needed Deidara at the time. They always operated in a three-man team. Not even they saw it coming it had happened so quickly, one minute they were all around having drinks after a mission and then next the short red head has a knife to his throat, parting with the words that they were no longer a team and if they tried to stop him then they would be slaughtered.

The bulky leader however was not worried about it at all; the past was the past that he stated with a shrug. "Never liked the bastard anyway," he laughed aloud before knocking back the alcohol.

If that was so true when why was he knocking them back like there was no tomorrow? Worse, why wasn't he sharing? "Oh well not my concern anyways. You old guys can dwell of on your own memories but all I care about it stopping this asshole, un."

Cheers from Tobi and wild clapping approved of Deidara's statement but Kisame could only shake his head at him. Such a cocky hotheaded little snot he was but yet they were all looking forward to ending it so they could return to normal.

Taking a few bows from his seated position in gratitude for the warm applause, Deidara quickly ceased all jokes becoming deadly seriously about this. "What are we going to do?" he asked, glancing between the two on the couch.

As a group they discussed the plans that they for the capture of the fugitive but one of them wasn't paying attention. Still, it was planned down to the finer details so nothing was going to be left out. Just because Orochimaru knew their step before they took it, it didn't mean that they couldn't do the same since they were all the same. He was going to be set up with high security which he had Tobi covering that area.

"We are not going to plan for his home, the surveillance is too damn high there and he is as paranoid as hell," Kisame stated with a nod, glancing over at Tobi who could confirm this from his previous stakeout. "He is having an initiation party for the welcoming of his newest trusted member at Issa."

The place he spoke of, Issa, was controlled by Orochimaru as part of his territory. A personal playground if you wish, where he liked to throw expensive parties and bask in his illegal fortune with anyone and everyone. Other dealers, high profile celebrities he had under his thumb and even political parties. He had his roots deeply embedded in everywhere. But tomorrow would be only his closest and unfortunately skilled men at his side to celebrate someone special and they knew exactly who that was.

People talked on the street about one fetish that the older man had that even made the vilest of criminals cringe. Young boys. But they had to be a specific age for his tastes, that tender age of sixteen when they were beginning to ripen into young men that continued to be maintained through to early twenties. Their minds were suggestive to the older father figure especially the ones from broken homes, showing them that the world was not as bad as it appeared to be, giving them the taste of power to fight back and gain their trust. But many had come to believe that his peculiar palette spawned pedophilia, only that was far from it. Orochimaru had strict morale grounds against the abuse against minors, no sex, not even a kiss other than on the cheek. His vice was to watch. The elegant beauty of youth blossoming into adults, their impressionable bodies expressing his own long lost childhood, only the ones with delicate features he would take. And this time, he had found the faultless one.

"Is the warrant for Sasuke?" Itachi asked weakly, shaking his head around. He couldn't focus properly. A lingering voice deep in the back of his mind talking to him that he could not near clearly. This was important, more so than he had ever faced before but yet he could not shake the haze.

_'Might I say that you, Uchiha Itachi, have turned into a fine and certainly attractive man.'_

"No, your brother is safe… for now. It is just for Orochimaru and his current five heads. What you do with Sasuke is up to you."

Itachi hadn't even heard his boss reply; instead the sudden loudness inside his head caused his fingers to dig into the varnished desk. Bombarded left and right with what seemed like random conversations that made no sense to him but his subconscious recognized it, that silhouette of the man that sneered over him as he was attacked out on the street.

_'I was a very close personal friend. I remember you from when you were a small child still wearing nappies.'_

So why did he just stand by and did nothing to help? What kind of friend was he to his father? A bounty hunter of the past, the Police's attitude towards the retrieval agents would have been spawned over the years but had it had something to do with him? His father of course was more than influential and to have one of the best of the other world on his side would have been extremely helpful but he must have known he turned. They were no longer friends. The war would have started between them.

_'Ahhhh Sasuke-kun, he was only a few months old the last time I saw him before today. Another display of Uchiha heritage at its best, just like his older brother.'_

Lies! Bullshit! Complete… fuck! He was working for him back then! His father… his father was dead… and he was there. Sasuke, no he wasn't there at all; he couldn't have been talking to him before hand. There was no way he was going to believe that his brother could have been involved with it with the way he was traumatized. No he wasn't. What the fuck was going on? No, it was his head playing tricks on him again just like it had with Deidara, so now was no different.

Sense the quieter than normal demeanor of the Uchiha, Kisame raised his eyebrow curiously over towards the slumped over male with a slight shift forward inspecting him. "Hey kid! Are you okay?" he asked, listening to the heaving labored breathes. If he kept going like that, he was going to pass out from hyperventilation.

Why was he watching them? Why was his brother chosen to be at his side? Was it because he had held him back or just to get to him? Fugaku… he didn't seem to know anything about what was going on with all this focus of attention towards him so revenge for the past and now of all times just didn't seem just. Had he been after him for some reason that he did not know or was the entire family targets?

"Itachi?" Deidara spoke to him softly, now at his side tenderly smoothing his hair back. He knew what he was going through. "Come on… lie down for a while."

A tug to pull him up off the desk, hooked arm steadying the way towards the couch with a flick of his head for the other two to get off it, Deidara walked Itachi over. Maybe he wasn't ready for this and he should just drop out and the four of them should go. Hell, they should make Kakuzu earn his worth for once and get his ass into the field but the Uchiha was in no shape to take this one. It was his brother; he had to be going crazy worrying about his safety.

After a good ten minutes, he had calmed down sleeping peacefully on the couch while the others watched over him, mostly confused never seeing him break down like that. "What's the matter with him?" Kisame asked, still knocked down his drink although he had changed locations.

"I don't know really, un," Deidara shrugged, sitting on the edge of the couch in the tiny space between the edge and Itachi's curled body. "He remembers thing and it seems to make him spazz out."

"Is he going to be able to do this?" Kisame had placed a lot of trust in him for this and even spoke highly to the Leader about him so he was not going to be let down.

Smirking, the blonde fished into his pocket and tapped out a smoke, lying back against the comfy body being and exhaled, watching the grey wisps floating upwards. "Seriously. It's Itachi. Nothing is going to stop him from his job, un." But he wished he wouldn't do this one.

* * *

It was well into the evening and everyone decided to head down to the pub for a couple of drinks before parting their own ways, everyone except for Itachi and Deidara who Kisame put the trust in the blonde to lock up for the night. He rather have kicked them out to save the big screen from walking away with him but the Uchiha was still catching the z's by the time they left. Truthfully, the thought did cross his devious mind. Just to rip it off the wall and casually walk out so they could claim an insurance job on it but instead, he was laying on the sofa watching the action movie that was coming near its end.

The loud explosion almost knocked him back, escalating over the turned up volume from trying to hear the characters talk. Unexpected and exhilarating that brought Deidara's baby blues to widen wishing he had some popcorn to much on.

"Turn it down," groaned the waking male who also had heard the loud eruption.

"Make me, un," came the retort, swiveling around and rolling into the smug body with grin.

Itachi was in too much of a daze that he wouldn't have the coordination for that… or so he thought. The quick snap of his wrist ripped the remote control out of his hands, followed up by pointing at the set and suddenly it went from flicking to dead black. "Hey I was watchin' that!" he pouted, rolling off and standing up in a huff. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the furniture making him all grumpy.

"Where did everyone go?" Itachi asked, sitting up and looking around. It was pitch black outside now when it wasn't last time he remembered.

"Drinks, leaving me to lock up, un." That desire to steal that television was growing higher with every minute spent there. That would look perfect on his dresser. "We could always…. Hey!"

He was deliberately ignoring him, pushing past roughly without a word and heading towards the door. Someone had their knickers in a knot and for reasons that he did not understand either, except he had that painted look on his face that reminded him of something, like he was hiding something. A look he knew all too well. Chasing after him quickly, he scooted over to the alarm pad and armed the alarm, sliding across the floor grabbing the glass door on the way past and closing it up shut. Flicking the keys around in circles a few times, he locked up as instructed and tucked them into his pocket, scowling at Itachi as he headed towards his car.

"Where do you think you are going Itachi?" Deidara asked at the escaping male.

Looking around, he shrugged back his reply as if it was not obvious at all already. "Home" he replied with a slight raise of his eyebrow.

Shaking his head at him with a sigh, Deidara hooked his arm around the taller males leaning up against his shoulder. "Your home isn't really habitable at the moment, un. In fact I couldn't tell were you were sleeping before" Dodging police tape and blood stains was not the type of surroundings he needed at the moment, he needed somewhere else that was at least a bit saner. "You are coming home with me" The blonde flashed him a huge grin, tugging him towards the car excited to have him coming back with him. This time it would be more of a happier moment than the last time he had been there and he wasn't letting him out of his sight now that he had him.

"Do you remember where to go?" he bounced ecstatically in his passenger seat.

Starting the car up with a loud rev, allowing it to die down to the purr of the idle, Itachi's eyes diverted up and to the left in thought. His face wrinkled up in deep concentration trying to plot the direction in his head since it has been so long since he had been there but finally he gave a nod, thinking that he had it correct. "Just point me in the right direction if I get lost."

"Or you can let me drive."

Turning his head over to him, his brow crinkled up into a scowl shaking his head in response. Plus if that wasn't enough the simple statement on "No" would be enough to end that discussion. No one drove his car but him.

A big and obviously fake pout stuck back out at him looking for sympathy that he was not going to receive, only a roll of his eyes as he set off down the street. "You know that doesn't work on me" the Uchiha huffed, glancing back at him again still with that ridiculous look on his face.

"No harm in trying is there, un" Deidara replied in laughter, sinking back into his seat. No matter how many times he looked at him, he could never get enough of him. Such a change from what it had been before but still he was the same old Itachi in the end.

The drive back to his place wasn't long at all with Itachi remembering how to drive like a maniac despite missing a couple of turns on the way through, still they arrived in record time, pulling into the parking bays out the back that were originally designated for the tenants. The place had long since been abandoned by the city and left to them to overrun, technically squatters but nobody cared about the slums just as long as they kept to their own side of town and didn't bring their business to where it wasn't wanted. As a consequence, the entire couple of blocks were filled with the most unsavory types that could be found. Prostitutes, homeless, drunks, drug addicts, run away kids, husbands that were taken for everything in a bitter divorce. The crap that no one gave a shit about but it was his home. He belonged with them.

"What ya step, you could fall through," Deidara chuckled, opening the door straight up yelling loudly that he had returned.

Mixed reactions came from the house filled with orphans, some grumbled, screamed back to shut up, didn't care at all and then there were the herd that bounded down the stairs without concern about their safety and flung themselves at the blonde. Young children all fought for attention at once wanting to know how he was and what he had been doing, wanting to tell him exactly the same in return because he had missed out on so much that there was over a hundred things easily.

"Slow down, un. I haven't been gone for that long," he told them all, extinguishing the accusations that he had been missing for fifty years. Kids and their overstatements.

"Yes you have." "Nuhuh, it was one hundred." "He was off fighting the bad guys and we were stuck here with broccoli."

Ewww. Even Deidara couldn't approve of eating broccoli. He was about to sit them down and tell them all about his death defying tale when there was adorable cry out of "Deidei," followed by the pitter patter of someone with very short steps running towards him. Looking down at the ground with a sweet smile, he crouched down as the small girl ran over as fast as she could with her arms stretched out, holding his out exactly the same. She almost tripped over her own feet trying to get to him as fast as she could except he caught her before she landed face first, picking her up his arms snuggling his face up against her.

"Hello Suki. You have gotten big, un."

Deidei appeared to be one of the few words that she knew as she started babbling gibberish to him, making the other distinct words of mama and papa but other than that, it was just baby talk. Of course that was allowed to happen since she was still an infant but Deidara still tried to listen to her, talking back in the same fashion that brought her to laughter.

"At least you were her third word. If she came out with un I would have disowned her."

Itachi has been lingering in the background just watching it all happen quietly without a word, not wanting to disrupt the blissful faces that all fought for his attention and now someone new had that. The man that called out came into the focus accompanied with a woman by his side, presumably his partner and the mother of the child as Suki squirmed around in his arms and called out for her with her arms out. Both of them seemed to be friendly with him as well, giving a recognizing nod before turning his attention back to Deidara but Itachi was clueless. Sort of… he was familiar.

"Yeah yeah you are just jealous, the kid loves me more, un," Deidara laughed back, following them off into the kitchen sitting around the table while the youngsters were ushered off to bed by the woman.

When she came back, she thoughtfully made them something to drink except for Deidara who got himself a big cold glass of cranberry juice knowing his tastes too well to give him anything else. "We were about to order Chinese. You boys want some?"

There was no chance that Deidara was going to pass that up at all especially with the hint that they would be shouting for him only that it was shot down with a taunt of how cheap he was. Instead Itachi handed over the money to them with the promise that the moocher would pay it back later for sure, placing his order and sitting back waiting for his free feed to arrive. While they were waiting, the blonde took the liberty to embellish the truth and tell his awaiting audience that snuck back of their close brush with death, showing off scars that were yet to heal. The ohhs and ahhhs coming from the children showing him their undivided attention was soon stopped by loud cheering that dinner had arrived.

Instead of the lonely delivery boy coming through the door, he was replaced with a group of five rowdy males, each one of them giving Deidara their own form of abusive loving being a noogie, slap across the head, tug of his hair and a couple of other signs of boys being boys. Introducing them all one by one to Itachi, he explained that they were the guys who he used to help out with in his illegal form of racing but there was one that he neglected something special about him. The one that had kicked the self pity out of him that one night at the club that made him open his eyes. Nao was just introduced with a huff of his name and then promptly ignored with the dive for the food they had brought.

Although the food was being shoveled in freely, the audible level rose while they caught up that had the brunette feeling out of the picture. Not that he minded that at all since Deidara was the topic of conversation. Stories of his childhood, when they all first met each other and the inside jokes they shared, the past he wanted to craved to hear more of was spilled out over Chinese food. The rambunctious child that he thought he might have been was crushed knowing that he was a well mannered, quiet boy that only got louder with age and more destructive while living on the wild side. Itachi could only remain silent, watching them with a softened face.

"You coming out with us tonight right Dei?" one of them asked, beckoning his finger towards him to get up off his chair. Tonight was party night, the clubs were flourishing.

"Not tonight, un. I think I'm gonna get sleep," Deidara replied that brought a circle of playful gasps. Ignoring them, he gazed over at Itachi with a sly smirk, knowing that he had better things on his mind than dancing the night away, no matter how alluring the nightlife was.

Saying his goodbye to his peers, Deidara took Itachi's hand within his own and pulled him up from the chair that he had molded to, waving them off smugly with his fingers and guided him up the stairs towards his bedroom. This time it would be better than the last, he promised himself, snapping the door shut with his foot and standing in front of him.

"You look lost, un." The look over his face was one of confusion, feed too much information at once and sent into an overload while trying to compile. Maybe he had heard something he didn't like about him and was having second thoughts, perhaps he was trying to cure world hunger but whatever it was, he was distant.

Shaking his head as soft kisses were pressed into his collar, he didn't reply other than that, holding still as they continued up onto his neck teasing the pink skin. "You could have gone with them," he pointed out. Who was he to keep him from friends that had been there for him for longer than he had?

Pulling the shirt up off over his head and tossing it onto the floor, Deidara hooked his fingers around his belt and walked backwards towards his messy bed, kicking the junk out of the way. "I don't want to. I have all the fun I want right here," he told the raven, pulling him down onto the ground with a deep kiss.

Itachi was all that he needed.

* * *

"Hnn… Itachi?"

Rolling over onto his other side, his arm swept across the bed only feeling the lingering warmth of the disappeared body that was no longer at his side. Crumpled sheets were all that remained from the session that lead to after they had left the bar, the sticky feel of sweat and other liquids telling him it was time for a shower although it was still dark outside. His sleep was only brief it appeared, over a month of having someone at his side while he had slept must have gotten him adjusted to being held at night but now that he was gone, it felt lonely.

Shifting out of the bed Deidara started his search, not very far to look in the small room just following the shadows on the ground towards the fire escape. The moonlight shone brightly over him, the wafts of smoke highlighted by the beams from the cigarette in his hand as he hung over the balcony looking at the ground below.

"I wouldn't be out on there, it's not very sturdy and I don't wanna have to scrape you up off the ground, un."

There was no answer in return, nothing. Not even a laugh or a snort, no retort at all from him that troubled Deidara a bit. The deep drags of toxic gas exhaled out into the nighttime air were another indication, Itachi never smoked unless something was on his mind. Something that would have been eating him from inside that he would not share with anyone but he had to remind him that he could speak to him no matter what.

Slender arms wrapped around his torso, molding to the curves of his back resting gently against him while he remained unmoved, listening to the heart beating inside of him. Deidara could have sworn that it came to a dead stop as if he had given up all hope at all. "What's on your mind? Tell me," he asked him tenderly. He needed to cease taking it all on his own and open up no matter what it was.

"Nothing is wrong, I'm just thinking," Itachi stated in his reply, flicking the butt over the balcony watching it spark as it rebounded against the concrete.

"That's what I'm worried about, un. You think too much."

Tugging at him firmly, Deidara lead him back into the room and over to the adjoining shower, commanding him to stay put like a puppy as he ran the water up to temperature. Something was on his mind that was worse than usual, he wasn't speaking but his eyes said it all, always cast down to the ground staring blankly. He was going to lead himself to a nervous breakdown on of these days.

He was going to have to provide that distraction that he was looking for, yanking Itachi under the water by the waistband of his shorts. His fingers slipped through his hairs to loosen the hold of the band, freeing the long onyx hair that rivaled his own in length that plastered to his body under the steaming streams. Together they sat down on the tiles with a little guidance from Deidara, the bottle of shampoo was picked up squirting a little of the fragrant soap into his hands, smoothing a thin layer over the top of Itachi's head. With all the experience and the time he took when it came to his own hair, he was indeed an expert at washing hair and he was going to treat him to his skill.

Working his fingertips against his scalp, the top layers began to foam up in little bubbles. Thick clumps broke apart making it easier to get through to the sensitive skin massaging firmly to work the solution through, cleansing him. "You can't keep it bottled up, ya know. It's going to drive you insane" he started telling him, wiping away the excess bubbles that trailed down close to his eyes. "Tell me what's on your mind. Is it about tomorrow?" The job itself wasn't what would be the problem but more of the subject that would be there waiting for them.

Itachi was silent for a while, chewing on his lip trying to push that thought away. He didn't know what tomorrow would bring nor did he have a game plan to tackle it as he normally would have. Completely flying blind for the first time just letting the moment take him, to guide his reactions.

"There is no point in saving someone who doesn't want to be" he finally replied.

He couldn't force Sasuke to make a decision; the family he had now made for himself would replace him fully until the point where he would lead to his death. The powerful addiction he had developed, the encouragement that had been offered that he could never give him, the temptations were too great for someone so young and easily influenced.

"Do you want him to come back to you?" Deidara continued to probe, stopping his soothing motions to focus Itachi's mind.

"He is my brother"

"That wasn't what I asked, un"

Itachi paused, hanging his head down. "Is abduction an option?"

He could not tell if he was being serious about that but given Itachi, he would have been but no one couldn't say that he wasn't unique. Laughing aloud into his back, Deidara shook his head leaning them back away from the straight streams of water, stroking his fingertips over his chest. "I guess that would work well too, un." Looking up at the mound of soap suds in his hair, he blew gently across the bubbles letting them flutter through the air until they hit the jets, dispersing down the drain. "Time to rinse."

Carefully the foam was washed away, making sure that his eyes were left shut so they wouldn't get irritated until it was squeaky clean and ready for the final step of conditioner lightly rubbed into the tips to be left overnight. Clearly, Itachi did not take care of his hair and was full of split ends. He would have to give him the proper actions to take when caring for such long locks, much to the brunette's huffing protest.

Together they stood back up for a final quick all over clean, the soaked shorts quickly where removed with a wave of a finger not to put any back on, getting out of the shower and drying off. Just as Itachi wrapped the white linen around his waist, it was promptly snatched back off him with another playful wag. The tip twisted around in a tight line between his fingers, flicked outwards connecting with skin in the form of a sickening crack. Deidara's eyes scrunched up from the sound, slowly cracking them open to see where it had connected… oppps. A very red patch trailed down the inside of his thigh so close to the goods that would have cause a howl of agony if hit in the correct place, not to mention a deep scowl spreading across the plain complexion that told him it was time to run.

Bolting out of the bathroom at the speed of light, the blonde streaker retreated for safety of the bedspread, swan diving onto the thin foam mattress only to be caught mid air by a flying tackle that sent them both crashing down. He knew that this was the end; he was going to go to hell and drink with the devil because he certainly had that crazy look in his eyes.

"No, I didn't mean it!" Deidara screamed pinned face first under his weight desperately grabbed for anything to pull him away. The wrath was something he had never faced before and it had him worried. He was going to hurt him for sure, maybe pull his pubic hair out one by one until his eyes started to water or maybe tweak his nipples until they turned purple.

A loud squeal came from the blonde when the sudden jolt surged through his body with a fate worse than that. "No no no no Itachi, STOP, UN!" he cried as the wriggling fingers teased his curves. Nooooo he hated tickling. He was useless when the delicate skin was teased, worked over on the spot for a few seconds and then moved onto the next before it became adjusted. And Itachi was the master without a clue; he was hitting the most sensitive parts on his body that left him only in a pleading pile of mess. "I'm sorry, really, un," he pleaded again to get him to stop.

At least he was able to catch the break that he needed that was enough to roll over onto his back, ready to bring his feet into the contest with as much force as possible. If he didn't, then there would be a chance that his already suspicious smelling bed would smell even worse from the scent of urine.

Just when he thought he could not stand it anymore, he retaliated with quick jab to the gut with his knees and an equally fast flip to roll Itachi onto his back, reversing the roll with him underneath him. "You bastard!" he cursed, ready to go in for his own attack to test the Uchiha's sensitivity when he stopped.

That look. It was something amazing. The widest smile he had even seen splashed across his face so large that he would have pulled a muscle from underuse of them. It was daunting to see him in that state as first especially when he started a hearty laugh, breaking out into fits of uncontrollable giggling but he couldn't help but join in with him. Deidara could never in his wildest dreams imagine that Itachi could ever look that radiant. Soft hands brushed over his cheeks to cup his soft, fragrant skin, placing a tender kiss on his nose. "I told you, you look beautiful when you smile, un," he murmured sweetly, loosing himself in the endless crimson sea.

Itachi could not respond to him other than letting his laughter die down that took the smile along with it, slowly diminishing back to his usual scowl. It was not on purpose because he commented on how he looked but there really was something on his mind, something he had gone over and over inside his head but he didn't know how to say it to him. There would be no better time than now.

"…I'm leaving Akatsuki."


	27. Chapter 26

**Series:** Naruto  
**Setting:** AU  
**Rating:** M  
**Word Count:** 8,544  
**Warnings:** Language  
**Summary:** One last mission. What will happen?

* * *

**I Am... Chapter 26**

Sounds of steel cap boots reverberated inside the quiet room as he paced back and forth in a long line. Clack clack clack, pivot, clop clop clop over and over again for a good minute before squelching to a halt, squeaking the rubber sole against the polished tiles coming to a dead halt.

"We are as ready as we are ever going to be," Kisame stated to them, looking at each member of the assembled team.

Four men stood tall in front of him in military fashion, tactically dressed for the event even Deidara who was notorious for wearing slopping clothes that could have caught was instead wearing perfectly fitting black jeans. Little was left to be said about for the top, that hoodie that he always wore still tugged over like it was tradition to wear it. At least it was better than nothing.

"Deidara, flak," the boss reminded him, tapping to his own Kevlar reminding him the same as always that he was supposed to wear the supportive jacket in full view.

"In my pack boss," the blonde saluted, smirking as he did. "I'm putting it on when we get there since you haven't bought me a new one in four years. It does itch."

Still a smart ass always was and always would be. Secretly inside, Kisame hoped that he never grew up. Five years with the same wise cracking street punk and he hadn't got any wiser, smarter, still got under his skin and yet, he would not change a thing about him. "Make sure that you do because this is not a half rate mission remember that."

Deidara's hand rose up into the air curling over into the shape of a beaked mouth, mimicking the talk patterns of the navy haired male with his own speech filling in the gaps that resembled him saying "meh meh blah blah" repeatedly. El Capitan did not appreciate the mocking remark but his idol did, snorting and giggling out loud before he could cover his mouth up.

"Tobi!" barked his name, quickly silencing him from breaking out into hysterical laughter.

"Y-Yes sir?" Tobi replied looking nervous like a child awaiting a spanking. He knew not to say anything when Kisame was talking but he couldn't help himself since Senpai was too funny.

He might have found it funny if this wasn't such a serious moment, good chance that he wouldn't have but at least it broke the tension for the group and they were the ones that needed it the most. "You got the range working on those mics?" he asked being that testing the day before showed that electrical disturbance had cut them out and whatever that could have been, could have been used against them.

"Yes they have. I tested them with Deidara this morning with a variety of frequencies to work through the bugs that could be used and all came back clean." He was very proud of himself for getting it sorted out in time, leaning forward looking to be petted on the head like a puppy except rejected when nothing came his way. "Short of an EMP, nothing will take these out."

And let's hoped that didn't happen, not that he wouldn't past Orochimaru to pulling something that extravagant.

Number three was a different face to their normal team. Hidan temporarily assigned away from Kakuzu at the boss's orders to join them for this hunt and he didn't look pissed about it like he would have normally. Instead, a flicker of fire burned in his light cherry eyes as if he was raring to go after being left out for all this time. If he wanted a place, he only had to ask.

"How are you feeling about this?" he asked to clarify it. A look could be deceiving.

"Wishing you would stop fucking talking so we can leave!" he growled back at the taller man. Those looks couldn't tell lies all the time or could they?

"Are you feeling lucky today?"

Magic rabbit foot on their team was going to be an upper hand. Superstition or not, the guy cheated death that many times that some things had to be true and if Kisame had to flop his wang out and rub it over his face, chest, even his damn ass, he would have done in it front of the team just to rub some of that luck off onto them.

Hidan gave a nod towards him, taking the strange pentagram pendant that never left his neck and rubbed it between his thumb and palm. "Jashin is on my side," he firmly stated boasting about his god's protection. Rising up to his lips, a caressing kiss was placed against it perhaps in praise to his great divinity or because he took his religion one step to far which no one dared to ask him. "And if anyone tried to prove him wrong, he will fuck them up!"

Everyone was silent…dead silent. The sort of a cliché moment that will start the crickets chirping at just the correct time, unsure of what to do in that kind of situation. Did it call for clapping and cheering or a raise of an eyebrow awkwardly? Most gods were spiteful. They sort vengeance… they did not 'fuck people up' the last that they heard. Hidan really needed to either seek mental guidance or religious type to find himself a new deity.

"Fuck you all. I'm going outside so you can finish the rest of your pansy motivation speeches," the heretic snubbed them, leaving for outside like he said he was going to do.

All heads turned to watch the silver haired man storm out with perfect composure as the door slammed behind him, almost shattering the plate glass panels. Some people took things a little bit too personal. Hidan lost the focal point of attention sending it back to Kisame from the tapping of his foot against the floor drawing wandering eyes back over to him. As hilarious as it was to watch the dummy spit of a full-grown man, they had to stay focused on the more serious business at hand.

"Last checks. Get them done now."

This was their moment. They were about to face that demon.

"Why doesn't Itachi get a motivational speech, un," one unhappy blonde piped up pointing to the Uchiha to remind him that they all got lumped with that line of questioning so why didn't he?

The exchanged glance between the two spoke more than what words would have. "Unlike you Deidara, he knows how to do his job efficiently," he smirked rubbing salt into the wound. Itachi was more than proficient unlike the other but he was not going to get away lightly either. "Just go and get your shit together already."

Off went the explosive expert grumbling and storming through the doors to join the rest of them leaving behind the pair. Itachi, one of the most gifted people he had ever met in his life and still only a tender age. Potential with him could not be measured only to constantly escalate over time, knowing no boundaries to surpass all of them more so leaving them behind for dead in capacity. He wasn't even wasting time like the rest of them were, going back over his equipment while he waited to leave, checking his weapon for anything that could falter during the time it would be needed the most. Just like him and he hoped he never changed.

"You are not getting out of it either," he stated lingering over him, watching him at work but giving a distraction of placing his hand on his shoulder. "Come with me."

He led him of towards the backroom more commonly used to get changed in and closed the door, locking it behind them to stop the unwanted from barging in. They could eavesdrop if they really were that childish to do so but this was something that he wanted to talk to him about away from them. Something for Itachi's ears only that did not correspond with them at all, something that was against what they had stood for.

"How are you feeling about this? Truthfully. I want you to air it out now before we go in because I need your head in the right place." Yes, he needed him. Without Itachi, he was not sure if they would be able to go through this with just the others given the caliber of who they were up against. If there was any doubt in the Uchiha's mind at all then they might as well abort now and leave it as that because after tonight, the youngest would be buried so deep that it would only progressively slide downhill.

Not even a look up from his gun maintenance, cocked the slide and holding it up in the air investigating the sights for any offset irregularities. "Foremost, I am here to complete my job with efficiency. The decision that was made was of his own accord which he does not wish to return," Itachi told him calmly, almost detached, holstering his sidearm into the clip, flicking his thumb over the latch securing it. "I am a Bounty Hunter and today isn't an exception."

Somehow, he expected him to say that only that it was not the answer that he was looking for from him. There were things in this life that superseded all, the job, relationships, everything artificial could not hold a candle to the one thing in this life that was important.

"Today it is," the taller man informed with authority, not too hard but not in a casual tone. His over sized hand gripped under the lithe man's chin and dragged it upwards to his eye level to make sure he was listening, understood, because this was the most important piece of information that he could pass onto him.

"You are a brother."

The rare occasion that he shown facial movements took place, watching the flicker of his crimson eyes as they widened momentarily at his words. Family would surpass them all, could never be broken no matter what happens between them. Even his father who had done unspeakable things to the brunette should still have a place in his heart, forgiving him so he could rest in his grave peacefully. Someone like Itachi would be sensible enough to understand that.

"I except you to do your job with efficiency, not let anyone by. Keep them covered and watch our backs but if something were to go askew… protect him."

He was sure that Itachi had understood him, letting him go and patting him on the shoulder playfully while he stood side by side with him, ready to leave. "Five minutes. Then we leave," he reminded him of their time frame, going outside to sort the last of his preparations out.

…He was a brother first… what kind of brother was he? If he was truly that, then Sasuke would not have left to go with that maniac in the first place. He would have been by his side when he needed to speak about the smallest matters in life, he would have taken the effort to tell him that he was not alone in this world. The only person he had to blame for this was himself, estranging him without even knowing it until he felt the need to find someone else for replacement for what he could not be. Someone that wanted to praise him and pet him on the head when he did a good deed, to lavish him with love and make him the center of the world instead of being on the back burner such as he did.

Joining Akatsuki was for him? Itachi believed that it was a lie he only told himself to feel like he had meaning. They wanted him personally; sort out after a random chance meeting after being rejected from what he was nudged towards. Defiance against his father, spreading his wings on his own without the path already lay. The truth be told, Itachi loved it. Highs from the hunt, the company he had surrounded himself with, the life closest to being a criminal knowing only the slightest thing would tip him over that scale. It got the adrenaline pumping that no other profession could have had the chance to.

But walking that thin line had sacrifices and he had made one of the ultimate. He did not want him now, need him, that older brother that he admired was a deserter in his eyes. Maybe it was time to repent. Perhaps he had to force salvation onto him.

That time had now come with the allocated minutes up, taking a deep breath in filling his lungs to the brim following those with a loud exhale to break the tension. First a brother but right now, he was only one thing. A bounty hunter.

Picking up the items that he was going to need, Itachi set out of the room and to the front door, turning back to look over his shoulder as he pushed the door open at what perhaps could very well be the last time he had a chance to stand in that office.

Together they all stood chatting about things that were not work related, looking not at all tense about the time inching closer to leave. They were all content on what they had to do and what their job was but it was now time for them to split into the teams they had previously worked through for the infiltration. Three teams and team one was stepping up to do his job.

"Remember, no coming in until I come out or else I will get to experience the beauty of my art prematurely, un," Deidara bossed everyone around but he was making a valid point. Securing the perimeter was his job; he was the best out of all of them at tactical sneak despite his loudness.

Everyone turned and nodded simultaneously to him showing that they understood, split off to their designated groups and heading to the vehicles while Deidara went over to his bike, straddling the seat. Being the outstanding citizen that he was well the lack of, he didn't even bother with a helmet, loving the feeling of the wind whipping his hair around at the rapid pace. All that he cared about was the pouch around his leg and the power of the machine underneath him as he kicked it to life, pulling back on the throttle to rev the beast into a mighty roar. Custom built and tuned with all the optional extras that could be needed like an MP3 player built into the dash, the ear pieces slotted into his ears before turning to Itachi giving him a wide grin.

"Don't take too long," he yelled over the sounds of his blaring rock tracks.

Easing off the break in a release, the blonde revved it up one last time that cause the wheels to squeal leaving a thick cloud of smoke and rubber behind him while he pushed it to sixty in no time, out of sight before anyone of them had a chance to get the last word in.

Left, right, emergency lane. Red light? What was the point of that? There was no stopping Deidara while he was in the zone of freedom. Only him and the bike riding freely as extending his own form for the machine's, free as the bird riding on air waves to take it higher and higher soaring over the city without all the boundaries of below. Not even the honking traffic and the screaming voices that complained about his reckless law breaking could slow him down, skidding around the corner barely missing the side of the parallel car turning with him almost sparking with the light scraping of metal. Another curse and a reply of the middle finger from the blonde, leaning the weight back onto his rear wheel showing off for him before landing again; back out into traffic leaving him in his smoke.

He was having fun, real fun. Not just this but the entire experience he had been through over the years that he found himself reflecting on over last couple of miles it took to get there. Life was meant to be lived on the edge instead of cooped up, cautious nervous fretting squares that spent more time worrying if they would get hit by a bus than die a natural death. Seriously, Deidara would have thought that his end would have come way before this, but _he_ had kept him going. In competition, determination, finally through to acceptance but now that drive was leaving him, moving on. He wondered what his life would be like after this day had come to an end.

--

"You're leaving?"

Deidara was dumbfounded on how this came about, suddenly out of nowhere with a revelation like that. Did he just walk out of the shower and decide that Akatsuki was not longer suitable for him so he would move on? Was this a long time coming and if so, how did he not notice it? Was it just the group or was he going to leave here as well and make a new life elsewhere? He prayed this wasn't his own deranged way of telling him that they were to be no more. Of course not. Itachi wouldn't work in such a fashion. He had a strange way of communicating with others but he was able to pick up on the hints of body language he had. Something as simple of a touch could explain everything about the Uchiha and the softness of the skin against his did not tell him that he was.

"Can I ask why?"

A gentle nod was given to the question, trailing his eyes down the bare flesh of Deidara's chest suppressing a deep sigh that wanted to sound. "My reason for being there has gone." It was as simple as that.

He wanted to explain to him on why he had joined when Kisame had come to his house all those years ago, tell him that the only reason why he had agreed to engage in something so dangerous was only for one person. And now he wanted nothing to do with him. The money that he had saved for the two of them to leave the hell that had been created was substantial enough to live on and he had never planned to stay around longer than that. Even though the reason had vanished, his priorities had changed throughout time with not only one thought about. Itachi was no savior. Never claimed to be, more of a protector in the background and now, he was faced with a decision that he was not required to make. Only that he wanted to.

Subtle caressing hands brushes over the warmed flesh in front of him that heated his own, staring down into the waves of blue looking up at him perplexed at what he was doing. But all would be revealed to him soon as long as he was willing to wait him out for that little bit longer while he tried to explain his side.

"I did this for my brother. You might already know this…" The look of confirmation in Deidara's eyes showed him that he did already so the rest of the background would not have to be explained, skipping the details to get to the point of the discussion. "Now, I just want to get away. From the life that helped me to drive him out, that made him resent me, from whatever I did to push him into what he has become today."

Although it was a good feeling to know that Itachi trusted him enough to open up to him and speak freely about these things like he had that night they spent together on the roof of the motel, Deidara did not understand why he was doing it. Patience was not much of a virtue in his books which made him antsy at times to just skip through to the actual point instead of the Uchiha's roundabout way of explaining. It confused him most of the time when he got like this but yet at the same time, he knew, he could relate. He had been trying to leave for as long as he could. After Sasori had died, there was nothing to bind him to Akatsuki anymore. Each job he would say it was his last unlike Itachi who just had the will power to break it. It would take that moment that you could not overcome that would cause you to snap and say no more.

Akatsuki was for life. There was no out.

"I want you to come with me. I want us to leave this city… together."

Perhaps Itachi was that out.

Deidara was stunned to hear those beautiful and welcoming words from him, never hearing them from anyone else in his life. His parents had abandoned him, none of the wannabe clients over the years had every made a statement like that. No one got close or didn't care to but Itachi, he did. Somehow, someway, they had been drawn together from enemies to friends now tipping the boundaries to perhaps something more. Even if they weren't, it was still nice to know that you were worth something to someone. For the first time for as long as he could remember, Deidara felt needed and accepted.

His words didn't show it. Reacting in confusion to why he would asking that to him, needing clarification for he reasons for choosing him instead of going alone. "Why?" Please say it wasn't for convenience.

That wasn't the reaction he was hoping in but then again, it was not every day you asked them to someone. Him especially to anyone as it opened himself up to a whole new and scary level that he had never been comfortable with. He allowed Deidara to see that small glimpse of his heart through the layers of walls he had built over the years and it was almost laughed at, questioning his motives.

"Forget about it," he huffed, pushing up off the lithe body underneath realizing that he was a moron for even asking him. Being stuck with him for a long time would drive anyone to the brink of their sanity and the blonde was smart enough not to test his.

Sitting up to take his leave knowing that there was no point in sticking around now, Itachi pushed up off the bed and went to move, stopped in his tracks by the fingers around his wrist. He couldn't look at him especially in the eyes, not wanting to hear his excuses or reasons to why he could not leave, he would accept it as that if he did not want to come with him and put it down to a mistake. "Don't-."

"I'll go, un."

Itachi was almost stunned to hear him say that, asking again to repeat what he said but got the same response once again. "I will go, un." This time it was firmer and more confident. "Are you hard of hearing or something?" As if he was a teenager that couldn't stand the confinement of the world anymore, stepping out of the highest ledge on the tallest building of the city waiting for the gust of breeze to knock him down to impending death, Deidara was there to pull him back in. There to assure him that no matter what, there were people that were worth living for.

A heavy wrench pulled him back down onto the sleeping grounds joined by the body at his side again, this time positions were reversed with Deidara on top of him, resting his weary head against his chest. The beating of his heart must have been deafening the blonde from the loudness it was in his own ears. However, it did not rest there for too long, gentle wetness pursing against his chest tracing the curves of his body. Torso, collar bone, neck, chin, all pulse points covered that sent an internal shiver through his larger frame, more so when those blue eyes gazed down into his lost in essence of him. Insanely crazy, self destructive, mockingly playful and one of the kindest people he knew and cared about.

This would have been the time to tell him. To tell him something that he should have said back on that day when they had first kissed only this time it was not for reassurance that someone was around but for expression of what he felt inside. That quivering feeling in his stomach resurfaced, swallowing down hard to fight off nausea, palms starting to perspire like an early teenager that had just reached puberty and was ready to take the plunge to ask someone out. The last person he loved left. Was that why he was putting it off?

It had just been confirmed by the Uchiha that he had no plans in going anywhere and yet, he couldn't do it. He was afraid that he would ditch him. "Stay with me forever?" It was wrong to test him but he had to know.

"I'm not going anywhere," Itachi assured him, bringing Deidara down to his level and kissing his forehead. He understood why. "Tomorrow is the last day. One more and then _we_ are out."

--

The realization hadn't hit him fully yet that he was going to be free of it all. Someone would have shed a tear, some would have screamed to the high heavens that they were free but Deidara could only smile to himself.

"It's going to be for the better, un."

Firstly, they would have to finish this last mission successfully and nothing was going to stand in his way of doing that.

"Upcoming truck on the right. Move to the left and push it to one twenty for five hundred meters before pulling back in," came the instructions from the navigator without looking up from his lap.

Today was going to be no day different to normal with the crazy driving style of the man who did not know the meaning of driving slow and cautiously, zipping in and out of banked up traffic honking his horn and hurling abusive words out the window at the snails crawling along. It was educational to see that Kisame was not at all anxious about the location that was only going to be some mere minutes away from the rapid knots they were flying down the motorway. Hidan and Tobi were taking up the rear with the additional sensitive equipment that couldn't be damaged due to road rage. A good ten minutes lagging but the move would not be made until they had all regrouped.

Unlike normally, Itachi was up in the front seat going over the files one last time to make sure everything was in order. The job that was done by the computer specialist, he could not deny, was exceptional this time with all the minor details included. Maybe some of it was probed from Kisame with his previous work with the drug dealer but most of it would have been through other resources. Newspaper clippings, internet printouts, even receipts from where he had been and how much did he spend on his Frappuccino three days ago was included. Certainly, he stepped up when it was needed.

Jirobo, Kidomaru, Tayuya, the twins Sakon and Ukon and lastly, Kimimaro. Handpicked chosen elite by none other than Orochimaru himself that served as his personal bodyguards. A couple of them they had faced off with before such as the strange pink-haired, foul mouth woman that attempted to assassinate them while away hiding for protection. Kidomaru had been identified as the one that caused Kisame a great deal of pain sitting down after the arrow in the ass failed to hit him correctly through the chest and then there was one that had been taken under for hire that they were going to have to be cautious about. Yakushi Kabuto, the one responsible for tending to a previously wounded Itachi a couple of years ago. Something had told them that his defection was not at all a random coincidence given the nature of his surroundings. First working alongside them as a backwater doctor for hire for previous Akatsuki founding member Sasori, who worked along with Orochimaru and then somehow, Kabuto had found himself in the company of the serpent.

And then there was _him._ Somehow, someway, he would gain his trust again and show him that he could be the brother that he wanted. It might not have been today, it could have been even ten years down the track but in that car that day, he made a solemn promise that he would reclaim the pieces that had been shattered between the Uchiha brothers.

A shift of eyes sideways down towards the fixated page that had not been turned for over a minute, the boss saw the internal sorrow that still wouldn't subside. This was his last chance now. He better offer it.

"Hey kid… you know…"

"Eyes on the road."

A truck came hurdling towards them at over a hundred, honking his horns too close to be able to deflect that caught Kisame's attention faster than he thought possible. Loud squealing and cursing, diverting over to the right again making the dash away from an early grave but with the heart attack that he almost had, that day was now one step closer. Lucky he wasn't a cat or else he would have been on the last leg. More like flattened down the middle with tire marks across his back and guts hanging out of his ass.

But the big man could only laugh and shake his head at the dead pan way that he was told, just waiting for the day where he was actually shaken by this driving. Somehow, that he would be holding his breath to see and then he would pass out from it.

Their exit came up on the side, indicating and turning off the highway heading down the off ramp into the sophisticated side of down. Everyone's property had at least two stories, food from restaurant would cost a minimum of 40 a plate and domesticated animals were that lavished upon that they had their own personal pooper scooper maid walking right next to them.

Fine living would not know what hit them by the time they had finished with the place.

However, the greenery of the shadowing trees weren't what was holding Itachi's concentration but something peculiar from the last of the notes. Important documents that were a necessity in the job had been misplaced instead of collected with the rest.

"Kisame… where is the arrest warrant?" Itachi asked calmly taking himself a second look through to make sure that they weren't missing. As rare as they were, even he made mistakes.

Further investigation throughout the folder showed that not only was the arrest warrant missing but as well as the bail bonds. Crucial for jurisdiction to assist in the capture of the fugitive as well as to show for processing of the criminal, not to mention most of everyone's favorite time of the job, delivery the bounty to them. He had only ever done this twice before and once was after a hard night of drinking and the neglecting boss had left them at a one night stand's place, the other was from an accidental explosion from one of Deidara's C4 pouches that sent it into a million fluttering pieces.

"Shit! I think they are on the filing cabinet. I put them up there so I would not forget them," he cursed at his stupidity, looking over at his apprentice with a sheepish shrug. "We will pick them up before we take them to process."

"Sure," Itachi muttered without doubt of what he had told him. He would have been hitting it harder than them all from the gut wrenching feeling of going to war against a former colleague. Turned against him and his then time partner to lead to the life that they were trying to prevent and now, it was his job to see that he did not evade capture again. It had to be doing something to his nerves.

The car pulled up to a grinding stop just up the road of their destination, up behind the parked motorbike that belonged to the blonde. Emerging from the heated car into the chilling night air, the pair headed to the trunk to collect their belongings. Kisame's trusted shotgun, Itachi's 9mm that he still kept by his side, backup bullets and additional side arms already back into the smaller bags that were strapped around their legs securely. Team two was not the discreet team, armed for front line action with the two best aims ready to partake in their role. Their firepower was not like they were in the movies with layers upon layers of weapons of destruction strapped to their bodies to weight them down, enough in reserve to get the job done efficiently but enough for back up if required.

This was really it. They were going to war.

"You look like you want to tell me something kid," Kisame noted about the Uchiha from his hesitant movements, not from his body but from his lips.

Not that Itachi was the best person from getting hints on for his mood or frame of mind but something about him today was out of place from him. Like a vibe that you can feel but you are not exactly sure what it means, only to know that it is there and it was resonating from him.

"It is nothing that is needed to be discussed now," he informed him with his reply. Chances throughout the day had never arisen to take his mentor to the side to discuss his actions that were going to take place after the end of this. Why bring something trivial in at this point where there would be plenty of time afterward. "The objective is all that matters."

Kisame did not get the chance to question it again from the loud step of running footsteps heading towards them, putting them both on guard. If it wasn't for the bouncy golden length trailing down his back that stood out in the dimmer light, Deidara might have got a bullet or two in him for the abrupt entrance.

"Back and service elevator secured, un. Just need Tobi to hack in. The rest of the perimeter looks quiet which is strange being how paranoid this guy is."

He could have told them that he had not done much work at all except for disable the alarm systems and popped the back door but he wanted to get some credit for his greatness. It was like there was no one there at all. A little too quiet as they put it in the movies for whenever the good guys were going in to investigate the bad guy's lair except in this case it was completely true. Deidara was expecting to ground at least one security patrol on his way in. Spoil his fun… well part of it. The rest of it was about to come.

The approaching van coming from the East pulled up to a halt just around the corner from their final destination, nearby the car that still had weapons filing out of it. Last members had finally arrived safe and sound which meant they were to go over final checks. Opening up the side door, Tobi's head poked out along with his hands holding out four small ear pieces and material straps for them to take. Each one of them secured the ear bud into the awaiting canal, following up by fastening the strap around their necks. Each one had a microphone and camera in it which had been thoroughly tested by the computer tech previously, trial tested and ready to go as he carried out the sound checks for clarity.

"Pictures good. Senpai, say something for me," Tobi asked with his back to them, looking over the close circuit television sets. All signals were coming through loud and clear except for his had a bit of static on it.

Deidara looked over at the brunette playing with the dials doing whatever it was that he needed to do before proclaiming, "You are an idiot, un," just as he had instructed.

"Yep all better now," he cheered ignoring the statement of his intelligence. He knew that Deidara only said it to him out of love.

A few more adjustments made at Tobi's end for final tweaks and he was ready now. "The cameras are patched into and running playback video." Elementary work but someone had to do it.

Blinking his eyes a few times then crushing them over giving the weary orbs a bit of a rub, Itachi's eyes came back into focus again, looking around just to be certain that he was. No longer were the blood red circles staring back at them but the onyx that looked foreign to them after the Uchiha stopped wearing them. They weren't just for show. They served a purpose for his eyesight as well, two in one purpose to cover up his linage and improve his weak sight making no one any the wiser to his condition. Precision was going to be needed and this was the only way he knew possible without tacking on heavy rimmed glasses.

"Good. Then we can proceed."

Itachi's head turned and looked upwards towards the sky. Their target. It was not something that you could miss. Parked away from the premise did not matter when the place they were after towered high up in the sky, overlooking the bay of the city. The others turned and looked up at the same time, taking a breath of air and slowly releasing it. No way to miss it at all.

Tonight's little party was being held at Akasaka Mori Building. Normally, the restaurant would have been flowing with rich socialites that had patiently waited for their night with bookings made into the month's advance, only which tonight was closed down for the special occasion. Even the businesses below had been sent home for the evening allowing them the free run of everything inside.

The building was constructed in 1981 under the order of Kakuji Inagawa, more commonly known as the head of one of the four dominant Yakuza families, Inagawa-kaï that hosted for a multiple purpose. Below the high-rise restaurant were floors of businesses, none of which were legitimately run for purposes to the society. Lawyers, accountants, importers and exporters. People chosen by him from only from the clan but from the outside that were sympathetic to the cause, each one of them working under his command to build towards the grander future that he had envisioned even though it was through the means of illegal activity. He had once stated "We bakuto cannot walk in broad daylight, but if we unite and form a wall to stop Communism, we can be of service to our nation."

He was the imposed peace keeper between the rival gangs and he did his job flawlessly until his mysterious death in 2007. Old age they blamed it on, only that the rise of an unknown entity afterward that he had supposedly left the establishment to in his will of someone that was not Inagawa-kaï has suspicions arising. Many tried to take the building back for them but failed. The prime of their operations had been taken and could not be recaptured. Akasaka Mori has fallen to Orochimaru.

Twelve stories surrounded by glass. Each floor nothing but wall-to-wall windows allowing that perfect overall view of the city. Inagawa saw it as the way to watch over his people and guide them with a steady hand but with the current owner's state of mind, it was a reminder that they were the mice and he was the deadly snake watching from afar, waiting for that right moment to grab them by the throat and taste the delectable rewards.

And that reign was about to come to an end.

"Let's go!" the leader nodded back to his men.

Weapons shifted into position, shotgun of Kisame's kept in a ready distance above for any frontal pre-attacks. Everyone else at the ready setting off in a steady pace, walking together as one towards the awaiting entrance. A couple of people walking by with their pets stopped to look at the team passing by with gasps of shock, almost scrambling for their mobiles to call the Police but the official letters across their back in the brightly yellow print caused them to stop. People around the area knew about him, they wanted to stay away just because of that. Law enforcement was a regular basis but this time it did not look like the visit from a corrupt cop.

Around the corner and closer to the place, opening up to a wide car park on the right with a few strays using it for free parking. Neatly manicured shrubs, sculpted around the walkways that lead into the front entrance and an extravagant centre water piece that radiated vivid rainbow colors from the lights that recently started to turn on from the sun missing. Under normal circumstances, the outside alone would have made for perfect photo opportunities so the beauty and well maintained area could be admired by print except they were not stupid enough to go through the front door.

Ducked down low in a crouch of advancement, Kisame signaled for them to break off. Deidara with him taking the service entrance to secure that area and Hidan and Itachi through to the back door access to the public that adjacently ran from the valet parking section. They had ran through this plan countless times in their head without the use of being able for a live run, each move, each corner, nothing was left out from the constant studying of the floor plans as well as the 'extra' floor plans that were left out purposely. Easy enough to imagine what happened in those other rooms and what their purpose was for.

Doors popped open easily from Deidara's early arrival, alarms disabled by plates and wiring over the access locks, fake entry cards worked the treat from Tobi as both teams entered into the building. Much like one of their previous missions that ended up in failure, the place was eerily silent. Everyone was on their highest guard leaving no place unlooked working towards the service elevator for the Service team and the stair well for Back Access. Every area was electronically locked which was smart and foolish in its own way. Technological advancement throughout the years had gadgets like thumb print, retinal scanners, biometrics that could not be faked unless third parties were recruited to obtain the specifications to pass. That Frappuccino was his downfall.

"Why the fuck do we have the upstairs route? Shit! Do you know how long it's been since I have worked out?" Hidan cursed at the endless stairwell and they were only on floor five.

Unneeded talking was not appreciated at all especially being that inside, they were not fully aware of what security measures were taken place. Knowing their foe, it could have been anything and everything being that the guy sounded like a paranoid nutcase.

"Necessary precautions," the Uchiha stated in return. It must have been only for the purposes of an extra man and firepower that he was brought along because battle strategy was somewhat lacking in the silver haired man. No wonder he was only a second stringer.

Further up the floors they advanced with their current pace of a fast jog, the stress of being underworked was getting to Hidan, panting and gasping for all the air he could get. How Itachi managed to keep on going and going like the bunny that never ran out of batteries was far beyond him.

"You don't think this is really going to work do you? I'm sure they will be waiting there with a big fucking gun pointed straight at our head."

"I believe they will be," Itachi replied not at all denying the facts.

Everything was off. Lack of security, people not straggling around the offices for last minute paperwork, the ease it took to get in here although with their immaculate planning, something was just a little too off for it. With every attempt made against him in the past, it would be ridiculous to let them walk straight in and let them arrest them considering the outcome would be jail for them. For someone who fought so much to stay away with traitorous moves one after another, he did not seem like the type to just roll over because of age or anything else. He would fight it out and go down with style and magnificence.

Kisame and Deidara could hear the two talking through their headsets as they swept through all floors, checking for surprises that might come out of nowhere. Even they knew that he was saying was correct and that they were willingly walking into the death trap waiting for them. Not to say that they did have measures to counter balance that but they were taking a huge chance, Kisame's old intel the only true information that they could trust. Anything could be faked; the other party could have foreseen this coming and planted everything that was needed. Was it going to stop them however? No chance in hell.

"Eleventh floor secure. Two more boys and we are there," Kisame updated them on their progress, hitting the button to move up to the eleventh. "Hurry up Deidara! You're starting to lag."

"I'm coming, just give me time, un," the blonde complained about his call to hasten his steps. "Got to be thorough boss man. Thorough." Making sure nothing was missed unless he really wanted a half ass job about it.

Rolling his eyes at the demolition expert, he could only inwardly shake his head back at him for his reply know that it was correct but he could move his step a bit faster. Whatever, didn't matter now. The elevator doors opened up to take them to the last floor for inspection before the final stop. "Report?" he asked the other team, pressing his fingers against his headset as the lift took them up, losing clarity for a second as the doors closed.

"They are at eleven now and Hidan looks like he is about to die," Tobi laughed responding for them, tapping on the panting male's back on the television screen from inside the truck.

Hidan was still lively enough to threaten him with a very uncomfortable form of torture, turning towards the camera in the corner of the stair well giving him the one finger salute. Tobi only laughed back at him and poked his tongue out at the screen, telling him to get a move on. That's what Kisame or Itachi would have told him so it was good to get one in before them.

It worked a treat at least, all teams moving once again finally one step away from that lied on unlucky number thirteen. The twelfth floor had been the most methodical search being that everything close to that for accessibility, if something was to happen then it would be there. No small detail was left uninvestigated. Fine tooth comb like searching peeling over each shelve, each crevice, every hiding spot that was possibly imaginable. This confirmed it.

Both groups moved up into the final floor, the door to the elevator and the stair case opened up simultaneously reuniting them once again. They were in the foyer for the restaurant. Marble floors polished with a high sheen gloss that the star field lights above twinkles brightly with reflection, assortment of potted plants vibrantly green around the hostesses table that welcomed them through the wide frosted glass doors into the main eating area. Visibility was at a low through the haze except for the smoky horizontal strip just above eye level. This was the only view that they had into the room without Tobi's back up guidance for what he saw which was absolutely nothing.

Where they out of the view of the cameras on purpose or where they all just taking their bathroom breaks? They would not be attending all at once unless they were truly a sick and twisted little family unit which could not be put past them; however after stepping backwards up against the wall pressing his body up tight, Itachi could see something at the other side of the room.

"Lower your weapons," he stated calmly, fixated in a dead stare.

"Nah that is fucking crazy! Why would we want to go and do something fucking stupid as that," Hidan snorted at him. The Uchiha must have been sniffing paint chips or something to think that they were going to do something like that and for no reason.

Ignoring him, he turned to Kisame, motioning his midnight gaze towards the hazy panel for him to follow. "They know."

Just as he was discreetly instructed to do, the navy haired man eyes followed through with the advantage of being taller. Golden eyes narrowed and dropped to the ground, signaling a nod for them to comply with what the other was saying, dropping his own sights down to hug his barrel instead of being up high. "Do it now."

A wide smirk of victory spread across the ethnic man's face at their win, lowering the bow down that had been pointed directly of the middle of the intruder's forehead. They might have been able to dodge past the first one but the second would be their end and who really wanted to end their life prematurely.

"They are coming," he spoke to his master, bowing out and taking a step to the side while the group entered the room.

What calculations had they done wrong? This was so methodically planned that even someone as great of a Bounty Hunter as he was, would have had a hard time in determining their movements. Perhaps it was all a rouse to lure them into false hope, which they made their way up because it was all through allowed movements through that were all instigated by him. They had been played.

Together in a singular line they stood, at alert and ready but non-threatening. They would have to be moronic to leave themselves unarmed in the face of the enemy but now that they were on his domain, they did not have a choice. The sea of looks exchanged back and forth between Akatsuki and the other collective, identifying each other from previous encounters being able to now put a name to the faces that they would soon not forget. There was no escape anymore. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide.

"Mmmm. I have been waiting for you… my pets."

Final confrontation was about to take place.


End file.
